Die Lüge eines Lebens
by Maia May
Summary: Kapitel 17 Neu! Der letzte Teil ist da! Lily und James werden beerdigt und Remus muss die Grabrede halten...
1. Narcissas Baby

Die Lüge eines Lebens  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charas gehören J.K. Rowling, mir gehört nichts (außer Anacy, Elinor und Roula und einige erfundene Charas der Quidditchmannschaften von Gryffindor und Slytherin) und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.  
  
Die Geschichte spielt die meiste Zeit aus Narcissas Sicht, das Geschehen in //.// schildert die Vorkommnisse einer anderen Zeit, meistens aus ihrer Schulzeit.  
  
Viel Spaß damit und büdde ein klitzekleines Review. Maia  
Du willst Liebe- ich gebe Hass Du willst Wärme- ich bin die Kälte Du willst Geborgenheit- ich lebe in Einsamkeit Du willst mein Herz- ich schenke dir meinen Körper  
  
Die Lüge eines Lebens 1  
  
Narcissas Baby  
  
"Geh nicht!" Die blonde Frau sah ihren Geliebten flehend an. "Bleib bei mir, ich brauche dich so sehr." Mit aller Macht klammerte sie sich an ihn, wollte ich nicht gehen lassen, jetzt nicht und auch niemals wieder in der Zukunft. "Narcissa!" Sanft löste er ihre Hände von seinem Körper, nahm sie in seine Arme und trug sie zurück zu ihrem Bett, wo er ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn drückte. "Ich muss gehen, das wissen wir doch beide. Sei nicht traurig, mein Herz, lebe! Lebe, und wenn du es nur für mich und für die Erinnerung an unsere Liebe tust." Das Gesicht der Frau wurde steinern. "Es ist also wirklich das Ende." In ihrer Stimme schwang die Frage mit, und ihr Geliebter senkte den Blick vor ihren emotionslosen Augen. Er hasste es, wenn sie ihn so ansah, doch er wusste auch, dass Narcissa, wenn sie nur wollte, anders aussehen konnte, nämlich so, wie sie war. Eine liebende Frau. Leise antwortete er ihr. "Ja, es ist wirklich das Ende, ich werde jetzt gehen und ich möchte, dass du glücklich wirst. Du hast einen Mann, also beginne, ihn zu lieben. Und vergiss mich, ich war nicht gut für dich." "Wie kannst du so etwas nur sagen?" Seine Geliebte schrie empört auf, in ihre Augen stiegen Tränen. "Ich liebe dich.das weißt du doch." Ihre Stimme war immer leiser geworden, zum Schluss hin immer resignierter, weil sie wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sprach. Und mit diesem Wissen ließ sie ihn gehen.  
  
"Narcissa! Ich bin wieder da!" Lucius Malfoy knallte die Eingangstür von Malfoy Manor hinter sich zu. Er hatte eine viermonatige Geschäftsreise hinter sich, davor war er bereits zwei Monate in Irland gewesen und sah seine junge Frau nach nunmehr sechs Monaten endlich wieder. Er liebte sie von ganzem Herzen, allerdings mit seiner eigenen, kalten Liebe, die einen Menschen auch zerstören kann. "Luc!" Narcissa erschien oben an der Treppe, kam sie langsam herunter und umarmte ihren Ehemann scheu. "Luc, ich muss dir etwas sagen." Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen, sicher hatte sie Angst, doch sie war eine de Retrève, sie überstand alles. "Was denn, mein Schatz?" Lucius sah seine hübsche Frau strahlend an. Narcissa holte tief Luft. "Ich bin schwanger." Das Strahlen ihres Mannes vertiefte sich noch. "Aber das ist doch wunderbar, mein Liebling! Ich werde Vater." Auf einmal stockte Lucius Malfoy. "Im wievielten Monat bist du denn?" Die junge Frau nahm all ihren Mut zusammen. "Im fünften, Luc." Narcissa spürte nur noch, wie sie taumelte, sich gerade noch an der Lehne eines Stuhles festhalten konnte. Ihr Gesicht brannte, doch mehr noch brannte ihre Wut. Wie konnte ihr Mann es wagen, eine schwangere Frau zu schlagen? Noch dazu seine schwangere Frau! Lucius`Stimme, als er wieder sprach, war eiskalt, so kalt wie seine wunderschönen grauen Augen. Wunderschön, aber gefährlich, das wusste Narcissa. "Schlampe!" Er sagte nur dieses eine Wort, doch es reichte, um der jungen Frau einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen zu lassen. Lucius packte seinen Koffer, ging die Treppe hoch, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen und Narcissa sank erschöpft und verletzt auf einen Sessel.  
  
Seit fünf Monaten hatte sie ihren Geliebten nicht mehr gesehen und würde ihm wahrscheinlich auch nie wieder begegnen, denn sie hatte nicht vor, ihm zu sagen, dass sie ein Kind von ihm erwartete. Er hatte ihr mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er ihre Affäre als beendet ansah und es wohl alles ein riesiger Fehler gewesen war. Narcissa traten die Tränen in die Augen, doch sie hielt sie mit aller Macht zurück. Sie hatte schon so lange nicht mehr geweint, Narcissa war eine starke Frau und ihr Vater hatte ihr oft genug gesagt, dass es ein Zeichen von Schwäche sei, seine Gefühle so offen zu zeigen, weil man dann mehr Angriffsfläche bietet. Daher konnte es ihr nur recht sein, dass die Affäre zu Ende war, sie hatte sich schon genug gehen gelassen. °Doch wenn ich froh sein könnte, wieso bricht es mir dann fast das Herz und wieso wünsche ich mir so sehr, ihn wiederzusehen? Ist das die Liebe? Oh, Mum, warum bist du jetzt nicht hier?°  
  
Die Gedanken der jungen Frau glitten zu Ophélie, ihrer schönen Mutter, einer Fee aus dem Reich der Feenkönigin Coralie. Schon vor langer Zeit, kurz nach Narcissas Geburt, war Ophélie zurückgegangen, als Oberste Kämpferin der Königin. Ja, eine Frau als Kämpferin. Das war bei den Feen nichts ungewöhnliches, denn Frauen verstanden sich nun einmal besser darauf, zu zaubern als Männer und sie kämpften ausschließlich mit Zauberei. Narcissa kam väterlicherseits aus einer reinblütigen, hoch angesehen Zaubererfamilie aus Frankreich. Und von Seiten ihrer Mutter stammte sie von den Feen ab, was für eine Hexe eine hohe Ehre war, denn sehr selten ließen sich sie stolzen Feen mit sterblichen Männern ein, aber wenn sie es doch taten, dann sorgten sie für die Männer und auch für die geborenen Kinder. Das Band zwischen einer Fee und ihrer Tochter riss niemals, doch bei Narcissa und Ophélie war es immer dünner geworden und mittlerweile konnte die junge Frau ihre Mutter gar nicht mehr spüren. Ihr einziger Trost war, dass sie nicht tot sein konnte, Feen waren unsterblich.  
  
Narcissa lächelte traurig. Sie war das Ebenbild ihrer Mutter, das sagten so viele, die langen, hellblonden, seidigen Locken, die tiefblauen Augen, der zierliche Körper, die vollen, rosa Lippen und auch die zarten, langgliedrigen Hände. Während ihrer Schulzeit war sie die Angebetete vieler Jungen gewesen, das hatte sie gewusst, jedoch nie ausgenutzt. Und dann hatte sie ausgerechnet Lucius Malfoy geheiratet. Ihre Freundinnen und Freunde waren geschockt gewesen, Lucius Malfoy, ein Slytherin der schlimmsten Sorte, eiskalt wie die Nächte mitten im Winter, gutaussehend, aber von einer gefährlichen Schönheit. Wenn Narcissa so überlegte, wunderte es sie gar nicht.  
Und jetzt vielleicht noch ein Review? Dann schreib ich auch weiter :o) falls ihr das wollt. Hach, ich weiß schon, wer der Vater ist *hihi*.  
  
Bis bald  
  
Maia 


	2. Erinnerungen

Die Lüge eines Lebens 2  
  
Hi! Erstmal vielen Dank für die Reviews! Sorry, wenn dich der erste Absatz an etwas anderes erinnert, ich hab mal eine englische FF gelesen, wo das so ähnlich war und daraufhin kam mir dann die Idee, also sorry! War nicht meine Absicht. Verzeiht ihr mir? Tjaja, wer der Vater ist, das erfahrt ihr schon noch früh genug (wahrscheinlich gegen Ende der FF, ich weiß, gemein *g*). Ich hab vor, falls ich es durchhalte, die FF von der Zeit, in der Narcissa schwanger ist über ihre ganzen Erinnerungen bis hin zur fünften oder sechsten Klasse von Draco zu schreiben, gibt dann auch ein paar nette kleine Pairings :o). Aber jetzt viel Spaß mit Kapitel 2!  
  
Maia  
Erinnerungen  
  
Bereits an ihrem ersten Schultag war er ihr aufgefallen, sie kannte ihn nur vom Sehen, ihre Väter waren Freunde. Lucius hatte seine Hoffnung nicht verbergen können, dass Narcissa nach Slytherin kam, doch es geschah alles anders. Die junge Frau verlebte ihre Schulzeit als eine Ravenclaw, intelligent und auch mutig. Warum sie keine Gryffindor gewesen war, wusste sie nur zu gut: es war das Erbe ihres Vaters, dass den Sprechenden Hut davon abgehalten hatte, sie dorthin zu stecken.  
  
Lucius und auch Narcissas Vater waren enttäuscht gewesen, doch sie selbst hatte die wohl glücklichste Zeit ihres Lebens verbracht, abgesehen von der ungestörten Zeit mit ihrem Geliebten. Ihr Ehemann war damals zwei Klassen über ihr gewesen und sie war die einzige Ravenclaw, die nicht von den Slytherins geärgert wurde. Lucius Malfoy, und auch sein bester Freund, Severus Snape, wurden respektiert und diese beiden zeigten offen ihre gute Gesinnung. Narcissa fand viele Freundinnen, Elinor Bradshaw, Anacy Thimpton und Roula Mexter. Auch mit den Gryffindor-Erstklässlerinnen wie Lily Potter hatte sie sich immer gut verstanden.  
  
Narcissas Erinnerungen schweiften zu jenem verhängnisvollen Tag im Januar ihres ersten Jahres.  
  
// "Wood, Barehound, Händeschütteln!" Die beiden Kapitäne der Mannschaften von Gryffindor und Slytherin reichten sich für einen winzigen Moment die Hand, in beiden Gesichtern standen die Abneigung und der Hass. Narcissa saß mit Elli, Anacy und Roula oben auf der Tribüne bei den anderen Ravenclaws und fieberte dem Anpfiff entgegen. Sie liebte Quidditch und Gryffindor versus Slytherin war es sowieso wert. Sie konnte Lucius sehen, seine schulterlangen, blonden Haare wehten im Wind, er trug den Kopf hoch und seine stahlgrauen Augen suchten arrogant den Blick seines Gegenspielers, Henry Hounton, beide Jäger. Madam Grant, die Schiedsrichterin, winkte allen, ihre Besen zu besteigen und Remus Lupin, ein Gryffindor aus der 2. Klasse, machte den Stadionssprecher.  
  
"Zuerst steigen die Gryffindors in die Luft, vorne ihr Kapitän und Hüter, George Wood! Dahinter die beiden Treiber, Lisa Cutter, wunderschönes Mädchen, und Edward Faredell! Hinter ihnen die Jäger, Henry Hounton, Anna Tister, so schön wie Lisa, und Sirius Black! Zu guter Letzt noch der Sucher, James Potter!" Die Gryffindormannschaft war in der Luft und das Publikum, besonders die rotgoldgekleideten Schüler, klatschten begeistert. "Ja, macht sie alle Jungs!" " Zeigs ihnen, Ed!" Die Anfeuerungsrufe der Ravenclaws galten ebenfalls den Gryffindors, vor allem Edward Faredell, genannt Ed, der sich im letzten Spiel schwer verletzt hatte und endlich wieder fit war.  
  
"Und hier kommen die Slytherins, zuerst ihr Hüter, Marcus Corwell, dahinter die Treiber, Severus Snape und Barny Blounton, hinter ihnen die Jäger, Slytherin-Kapitän Christopher Barehound, Steven Crease und Lucius Malfoy. Und auch hier zu guter Letzt der Sucher, Lucas Meston!" Drei Tribünen schwiegen, doch die Slytherins, gewandet in Grün und Silber, machten auch das wieder Wett, indem sie ihrer Mannschaft so viel Applaus spendeten, wie vorher fast die gesamte Schule der anderen Mannschaft.  
  
Das Spiel begann und schon bald führte Slytherin dank Lucius` Schießkunst 10 zu 0, woraufhin Wood verbissen die Lippen zusammenpresste und noch besser flog als vorher. James und Lucas allerdings flogen spektakulärer als alle anderen, sie glitten durch die Luft, ganz in ihrem Element und selbst die Gryffindors und Slytherins mussten dem Sucher der jeweils gegnerischen Mannschaft zugestehen, dass er ein fantastischer Quidditchspieler war.  
  
Narcissa hüpfte mit ihren Freundinnen aufgeregt hin und her und verfolgte mit den Augen abwechselnd zwei schwarze und einen blonden Haarschopf. Sie hatte mit Lily gewettet, wer gewinnen würde. Lily hatte natürlich auf Gryffindor getippt, doch Narcissa wusste, dass es James` erstes Jahr in der Mannschaft war und Lucas war bereits in der sechsten Klasse. Lucius hatte die junge Ravenclaw einige Male mit zum Training genommen, daher kannte sie das hervorragende Können des Slytherinsuchers bereits und hatte deshalb auf die Mannschaft der Schlange getippt.  
  
Neben ihr schrie Anacy leise auf. "Oh Gott, Henry ist getroffen, meint ihr, ihm ist etwas passiert?" Elly, Roula und Narcissa grinsten. Ihre verliebte Freundin war fast nicht auszuhalten. "Ach was, An, ihm geht es blendend, sieh doch nur, er fliegt ganz normal weiter!", beruhigte sie Elly. "Er hat den Schnatz! Er hat ihn!" Die vier Freundinnen widmeten sich augenblicklich wieder dem Spielgeschehen, wollten erfahren, wer denn gewonnen hatte. Und in dem Moment wusste es Narcissa. Sie hatte verloren, denn James hatte den Schnatz gefangen. Gemeinsam mit den anderen applaudierte sie, es war Gryffindor wirklich zu gönnen. Das Spiel war aus, Madam Grant hatte abgepfiffen und Narcissa wollte eben mit ihren Freundinnen die Tribüne verlassen, als sie ihren Namen hörte. "Narcissa! Ich schwöre es dir, beim nächsten Mal werd ich für dich gewinnen!" Hoch oben flog Lucius Malfoy, das Gesicht wutverzerrt und die kalten Augen mehr als nur entschlossen. Das Mädchen wurde rot, alle sahen sie verwundert an und in ihren Augen konnte sie immer dieselbe Frage lesen: Wer ist dieses Ravenclawmädchen, dass Lucius Malfoy so mit ihr spricht? //  
Und jetzt vielleicht noch ein, zwei klitzekleine Reviews? Ich weiß, Remus als Stadionssprecher ist nicht so der Hammer, aber hey, ich bin nicht J.K. Rowling, also vergebt mir bitte :o). Und noch mal sorry wegen dem einen Abschnitt in Chapter 1.  
  
Maia 


	3. Beruf Mutter

Die Lüge eines Lebens 3  
  
Vielen, Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews!  
Beruf Mutter  
  
Narcissa seufzte auf. Damals hatte sie zum ersten Mal überlegt, was Lucius wohl für sie empfand und an jenem Tag hatte sie keine Antwort gefunden, genauso wenig wie heute. Sicher, normalerweise liebte er sie, aber nun, da er herausgefunden hatte, was passiert war? Wahrscheinlich war er wütend, ließ seinen Zorn an den unschuldigen Hauselfen aus und hatte sich spätestens in drei Monaten wieder beruhigt. Narcissa kannte ihren Mann genau, besser als ihn irgendwer sonst kannte, ihn eingeschlossen. Alle anderen hielten ihn einfach für einen grausamen Todesser, doch sie wusste, dass er nur so geworden war, weil seine ganze Familie so war, weil man es direkt von ihm verlangte. Er hatte auch seine guten Momente, nur leider viel zu selten.  
  
"Du nichtsnutziges Ding! Geh mir aus den Augen und verschwinde!" Narcissa zuckte zusammen. Hoffentlich zügelte Lucius sein Temperament etwas mehr, wenn das Kind da war. Sie wusste sogar schon, wie sie es nennen wollte. Die junge Frau stellte wieder einmal erstaunt fest, dass sie sich wirklich darauf freute, mit ihrem Sohn oder ihrer Tochter zu spielen, ihn oder sie aufwachsen zu sehen und sie hoffte inständig, dass ihr Gefühl auch auf Lucius überwechselte. Wenn ihr Baby ein Mädchen werden sollte, würde sie es Glorya nennen, nach ihrer Großmutter. Wenn es ein Junge wurde, Draco, nach ihrem Urgroßvater. Beschützend legte Narcissa die Hände auf ihren Bauch. Um nichts in der Welt würde sie zulassen, dass ihrem Kind etwas angetan wurde. Mutter- ein Beruf für das Leben.  
  
Wenn Narcissa die Augen schloss, wurde sie noch immer verfolgt, verfolgt von schwarzen Augen, wild wie das Leben, das in dem Mann brannte, wild wie sein Feuer und traurig wie die Enge, die seine Lebensgier einsperrte und ihn zwang, manchmal ein verbitterter Mann zu sein, ihn zwang, sich nur manchen Leuten so zeigen zu können, wie er wirklich war. Die junge Frau seufzte. Sie hatte ihn nur glücklich machen wollen, das war alles, was sie sich je gewünscht hatte, doch das Schicksal war gegen sie gewesen. Damals, in Hogwarts, und auch danach, als sie Lucius heiratete. Wehmütig erinnerte sich Narcissa an diese Zeit, als sie frisch vermählt waren. Luc hatte sie von vorne bis hinten umsorgt, ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen und sie einfach abgöttisch geliebt. Nun, auch das war vorbei und sie selbst hatte es zerstört, zerstört mit einer Affäre, die sie jedoch glücklicher gemacht hatte, als Lucius es wohl nie schaffen würde.  
  
"Narcissa! Wo bist du?" Lucius Malfoy kam wieder ins Wohnzimmer gestürzt und vom ersten Augenblick an merkte seine Frau, dass es wieder einer dieser Momente war, in denen der Herr von Malfoy Manor einfach nur ein glücklicher, unschuldiger Mann war. Er kam auf sie zu, kniete vor ihr nieder und nahm sanft ihre Hand. "Narcissa, Liebling, es tut mir so unendlich Leid, ich hätte dich nicht schlagen dürfen, aber mein Zorn war so groß." Und wieder nickte seine Frau verständnisvoll, bis zu seinem nächsten Wutanfall, doch daran war sie gewöhnt. Für andere mochte Lucius Malfoy grausam erscheinen, sie allein wusste von seinen psychischen Problemen. Und sie allein musste damit leben, denn sie hatte ihn schließlich geheiratet. Lucius Malfoy, den hinreißend schönen Todesser, der seine Frau schlug und Wutanfälle hatte. Narcissa seufzte. Was hinter den geschlossenen Türen von Malfoy Manor geschah, wusste niemand und keiner würde es je erfahren, dafür würden sie beide sorgen, denn sowohl für Lucius als auch für Narcissa wäre es nicht gut. Lucius würde seine angesehene Stellung verlieren und Narcissa würde man fragen, warum sie denn nichts gesagt hätte. Peinlich wäre es. Und, Narcissa verdammte ihren Stolz, sie wollte kein Leben in dem Mitleid der anderen führen, lieber nahm sie es mit ihrem Ehemann auf.  
  
Lucius Malfoy erhob sich. Auch diesmal hatte ihm seine Frau wieder verziehen, er hatte es gewusst. Narcissa war manchmal so durchschaubar. Aber eben nur manchmal. Denn Lucius hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wer der Vater ihres Kindes war. Aber er würde es herausbekommen. °Und wenn ich den Kerl in die Finger kriege, dann bring ich ihn um!° schwor er sich mit grimmiger Miene. Er liebte Narcissa und ertrug die Vorstellung nicht, dass ein anderer sie in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, dass sie mit einem anderen geschlafen hatte.  
  
Wehmütig und auch ängstlich, weil sie wieder das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm gesehen hatte, blickte Narcissa ihrem Ehemann hinterher und hoffte wieder einmal, dass er nie herausbekam, mit wem sie eine Affäre gehabt hatte. Doch würde sie sich entscheiden müssen, wen sie aufgeben sollte, hätte sie es nicht gewusst. Für ihr Kind würde Lucius der Vater sein und es sollte in einer richtigen Familie aufwachsen. Aber waren sie denn eine richtige Familie? Narcissa war sich durchaus der Tatsache bewusst, dass Lucius ein Todesser war und ihr Kind wohl keine normale Kindheit haben würde. Sie hasste Lucius dafür, dass er ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords war, dafür, dass er die Schwächeren quälte und umbrachte, dafür, dass er sich immer auf die Seite desjenigen stellte, der stärker wirkte. Hasste ihn dafür, dass er manchmal so grausam war. Und sie hasste Lucius` Vater, weil er seinen Sohn so erzogen hatte, weil er sein Leben zerstört hatte. Was würde geschehen, wenn der Dunkle Lord seine Macht verlor? Narcissa seufzte. Dann würden sie ebenfalls alles verlieren.  
  
Kaum hatte Lucius die Türe hinter sich geschlossen, erhob sich Narcissa, eilte so schnell sie konnte die Treppe hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer, verschloss die Tür mit dem großen, reichverzierten Schlüssel, den sie stets bei sich trug. Erleichtert aufatmend lehnte sie sich gegen die Tür, verschnaufte einen Moment und setzte sich dann an ihren hölzernen Schreibtisch. Ihre Haare, die am Morgen noch ordentlich frisiert gewesen waren, umhüllten nun ihr Gesicht. Ihren blonden Locken glühten im Schein der untergehenden Sonne. Narcissa zog ruckartig eine Schublade auf, holte das Foto, das darin lag, heraus und betrachtete es mit dem Blick einer alten Frau, die sich an ihr glückliches Leben zurückerinnerte.  
  
Doch Narcissa war jung, ihr ganzes Leben lag noch vor ihr und sie hatte nicht vor, es einfach wegzuwerfen. Nicht einmal für ihren Geliebten. Obwohl der, wie sie sich eingestand, ja nichts mehr von ihr wissen wollte. Die junge Frau entschied sich zu leben. Zumindest für ihr Kind. Denn wenn sie nicht da war, um es zu lieben und zu beschützen, wer würde es dann tun? Lucius? Ein trockenes Lachen klang aus Narcissas Kehle. Vielleicht wäre Lucius eines Tages soweit, in dem Kind nicht nur die Affäre seiner Mutter zu sehen, sondern auch ein Stück von sich selbst.  
  
Lucius Malfoys Frau wusste in diesem Moment noch nicht, wie sehr ihr Sohn seinem Vater ähneln sollte. Und wahrscheinlich würden sich ihre beiden Schicksale nur noch mehr gleichen, wenn Narcissa nicht eingreifen würde.  
Na? Das war doch nett von mir, oder? Diese zwei kleinen Sätze des letzten Absatzes :o). Keine Sorge, es dauert noch etwas, bis wir dahin kommen, dass Draco anders wird als sein Vater. Und es dauert auch noch, bis wir erfahren, wer sein Vater ist, sonst würde das hier ja keiner weiterlesen, oder? Ich bemühe mich, schnell weiterzuschreiben, versprochen! Ich hab im Moment eh selbst noch keine genaue Idee, wies weitergeht :o). Nur soviel, irgendwann wechseln sich die Kapitel dann ab, zwischen dem, was Narcissa tut, dem, was Draco tut, dem, was Harry und Co tun usw. Aber es wird schon noch, lasst euch überraschen :o). Achja, wie ihr wahrscheinlich gemerkt habt, gibt es Harry noch nicht. Ich hab einfach beschlossen, dass Draco etwas älter ist als Harry. Außerdem kann es jetzt etwas länger dauern, bis das nächste Kapitel kommt, weil für mich am Montag die Schule wieder anfängt. Maia 


	4. Alte Freunde

Die Lüge eines Lebens 4  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Alte Freunde  
  
Langsam legte Narcissa das Foto wieder beiseite. Es war dunkel geworden, die Sonne war bereits vollständig untergegangen. Der Vollmond leuchtete hell und schimmernd in ihr Zimmer. Vollmond. Die junge Frau zitterte. Zu dieser Zeit trafen sich immer Lucius und die anderen Todesser. Und diesmal in Malfoy Manor. Narcissa stand auf, rückte ihren Sessel wieder an den Schreibtisch und ging zum Fenster. Die dunklen, riesigen Bäume, die ihr Anwesen zierten, wogten sacht im Wind und machten die Nacht noch gruseliger.  
  
Narcissa seufzte. Wenn heute bei ihnen ein Todessertreffen stattfand, würde sie hinuntergehen und die anderen wenigstens begrüßen müssen. Das gehörte zu ihren Pflichten als "Gastgeberin". Die Frau verzog das Gesicht. Gastgeberin. Nun, sie hatte diese "Gäste" gewiss nicht eingeladen und wäre froh, falls sie erst gar nicht kämen. Was, leider, nur ein Wunschtraum war. Narcissa raffte ihr langes, dunkelgrünes Kleid, das gut zu ihrer blassen Haut und den blonden Locken passte, öffnete ihre Tür, die sie sorgfältig wieder verschloss und schritt langsam und hoheitsvoll die Treppe hinunter.  
  
Unten stand ein großer, dunkelhaariger Mann und Narcissa bedachte ihn mit einem entsetzten Blick. Sie rannte die restlichen Treppenstufen hinunter, packte den Mann am Arm und zog ihn in die nächste Ecke. "Severus!" zischte sie. "Was tust du denn hier?" Severus Snape grinste die schwangere Frau an. "Heute ist ein Todessertreffen, also was denkst du, was ich hier wohl mache?" Seine Stimme klang zynisch und sarkastisch, wie eh und je. Narcissa senkte den Kopf. Niemals, niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass auch Severus ein Todesser werden würde. "Cis?" Sie zuckte zusammen, als Severus ihren alten Spitznamen gebrauchte. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" Ein besorgter Blick aus schwarzen Augen traf sie. Tapfer lächelnd nickte Narcissa. Ihr alter Freund musste nicht wissen, dass sie so über ihn dachte.  
  
Narcissa musterte Severus sorgfältig. "Du hast dich verändert." °Und ich weiß nicht, ob zum Guten oder zum Schlechten.° fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Severus war schlank und sportlich, aber längst nicht so muskulös wie damals. Seine Haare waren noch länger geworden, reichten ihm nun bis zu den Schultern. Das Einzige, das Narcissa auf Anhieb wieder erkannte, waren seine Augen. Schwarz, dunkel, lebendig wie schon immer. Auch wenn jetzt eine gewisse Traurigkeit darin zu sehen war. Die junge Frau würde einiges dafür geben, zu erfahren, wieso ihr alter Freund sich den Todessern angeschlossen hatte. Es passte nicht zu ihm. Ihre Gedanken wanderten wieder zurück, an jenen Tag des Quidditchspieles.  
  
// "Lily? Lily, wo bist du denn?" Narcissa blickte sich suchend um. Sie war hinüber gegangen zur Tribüne der Gryffindors um Lily ihren Gewinn der Wette zu überreichen, doch sie konnte das Mädchen nirgends finden. Alle anderen schienen den Sieg zu feiern, doch die Erstklässlerin konnte sie nicht sehen. Seltsam. "Hey!" Narcissa hielt ein Mädchen, von dem sie wusste, dass es mit Lily befreundet war, am Arm fest. Die andere sah die Ravenclaw fragend an. "Weißt du, wo Lily steckt?" Das Mädchen grinste über das ganze Gesicht. "Genau weiß ich es nicht, aber James ist auch verschwunden und in den ist Lily total verliebt. Vielleicht schaust du mal in irgendwelchen dunklen Ecke, ob du sie dort findest." "Danke!" erwiderte Narcissa und ging Richtung Schule.  
  
Dass Lily in James Potter verliebt war, wusste sie natürlich. Es war auch kaum zu übersehen. Die junge Gryffindor hatte nur noch Augen für ihn, wenn er auch nur in ihrer Nähe war. Sie begann zu strahlen, wenn er sie ansah und lachte viel, wenn er mit ihr sprach. Narcissa seufzte leise. Liebe war etwas Wunderbares und sie würde es Lily wirklich von ganzem Herzen gönnen, sollte es denn klappen.  
  
Narcissa bog ab, ging Richtung Umkleidekabinen der Quidditchmannschaften und sah sich noch immer suchend um. Irgendwo mussten sich die beiden doch versteckt haben! Vollkommen in Gedanken versunken rannte das blonde Mädchen in eine andere Person. "Oh!" stieß sie überrascht hervor. "Das tut mir entsetzlich Leid, ich.Severus?" fügte sie fragend hinzu. Der Slytherin hatte sich umgedreht und ebenfalls Narcissa erkannt. "Was machst du denn hier?" fragte er sie erstaunt. "Ich suche Lily Evans und James Potter. Und was tust du hier?" Severus grinste sie an. "Wenns genehm ist, ich bin Quidditchspieler und muss mich noch umziehen." Der Slytherin trug tatsächlich noch seinen Quidditchumhang und Narcissa sah ihn leicht verlegen an. Da hatte sie sich ja mal wieder blamiert.  
  
Narcissa betrachtete Severus Snape eingehend. Er sah gut aus, auch wenn er in Slytherin war und viele ärgerte. *Sie* hatte Ruhe vor ihm, doch sie wusste nicht genau, wieso. Er hatte einen richtig sportlichen Körper, Muskeln an Armen, Beinen und am Oberkörper, das konnte sogar Narcissa auf den ersten Blick erkennen. Seine schwarzen Haare waren etwa kinnlang und einzelne Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Narcissa seufzte leise und neidisch. Sie selbst hätte einiges für so schimmernde, schwarze Haare gegeben. Und was hatte sie? Hellblonde Locken.  
  
"Ist etwas?" Severus hatte Narcissas Seufzen gehört und sah das Mädchen fragend an. Sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Wär ja noch schöner, wenn sie ihm erzählen würde, dass sie neidisch auf seine Haare war. Damit hätte sie sich an dem Tag nun schon das zweite Mal vor ihm vollkommen zum Affen gemacht. Und das wollte sie nicht. Narcissa mochte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Er war zwar auch in Slytherin, aber er unterschied sich so von Lucius. Das Mädchen wusste es nicht genau, doch es vermutete, dass Severus nur deshalb die anderen ärgerte, weil alle Slytherins es taten. Sie hatten schließlich einen Ruf zu bewahren.  
  
"Okay, ich geh dann mal weitersuchen." Mit einem letzten Lächeln verabschiedete sich Narcissa von Severus, ging weiter auf die unergehende Sonne zu, Richtung Umkleidekabinen. Der Slytherin sah der schlanken Gestalt nachdenklich hinterher. Wenn er nicht wüsste, dass Lucius die Kleine bereits jetzt vergötterte, wäre sie wirklich eine Sünde wert gewesen.//  
  
"Cis?" Narcissa erwachte aus ihren Erinnerungen. "Ja?" Nur langsam ihre Fassung wieder findend sah sie Severus an. "Wusstest du, dass Lily auch ein Kind erwartet?" Die junge Frau sah ihren alten Freund lächelnd an. "Tatsächlich? Das sind ja wundervolle Neuigkeiten!" Severus` Gesicht verdunkelte sich. "Ich muss jetzt gehen, die anderen warten." Brüsk beendete er ihr Gespräch und ließ eine verwirrte Narcissa zurück.  
  
°Ich weiß ja, dass die Potters auf der Guten Seite stehen, aber muss Severus Lily und James deswegen derart hassen? Sicher, Freunde waren sie noch nie gewesen, dazu waren sie zu verschieden, trotzdem. ° Narcissa jedenfalls freute sich aufrichtig mit Lily und James.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Und, wie findet ihr es? Zu kurz? Zu schlecht? Zu langweilig?  
  
Mit einer kleinen Review würdet ihr mir sehr helfen, diese schwierige Frage zu beantworten :o).  
  
Maia 


	5. Eltern und andere Plagen

Die Lüge eines Lebens 5  
  
Vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews! Ich werd mich bemühen, dass dieses Chap etwas länger wird und ich nicht zu lange brauchen werde. Versprechen kann ich allerdings nicht, weil ich ja nebenbei noch an "Glück im Spiel- Pech in der Liebe" und ner neuen FF schreibe und *tief Luft hol* morgen die Schule wieder anfängt, ich jede Menge zu tun hab und an meinen Wochenenden bis 17 Uhr arbeite. Soviel dazu :o). Aber keine Sorgen, meine Abende gehören meinen Stories *g*. Achja, Drake, du kannst doch ruhig sagen, wen du vermutest, bin doch so neugierig und will wissen, *wie* durchschaubar ich bin. Und jetzt viel Spass mit Kapitel 5!  
  
Maia  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Eltern und andere Plagen  
  
Narcissa starrte noch immer auf die große Holztür, hinter der Severus verschwunden war. Sie zuckte mit den Achseln (heißt das: mit den Schultern oder mit den Achseln zucken? Ich weiß es nicht!! Denkt euch einfach das richtige *g*). Wenn ihr alter Freund nicht mit ihr über seine Probleme reden wollte, bitte, dann sollte er eben auch nicht. Die junge Frau blieb noch einige Minuten stehen, überlegte, was die Todesser wohl im Wohnzimmer machen würden und ging schließlich wieder hoch auf ihr Zimmer.  
  
Sie hatte nicht vor, bei diesen, diesen Treffen dabei zu sein. Mit der dunklen Seite wollte sie nichts zu tun haben und sie würde ihr Kind davor schützen. Als Narcissa ihre Tür aufschloss, wurde sie bereits erwartet. Eine Schleiereule schuhute leise und flatterte im Zimmer herum. Die junge Frau lächelte. Sie liebte Eulen und diese, Curyll, gehörte den Eltern von Lucius. Was weniger erfreulich war, denn normalerweise schickten die beiden nur eine Eule um ihren Besuch anzukündigen. Narcissa setzte sich auf ihren Sessel, streckte den Arm aus und Curyll landete sanft darauf, streckte das Bein aus und erlaubte es so der jungen Frau, den Brief abzunehmen. "Danke, Curyll." Lachte Narcissa und stellte der Eule eine kleine Schüssel mit Wasser hin, das immer bereitstand.  
  
Lucius` Frau streifte das grüne Samtband, das die Pergamentrolle hielt, ab und entrollte vorsichtig den Brief. Schon beim Lesen der ersten Zeilen verdunkelte sich ihr hübsches Gesicht.  
  
Liebe Narcissa Catherine, lieber Lucius!  
  
Da wir schon so lange nichts mehr von euch beiden gehört haben, haben wir beschlossen, euch wieder einmal zu besuchen. Unser letzter Aufenthalt in Malfoy Manor liegt ja schon ewig zurück! Narcissas Vater haben wir übrigens ebenfalls informiert, er wird also auch kommen. Wir planen unseren Besuch für nächstes Wochenende, also in gut einer Woche. Falls euch dieser Termin nicht passt, schlagt doch bitte recht schnell einen anderen vor, sonst muss Monsieur de Retrève umsonst aus Frankreich anreisen!  
  
Wir freuen uns auf euch!  
  
Margarethe und Andrew  
  
Narcissa seufzte schwer. Schon nächstes Wochenende! Auf diesen Besuch war sie nun wirklich nicht erpicht. Und warum mussten ihre Schwiegereltern auch noch ihren Vater einladen? Die beiden waren so grauenhaft und anmaßend noch dazu! Narcissa hasste es, wenn jemand sie ohne Erlaubnis "Narcissa Catherine" nannte. Das war nur wenigen erlaubt und Maggie und Andrew bestimmt nicht!  
  
Außerdem waren die zwei daran Schuld, dass ihr Sohn so geworden war, wie Narcissa ihn kannte. Und das würde sie ihnen nie verzeihen. Hätten sie Lucius anders erzogen, nicht mit diesen Sprüchen wie "Muggelgeborene sind Dreck!" und "Steh zur Dunklen Seite!", dann könnten Luc und seine Frau vielleicht ein normales Leben führen, aber so? Narcissa machte keinen Hehl aus ihrem Abscheu gegenüber Leuten, die sich auf Kosten Unschuldiger vergnügten. Noch dazu, wenn diese Unschuldigen schwächer waren als man selbst. Das war einfach nur widerwärtig!  
  
Wie viele Stunden, nein, Tage hatte sie wohl schon damit verbracht, Lucius davon überzeugen zu wollen? Doch ihr Mann wollte nichts hören. Es lag einfach an seiner Erziehung, davon war Narcissa überzeugt. Und das war der Grund ihres Hasses gegenüber Andrew und Margarethe.  
  
"Narcissa-Darling?" Die junge Frau zuckte zusammen. Musste Lucius sie immer so nennen? Sie kam sich vor wie ein kleines Kind, wenn er diesen Namen gebrauchte. "Kommst du bitte einmal herunter?" Narcissa verdrehte genervt die Augen. Wenn Luc die Höflichkeitsmasche abzog, musste sie mitspielen, um sie beide nicht vollends zu blamieren. "Ich komme schon, Liebling!" Narcissa erhob sich, streichelte Curyll kurz über das sanfte Gefieder, ließ die Pergamentrolle achtlos auf dem Tisch liegen und ging hinunter ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Sie hatte erwartet, alle Todesser noch vorzufinden, doch zu ihrer Überraschung saßen nur noch Lucius und Severus, die sie beide mit einem Lächeln begrüßten, auf den samtenen Sesseln. Narcissa lächelte leicht verwundert zurück und nahm ihnen gegenüber auf dem Sofa Platz. "Darling", begann Lucius, "ich habe Severus eingeladen, noch etwas mit uns zu essen. Das stört dich doch nicht, oder?" Narcissa schüttelte nur den Kopf. Über den Brief würde sie nachher mit Lucius reden.  
  
Sorgfältig vermied sie es, Severus in die Augen zu sehen. Dann würden doch nur wieder die Erinnerungen in ihr aufsteigen und das wollte sie nicht. "Cis?" Narcissa hätte am liebsten aufgeschluchzt. Musste Severus, wenn er mit ihr sprach, immer dermaßen sanft reden? Das tat er doch sonst auch nicht! Verdammt, wieso war er nur manchmal so einfühlsam? Die junge Frau hatte Angst, dass sie ihm auf der Stelle alles erzählen würde, wenn er in dem Ton weiterredete.  
  
Zögernd hob sie den Kopf, sah ihren alten Freund an, der sie mit einem fragenden, besorgt wirkenden Blick bedachte. Narcissa zwang sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen, strahlte Severus an und meinte betont munter. "Und, erzähl doch mal, wie ist es dir so ergangen? Wir haben uns ja lange nicht mehr gesehen." °Das letzte Mal vor ungefähr fünf Monaten und damals in etwas anderen Umständen° fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Doch das ging Lucius nichts an. Überhaupt nichts.  
  
"Ach, da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen!" meinte Severus, "ich hab an der Universität angefangen, Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu studieren." Lucius grinste, was Severus schlichtweg ignorierte. "Ich kann mir schon denken, was du jetzt von mir hältst, Cis. Ein Todesser, der ausgerechnet Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste lernt. Halt mir für verrückt oder bescheuert, aber ich habe sogar vor, als Lehrer in Hogwarts oder sonst wo zu beginnen, wenn ich mein Studium abgeschlossen hab." Narcissa sah ihn erstaunt an. `Verrückt`und `bescheuert`trafen es nicht ganz. Lebensmüde oder auch wahnsinnig wäre wohl passender.  
  
Zu ihrem Erstaunen bemerkte Narcissa, dass Severus ihrem Blick auswich. °Hat er etwa auch Angst? Oder was ist los mit dir, mein alter Freund?° Severus war ihr ein Rätsel. Sie hatten sich schon immer nahe gestanden, was viele verwundert hatte. Eine Ravenclaw und ein Slytherin. Aber viel überraschender für alle war, dass ausgerechnet Severus Snape mit der Flamme seines besten Freundes eine so gute Beziehung führte. Ja, ihre Freundschaft war etwas Besonderes. Und sie würde sich diese Freundschaft von nichts und niemandem zerstören lassen, das hatte sie damals nicht getan, tat es jetzt nicht und würde es auch niemals zulassen. Ihre Freundschaft hatte alles überdauert.  
  
Lucius` Eifersucht auf seinen besten Freund, die Gemeinheiten der anderen Schüler, die Narcissa ansahen, als wäre sie ein Stück Dreck, weil sie sich mit einem Slytherin gut verstand, ihre und Severus` Streitereien, von denen es weiß Gott genug gab und vor allem Severus` Liebe zur Dunklen Seite. Das war eines der wenigen Dinge, von denen Narcissa nicht wusste, wie es zustande gekommen war.  
  
Severus` Leben in Hogwarts war nie einfach gewesen, doch es hatte sich gebessert, als seine Freundschaft mit Cis sich verstärkt hatte. Er sah gut aus, viele Mädchen träumten heimlich von ihm, aber weil er in Slytherin war, hielten sich die Mädchen aus Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Gryffindor sehr zurück. Und die Slytherinmädchen wollte Severus nicht. Es war keine einzige dabei, die ihm auch nur ansatzweise gefiel. Dann war Narcissa gekommen, hatte sich einfach so mit ihm angefreundet und sein Leben um einiges verbessert. Severus war nie ein Casanova gewesen, doch er genoss es, mit Mädchen zusammen zu sein. Er hatte ja sonst nicht viel, was er genießen konnte.  
  
Narcissa und Severus hatten viele ihrer Geheimnisse miteinander geteilt, sich oft und auch heimlich getroffen und damit Lucius` Eifersucht geweckt, was sie nicht im Geringsten störte, weil sie ihn immer wieder hatten überzeugen können, dass zwischen ihnen nichts lief. Und schon war Lucius beruhigt. Denn der blonde Junge hatte sich in Narcissa verliebt. Obwohl der junge Malfoy gewohnt war, dass er alles bekam, was er wollte, willigte Narcissa erst gegen Ende ihres sechsten Jahres in Hogwarts ein, Lucius` Freundin zu werden.  
  
// Narcissa rannte, rannte immer schneller Richtung Quidditchfeld, darüber hinweg und auf den Verbotenen Wald zu. Kurz davor ließ sie sich, schweißüberströmt, die Wangen rot angelaufen und ein glückliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, auf die Wiese fallen. Es war Frühling und bereits ihr zweites Jahr in Hogwarts. Und nun endlich schien sich ihr Traum erfüllt zu haben. Narcissa drückte das Schriftstück, das sie in den Händen hielt, fest an sich. Ihr erster Liebesbrief von dem Jungen, für den sie heimlich schwärmte. Sicher, sie hatte schon für viele Jungen geschwärmt, ihre Freundinnen konnten ein Lied davon singen, doch die Gedanken an diesen einen bestimmten kehrten immer wieder zurück, ließen sich nicht abschalten oder auslöschen.  
  
Narcissa setzte sich mühsam wieder auf, zog ihren Umhang aus und legte sich darauf ins Gras. Mit zitternden Fingern entrollte sie das Pergament, glättete es und las es sich einige Male durch, bis sie merkte, dass sie kein Wort mitbekam, so aufgeregt war sie. Das Mädchen holte tief Luft, schloss kurz die Augen und beruhigte sich innerlich, bis sie es ein nächstes Mal versuchte.  
  
Liebe Narcissa!  
  
Bitte wirf diesen Brief nicht gleich weg, sondern lies dir erst einmal durch, was ich dir zu sagen habe. Glaub mir, ich habe endlos lange gebraucht, bis ich überhaupt einige sinnvolle Zeilen zusammen hatte. Einen Liebesbrief zu schreiben ist schwieriger als ich dachte und da ich so etwas noch niemals zuvor gemacht habe, bitte ich dich, meine Mühen zu honorieren, auch wenn du den Brief wahrscheinlich nicht besonders prickelnd finden wirst.  
  
Das Mädchen lachte leise. Seine Briefe würde sie wohl immer toll finden, egal, was er schreiben würde. Aber es war wirklich richtig süß, dass er sich so entschuldigte und sich so viel Mühe gab.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, ob du meine Gefühle erwiderst und ich bilde mir ein, dass ich meine bisher recht gut versteckt habe. Immerhin hat mir keiner meiner "Späher" berichtet, dass ich dir allzu sehnsuchtsvolle Blicke zugeworfen hab.  
  
Jemand hat mir einmal gesagt "Glück ist nur ein Traum und Schmerz die Wirklichkeit." Wenn das stimmt, was ich natürlich nicht hoffe, da ich mein Leben nicht in Schmerzen verbringen will, nun, dann träume ich wohl seit dem Tag, an dem mir klar wurde, dass ich mehr für dich empfinde. Mehr als nur Freundschaft.  
  
Freundschaft ist wie Liebe, nur ohne Flügel, Narcissa. Und ich will fliegen, fliegen, frei sein, frei sein von allen Zwängen und Vorurteilen, in denen wir doch leben.  
  
Weißt du eigentlich, was für eine Qual es ist, dich bei jedem Essen zu sehen? Zu sehen, wie du lachst, mit deinen Freundinnen sprichst, mit den Jungen an deinem Tisch scherzt. Denk jetzt nicht, ich wäre eifersüchtig, ich bin nur neidisch, weil sie dich immer sehen können, ohne, dass es auffällt. Manchmal bilde ich mir ein, dass du zu mir hinüber schielst und mich leicht anlächelst. Wahrscheinlich nur ein Wunschtraum. Ich muss aufpassen, dass meine Blicke mich nicht verraten.  
  
Vielleicht weißt du es nicht, aber dass Lucius in dich verliebt ist, ist jedem an der Schule bekannt. Und ich will nicht, dass er merkt, dass ich dich auch liebe. Für ihn sind wir nur Freunde. Es liegt an dir, Narcissa. Wenn du willst, können wir Freunde bleiben. Für dich würde ich es tun, glaub mir. Doch wenn es dein Wunsch ist, können wir uns auch sonst treffen. Vielleicht würden wir dann beide lügen müssen, was mir mehr oder weniger egal ist. Aber dir.  
  
Denk daran: ich liebe dich und deine Entscheidung werde ich respektieren.  
  
Für immer Dein, Clara,  
  
dein Geliebter  
  
Narcissa wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Er war so süß, so rücksichtsvoll. Und er hatte Recht. Wenn Lucius das herausfand, war wohl alles verloren. Clara. Sie lächelte. Der persönliche Spitzname ihres Schwarmes, nur für sie.  
  
"Narcissa? Was tust du hier?" Lucius war unbemerkt herangekommen. Cis schreckte auf, faltete ihren Brief zusammen und steckte ihn eilig in eine Hosentasche. "Oh, Luc, hi. Ich wollte nur etwas spazieren gehen und frische Luft schnappen. Das Wetter ist so schön. Und was tust du hier?" Lucius nickte verständnisvoll und Narcissa atmete erleichtert auf. Puh, ein Glück, dass er ihr geglaubt hatte. "Ich? Ich hatte in den Umkleidekabinen etwas vergessen und hab dich dann hier gesehen." Narcissa lächelte ihn an und wandte sich dann zum Gehen. "Bis dann, Luc." Lucius murmelte einen Abschiedsgruß und sah dem Mädchen noch lange hinterher. //  
  
"Narcissa? Was möchtest du trinken, Darling?" Die Stimme ihres Mannes riss sie aus ihren Erinnerungen. "Ähm", begann Narcissa. °Was zum Merlin hat Lucius mich gerade gefragt.° "Entscheide du, ich bin sicher, du wirst es gut machen." Sie lächelte Luc zuckersüß an. "Drei Gläser Weißwein, Trixy." Ihre Hauselfe verschwand sofort geschäftig in der Küche und Narcissa begriff, was Lucius gewollt hatte. Dabei war Alkohol überhaupt nicht gut für das Kind. Sie seufzte leise. Nun, ein Glas mehr oder weniger konnte ja nicht schaden.  
  
Die beiden Männer unterhielten sich während des gesamten Essens, während Narcissa schweigend ihren Teller anstarrte, bis es ihr schließlich zu bunt wurde. Sie lehnte sich zurück, beobachtete die zwei und hörte zu. "Bald werden wir wohl angreifen, der Dunkle Lord hat es befohlen." Narcissa erschauderte. Es ging, das wusste sie aus Briefen an Lucius, die sie gelesen hatte, um die Ermordung von Lily und James Potter. Zwei ihrer ältesten Freunde. Narcissas Augen brannten vor ungeweinten Tränen und sie wandte den Blick ab, betrachtete Lucius eingehend.  
  
Ihr Mann war gutaussehend, ohne Frage. Die blonden Haare, noch heller als die von Narcissa, reichten knapp bis über die Schultern und fielen ihm sanft ins Gesicht. Lucius` Haar war glatt, im Gegensatz zu dem seiner Frau, das ihr in weichen Wellen auf den Rücken fiel. Es war nicht so sehr gelockt, wie das ihrer Mutter, aber immerhin. Die Augen ihres Mannes strahlten. Allerdings, wie Narcissa feststellte, in einem hellen Grau, nicht wie sonst. Seine Augenfarbe wechselte zuweilen von verschiedenen Grautönen zu einem hellen Blau.  
  
Narcissa hatte ihren Mann noch nie jemanden töten sehen, doch sie vermutete, dass seine Augen dann eben jenes helle Grau annahmen wie im Moment.  
  
Die Potters. Die junge Frau erschauderte wieder. Wieso nur? Sie verstand es einfach nicht. Wieso sollten sie sterben? Sicher, sie waren eben auf der Guten Seite, aber das waren tausende andere auch. Und, gut, sie waren eng mit Albus Dumbledore befreundet, aber auch das war kein Grund, sie umzubringen. Narcissa wusste, dass sie keine Chance hatte, die beiden zu warnen. Lucius war den ganzen Tag zu Hause, also konnte Narcissa nicht den Feuerzauber gebrauchen (so hab ich jetzt einfach mal den genannt, bei dem man die Köpfe von denen im Feuer sehen kann, ihr wisst schon, oder?) und ein Brief schied von vorneherein aus, weil sie dann Lucius` Eule hätte gebrauchen müssen und der würde natürlich wissen wollen, wem sie schrieb oder würde einfach den Brief lesen.  
  
Sorgen über Sorgen. Diese Todesser waren wirklich eine Landplage und Narcissa schämte sich zutiefst für ihren, wenn auch ungewollten, Umgang mit Todessern. Und zu allem Übel würden nächstes Wochenende ihre Schwiegereltern anrücken und auch noch ihren Vater mitbringen. Das konnte ja was werden.  
  
Narcissa wollte die Mordpläne nicht mehr hören. Abrupt stand sie auf, lächelte den verblüfft schauenden Männer noch einmal kurz zu, wünschte eine gute Nacht, lief die Treppe hinauf, ging in ihr Zimmer und ließ sich in ihr Bett fallen. Heiße Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht, ihre sonst so emotionslosen Augen blickten traurig in die dunkle Nacht hinaus und schließlich fiel Narcissa, übermannt von Trauer und Müdigkeit, in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Und, was haltet ihr davon? Ich hoffe, diesmal ist es nicht zu kurz :o), es sind immerhin, ohne das jetzt und ohne Vorwort gut 2200 Wörter und die arme Maia hat sich wirklich Mühe gegeben *g*. Also, wie wärs? Ein, zwei, drei Reviews? Dann bekommt ihr auch, zumindest, wenn ich es schaffe, am Dienstag das neue Chapter, weil ich es heute und morgen erst einmal schreiben und dann noch hochladen muss. Bis bald!  
  
Maia 


	6. Sich zu streiten ist nicht schwer, Liebe...

Die Lüge eines Lebens 6  
  
Erst mal VIELEN, VIELEN DANK für die lieben Reviews! Anregungen, Wünsche etc. könnt ihr jetzt auch an EvivaMaia@lycos.de schicken, was jetzt nicht heißt, dass ihr keine Reviews mehr schreiben sollt! :o) Im Gegenteil, ich werd langsam aber sicher süchtig danach. Das Chap heute ist nicht wirklich lang, kann ich jetzt schon sagen, obwohl ich es noch gar nicht geschrieben hab und das hat mehrere Gründe. Zum einen, dass ab heute wieder Schule ist und ich einiges lernen muss, blöde Lehrer *g*. Zum anderen liegt es aber auch daran, dass ich in diesem Chap noch nicht die Eltern kommen lasse, sondern erst im nächsten, deshalb wird dieses hier nur das Gespräch zwischen Lucius und Severus, einschließlich einigen Erinnerungen beinhalten und keine Narcissa, die schläft ja :o).  
  
Also, viel Spass!  
  
Maia  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel Sechs  
  
Sich zu streiten ist nicht schwer, Liebesbrief schreiben dagegen sehr  
  
"Was hat sie denn?" Verblüfft schaute Severus der jungen Frau nach und drehte sich dann wieder Lucius zu. "Weißt du, was mit Narcissa los ist?" Luc schüttelte den Kopf und musterte seinen Freund eingehend, bevor er sprach. "Wenn hier einer wissen könnte, was meine Frau hat, dann bist das ja wohl du! Ihr beide habt euch doch schon immer nahe gestanden, viel näher als ich ihr!" Severus sah ihn verwirrt an. "Wovon redest du überhaupt?" "Ach komm, Severus, du kannst ruhig offen reden, oder denkst du etwa, ich wüsste es nicht?" "Wüsste *was* nicht?" Die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen war gefährlich leise geworden.  
  
"Was denn, was denn! Du traust dich wirklich, mich das zu fragen?" Lucius` Augen glitzerten wütend, er fixierte seinen alten Freund. "Dass du sie liebst, natürlich." Severus holte hörbar Luft. °Woher kann er das denn wissen?° Angespannt erwiderte er den Blick des jungen Mannes. "Luc, was du denkst, ist Blödsinn!" "Achja?" sagte Lucius kalt. "Dann ist das hier wohl auch Blödsinn, ja?" Der Blonde hob ein Bündel ramponiert aussehender Pergamentrollen hoch. "Liebesbriefe, Severus. Alles Blödsinn, nicht wahr?"  
  
Severus Snape wurde rot, wandte den Blick ab und es durchfuhr ihn siedendheiß. °Woher hat er die nur? Ob Narcissa das weiß?° "Nein, Lucius", erwiderte er sanft, "nein, das ist kein Blödsinn, aber es ist doch schon ewig her, dass ich die geschrieben habe. Und das ist dir auch bekannt. Willst du jetzt wieder mit den alten Geschichten anfangen?" Lucius sah ihn an, die grauen Augen funkelten, vor unterdrücktem Zorn. Er würde nicht schreien, wegen Narcissa und weil Schreien, wie sein Vater ihm immer gesagt hatte, ein Zeichen von Schwäche und mangelnder Argumente war.  
  
Gepresst sagte er: "Ich weiß, dass es etwas her ist, aber ich zweifle nicht daran, dass sich deine Gefühle für meine Frau nicht im Geringsten geändert haben. Obwohl mir unbegreiflich ist, was sie an dir finden soll, wenn sie doch mich hat.", fügte er geringschätzig hinzu. Severus` Gesichtsfarbe wechselte nun von Scharlachrot zu Totenblass. Wie konnte Lucius es wagen! Dass er ihn beleidigte, konnte ja noch angehen, aber seine eigene Frau?  
  
"Möchtest du, dass ich einen vorlese, alter Freund? Möchtest du das?" fragte Lucius lauernd. Severus Snape blaffte ihn an: "Du tust doch so oder so, was du willst! Dir war es schon immer egal, was die anderen wollten, Hauptsache, du hast bekommen, was du im Auge hattest. Egal, ob es jemand anderem gehört hat. so wie Narcissas Herz!" Beinahe sah es so aus, als würde der Herr von Malfoy Manor seinen Gast schlagen, er hielt den Arm in der Luft, beherrschte sich gerade noch. "Du hast es nicht anders gewollt." Seine Stimme, kalt, eiskalt und arrogant wie eh und je. Emotionslos begann Lucius, einen wahllos ausgesuchten Brief vorzulesen. Severus ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und versank in Erinnerungen, in der Hoffnung, so dem grausamen Spiel seines Freundes zu entgehen.  
  
// Severus nuckelte an der Spitze seiner Feder. Verdammt, es war wirklich verflixt schwer, einen Liebesbrief zu schreiben! Außerdem hatte er Angst, dass sie ihn auslachen würde. Hey, woran dachte er eigentlich? Er war ein Slytherin, ein Viertklässler und hieß auch noch Severus Snape! Er würde es ja wohl noch schaffen, so einen klitzekleinen Liebesbrief zu schreiben! Wäre doch gelacht.  
  
Zehn Minuten später seufzte Severus auf und bemerkte entnervt, dass sein Papierkorb bereits überquoll vor Pergamentrollen, alle samt mit zehn, zwanzig Wörtern beschrieben und dann zerknüllt. Nein, er würde es wohl doch nicht schaffen. Er beherrschte sämtliche Flüche perfekt, wusste in Zaubertränke mehr als sein Lehrer und war spitze in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Aber einen Liebesbrief schreiben? Ts, das war eindeutig zu viel verlangt. Vielleicht konnte er es ja durchsetzen, dass man einen Kurs darin anbot. Severus war sich sicher, dass über die Hälfte aller männlichen Jungendlichen, die Selbstmord begingen, es taten, nachdem sie versucht hatten, einen Brief an ihre Angebetete zu schreiben und kläglich gescheitert waren.  
  
Was ja auch durchaus verständlich war. Wer wollte dem Mädchen denn noch in die Augen blicken, nachdem man einen derart peinlichen Liebesbrief geschrieben hatte? Da konnte man sich ja gleich umbringen. Und das war wesentlich billiger, man sparte immerhin Papier und Tinte. Obwohl, zumindest einen Abschiedsbrief sollte man ja schon hinterlassen. Severus stöhnte auf. Einen Abschiedsbrief! Na klasse, damit sich alle anderen auch nach seinem Tod noch köstlich über einen amüsieren konnten, genau das, was er gebraucht hatte.  
  
Vielleicht sollte er auch einfach einen seiner Freunde fragen. Obwohl, Severus grinste, die hatten ja nun ebenfalls nicht gerade viel Erfahrung in solchen Dingen. Lucius fragte das Mädchen einfach direkt, und Severus beneidete ihn deshalb, und die anderen hatten so oder so keine Chance. Aber er? Verflucht, er war eben kein Dichter. Aber alle Welt wusste doch, dass Mädchen auf so was standen! Hätte er sich nicht in einen Jungen verlieben können? Dann wäre alles viel einfacher gewesen!  
  
Nun gut. Zum fünften Mal las Severus durch, was er mittlerweile geschrieben und noch nicht weggeworfen hatte. Das klang doch schon einmal ziemlich gut, fand er. Direkt poetisch und einfühlsam. Jetzt vielleicht noch ein, zwei nette Sätze und es wäre geschafft. Hoffte er zumindest zutiefst. Bisher stand dort, in ausgeprägten, leicht verschnörkelten schwarzen Buchstaben:  
  
"Meine liebe Kit,"  
  
Severus war ausgesprochen stolz auf sich. Kein einfaches "Liebe", nein, ein "Meine liebe", er war schließlich nicht so einfallslos wie die anderen Jungen. Mit Todesverachtung starrte Severus in das Buch "Liebessprüche und Gedichte", das er sich in seiner Verzweiflung in der Bibliothek ausgeliehen hatte. Kein Junge, der etwas auf sich hielt, und schon gar kein stolzer Slytherin würde etwas Derartiges lesen! Nun, Stolz hin oder her, er musste einfach diesen dummen Brief fertig schreiben.  
  
Zumindest war es ein Pluspunkt, dass er "Meine" vor das "Liebe" gesetzt hatte. Ein weiterer Pluspunkt war das "Kit", einer seiner vielen Spitznamen für sie, nachdem sie ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie Narcissa Catherine hieß und ihm auch erlaubte, sie so zu nennen. Eine wahre Ehre, außer ihm durften es nur sehr wenige.  
  
Narcissa hatte, wie er wusste, in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr, also letztes Jahr, einige kürzere Beziehungen gehabt, aber nichts Längeres. Und im Moment war auch keiner in Aussicht, das war ihm bekannt. Doch jetzt weiter, es war schließlich bereits drei Uhr morgens und langsam aber sicher brannte seine Kerze ab. Severus rieb sich die Augen, strich sich das Haar hinter die Ohren und tauchte erneut seine Feder ins das Tintenfass. Zum Glück war Lucius eine Klasse über ihm, sonst würden sie im selben Schlafsaal schlafen und Severus könnte nicht seinen Liebesbrief schreiben.  
  
Der Junge schnaubte. Falls man das Liebesbrief nennen konnte. Vielleicht sollte er doch zuerst sein Testament machen, wäre eventuell sinnvoller. Warum fiel es ihm eigentlich so schwer? Es war schließlich nicht sein erster Liebesbrief und er musste doch einfach nur schreiben, was er für Narcissa empfand. Das konnte doch nicht so schwierig sein! War es aber, wie er sich eingestand. Weil ihm das Mädchen wirklich etwas bedeutete und er es nicht verlieren wollte. Nun gut, weiter im Text.  
  
"Meine liebe Kit!  
  
Es fällt mir schwer, dir diesen Brief zu schreiben, auch wenn ich es nur ungern zugebe."  
  
Na, das war doch schon einmal ein Anfang! Und immerhin war er ehrlich, das wusste sie garantiert zu schätzen. Bestimmt. Hoffentlich. Was ist, wenn sie es nicht tut?? Severus atmete einige Male tief durch. Es würde schon alles gut gehen. Ganz sicher. Naja, ziemlich sicher. Verdammt, wie sollte er so nur weitermachen??  
  
"Der Grund, warum ich es dennoch tue, ist Liebe. Ja, richtig gelesen, Liebe. Denn ich liebe dich, Kit, liebe dich von ganzem Herzen. Ich weiß, viele hier an der Schule glauben, dass die kalten Slytherins nicht zu solchen Gefühlen fähig sind, doch du solltest mich eigentlich besser kennen.  
  
Das einzig Wichtige im Leben, Kit, ist die Spur an Liebe, die wir hinterlassen. Vermutlich wird diese Spur bei mir nicht sehr lang sein, aber allein die Liebe zu dir, macht sie bedeutend, macht sie wichtig für mich.  
  
Es gibt einen Spruch, der lautet "Vertrauen ist die stillste Art von Mut". Ich vertraue dir, Clara, heißt das, ich bin tapfer? Ich vermute, ich war noch nie sonderlich mutig und werde es wohl auch niemals sein, doch dir vertraue ich. Ohne Bedenken. Ohne Hintergedanken. Ohne Misstrauen. Für jemanden wie mich, ist das ein gewaltiger Schritt.  
  
Vielleicht liebst du mich, vielleicht auch nicht. Ich kann und will dich nicht dazu zwingen, Gefühle für mich zu entwickeln, die du nicht hast. Aber ich bitte dich, mein Vertrauen nicht zu missbrauchen.  
  
Du bist die Reinheit, die Unschuld, die Anmut in Person, Cis, und was bin ich? Der düstere Slytherin. Nein, schüttele jetzt nicht den Kopf und denke dir: `Was für ein Unsinn! Nur, weil alles denken.´, denn es ist wahr. Ich habe in meinem bisherigen Leben einiges gesehen und erlebt, das ich am liebsten für immer aus meinem Gedächtnis streichen würde.  
  
Vermutlich passen wir nicht zusammen, aber ich habe mir nicht ausgesucht, in wen ich mich verliebe, tut mir Leid. Und mach dir keine Gedanken. Lucius weiß es nicht.  
  
Ich bin gut und ich bin böse, bin Liebe und bin Hass. Wahrscheinlich verstehst du das jetzt nicht, aber eines Tages wirst du begreifen. Und ich bitte dich, dass du auch dann noch zu mir stehen wirst. Egal, was kommt. So, wie ich es für dich tun würde.  
  
Ich bin schon oft verletzt worden, hab mir hundertmal geschworen, mein Herz niemals mehr einem Menschen so weit zu öffnen und ihm grenzenlos zu vertrauen und hab den Schwur auch schon neunundneunzig Mal gebrochen. Aber bei dir ist es anders. Ich will dir vertrauen, mit dir meine Geheimnisse teilen und hoffen, dass ich mein Vertrauen nicht der falschen Person geschenkt habe.  
  
Ob du mich liebst, oder nicht, bitte enttäusch mich nicht.  
  
Ich bin eine Kämpfernatur, war ich schon immer, doch wenn du nicht willst, werde ich um deine Liebe nicht kämpfen, wenn du nicht bereit bist, sie mir zu geben. Aber lass mir deine Freundschaft. Sie gehört zum Wertvollsten, was ich habe.  
  
In Liebe,  
  
Severus"  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge las sich den Brief noch ein zweites Mal durch, war mit dem Ergebnis mehr oder weniger zufrieden und überlegte nun, ob er ihn wirklich abschicken sollte. In seinem Kopf kämpften zwei Gedanken heftig gegeneinander.  
  
`Natürlich wirst du es abschicken! Du liebst dieses Mädchen und hast fast zwei Stunden gebraucht, um einen Brief an sie zu schreiben! Wenn du ihn jetzt nicht abschickst, warst du umsonst bis um fünf Uhr am Morgen auf!´  
  
Okay, das war wirklich ein Argument, dann hätte er sich umsonst eine ganze Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen, würde morgen umsonst im Unterricht einschlafen und sich umsonst Strafarbeiten einhandeln.  
  
`Aber was ist, wenn sie dich auslacht? Wenn sie keinerlei Liebe für dich empfindet? Wäre das nicht peinlich?´ erwiderte eine listige kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.  
  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf, beschloss, auf Narcissas gutes Wesen zu vertrauen und ihr den Brief zu schicken. "Claire?" flüsterte er leise. Nur Augenblicke später flatterte seine Schneeeule, Claire, ein Geschenk seiner Tante Fiona aus Irland, herbei, schmiegte zutraulich ihren Kopf an seine Schultern, schuhute leise und streckte erwartungsvoll ein Bein aus. "Kluges Tier!" schmunzelte Severus. Seine Eule wusste genau, was los war.  
  
Er rollte den Brief sorgfältig zusammen, band ein silbernes, hauchdünnes Tuch darum und befestigte es an Claires Bein. "Bring das zu Narcissa, okay?" Severus streichelte seiner Eule noch einmal über das seidenweiche Gefieder, trug sie dann zum Fenster und entließ sie in die dunkle Nacht.  
  
Minuten später tauchte sie wieder auf, ohne Brief. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihn Narcissa an ihr Bett gelegt. "Brave Claire!" lächelte Severus und stellte ihr ein Schüsselchen mit frischem Wasser hin, bevor er endlich in sein Bett kroch und kurz darauf eingeschlafen war.//  
  
". Sie gehört zum Wertvollsten, was ich habe. In Liebe, Severus." Leierte Lucius gefühllos. Sein Freund erwachte aus seinen Erinnerungen erschrak, als ihm auffiel, dass der Blonde genau den Brief vorgelesen hatte, an den er gedacht hatte. Was war das für eine Nacht gewesen!  
  
"Nun, Lucius, bist du nun zufrieden mit dir?" Zynisch lächelnd sah Severus den Angesprochenen an. "Aber natürlich, mein alter Freund." Luc erwiderte den Blick, und sein Blick ließ den Schwarzhaarigen erschaudern. Prüfend musterte Lucius ihn. "Wirklich rührend, was du ihr da geschrieben hast. Muss man schon sagen. Was hat sie denn geantwortet? Los, erzähl schon!"  
  
Severus sprang auf, tigerte im Wohnzimmer umher. "Lucius, das wird mir nun wirklich zu albern! Das war fast schon in einem anderen Leben, so lange ist das her! Willst du die alten Geschichten immer wieder aufwärmen? Willst mich quälen? Oder Narcissa? Sag schon, an wem von uns beiden willst du dich rächen?" Severus hatte sich in Rage geredet, hielt mitten im Zimmer an und sah Lucius herausfordernd an.  
  
"So? Für dich ist es also vorbei, ja? Dann erklär mir doch bitte mal, von wem meine Frau schwanger ist!" Lus Stimme war zum Ende hin immer lauter geworden, hatte seinen Freund dazu veranlasst, zusammen zu zucken.  
  
Snape sah ihn irritiert an. "Na, von dir.oder etwa nicht?" Sein Blick wandelte sich von verwundert zu fragend. Als Antwort bekam er nur ein heftiges Kopfschütteln. Narcissa war nicht von Lucius schwanger? Aber. "Wie?" Lucius lachte kurz und spöttisch auf. "Mein Gott, Sev, ich werd dich doch jetzt nicht aufklären müssen, oder?" Severus` Wangen glühten rot vor Scham. "Natürlich nicht!", schnappte er. "Dann denk mal scharf nach! Vielleicht kommst du ja darauf, wie es passiert ist!", gab Lucius schnippisch zurück.  
  
Amüsiert beobachtete er seinen Freund. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er keinen Ton davon gewusst. Was dafür sprach, dass er der Vater wäre. Denn Narcissa würde es dem Erzeuger ihres Kindes bestimmt nicht sagen, schon alleine, um ihre Ehe nicht zu gefährden.  
  
Eine Ehe, die sie nicht lösen konnte.  
  
Eine Ehe, in der sie nicht glücklich war.  
  
Eine Ehe, zu der man sie überredet und gezwungen hatte.  
  
Sicher, es war grausam, aber Luc war nun einmal grausam. Seine ganze Familie war so. Und auch sein "Kind" würde so werden, denn er hatte nicht vor, Narcissa die Erziehung zu überlassen. Immerhin hatte sie es nur seinem Großmut zu verdanken, dass er sie nicht auf die Straße setzte und der ganzen Zaubererwelt davon erzählte.  
  
Obwohl er, wie Lucius sich eingestand, nicht ohne seine Frau leben könnte. Was der Grund war, wieso er bei ihr blieb. Er liebte sie. Und Narcissa war sich dessen nicht einmal vollkommen bewusst. Was gut für ihn war, denn so würde sie die Macht, die sie zweifellos über ihn hatte, nicht benutzen.  
  
"Ich gehe jetzt wohl besser." Brüsk beendete Severus ihre Unterhaltung und ging Richtung Tür. Lucius hielt ihn nicht auf. Er würde wiederkommen. Wie immer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Und, wie hats euch gefallen? Wie gesagt, ist nicht ganz so lang geworden, ich hoff, das nächste wird besser, länger und auch spannender. Gestern abend hab ich nen halben Anfall bekommen, als ich gemerkt hab, dass ich bei Chap Sechs bin und es noch immer der gleiche Tag wie bei Chap Eins ist.  
  
Nun ja, jetzt überspringen wir etwas, denn im nächsten Chap kommen ja die Eltern zu Besuch, also die ein, zwei Wochen zwischendrin lass ich aus. Außerdem hab ich noch festgestellt, dass Narcissa noch gut vier bis sechs Monate hat, bis Harry überhaupt auf die Welt kommt und dann noch ne ganze Weile, bis die Potters ermordet werden. Also stellt euch darauf ein, dass ich nicht die ganzen fünfzehn oder wie viel auch immer Monate bis dahin beschreib :o).  
  
Achja, weiß einer von euch, ob Narcissa und Lucius wirklich auch in dem Gasthaus sind, wenn Harry das erste Mal in die Winkelgasse kommt? Hagrid erwähnt da ja mal so etwas *g*.  
  
Tut mir übrigens Leid, dass bis jetzt nicht sooo viel Handlung in meiner Geschichte war, ich hoffe, ihr lest trotzdem weiter. Und sorry, wenn weder Lucius noch Severus bei mir *wirklich* böse sind, wird sich ja alles noch aufklären. Und Sorry für Severus` Brief *rot werd*, der ist, na ja, *ähm*, sagen wir mal nichts weiter dazu. Und, Vorschläge für Dracos Vater? Nehm ich gerne an :o).  
  
Und dann noch ein Sorry für eventuelle Rechtschreibfehler und nicht nachvollziehbare Gedankensprünge (hab gestern die ersten fünf Kapitel ausgedruckt und feststellen müssen, dass da so einige Kleinigkeiten drin sind (ich statt ihn etc.). Liegt daran, dass ich keinen Beta-Reader hab. Muss man eigentlich einen haben? *deutet auf den kleinen Knopf* Wie wärs mit einem Review? Oder einer Mail? Oder beidem? *begeistert guck* Wie auch immer, ich liebe all meine Reviewer und Leser!! :o)  
  
Maia  
  
P.S. Wie fandet ihr das "Severus schreibt Liebesbrief" Zeug? Ich konnt mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass der das so einfach hinbekommt :o). 


	7. Elternbesuch

Die Lüge eines Lebens 7  
  
So, heute kommen die Eltern zu Besuch und Narcissa erinnert sich wieder an etwas. Have Fun with Chapter Seven!  
  
Maia  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Familienbesuch  
  
Es war Morgen. Ein wunderschöner, aber kalter Morgen. Narcissa seufzte leise. Heute war der Tag X, der Tag, an dem Lucs Eltern und ihr Vater zu Besuch kommen würden. Zum Glück dauerte es noch eine kleine Weile, bis es so weit war. Sie würden frühestens in drei Stunden ankommen. Die Frau zuckte zusammen. Es hatte geklingelt. Sie würden doch nicht etwa . . . oder doch?  
  
"Lucius, mein Sohn, lass dich umarmen!"  
  
Sie würden.  
  
Narcissa erhob sich, glättete die Stelle ihres Bettes, wo sie gesessen hatte, warf einen letzten, sehnsuchtsvollen Blick aus dem Fenster, denn wie gern wäre sie jetzt dort draußen, irgendwo, nur weit weg von hier. Leise schloss sie die Tür, schritt langsam die Treppe hinunter und beobachtete, wie Margarethe Lucius freudestrahlend umarmte. Andrew stand dahinter, sah die beiden gerührt an, was Narcissa dazu brachte, leicht zu schwanken.  
  
Diese falsche Gerührtheit.  
  
Diese falsche Geborgenheit.  
  
Diese falsche Zärtlichkeit.  
  
Diese falsche Liebe.  
  
Alles nur eine Lüge. Aber sie musste gerade etwas sagen. Immerhin war sie diejenige, deren Leben aus einer einzigen, großen Lüge bestand. Lucius war jedenfalls so ehrlich, so zu leben, wie er wirklich war. Dennoch. Narcissa wurde übel, wenn sie diese scheinheilige Familienszene sah. Ihren eigenen Vater konnte sie nirgends entdecken.  
  
Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich mal wieder gedrückt. Wäre nicht das erste Mal. Nun, ihr war es egal. Sie war gewohnt, mit Enttäuschungen, falls man das so nennen konnte, umzugehen. Davon hatte sie mehr als genug erfahren.  
  
// Narcissa lächelte, lehnte sich, ganz benommen vor Glück, an die Steinwand hinter ihr, hatte das Gefühl, zu schweben. Er hatte ihr geschrieben. Er! Und es war so ein schöner Brief. Sicher, er strahlte nicht vor Freude, er war geschrieben im Ton eines Menschen, der einiges erlebt hatte und dennoch versuchte, es zu verbergen.  
  
Wehmütig erinnerte sie sich an ihren ersten Liebesbrief, den sie vor einem Jahr bekommen hatte. " . . . Für ihn sind wir nur Freunde. Es liegt an dir, Narcissa. Wenn du willst, können wir Freunde bleiben. Für dich würde ich es tun, glaub mir."  
  
Ach, Remus. Remus Lupin. Ihre erste Liebe und große Schwärmerei. Vergangen. Vergangen, wie so vieles im Leben. "Weil alles vergänglich ist, Clara." Ein Satz ihrer Mutter, den sie damals nicht verstanden hatte und auch heute noch nicht verstand.  
  
Zwei Monate war sie mit Remus zusammen gewesen. Zwei lange, wunderbare, vor Glück strotzende Monate, in denen niemand, nicht einmal Lucius etwas gemerkt hatte. Und dann? Dann hatten sie Schluss gemacht, weil Remus sich verliebt hatte. In eine andere. Annick McKinnon. Seine große Liebe, das wussten sie alle drei, Remus, Annick und auch Narcissa. Sie war nicht wütend gewesen, als das Ende kam.  
  
Nur traurig. Weil es so schnell vorbei gewesen war. Doch sie gönnte den beiden ihr Glück, von ganzem Herzen, und sie hoffte, dass es für immer halten würde.  
  
Und jetzt dieser Brief von Severus. Seit nunmehr drei Monaten hatte Narcissa bemerkt, dass sie mehr für ihren schwarzhaarigen Freund empfand. Er war für sie da, immer, und das hatte sie auch genutzt. Als die Sache mit Remus war, hatte sie in Severus` Armen Trost gesucht und auch gefunden. Er war wertvoll. Sehr Wertvoll.  
  
Und Narcissa wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte. Sicher, sie liebte Severus und offensichtlich liebte er sie auch, doch sie wollte ihre wunderbare Freundschaft nicht gefährden. Cis hatte einfach Angst, den besten Freund zu verlieren, den sie je gehabt hatte. Denn was würde geschehen, wenn sie sich trennten? Dann wäre ihre Freundschaft ja unweigerlich verloren, oder etwa nicht?  
  
Wahrscheinlich schon. Und das Risiko war Narcissa einfach zu groß. Severus gehörte zu dem besten, was ihr im Leben je passiert war.//  
  
Und so dachte sie auch heute noch. Severus gehörte wirklich dazu, er war ihre große Stütze und oft kam sich Narcissa schäbig vor, wenn sie sich daran erinnerte, dass er immer für sie da gewesen war und sie damals nicht für ihn. Damals. Als diese Sache passiert war, kurz bevor Severus ein Todesser geworden war. Narcissa wusste nicht, was es war, doch sie wünschte einfach, sie wäre da gewesen um ihm zu helfen.  
  
Doch Severus wollte ja keine Hilfe. Hatte er noch nie gewollt, denn er war selbst stark. Wehmütig dachte Narcissa an jenen Tag, an dem ihr Freund ihr einmal sein Herz ausgeschüttet hatte, wie er es so selten tat.  
  
// "Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Die Welt ist hart und viele gehen daran zugrunde. Aber ich bin stark." Sein Blick wurde traurig, die schwarzen Augen strahlten eine Angst aus, wie Narcissa sie bei Severus noch nie gesehen hatte. "Wieso freust du dich dann nicht?" Severus sah ihr direkt in die Augen.  
  
"Weil ich es satt habe, immer stark zu sein. Weißt du, wirklich stark ist der, der immer wieder aufsteht. Und ich will nicht mehr aufstehen. Ich will wenigstens einmal schwach sein, liegen bleiben. Ich denke immerzu, schlimmer kann es doch gar nicht mehr werden, dann schließe ich die Augen, falle und stelle doch nur fest, dass ich wieder aufstehen kann. Weil ich es nicht zulasse, schwach zu sein.  
  
Außerdem habe ich Angst, dass ich an genau dieser Stärke, die mich jetzt davor bewahrt, hinzufallen und an der Welt zugrunde zu gehen, eines Tages zerbrechen werde. Weil ich mich auch zwingen werde, Gefühle zu unterdrücken, wenn es sein muss. Weil ich an erster Stelle das tue, was die anderen von mir erwarten." //  
  
Damals hatte sie ihn nicht verstanden. Doch heute wusste sie, was er gemeint hatte, weil sie selbst ähnliches fühlte. Für ihre Freunde tat sie alles, auch wenn sie selbst dabei zu kurz kam. Und ihr Leben? Das hatten andere für sie geplant und sie hatte nichts dagegen unternommen. Wie feige sie sich vorkam.  
  
Wie oft hatte Narcissa schon entfliehen wollen, entfliehen aus einer Scheinwelt, doch nie hatte sie getan. Und wieso nicht? Zuerst, weil ihr Vater es nicht anerkannt hätte. Er hätte sie immer wieder zurückgebracht. Zurück in ihre "heile" und "glückliche" Ehe.  
  
Außerdem hatte sie ja niemanden, zu dem sie hätte gehen können. Ihre Freundinnen? Studierten alle oder gehörten wie Lily zu den "Anderen". Ihr Geliebter? Hatte sie verlassen, sie vergessen, weil es besser war.  
  
Und nun blieb sie, damit ihr Baby zumindest einen Stiefvater hatte. Und, auch wenn sie es sich nicht oft eingestand, um Lucius zu helfen. Sicher, er war ein Todesser, grausam, eiskalt, arrogant. Doch dazu konnte er nichts, daran waren die beiden Menschen Schuld, die Narcissa heute in ihrem Haus begrüßen "durfte".  
  
Lucius war immer noch ihr Mann. Und es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da Narcissa ihn geliebt, in einer Zeit, in der "Gut" und "Böse" weder wichtig waren noch existierten. Er liebte sie noch immer, aber sie hatte verlernt, ihn vollkommen zu lieben. Weil ihr ein anderer Mann dazwischen gekommen war.  
  
Ja, sie konnte Lucius nicht mehr lieben, da sie die einzige, die wahre Liebe erfahren hatte. Mit ihm. Hoffentlich ging es ihm gut. Hoffentlich würde er glücklich werden. Narcissa wünschte es ihm von ganzem Herzen.  
  
Sie jedenfalls würde es nie ganz werden. Zum Glück würde ihr immer *er* fehlen. Aber bald war ja ihr Baby da. Bald. In ungefähr einem Monat und Narcissa freute sich wahnsinnig darauf. Bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung, die ihr Baby in ihrem Bauch machte, wurde sie durchströmt von Glücksgefühlen.  
  
Es würde sie nie so glücklich machen wie ihr Geliebter es wohl gekonnt hätte, aber es würde ihr eine andere Art von Glück geben. Denn die Beziehung zwischen Mutter und Kind war eng.  
  
"Hallo Narcissa." Sagte Andrew gepresst. Die Angesprochene sah den Vater ihres Ehemannes kühl lächelnd an. "Hallo Andrew. Margarethe." Sie nickte der älteren Frau zu. Beide erwiderten das Lächeln. Kalt. Gefühllos. Lügend.  
  
°Was tue ich eigentlich hier?° Narcissa fand keine Antwort. Es würde wieder einmal ein nettes kleines Theaterstück spielen. Sie waren es schließlich gewohnt und mittlerweile perfekte Schauspieler. Und sie war besser als alle anderen.  
  
Lucius geleitete seine Mutter in ihr Wohnzimmer, unterhielt sich nebenbei noch mit seinem Vater und Narcissa verschwand in der Küche, um noch einmal mit den Hauselfen zu sprechen, letzte Anweisungen zu geben und vor allem Maggie und Andrew zu entkommen.  
  
"Was ist denn mit Narcissa los?" Missbilligend sah Andrew seinen Sohn an. "Ist sie nicht froh, uns zu sehen?" Lucius beeilte sich zu nicken. "Doch, doch, Vater. Aber ihr wisst doch, schwangere Frauen haben nun einmal enorme Stimmungsschwankungen." Maggie lächelte ihn mitfühlend an. "Seit du uns das vor einer Weile geschrieben hast, mache ich mir Sorgen um euch. Habt ihr Probleme miteinander?"  
  
Lucius lachte leise. "Aber nein, Mutter, wie kommst du denn darauf? Narcissa und ich verstehen uns blendend, sie ist nur durch die Schwangerschaft nervös, gereizt und mit den Nerven ziemlich am Ende."  
  
"Eine Frau ihres Ranges und ihrer Herkunft sollte in der Lage sein, das zu verstecken." Bemerkte Andrew kalt. Für derartige Probleme hatte er keinerlei Verständnis. Narcissa war immerhin die Frau eines Malfoys, sie hatte darauf zu achten, wie sie sich benahm. Offenbar war sie nicht richtig erzogen worden. Nun, ihr Vater war ein netter Mann, hatte in vielem die gleichen Ansichten wie Andrew, doch er lebte in Frankreich, hatte sich in ihrer Kindheit kaum um seine Tochter kümmern können.  
  
Und die Mutter? War kurz nach der Geburt von Narcissa wieder abgehauen und hatte ihr Kind bei einer entfernten Verwandten gelassen, die es dann aufzogen.  
  
Zum Glück von Narcissa, muss man sagen. Denn Richard und Georgia waren nette Menschen, beide Zauberer und keinesfalls Anhänger des Dunklen Lords. (das denkt jetzt nicht Andrew, ist einfach allgemein!) Ihnen war es zu verdanken, dass Narcissa sich ihr gutes Herz, ihre Intelligenz und ihre Natürlichkeit bewahrt hatte.  
  
"Da bin ich vollkommen deiner Meinung, Vater, aber ich will sie nicht unter Druck setzen. Immerhin trägt Narcissa meinen Erben aus." Heuchlerisch stimmte Lucius Andrew zu. Wenn es sein musste, stand er auf Seiten seiner Eltern. Sie konnten Narcissa nicht ausstehen, das wusste Luc und er respektierte es.  
  
"Wo ist eigentlich ihr Vater?" Fragend wandte er sich an seine Mutter. "Krank." Sein Vater war es, der die knappe Antwort gab. Lucius nickte nur. Er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass er nicht zu Besuch kommen würde. Narcissa und ihr Vater hatten noch nie ein besonders enges Verhältnis gehabt.  
  
"Und du? Bist du tatsächlich glücklich mit dieser kleinen Schlampe?" "Andrew!" Maggies scharfer Ton ließ Lucius zusammenzucken, doch seinen Vater ließ es vollkommen kalt. Er konnte seine Meinung offen äußern, es war ein freies Land und niemand, erst recht nicht seine Frau, hatte ihm das vorzuschreiben.  
  
Lucius war rot angelaufen. "Ja, ich bin glücklich mit ihr, denn ich liebe sie." Andrew schnaubte voller Verachtung. Liebe, wenn er das schon hörte. Liebe existierte nur in den Köpfen von Menschen, weil sie nicht leben konnten mit dem Gedanken, dass es auf dieser Welt keine Liebe geben sollte.  
  
"So, da bin ich wieder." Lächelnd betrat Narcissa das Zimmer, setzte sich zu Margarethe, den Männern gegenüber, auf das Sofa. "Toll." Murmelte Andrew. Die junge Frau ignorierte ihn. Wie üblich. Sie war die herablassenden, abwertenden Kommentare von Lucs Vater gewohnt und mittlerweile waren sie ihr wirklich egal.  
  
"Wo ist denn mein Vater?" wandte sie sich an Margarethe. "Er ist leider krank geworden und konnte deshalb nicht mitkommen. Höchst bedauerlich." "Dich hab ich nicht gefragt, Andrew." Mit blitzenden Augen sah sie ihn an. Dieser.dieser Mann brachte sie noch zum Ausrasten. Und offensichtlich war sie die Einzige, die es wagte, ihm Kontra zu bieten. Nun, Narcissa warf ihr Haar über die Schultern, dazu war sie immer bereit.  
  
Margarethe hätte wirklich nett sein können und ihren Sohn auch anständig erziehen können, wenn sie nicht so unter der Fuchtel ihres Mannes gestanden hätte und noch immer stand. Feige, wie Narcissa fand. Und deswegen verabscheute und verachtete sie Maggie. Wenn diese Frau nur etwas mehr Mut gehabt hätte, wäre Lucius nicht so geworden und er hätte glücklich werden können.  
  
Margarethe passte nicht recht zu den Malfoys. Lucius schlug ganz nach seinem Vater, groß, blond, graue Augen. Maggie war eher klein, hatte dunkelblonde bis hellbraune kurze Haare und ebenfalls graue Augen. Allerdings konnten diese manchmal noch warmherzig blicken, im Gegensatz zu denen von Andrew.  
  
Wie die von Lucius. Lucius sah sie ab und zu so an, so voller Wärme, voller Zuneigung, ja, voller Liebe. Narcissa fiel wieder einmal auf, dass sie nicht wusste, ob Lucius in Hogwarts ein paar Freundinnen gehabt hatte.  
  
"Wie wagst du es eigentlich mit mir zu reden, du kleine Schlampe?" Andrews Stimme war leise, er war durch und durch ein Malfoy. Nur diejenigen schreien, die verunsichert sind und sich dadurch überlegen vorkommen. Wer wirklich etwas zu sagen hat, kann es auch leise tun. Wenn es wichtig ist, wird man ihm schon zuhören.  
  
Andrew erhob sich, Narcissa ebenfalls, die flehenden Blicke von Maggie und Lucius ignorierend.  
  
Wütende, kalte, graue Sturmaugen trafen auf ehrliche, zornige Funken sprühende, blaue Himmelsaugen.  
  
"Ich rede mit dir, wie es viel mehr Menschen hätten tun sollen, dann wärst du heute nicht so eingebildet und arrogant! Und du würdest die anderen auch akzeptieren und nicht so auf sie herabblicken, nur weil du ein verdammter Reinblüter bist!"  
  
Andrew konnte sich nur noch mit Mühe beherrschen. Sein Sohn hing an seinem Arm, zog ihn mit sanfter Gewalt wieder auf das Sofa zurück und Lucius flüsterte ihm beruhigend ins Ohr: "Bitte, Vater, bleib ganz ruhig! Du weißt doch, die Schwangerschaft."  
  
Narcissas Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut, als sie wieder redete. "Das hat mit meiner Schwangerschaft nichts, aber auch gar nichts zu tun, Lucius. Ich kann deinen Vater und seine Art nicht ausstehen, und das darf gerne jeder wissen! Ich jedenfalls gehe jetzt in mein Zimmer, bleib du doch hier und spiel deinen Eltern weiter Happy Family vor!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten rauschte Narcissa aus dem Zimmer, rannte die Treppe hoch, verschloss eilig die Tür und warf sich auf ihr Bett. Die Tränen brannten in ihren Augen, doch zornig ballte die junge Frau ihre Hände zu Fäusten, drückte sie sich ins Gesicht. Nie wieder. Nie wieder weinen wegen Andrew Malfoy. Denn er war es einfach nicht wert.  
"Es tut mir entsetzlich Leid, Vater, sie ist ganz durcheinander, gleich morgen wird sie dir einen Entschuldigungsbrief schreiben." Andrew sah seinen Sohn an.  
  
Grau auf Grau. Der alte Kampf. Und wie immer gab der Jüngere nach, senkte den Blick.  
  
"Wir werden jetzt gehen, mein Sohn. Du hast deine Frau nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Bring das in Ordnung."  
  
Lucius nickte stumm, sah, wie seine Eltern das Haus verließen. Ein wundervoller Tag war es gewesen. Und jetzt noch der Befehl seines Vaters. Er behandelte ihn noch immer wie ein kleines Kind und Luc wusste, dass er selbst dumm war, wenn er es zuließ. Aber er war es so *gewohnt*.  
  
Narcissa unter Kontrolle bringen. Lucius wusste, was das bedeutete. Frauen hatten zu schweigen, ihren Mann zu lieben, ihrem Mann zu gehorchen, seine Kinder großzuziehen und noch einmal zu schweigen. Narcissa tat das nicht. Hatte es noch nie getan. Sie war viel zu eigenwillig, zu temperamentvoll, um sich anzupassen und sich freiwillig und lebendig in einen goldenen Käfig sperren zu lassen.  
  
Lucius wusste wenig von seiner Frau. Aber eines, das er mit Sicherheit wusste, war, dass Narcissa von der Freiheit träumte. Frei sein wollte. Sicher, das wollten viele Menschen, Severus auch, doch Luc hatte keinen getroffen, der sich so sehr danach sehnte, wie Narcissa. Er erinnerte sich, was sie so oft gesagt hatte.  
  
"Ich wünsche mir Flügel, Luc, Flügel. Denn kann ich fliegen, meinen Problemen entkommen, die Welt hinter mir lassen und endlich frei sein. Freundschaft ist wie Liebe, nur ohne Flügel. Deshalb lieben die Menschen, Luc, weil sie fliegen und frei sein wollen." Ihr Gesicht hatte geglüht, die Wangen rot gebrannt, als sie das gesagt hatte und noch einen Spruch zitiert hatte, der jemand ihr einmal gesagt hatte. "Ich werde deine Hand halten, wenn du mich brauchst. Sie streicheln, wenn du traurig bist. Sie wärmen, wenn dir kalt ist. Und sie loslassen, wenn du frei sein willst."  
  
Und Narcissas manchmal so emotionslose Augen, wenn sie ihre Gefühle nicht zeigen wollte, hatten geredet. Geredet von der Melancholie, die sie umgab, von der Traurigkeit, mit der sie lebte, von der Liebe, die sie gab, von der Sehnsucht nach Freiheit. Denn ihre Augen hatten geglänzt vor Tränen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Und? Reviews? Büdde :o). Achja, nur so viel: es gibt noch mindestens ein Wiedersehen mit Maggie und Andrew. Sorry, dass dieses Chap nicht ganz so lang geworden ist.  
  
Maia 


	8. In einem andern Leben

Die Lüge eines Lebens 8  
  
Merci für die Reviews, Drake, verrat mir doch, was du glaubst, wer der Vater ist *bittend guck*. Heute gibt's die Gefühle von Lucius und Narcissa. Ich weiß, ich weiß, Lucius ist in meiner Geschichte nicht wirklich böse, aber na ja :o). Drake, danke, dass du des mit den Anonymen geschrieben hast, ich hab des überhaupt net gemerkt gehabt, bin wohl einmal auf die Box da gekommen, habs jetzt geändert. Maia  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In einem andern Leben  
  
Lucius sank auf das Sofa, bedeckte seine Augen mit beiden Händen. Eine einsame Träne rann über seine Wange, zerstörte seine Maske, ließ ihn einfach als den Menschen erscheinen, der er war. Zum Glück war sein Vater nicht mehr da, denn wenn der das sehen würde. Tränen bei einem Malfoy.  
  
Lucius hob die Hand, schlug die Faust auf den Tisch. Er musste es einfach loswerden, irgendwann konnte auch er nicht mehr spielen. Früher, früher war alles so schön gewesen. Früher hatte Narcissa ihn noch geliebt. Bevor dieser andere Mann gekommen war. Lucius` Unterlippe zitterte. Dieser andere hatte ihm seine große Liebe weggenommen.  
  
Vielleicht hielt ihn die ganze Welt für einen kranken, wahnsinnigen, kalten Mann, doch es gab einige Menschen, die es besser wussten. Narcissa und Severus gehörten dazu. Narcissa und Severus. Die beiden Menschen, die seinem Herzen am nächsten standen. Die beiden Menschen, die ihn mehr verletzt hatten als irgendwer sonst.  
  
Leise und verbittert lachte der blonde Mann auf. Sev und Narcissa hatten keine Ahnung. Keine Ahnung, *wie* verletzt er war, keine Ahnung, dass er von ihnen schon immer gewusst und dennoch geschwiegen hatte. Weil er nicht gewollt hatte, dass seine Illusionen verloren gingen. Deshalb hatte er geschwiegen und gelitten, wenn er auch genau gewusst hatte, dass sie in eben jenem Moment in seinen Armen lag.  
  
Narcissa war eine höchst intelligente Frau und ahnte trotzdem nicht im Geringsten, was für eine Macht sie über Lucius hatte. Zum Glück für ihn.  
  
Tränen der Verzweiflung rannen nun in wahren Stürzbächen über Lucs Gesicht. Er hatte die Frau, für die er mehr als für irgendjemand sonst empfand, nicht glücklich machen können, würde es niemals tun können. Warum war er eigentlich noch hier? Sein Leben war doch sinnlos geworden.  
  
// Sie standen eng aneinander gepresst, ihr Kopf an seinem Oberkörper. Seine Hände streichelten sanft ihren Rücken hinunter, bis zu ihrem Hintern. Sachte hob sie den Kopf. Einige blonde Strähnen hatten sich gelöst, umzüngelten ihr Gesicht. Sie lächelte ihn an, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, umfing mit den Händen seinen Kopf und küsste ihn sanft.  
  
Dass sie von eifersüchtigen, grauen Augen beobachtet wurden, bemerkte keiner der zwei. //  
  
Wenn Lucius sich daran erinnerte, wurde ihm heute noch schwarz vor Augen. Jeden einzelnen Tag, an dem er ihnen begegnet war, hatte er gespielt. Weiterhin Freundschaft, Hass und Liebe gespielt, wie immer. Keiner merkte etwas, keiner hatte auch nur eine Ahnung. Wie sollten sie auch? Er war schließlich Lucius Malfoy, Schauspieler Erster Klasse.  
  
Auf *seine* Liebesbriefe hatte sie nie reagiert. Nun ja, er musste zugeben, so gut wie Sevs waren sie nicht, Lucius hatte eben keine Begabung dafür. Das Melancholische lag ihm viel eher. Es passte zu seinem Wesen, seinem ganzen Charakter. Lucius strebte nach Freiheit. Eine der wenigen Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen seiner Frau und ihm.  
  
Lucius Malfoy, grausamer Todesser, arroganter Schnösel, zerstört von seiner eigenen Liebe zu seiner eigenen Frau. Ja, diese Liebe hatte ihn kaputt gemacht, weil er es immer wieder versucht hatte, sie glücklich zu machen. Nun, es würde nie funktionieren.  
  
Würde Narcissa ihn überhaupt vermissen? Wahrscheinlich. Vielleicht. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Er wusste es wirklich nicht. Ihre Augen hatten nie so gestrahlt, wie bei *ihm*, wenn sie Luc ansah. Lucius war zerfressen von der Liebe, dem ständigen Verlieren.  
  
Er war es nicht gewöhnt zu verlieren und bei ihr hatte er noch sehr wenige Siege erringen können. Aber darunter war auch der höchste. Immerhin hatte sie ihn geheiratet. Ihn und nicht den anderen.  
  
Eine weitere Träne rann über Lucs Gesicht. Wenn das ein Sieg war, wieso fühlte er sich dann so grauenhaft?  
  
Er hatte Narcissa nie geholfen, sie nie vor irgendetwas gerettet, das war immer Severus` "Aufgabe" gewesen. Nicht einmal bei., bei diesem Versuch hatte Lucius ihr geholfen. Wenn Sev nicht da gewesen wäre.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narcissa strich sich eine Strähne ihrer blonden Locken aus dem Gesicht. Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen, ließen sie glänzen, aber die junge Frau weinte nicht. Wollte es nie wieder tun. Wie sie es sich schon so oft vorgenommen hatte.  
  
Sie verknotete ihre Finger ineinander, betrachtete sie schweigend und dachte an ihr ungeborenes Kind.  
  
`Ich werde dich immer lieben, mein Kleines, mehr als irgendwen sonst. Nun, vielleicht nicht mehr als deinen Vater und meinen besten Freund, aber mindestens so sehr. Wenn du groß bist, dann erzähle ich dir, wie schrecklich der Dunkle Lord ist und dass du ihm nicht dienen darfst. Sonst wirst du ebenso ein menschliches Wrack wie Lucius und Severus.  
  
Weißt du, dass zwischen deinem Vater und mir, das war etwas ganz Besonderes. Ja, mein Kleines, es war, denn wir haben uns bereits vor deiner Geburt getrennt und werden wohl auch nie wieder zusammen kommen.  
  
Die Liebe zwischen einer Mutter und ihrem Kind, das ist nicht zu beschreiben. Das Band zwischen unseren Herzen wird niemals reißen, egal, wie stark einer von uns daran zieht oder versucht, es zu zerschneiden.  
  
Du wirst mich in deinem Leben oft verletzen, mir unüberlegte Dinge an den Kopf werfen und auf meine Ratschläge pfeifen. Daran kann ich dich nicht hindern, du musst deine eigenen Erfahrungen machen, aber ich werde dir immer verzeihen, dich mein Leben lang innigst lieben. Verstehst du? ´  
  
Narcissa entzweigte ihre Finger wieder, streckte sich und schaute danach auf die zarte elfenbeinfarbene Haut an ihren Handgelenken. Blauschimmernde Adern waren dort, pulsierten und sorgten für das Leben in ihrem Körper. Die junge Frau lächelte bitter, als sie die feine, schneeweiße Narbe dort sah. Muggelmethoden waren eben doch nicht so wirkvoll.  
  
Zumindest bei ihr hatten sie ihren Sinn bei weitem verfehlt. Aber Avada Kedavra? Auf sich selbst? Narcissa schloss die Augen, versuchte sich vorzustellen, es wäre ihr Kind, dass sich mit diesem Fluch selbst richten wollte.  
  
`Du kannst tun, was du willst. Ich liebe dich für immer und will nur, dass du glücklich bist. Wenn das dein Tod sein sollte, so ruhe in Frieden. ´  
  
Tief in ihrem Herzen wusste Narcissa, dass ihre Gedanken der Wahrheit entsprachen.  
  
// "Ich werde deine Hand halten, wenn du mich brauchst. Sie streicheln, wenn du traurig bist. Sie wärmen, wenn dir kalt ist. Und sie loslassen, wenn du frei sein willst." Das Mädchen sah den jungen Mann an, beider Augen voller Tränen. "Ich danke dir." //  
  
`Weißt du, Kleines, wenn du einen Schmetterling festhältst, wird er sterben. Aber lässt du ihn los, wird er immer wieder freiwillig zu dir zurückkehren. Vermutlich wirst du ein freiheitsliebendes Kind werden, bei den Eltern. Lass dir nie einreden, du hättest kein Recht darauf. Du darfst tun, wozu du Lust hast. Immer und überall. Hauptsache, es kommt dabei niemand zu Schaden.  
  
Du hast Gene in dir, mit deren Hilfe du eiskalt, arrogant, widerlich und grausam werden kannst. Das ist die Mischung von der Familie deines Vaters, das Arrogante, und von der Familie deiner Mutter. Allerdings ist dein Vater selbst ein wundervoller Mensch, voller Liebe und Wärme, aber er verschließt sich vor der Welt, will sich niemandem öffnen.  
  
Und niemand ist berechtigt, ihn zu zwingen. Erst recht nicht ich, denn ich bin ja selbst so. Dein Vater hatte Freunde, gute Freunde, und denen hat er sich auch geöffnet. Doch es waren eben nur wenige. Werde nicht wie wir, mein Kleines, werde besser. ´  
  
Narcissa hob den Blick von ihrer Narbe, sah hinaus aus dem geöffneten Fenster in die Nachmittagssonne. Sie schien hell, ließ die hellen Locken der jungen Frau noch strahlender aussehen. Wehmütig dachte sie darüber nach, wie Lucius das Kind wohl gedachte zu erziehen.  
  
Nämlich garantiert in seinem Sinne. Als Todesser, als Anhänger des Dunklen Lords. Als Diener von Voldemort. Ja, sprechen wir die Dinge doch aus, wie sie sind. Narcissa hatte noch nie Angst gehabt, den Namen "Voldemort" auszusprechen. In dieser Hinsicht hatte sie die gleiche Meinung wie Jahre später unsere Hermione.  
  
`Angst vor einem Namen vergrößert nur die Angst vor der Sache selbst. Warum begreifen es diese Idioten, die sich seine Todesser nennen, nur nicht? Es ist mir so oder so ein Rätsel, warum er sich mit diesen Hohlköpfen einlässt. Wäre ja wirklich ein Wunder, wenn sie es schaffen würden, die Potters umzubringen. ´  
  
Allein die Erwähnung dieses Namens versetzte Narcissa einen Stich mitten ins Herz. Auch wenn die meisten Todesser nicht sonderlich intelligent waren, Voldemort war es allerdings und vermutlich würde er selbst sich die Potters vornehmen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Na? Reviews? Büdde :o). Schreib gerade am letzten Kapitel zu der Geschichte hier, allerdings fehlen mir noch die Teile dazwischen :o). Bis bald,  
  
Maia 


	9. Erste Liebe, Große Liebe, Bester Freund

Die Lüge eines Lebens 9  
  
Eigentlich wollte ich ja heute die Potters sterben lassen, aber *heul* dann ist mir aufgefallen, dass Draco noch gar nicht geboren ist, also auch Harry noch nicht (remember? Draco ist bei mir älter) und dann gibt's keinen Sinn. Naja, stellt euch schon mal darauf ein, dass ich ab und zu einige Monate überspring :o).  
  
Maia  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Erste Liebe, große Liebe, bester Freund  
  
Es war noch früh am Morgen, die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen und nasser Tau benetzte das Gras vor Malfoy Manor. Narcissa streckte sich müde, die letzte Nacht war einfach zu lange gewesen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie wach gelegen und nachgedacht. Über ihr Leben, ihre Erinnerungen und ihre Freunde.  
  
Sie rieb sich die Augen, erhob sich von ihrem Bett und ging zum Fenster. Ein Blick nach draußen genügte, um ihr zu sagen, dass es wirklich noch sehr früh war. Die junge Frau hätte die Chance gerne genutzt und noch etwas geschlafen, ihr Körper verlangte so sehr danach, doch ihr Geist ließ es nicht zu. Narcissas Instinkt sagte ihr, dass letzte Nacht etwas geschehen war.  
  
Da! Die Frau kniff die Augen zusammen, sah angestrengt in den blassen Morgenhimmel. Da war doch etwas und es bewegte sich auf sie zu. Eine Eule? Ja, das musste es sein, aber wer schrieb ihr denn so früh schon? Oder war die Eule gar die Nacht über durchgeflogen? Narcissa streckte einen Arm aus, die Eule kam in Reichweite, flatterte noch einige Male und ließ sich dann hoheitsvoll flatternd auf dem Arm nieder.  
  
Narcissa wunderte sich. Sie kannte diese Eule nicht, hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Zögernd hob sie ihre andere Hand, suchte nach dem Brief, fand ihn schließlich und band ihn los. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schob sie der Eule ein Schälchen Wasser zu und ging dann eilig zu ihrem Schreibtisch.  
  
Narcissa setzte sich, entzündete eine Kerze und rollte den Brief auf.  
  
Schon beim ersten Wort bekam sie eine Gänsehaut, zitterte und ihr wurde leicht übel. Bei Merlin, sie *kannte* diese Schrift, besser als irgendeine andere, sogar besser als die von Severus oder Remus und die zwei hatten ihr weiß Gott genug Briefe geschrieben. Aber dieser hier, der war von jemand anderem.  
  
Narcissa erschauderte. Wenn *er* ihr schrieb, war das kein gutes Zeichen, hatte er doch damals gesagt, er würde es nie wieder tun. Es musste wahrhaft etwas Schreckliches geschehen sein. Langsam fasste sich die junge Frau wieder, begann erneut, den Brief zu lesen.  
  
"Clara,  
  
ich weiß, ich wollte dir nie wieder schreiben, wollte dich vergessen, deinen Namen auslöschen, doch es ist etwas passiert und ich finde, du hast ein Recht, es zu erfahren, schließlich betrifft es dich auch indirekt.  
  
Du erinnerst dich gewiss an Annick McKinnon? Remus` große Liebe? Sie haben letztes Jahr geheiratet, Annick war schwanger und beide sehr glücklich. Nun fragst du dich bestimmt *war*? Ja, leider, war. Annick hatte nicht etwa eine Fehlgeburt, nein.  
  
Clara, Annick ist letzte Nacht gestorben, ermordet von Voldemort. Ich dachte nur, du solltest es wissen. Vielleicht kannst du Remus ja helfen.  
  
James"  
  
Ihr Zittern hatte sich noch verstärkt. Annick. Annick war, war *tot*. Narcissa konnte es ja kaum denken, wie sollte es also wahr sein? Ein letzter Hoffnungsschimmer brach durch die Wolkendecke, wurde jedoch sofort aufgehalten. James würde sich nie einen derartigen Spass erlauben.  
  
James. Dunkle, widerspenstige Haare, abstehend.  
  
James. Dunkle, abenteuerlich funkelnde Augen. (von dem weiß man's doch net, oda? Wenn doch, sorry!)  
  
James. Lilys Mann und somit absolut tabu. Und das eigentlich schon seit immer.  
  
Doch Narcissas Entschluss stand bereits fest. Sie würde zu Remus fahren, egal, ob sie dabei unliebsamen Erinnerungen begegnen würde und ihnen ins Auge würde sehen müssen, sie würde ihrer ersten Liebe immer helfen. Die junge Frau seufzte leise. Nun musste sie das nur noch Lucius beibringen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Was hast du getan? Ja, sag mal, geht's dir zu gut? Du hast Narcissa eingeladen? Narcissa de Retrève ? Ich fass es einfach nicht." "Jetzt beruhig dich doch erst einmal! Im Übrigen heißt sie mittlerweile Narcissa Malfoy, aber das dürftest du eigentlich wissen. Und ja, ich hab sie eingeladen, weil ich finde, dass sie Remus garantiert helfen kann. Immerhin war sie seine erste Liebe." Clarence Montam, eine von Lilys besten Freundinnen, sah James Potter noch immer entgeistert an. "Ausgerechnet diese Ravenclawschlampe." Murmelte sie leise.  
  
James machte einige schnelle Schritte, packte Clarence fest am Arm, seine Augen funkelten bedrohlich und seine Stimme war leise, mit einem gefährlichen Unterton. "Nenn sie nie wieder so, ja? Narcissa ist keine Schlampe, sie ist eine der nettesten Personen, die ich kenne. Und wahrscheinlich ein besserer Mensch als du es bist." Fügte er verächtlich hinzu und ließ sie los.  
  
Clarence rieb sich den Arm, sah ihn irritiert an. "Verteidigst du die Kleine etwa auch noch? Und wenn sie so eine nette Person ist, wieso ist sie dann mit diesem Todesser verheiratet? Kannst du mir das vielleicht erklären?" Ihre Stimme hatte einen hämischen Ton angenommen, sie grinste ihn siegessicher an. Dagegen konnte er einfach keine Argumente finden.  
  
James rieb sich müde über das Gesicht. Letzte Nacht war grauenhaft gewesen, Remus hatte nach Annicks Tod die ganze Zeit weinend in den Armen seiner alten Freunde verbracht. Sirius ging es noch schlechter als ihm, James, denn jener war dauernd wach gewesen, hatte James ab und zu schlafen lassen. Die beiden nahm der Tod von Annick ganz schön mit, und vor allem machten sie sich große Sorgen um Remus.  
  
Und jetzt auch noch Clarence, die sich über Narcissa aufregte und sie schlecht machte. Dabei kannte sie sie gar nicht wirklich. James hatte immer gedacht, dass Lily und ihre Freundinnen mit der blonden Ravenclaw sehr gut ausgekommen waren, aber vor kurzem hatte seine Frau ihm erzählt, dass Clece (Spitzname von Clarence!) eine tiefe Abneigung gegen Narcissa hegte, warum auch immer.  
  
James` Stimme klang so müde wie er sich fühlte. "Ich weiß nicht warum sie es getan hat, aber hast du etwa eine Ahnung? Vielleicht wollte sie ja nicht, doch sie musste es tun. Hast du jemals ihren Vater kennen gelernt? Nein? Nun, ich schon. Dem würdest du auch nicht widersprechen, glaub mir. Und ja, ich verteidige sie, werde es immer tun, denn Narcissa hat es verdient. Versprich mir nur eines, Clarence, wenn sie hierher kommt, dann lass sie deine Abneigung und deinen Hass nicht fühlen, ja?"  
  
Clarence sah ihn überrascht an, öffnete ihren Mund um etwas zu erwidern, doch James schnitt ihr das Wort ab. "Bitte, Clece. Tu es wenigstens für Remus." Und das brachte selbst Clarence Montam zum Schweigen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Eingehüllt in einen riesigen, seidenen Reisemantel stand Narcissa vor dem Kamin ihres Hauses. Zum Glück war ihr Umhang so wallend, damit konnte sie gut ihren Bauch verstecken. Abgesehen davon, wusste ja keiner der dort Anwesenden von ihrer Schwangerschaft und sie würde einfach sagen können, dass Lucius der Vater war, falls tatsächlich jemand fragen sollte. Narcissa zog eine Grimasse. Nicht, dass jemand etwas derartiges von ihr denken würde. Alle würden es als Tatsache ansehen, dass ihr Mann auch der Vater ihres Kindes war.  
  
Es war eine Heidenarbeit gewesen, Lucius davon zu überzeugen, dass sie schlicht und ergreifend zur Beerdigung fahren wollte und um Remus zu trösten. Luc hatte gleich wieder geschrieen, sie würde doch nur ihren Geliebten sehen wollen. Narcissa seufzte. Ob ihr Mann das wohl je vergessen würde?  
  
Sie hoffte inständig, dass weder Lucius noch Severus für Annicks Tod verantwortlich waren. Wenn einer dieser beiden.., nein, sie konnte nicht einmal die Vorstellung ertragen. Und wenn doch? Würde sie schweigen, darin hatte sie ja Übung, alles stillschweigend zu ertragen.   
  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Himmel dort draußen stieg Narcissa in den Kamin, das Flohpulver in der Hand und rief klar und deutlich: "Godric's Hollow"  
  
Die junge Frau schloss die Augen, fühlte, wie sich alles um sie drehte, schneller wurde und kaum noch auszuhalten war. Doch im nächsten Moment war alles schon wieder vorbei und Narcissa streckte rechtzeitig die Arme aus um sich festzuhalten. Angekommen. Und in einem Stück, war doch schon mal ein guter Anfang.  
  
"Hallo Narcissa." Lily sah ihre alte Freundin lächelnd an, trotz der traurigen Situation freute sie sich auf dieses Wiedersehen. "Herzlich Willkommen in meinem und James' Haus. Fühl dich ganz wie Zuhause."  
  
Die blonde Frau erwiderte zaghaft das Lächeln, umarmte Lily kurz und sah sich neugierig um. Godric's Hollow war kein sehr großes Haus, aber gemütlich eingerichtet, man fühlte sich hier einfach wohl. Es hatte nichts von der kalten Aura von Malfoy Manor, sondern war eine Quelle der Liebe.  
  
"Hallo Clara." Auch James tauchte auf, begrüßte Narcissa überschwänglich und umarmte sie erfreut. "Gut, dass du da bist, du kannst Remus sicher helfen." James' dunkle Augen glühten, er war so sehr davon überzeugt und die junge Frau brachte es nicht über sich, ihn zu enttäuschen, denn sie war sich alles andere als sicher, was Remus anging.  
  
"Hoffentlich, sonst muss ich sie ganz umsonst ertragen." Eine weitere Person war aufgetaucht, eine junge Frau mit halblangen, aschblonden Haaren und verdrießlich dreinblickenden dunkelgrauen Augen. Ihre Stimme klang mürrisch, aber sehr ernst. Narcissa seufzte innerlich auf. Sicher hatte sie die Andere sofort erkannt.  
  
"Hallo Clarence, ich freu mich auch wahnsinnig, dich zu sehen." Erwiderte Narcissa trocken. James nahm sie eilig am Arm und zog sie zu einer Treppe. "Komm mit, Clara, wir gehen zu Remus." Mit einem letzten, warnenden Blick des Mannes zu Clarence wanderten Narcissa und ihr alter Freund die Wendeltreppe hinauf, gelangten schon bald zu einer kleinen Eichentür, an der James leise klopfte.  
  
"Wer ist da?" Narcissa erschrak. Das war Remus' Stimme, ohne Zweifel, aber wie klang sie denn? Temperamentlos, tieftraurig, ohne jegliche Lebenslust. Hier musste man wirklich ganz dringend etwas tun. "Remus?" fragte sie sanft. James warf ihr noch einen aufmunternden Blick zu und verschwand wieder. Die junge Frau war ganz auf sich allein gestellt.  
  
Klopfenden Herzens wartete Narcissa vor der Tür. Würde Remus öffnen? Würde er mit ihr reden? Und würde er ihr vielleicht sein Herz ausschütten und wieder beginnen zu leben. Die Minuten verstrichen, nichts geschah und die junge Frau lauschte einfach nur. Schließlich hörte sie zögerliche Schritte, ein Atmen, das immer lauter wurde und dann wurde die Tür geöffnet.  
  
Narcissas Herz zitterte heftig, als sie Remus sah. Ihr alter Freund, ihre erste Liebe. Sein Anblick erschütterte sie zutiefst. Remus` Augen schimmerten von dem Glanz unzähliger Tränen, geweinter und solcher, die noch darauf warteten, vergossen zu werden.  
  
"Catherine. Du bist gekommen." Seine Stimme klang gebrochen, belegt und im nächsten Augenblick schon fiel er Narcissa um den Hals, umarmte sie wimmernd und von neuem rannen Tränen über sein Gesicht. Narcissa streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, schob ihn sanft ins Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich und bugsierte Remus auf das Bett. Die junge Frau nahm neben ihm Platz, legte die Arme um ihn, sein Kopf an ihrer Schulter und ließ ihn einfach weinen.  
  
"Verzeih mir, aber die Tränen kommen immer und immer wieder." Schluchzte er. "Sh, aber nicht doch, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen." Sagte Narcissa warm. "Manchmal hilft Weinen, weißt du?" Remus versuchte sich an einem zaghaften Lächeln. "Und das aus deinem Munde? Dass ich das noch erleben darf." Die junge Frau lachte leise. "Wir haben uns alle verändert, auch ich."  
  
Remus wischte sich mit einer Hand über die Augen, sah seine Freundin nachdenklich an. "Hat es etwa jemand geschafft, unseren Wildfang zu bändigen?" Narcissa schnaubte wütend. "Das ist wohl kaum die richtige Beschreibung. Ich lebe gefangen in einem goldenen Käfig, von `bändigen´ kann da keine Rede sein." "Ich habe etwas anderes gemeint." Setzte Remus sanft hinzu.  
  
Narcissa seufzte, warf ihm einen langen, unergründlichen Blick zu. "Ich weiß. Und du hast Recht, ja, ich habe die Liebe meines Lebens gefunden und sie auch schon längst verloren. Sofern ich sie jemals besessen habe." Fügte sie verbittert hinzu. Ihr alter Freund legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, musterte sie eindringlich. Narcissa lächelte gequält. "Entschuldige, ich bin schließlich hier, um dich zu trösten, nicht, um dir von meinem Leben zu erzählen."  
  
Remus erwiderte das Lächeln, aber seine Augen blickten ernst drein. "Clara, hast du wirklich gelernt, zu weinen?" Narcissa schluckte. Hatte sie es nicht gewusst, dass er diese Frage stellen würde? Weinen. Ein Zur-Schau- Stellen ihrer Emotionen. Sie weinte nicht oft, hatte sich hundertmal vorgenommen, es nie wieder zu tun, und dennoch. "Weißt du noch, was du so oft gesagt hast? `Ich bin ein Fels, ich bin eine Insel. Und ein Fels spürt keinen Schmerz und eine Insel weint niemals.´ Weißt du noch?" Die junge Frau nickte. "Ach Remus, meiner Liebe hatte ich mich geöffnet, aber dann war es vorbei und ich verschloss mich mehr als jemals zuvor. Jetzt findet nur noch Severus den Weg zu meinem Herzen."  
  
Der Mann sah sie nachdenklich an. "Er ist dein bester Freund, nicht wahr?" Narcissa nickte nachdrücklich. "Ja, das ist er. Aber jetzt sag schon, wie geht es dir?" Die junge Frau wechselte geschickt das Thema.  
  
"Es ist einfach nur grauenhaft, Clara. Gestern abend, als ich es erfahren habe, konnte ich es nicht begreifen, das kann ich auch jetzt noch nicht. Ich fühle mich, als würde sie jeden Moment zur Tür hereinkommen, mich begrüßen und strahlen, so wie immer. Ich habe ihr mein Herz geschenkt und sie mir das ihre. Ihres ist gestorben, weil sie tot ist und meines ist mit ihr in den Tod gegangen. Und wie soll ich ohne Herz leben?" Remus verdeutlichte seine Gefühle mit Metaphern, Narcissa wusste, dass sein Herz ja noch bei ihm war, aber seine Worte berührten sie, tief drinnen.  
  
"Ich sehe einfach keinen Hoffnungsschimmer mehr, der Himmel ist voll von grauen Sturmwolken, es gewittert und ich kann die Sonne nicht mehr erblicken." Sein Blick traf den ihren, zerfressen von Leid und Trauer. "Ich habe so viel Liebe in mir, Clara, aber wenn Annick tot ist, wem soll ich sie dann geben?"  
  
Narcissa bemühte sich, sanft zu sprechen. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, es werden genügend Menschen deinen Weg kreuzen, denen du deine Liebe schenken kannst. Und du hast deine Freunde."  
  
Freunde, von denen zwei in einigen Monaten sterben sollten.  
  
Freunde, von denen einer für eine halbe Ewigkeit nach Askaban wandern sollte.  
  
Freunde, von denen einer für tot gehalten werden sollte.  
  
"Du bist stark, Narcissa, du würdest es schaffen, aber ich?" Verzweifelt wandte sich Remus an die junge Frau. "Ich wäre zufrieden gewesen, wenn ich mein ganzes Leben mit Annick hätte verbringen dürfen. Ich giere nicht nach so hochstehenden Dingen wie du." Narcissa sah ihn aufmunternd lächelnd an. "Remus, nur weil ich nach Freiheit strebe, mich danach sehne, heißt das nicht, dass mich so scheinbar einfache Dinge, wie du sie dir wünschst, kalt lassen."  
  
Remus redete leise weiter. "Du bist ein Vogel, Narcissa, du wirst nur glücklich sein, wenn du fliegen kannst. Und ich wünsche dir, dass du den Mann findest, der dich frei sein lässt." Narcissa lächelte wieder, doch diesmal freudlos. "Beneide nicht den Adler, weil er fliegen kann, denn dafür kann er nicht schwimmen wie ein Fisch." Der Mann packte sie an den schmalen Handgelenken, sah sie direkt an. "Hör auf damit, Narcissa, das passt nicht zu dir! Du gibst doch sonst nicht auf, lässt alles ruhen, bis du bekommst, was du willst. Zahme Vögel sind zufrieden, wenn sie von Freiheit singen können, aber wilde Vögel wollen fliegen! Versuch nicht mir zu erzählen, du wärst plötzlich zahm geworden!"  
  
Narcissa lachte leise, freudlos. "Das sagt der Richtige! Annick ist gestern gestorben und was tust du? Vergräbst dich hier, lässt deine Freunde in Sorge leben. Glaubst du, das ist es, was sie gewollt hätte? Dass du innerlich stirbst und nur noch dein Körper lebt? Ich meine nicht, dass du nicht trauern darfst, aber du fängst bereits an, dich zu isolieren! Lass es! Du hast dir Grenzen geschaffen in deinem Kopf, darin lebst du, aber das ist falsch!"  
  
Der junge Mann sah sie nachdenklich an. Sein Gesicht glättete sich, verlor einen Teil dieses Ausdrucks, den er noch bei Narcissas Eintreten gehabt hatte. Diesen Ausdruck, als wäre er über Nacht um 30 Jahre gealtert. "Es gibt doch überall Grenzen, also warum nicht in meinem Kopf?"  
  
Die blonde Frau warf ihm einen ernsten Blick zu. "Grenzen? Ich habe nie welche gesehen, doch ich hörte, sie existieren. In den Köpfen einiger Menschen." Ermunternd fuhr sie fort. "Moony, ich weiß, dass du sehr viel durchgemacht hast, nicht nur letzte Nacht, sondern in deinem ganzen Leben, aber es kann niemals so schlimm sein, dass du dich weigerst, weiterzuleben. Es wird dir jetzt grausam vorkommen, aber es werden andere kommen, die du lieben kannst. Wer die Kraft hat zu sterben, der hat auch die Kraft zu leben, Remus! Es führt jede Straße dem Guten zu. Die Straße ist da, aber gehen musst du."  
  
Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Narcissa, lächelte ihren alten Freund noch einmal kurz an und ging dann durch die Tür, die Treppe hinunter, wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Sofa saß James, der sie fragend und hoffend ansah, ebenso wie Lily. Clarence warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu und Peter, der auch noch gekommen war, hatte die Augen geschlossen.  
  
"Guten Tag, Narcissa." Die junge Frau wirbelte herum, ihr Herz klopfte, dieser einfache Satz hatte sie erschreckt. Sie war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass noch jemand hier war. Dort saß er, in dem Sessel. Sirius Black.  
  
Narcissa riss sich zusammen. "Guten Tag, Sirius." Erwiderte sie kühl. Nun, offensichtlich waren die vier Marauders allesamt da. "Wie geht es Remus?" James` Frage holte sie zurück in die Gegenwart. Sie wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als schon jemand sprach.  
  
"Danke, James, mir geht es bereits wesentlich besser." Dort, auf der Treppe, stand er, Remus Lupin, hager, bleich, die Wangen eingefallen, die Augen gerötet, aber ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naaa? Wie fandet ihrs? Übrigens, keine Beschwerden bitte, es wär zu kurz, ohne Vor- und Abspann sinds über 2500 Wörter *stolz bin*. Bald geht's dann auch weiter mit "Glück im Spiel- Pech in der Liebe". Kleine Schleichwerbung :o).  
  
Reviews büdde!  
  
Hab euch lieb,  
  
Maia  
  
P.S. Wer sich jetzt fragt, was der Titel mit dem Chap zu tun hat, bitte sehr: Erste Liebe = Remus, Bester Freund = Severus, Große Liebe = seh ich aus, als würd ich das verraten?  
  
P.P.S. Ich hab nix dagegen, wenn ihr schon wisst, wer der Vater ist, immerhin besteht meine Story nicht nur aus der Frage. Wahrscheinlich wisst ihr es schon sehr bald, aber Draco eben noch nicht :o). Lest ihr trotzdem zu Ende? *ganz lieb guck* 


	10. Begräbnis

Die Lüge eines Lebens 10  
  
So, erst mal ne kleine Zusammenfassung: Narcissa war mal für ca. zwei Monate mit Remus zusammen gewesen, für ne Weile mit Severus (*hihi* kommt noch *g*) und ist jetzt mit Lucius verheiratet. Hey, die Frau ist gut 21, also sind drei Männer okay, ne? :o) Des ist heute en ganz besonderes Kapitel für mich, die 10! Meine erste zweistellige FF *stolz bin*. Heute gibt's Narcissa - Remus und Severus und Lucius. Have Fun! Und noch en Sorry für Chap 9, hatte Elinor zu Lily gezogen, dabei ist sie ja eine von Narcissas Freundinnen! Also, Chap 9 ist überarbeitet mit anderem Namen!!  
  
Maia  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Begräbnis  
  
"Könnte ich bitte mit Narcissa reden?" Remus sah seine Freunde bittend an, bedeutete ihnen schweigend, sie allein zu lassen. James und Lily schenkten beiden noch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, während Peter einfach ging, Clarence Narcissa einen berechneten Blick zuwarf und Sirius die blonde Frau noch immer kühl musterte.  
  
Schließlich waren Remus und Narcissa alleine, nahmen auf dem Sofa Platz. Sie sah ihn fragend an. "Wieso möchtest du noch mit mir reden? Ich dachte, es wäre alles geklärt." Ihr alter Freund hielt eine kleine, zusammengerollte Pergamentrolle hoch. "Vielleicht kannst du mir das erklären?" Erstaunt ergriff sie den Brief. "Von wem ist der?"  
  
Remus gab keine Antwort, und so rollte Narcissa einfach die Rolle auf und las verwundert die vier Worte, die darauf standen.  
  
Es tut mir Leid.  
  
Ihr Freund war es, der zuerst wieder das Wort ergriff. "Der Brief ist von Severus, nicht wahr?" Narcissa wandte den Kopf, sah bewusst weg, mied einen Blick in Remus` bernsteinfarbene Augen. "Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?" Remus ergriff ihre Hand, umfasste mit seiner anderen ihren Kopf und zwang sie, ihn anzuschauen. "Ich habe zuerst gefragt." Seine Stimme klang sanft, als wollte er sie nicht verletzen.  
  
Narcissa holte tief Luft. "Ja, das ist Sevs Schrift." Lupin nickte nur leicht. "Das hab ich mir gedacht. Und warum schreibt er mir?" Die junge Frau zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich nehme an, eben weil es ihm wirklich Leid tut." "Er ist ein Todesser. Nicht wahr?" Die Frage war überflüssig, sie kannten beide die Antwort und es klang auch mehr wie eine Feststellung.  
  
Die blonde Frau nickte. Narcissa war außer Stande, jetzt etwas zu sagen. Remus wusste es. Remus hatte es die ganze Zeit über gewusst und geschwiegen. "Wieso?" hauchte sie. Ihr alter Freund warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu. "Wieso ich ihn nicht verraten habe? Vermutlich weil er mir auch Leid tut, so wie ich jetzt ihm. Außerdem weiß ich noch genau, was du mir von ihm erzählt hast. Er hat die Chance auf ein besseres Leben verdient."  
  
Er warf ihr einen zärtlichen Blick zu (hey! Auf freundschaftlicher Basis, ok? *g*) "Narcissa, willst du mir nicht verraten, was zwischen Severus und dir ist? Und was dich so bedrückt?" Die Angesprochene schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Schließlich bist du es, der hier Trost braucht, nicht ich." Remus` Antwort war ebenso heftig. "Aber es würde mich ablenken, mir helfen!"  
  
Narcissa seufzte nur auf. "Na schön. Du hast gewonnen, wie immer. Vermutlich weißt du, dass Severus und ich in Hogwarts einmal zusammen waren. Das war nach deiner und meiner Zeit. Für dreieinhalb Wochen war ich das glücklichste Mädchen der ganzen Schule und das war Sevs Verdienst.  
  
Aber dann habe ich Schluss gemacht. Und obwohl ich anfangs tieftraurig war, merkte ich, dass es so besser war. Zum Glück hat Severus` und meine Freundschaft nicht darunter gelitten, denn ich brauche ihn."  
  
Remus unterbrach sie. "Warum war es besser so? Das verstehe ich nicht ganz."  
  
Narcissa lächelte. "Weil Severus zu der Sorte Mann gehört, die eine Person immer lieben können, die dieser Person ihre ganze Liebe schenken. Bevor er sich da bei mir Hoffnungen gemacht hätte, habe ich Schluss gemacht. Er hat etwas Besseres verdient als mich."  
  
Wieder schwieg sie für eine kleine Weile, dachte angestrengt nach.  
  
"Erinnerst du dich noch an meine Freundin, Anacy Thimpton? Sie hat Severus abgöttisch geliebt." Narcissa spürte Remus` fragenden Blick und fuhr fort. "Anacy ist seit drei Monaten verheiratet. Unglücklich, übrigens."  
  
// Severus Snape hastete über das Hogwartsgelände, seine Augen schweiften in die Ferne, suchten einen Strahl hellblonder Haare. Narcissa. Er musste sie finden. Da! Da vorne, am See, das war sie doch, oder? Severus eilte hin, blieb in einigem Abstand stehen und sah das Mädchen an.  
  
Narcissa sah hinaus auf den See, der Sonnenuntergang spiegelte sich in der Wasseroberfläche und ließ ihr blondes Haar in Flammen stehen, wie so oft. "Clara?" Ganz vorsichtig, behutsam, hatte er es gesagt. Und ebenso vorsichtig näherte er sich ihr jetzt.  
  
"Was willst du?" Ihre Stimme klang nicht wütend, das war gut, aber sie klang so müde wie nie zuvor. Severus setzte sich neben sie, betrachtete von der Seite ihr Gesicht. Narcissa zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, blickte noch immer auf den See.  
  
"Ich will mit dir reden." "Worüber? Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen." Severus sah sie nun wütend an. "Du hast Schluss gemacht, ich finde, ich verdiene zumindest eine Erklärung!" Narcissa wandte kurz den Kopf, blickte ihm in die Augen. "Ich bin nicht gut für dich, Sev, bin nicht die Richtige. Nimm Anacy oder sonst wen, aber vergiss mich als deine Liebe."  
  
Severus packte sie an den Armen, schüttelte sie unsanft. "So etwas darfst du nicht sagen. Und ich will Anacy nicht!" Narcissa lachte, leise und bitter. "Noch etwas, was ich nie verstehen werde. Ein wundervoller Mensch wie Ana liebt dich und du willst sie nicht. Willst sie nicht wegen mir! Wieso, Sev? Wieso? Wieso verschwendest du auch nur einen Gedanken an mich, wenn du doch sie haben kannst? Severus, du wirst eine Frau immer lieben, aber ich kann dir diese Liebe nicht zurückgeben. Ich bin zu unbeständig, du temperamentvoll, zu neugierig! Ich will Erfahrungen sammeln, verstehst du? Du gehörst zu den Männern, die eine Frau ihr ganzes Leben lang lieben. Und ich möchte nicht, dass du deine Liebe an mich vergeudest. Beantwortet das deine Frage?"  
  
Narcissa stand auf, ging schnellen Schrittes auf Hogwarts zu, die untergehende Sonne in ihrem Rücken. //  
  
Narcissa räusperte sich. "Anacy ist ein großartiger Mensch, viel besser, als ich es bin. Sie ist voller Güte, voller Wärme und sie lebt das auch, steht dazu." Remus unterbrach sie heftig. "Clara, du bist auch so, nun ja, vielleicht bist du etwas temperamentvoll, aber dennoch bist du ein wundervoller Mensch."  
  
In den Augen der jungen Frau standen Tränen, ihre Worte kamen nur flüsternd. "Aber nicht wie sie." Remus schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Cis, Severus hat dich damals wirklich geliebt, ob er es noch tut, weiß ich nicht. Erinnerst du dich noch, was er dir immer sagte? `Du bist meine Rose, du bist mein Stern.´" Narcissa lachte spöttisch. "Und ich habe ihm jedes Mal erwidert `Traue nie dem Glanz der Sterne, Sterne leuchten und verglühen. Traue nie dem Duft der Rosen, Rosen duften und verblühen.´ Nun, mittlerweile ist das ja alles Vergangenheit. Immerhin bin ich mit Lucius verheiratet und Severus und ich sind seit langem Freunde. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."  
  
"Und wen liebst du nun?" Narcissa sah Remus erschrocken an. "Lucius, natürlich." Doch ihr alter Freund lachte nur. "Komm, Clara, das glaub ich dir nicht." Beschämt senkte sie den Kopf. "Momentan gibt es keinen Mann in meinem Leben. Es, es gab einen, aber der ist vor fünf Monaten aus meinem Leben verschwunden. Weil es nicht ging. Weil es nicht der Norm entsprach." Ihre Stimme klang wieder bitter, müde des Lebens.  
  
Mitfühlend legte Remus ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Es ist doch sonst nicht sein Stil, etwas nur aufzugeben, weil es nicht der Norm entspricht. Ich meine, dass du dich damals von Severus getrennt hast, verstehe ich. Er bedeutet dir eben sehr viel und du willst vor allem sein Glück. Aber bei diesem Mann? Ich dachte, du liebst alles, was `unnormal´ ist." Narcissa sah ihn traurig an. "Wer sagt denn, dass ich Schluss gemacht habe?"  
  
Und der schwarzhaarige Mann draußen vor der Tür biss sich auf die Lippen, um sich ein Schluchzen zu verkneifen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus starrte seiner Eule hinterher. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, Remus Lupin einen Beileidsbrief zu schreiben? Wahrscheinlich nichts, wie so oft.  
  
Sicher, er mochte Lupin, Black und Potter nicht sonderlich, schon gar nicht seit Blacks schlechtem Scherz, der Severus beinahe das Leben gekostet hätte, aber Narcissa zuliebe bemühte er sich eben.  
  
Und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung stellte er fest, dass Remus ihm wirklich Leid tat. Es war niemals schön, eine Liebe zu verlieren, am allerwenigsten durch Tod. Wenn man sich nur getrennt hatte, bestand wenigstens immer noch die Hoffnung. Andererseits hatte man immer die wundervollen Erinnerungen, auch wenn der andere tot war.  
  
Severus seufzte. Er hatte jedenfalls nur wenige Erinnerungen und viel Schmerz. Derzeit sah er Narcissa und Lucius beinahe jeden Tag und es tat entsetzlich weh. Er wusste, dass Lucius damals ebenso gelitten hatte, hatte es zufällig herausgefunden, auch wenn sein blonder Freund nichts ahnte.  
  
Doch zurück zu Lupin. Wenigstens hatte der nicht erfahren müssen, dass seine große Liebe einen anderen heiratete. Severus erinnerte sich an einen Spruch, den Narcissa ihm vor langer Zeit gesagt hatte. Wenn ihn sein Gedächtnis nicht trog, hatte sie ein ganzes Buch voll von Sprüchen, Gedichten, Lebensweisheiten und Lebensmottos (was zum Teufel ist der Plural von Motto??). Und die meisten hatte er sich gemerkt, weil sie so wundervoll waren.  
  
`Jede Liebe endet schmerzhaft, weil jede Liebe endet.´  
  
Der Spruch klang schön, aber Severus hatte damals den Sinn nicht begriffen und tat es auch heute noch nicht. Es gab doch Lieben, die über den Tod hinausgingen. Oder zählte das nicht? Lebte man nach dem Tod eines so sehr geliebten Menschen überhaupt noch richtig? Es hieß doch: Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden.  
  
Severus lächelte bitter. Auch dazu hatte Narcissa einen Spruch gehabt.  
  
`Die Zeit heilt nicht alle Wunden. Sie lehrt uns nur, mit dem Unbegreiflichen umzugehen.´  
  
Genauso musste Remus sich jetzt fühlen. Wahrscheinlich begriff der ehemalige Gryffindor gar nicht, dass seine Freundin, Annick, tot war, wahrscheinlich *wollte* er es gar nicht begreifen.  
  
Leider konnte man im Leben nicht immer nur Glück haben, denn es hab Schattenseiten und Sonnenseiten, so wie auch das Dunkel nur mit dem Licht existieren kann, so wie auf den Tag die Nacht folgt.  
  
Severus seufzte wieder. Er hatte entschieden zu wenig von den Sonnenseiten abbekommen (und wir wissen auch, dass das erst mal so bleibt, ne?). Das Leben war nicht fair, aber überraschte ihn das wirklich? Dabei war es doch nur ein Spiel. Das große Spiel, das sich Leben nennt.  
  
Und viele nahmen es auch nur als solches an. Sirius Black, zum Beispiel.  
  
// "Für dich ist das alles hier doch nur ein Witz, oder Black?" Severus Snape spie die Worte hasserfüllt aus. Geringschätzig musterte er sein Gegenüber und der Gryffindor erwiderte mindestens ebenso wütend. "Und wenn? Geht dich das was an? Ist schließlich mein Leben, nicht wahr?" Und mit diesen Worten war er gegangen.  
  
"Dummkopf." Murmelte Severus. "Er wirft sein Leben fort. Vielleicht ist wirklich alles nur ein Spiel. Aber wenn ja, sollte dieser Idiot nicht vergessen, dass das Leben ein Spiel ohne Regeln und Gewinner ist. Denn am Ende verlieren wir alle." //  
  
Aber vielleicht nahm er, Severus, es auch nur zu ernst? Wie sollte es ihm auch Spass machen? Schließlich hatte er keine Geschwister, war als Einzelkind streng aufgezogen worden von zwei fanatischen Anhängern des Dunklen Lords. Von klein auf war ihm eingetrichtert worden, dass er stolz sein musste auf seinen Status als Reinblüter, dass Muggelgeborene Dreck waren.  
  
Wahrscheinlich hatten Lucius und er sich deshalb angefreundet. Weil sich die Erziehung der beiden sehr ähnelten und jeder von ihnen aber eigene Erfahrungen sammeln wollte. Das jedenfalls hatten sie sich damals geschworen. Und? Wo standen sie jetzt? Genau da, wo ihre Eltern sie hatten haben wollen. (Sorry für den Satzbau)  
  
Feiglinge waren sie, elende Feiglinge, um keinen Deut besser als ihre Eltern. Und Narcissa? Severus ahnte, wie schwer es erst für sie sein musste, weil sie voller Überzeugung für das Gute lebte und es nicht konnte, weil sie keine Chance hatte, für ihre Sache einzustehen.  
  
Denn Narcissa war genau dort, wo sie nie hingewollt hatte.  
  
Sie war eingesperrt und gefangen in einem goldenen Käfig, der ihr nie erlauben würde, ihre Flügel ganz auszubreiten und zu fliegen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucs Blick wanderte von dem Fenster seines Schlafzimmers zu dem einzigen Bild, das seinen Schreibtisch zierte. Eine Muggelphotographie von Narcissa. Es war Herbst gewesen, als sie das Foto gemacht hatte. Narcissa hatte extra dafür einen Muggelapparat gekauft und Lucius gezwungen, von ihr Aufnahmen zu machen. Es war nur ein Schwarzweißbild und es bewegte sich auch nicht, aber es war das schönste Bild, das Lucius je gesehen hatte.  
  
Es zeigte Narcissa halb von der Seite, ihre Haare waren hinten zu einem kleinen Knoten zusammengefasst, doch wie üblich hatten sich ein paar Strähnen gelöst und flatterten im Wind. Man konnte das natürlich nicht sehen, doch die Strähnen hingen irgendwo in der Luft.  
  
Narcissas Augen hatten einen Punkt in der Ferne fixiert, vermutlich den Horizont oder die untergehende Sonne. Ein leichtes, wehmütiges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und ihre Augen blickten melancholisch. Lucius hatte es rahmen lassen; es befand sich nun in einem einfachen, schlichten Silberrahmen und er konnte es immer ansehen.  
  
Narcissa. Seine Frau und seine große Liebe. Sie wusste wenig von ihm und gleichzeitig mehr als jeder andere, Severus ausgenommen. Für Außenstehende musste ihre Beziehung wirklich seltsam wirken. Zwei Männer, eine Frau. Mit dem einen Mann ist sie verheiratet, obwohl sie ihn nicht liebt, mit dem anderen verbindet sie eine tiefe Freundschaft, obwohl sie einmal zusammen gewesen waren. Und die Männer? Beide liebten die Frau, auch wenn sie es bei keinem genau wusste.  
  
Manchmal war seine Frau wirklich seltsam, einerseits unnahbar und kühl, aber im nächsten Augenblick bereits wieder voller Emotionen. Obwohl sie diese selten zeigte. Lucius seufzte. Narcissa passte nicht in seine Welt, aber keiner wollte das begreifen, erst recht nicht sein Vater.  
  
`Du hast deine Frau nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Bring das in Ordnung.´  
  
Wie oft hatte Luc diesen Satz bereits gehört und wie oft hatte er Narcissa daraufhin verletzt? Aber jetzt? Lucius war sich nicht sicher, ob er fertig bringen würde, seine schwangere Frau zu quälen, wo er doch wusste, dass es ihr so oder so schwer fiel, sich seinen Anforderungen zu stellen.  
  
Sie war so vollkommen anders als er selbst es war. Und darum würde er sie wohl nie begreifen. Doch konnte eine Ehe funktionieren, wenn man sich nicht einmal verstand. Beinahe hätte Lucius gelacht. Ihre so genannte Ehe war ein Desaster, sie lebten nur nebeneinander her, niemals miteinander.  
  
Narcissa war bemüht, den Schein zu wahren, doch oft genug ging ihr Temperament mit ihr durch und dann war es vorbei. Vor allem, wenn es um seinen Vater ging.  
  
Außerdem konnte seine Frau so mystisch sein. Es lag an ihrer Mutter, das wusste Luc, es lag an dieser Fee, die ihre Tochter bereits kurz nach der Geburt verlassen hatte und seitdem circa einmal im Jahr schrieb, wenn überhaupt.  
  
Trotzdem. Wenigstens hatte Narcissa eine wahre Mutter. Lucius konnte Margarethe schlecht als seine Mutter bezeichnen, nie hatte sie sich um ihn gekümmert, ihn erzogen oder ihm gar ihre Liebe gezeigt. Nein, wozu konnte man sich denn schließlich ein Kindermädchen leisten?  
  
Wenn Luc als Baby hatte schmusen wollen, wurde das Kindermädchen geschickt. Wenn Luc etwas fragte, erklärte es ihm sein Vater. Margarethe hatte sich nie eingemischt, sich aus allem herausgehalten, immerhin hatte sie Lucius ja schon geboren.  
  
Eine ohnmächtige Wut überkam Luc, trieb ihm die Röte ins Gesicht.  
  
`I love you, Mother, you`re my greatest love.´  
  
Vergesst es doch. Alles Lüge, alles Schein. Margarethe bedeutete ihm nichts und auch sie hielt nur die Lüge der liebenden Familie aufrecht. Ein Brief pro Woche, bei Treffen dann die fürsorgende Mutter. Und Narcissa ahnte nichts, verspürte nur Hass auf Andrew. Sicher, sein Vater hatte ihm all die Einstellungen beigebracht, dass er keine Muggelgeborene mögen sollte und so, doch seine Mutter war noch schlimmer, weil sie nichts dagegen unternommen hatte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Narcissa stützte Remus mit einem sanften Griff, hielt ihn aber aufrecht. Gemeinsam mit den anderen, mit Peter, Sirius, James, Lily und Clarence standen sie vor einem frischen Grab, davor ein weißer Marmorstein. Remus schluckte schwer, klammerte sich an seiner Freundin fest. Lily und Clarence tupften sich verstohlen Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln, drückten Remus aufmunternd und Trost spendend die Schulter.  
  
Schließlich gingen sie, alle bis auf Remus und Narcissa. Der junge Mann starrte auf den Grabstein, räusperte sich einige Male, als müsse er erst seine Stimme wieder finden, bevor er beginnen würde zu sprechen. Auf dem weißen Stein waren goldene Buchstaben eingemeißelt, alles war in Windeseile geschehen und Remus hatte außer ihrem Namen noch einige Sprüche darauf schreiben lassen. Auf dem Grabstein stand:  
  
Annick Florence McKinnon  
  
Das Glück kommt zu denen, die lachen und durch dein Lachen, mein Sonnenschein, wurde mein Leben zu einem einzigen, wundervollen Traum.  
  
Möge das Licht, das du uns geschenkt hast, für immer in unseren Herzen sein.  
  
Wir werden dich nie vergessen, dein Name ist voll Freuden eingraviert in unsere Seelen  
  
"Lebe wohl, Liebe meines Lebens." Remus` Stimme klang gebrochen, belegt, doch er lächelte Narcissa sanft an, ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer trat in seine Augen, verlieh ihnen neues Leben und gemeinsam verließen die beiden Freunde den Friedhof.  
  
Alle Menschen, die dort begraben waren, waren getötet worden im Kampf gegen Voldemort.  
  
Einsam lag eine weiße Rose auf der frischen Erde vor Annick McKinnons Grab.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Und? Reviews? Büdde!! Extra für mein zehntes Kapitel *gaaanz lieb guck* Wenn ich mindestens vier krieg, geht's auch schnell weiter :o). (Ne, keine Erpressung *g*)  
  
Maia 


	11. Happy Family

Die Lüge eines Lebens 11  
  
Danke schön für die Reviews! (An alle, die jetzt sagen: waren doch gar keine vier?! Waren doch vier, die restlichen zwei sind von Freundinnen per Mail, weil sies nicht schaffen, en Review zu schreiben *g*) In nächster Zeit wird ich wohl nur noch einmal pro Woche ein Chap hochladen können (gilt auf für "Glück im Spiel"). Heute erfahrt ihr, wer Dracos Vater ist (für alle, dies schon vermutet haben: ich weiß, ich bin leicht zu durchschauen), aber ich hoffe, ihr lest trotzdem weiter. Ich weiß, Narcissa hatte mit einigen Männern was, doch das brauch ich noch für den Rest der Story.  
  
Dieses Chap ist für Corinna, weil sie so schön schockiert und entsetzt aufgeschrieen hat, als ich ihr erzählt habe, wer Dracos Daddy ist.  
  
Maia  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Happy Family  
  
"Du wirst einmal ein großer, berühmter und mächtiger schwarzer Magier werden, mein Kleiner, ein Todesser, der zum engsten Kreis des Dunklen Lords gehört, ja, das wirst du werden."  
  
Narcissa spitzte die Ohren, warf entnervt ihren Stift, mit dem sie gerade zeichnete, auf ihren Schreibtisch, sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf, öffnete die Tür und lief hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Dort, auf einem Sessel neben dem Kinderbettchen, saß Lucius und sprach mit ihrem Sohn.  
  
Vollkommen in sein "Gespräch" vertieft, bemerkte er seine Frau erst, als sie ihn wütend anfuhr. "Luc! Wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt, du sollst das lassen!? Draco ist gerade mal einen Monat alt, noch nicht einmal dein eigener Sohn und schon fängst du an, ihm diesen Mist einzureden. Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei?"  
  
Lucius warf Narcissa einen beruhigenden Blick zu. "Aber Schatz, nur dieses eine Mal. Sonst mache ich das doch nie." Die junge Frau schnaubte. "Achja? Und was war gestern? Da hast du ihm erzählt, dass Muggelgeborene, oder um es in deinen Worten zu sagen `Schlammblüter´, einen Dreck wert sind.  
  
Oh, und vorgestern hast du da gesessen und gesagt, dass er stolz darauf sein kann, ein Reinblüter zu sein und dass seine ganze Familie in Slytherin war. Mit Ausnahme seiner Mutter. Und das nennst du: `Nur ein Mal´?"  
  
Narcissas Wangen hatten sich rot gefärbt, die junge Frau war vollkommen empört und ließ ihrer Wut freien Lauf. "Du hast nicht das Recht, meinen Sohn zu erziehen! *Ich* habe schließlich die Qualen der Geburt ausgehalten, *ich* habe ihn neun Monate in mir gehabt, und jetzt kommst du daher und bildest dir ein, mein Kind zu einem Todesser zu machen, im zarten Alter von einem Monat!"  
  
Die blonde Frau ging zu dem Kinderbettchen, warf Lucius noch einen giftigen Blick zu, nahm ihr Kind hoch und verschwand gemeinsam mit Draco wieder in ihrem Zimmer. Was bildete sich Luc eigentlich ein?  
  
Narcissa beruhigte sich nur schwer. Sanft bettete sie ihr Baby auf ihr großes Kopfkissen, betrachtete es noch einen Moment und ging dann wieder zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Doch anstatt weiterzuzeichnen, holte sie drei Briefe hervor, alle versehen mit dem Datum des 6. Aprils, einen Tag nach Dracos Geburt.  
  
Langsam entrollte sie den ersten, auf dem mit fein säuberlicher, blauer Tinte in schrägstehenden Buchstaben ihre Adresse geschrieben stand. Narcissa drehte sich etwas Richtung Fenster und begann zu lesen.  
  
"Liebe Narcissa!  
  
Wir haben gehört, du hast gestern einen Jungen zur Welt gebracht! Dir und Lucius übersenden wir unsere herzlichsten Glückwünsche!  
  
Euch dreien alles Gute!  
  
James und Lily"  
  
Narcissa seufzte leise. Die beiden hatten ja keine Ahnung, wie ihr Leben hier in Malfoy Manor wirklich aussah. Mit einem Mann, den sie nicht liebte, einem Kind, das seinen wahren Vater wohl nie treffen würde. Wieder einmal wünschte sie sich, mit den zwei ehemaligen Gryffindors tauschen zu können.  
  
Der zweite Brief, ebenfalls in blauer Tinte verfasst, war um einiges länger. Narcissa glättete zuerst das Pergament, bevor sie ihn las.  
  
"Liebe Clara!  
  
Wie ich gehört habe, bist du gestern Mutter eines gesunden Jungen geworden! Ich hoffe, euch beiden geht es gut und du hast die Geburt unbeschadet überstanden! Mir geht es im Moment wieder besser, das Begräbnis liegt mittlerweile zwar schon über einen Monat zurück, aber wenn ich an Annick denke, wird mir noch immer schwarz vor Augen.  
  
Sirius hat geheiratet, wusstest du das schon? Ja, er hat vorletzte Woche Clarence geheiratet, für uns alle kam es vollkommen überraschend, denn keiner wusste von ihren Gefühlen. Sicher, ich freue mich für die beiden, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie gut getan haben mit ihrer Hochzeit.  
  
Clarence ist keine Frau, die einem Mann ihre ganze Liebe schenkt. Wenn du mich fragst, wird sie Sirius in der Sekunde verlassen, in der etwas geschieht, was sie nicht gut aussehen lässt. Allerdings steht sie ja im Moment fein da. Hat den Schwarm aller Hogwartsmädchen geheiratet.  
  
Ich denke nicht, dass Clarence gut ist für Sirius. Er war in letzter Zeit so schweigsam und ruhig, es war geradezu beängstigend, wenn man bedenkt, wie lebhaft er sonst ist. Er hat "Verwandlung" und "Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" studiert, wusstest du das? Und auch mit Auszeichnung bestanden.  
  
Aber ich will dich nicht damit langweilen, du hast bestimmt ganz andere Sorgen. Immerhin nimmt ein Baby ganz schön viel Zeit in Anspruch.  
  
In Liebe,  
  
Remus"  
  
Narcissas Nasenflügel bebten verhalten. Sirius und dieses Biest Clarence. Was hatte die, was sie, Cis, nicht hatte? `Vielleicht keinen Todesser als Ehemann?´meldete sich leise und vorsichtig eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Und sie könnte Recht haben.  
  
`Was regst du dich überhaupt so auf? Das mit dir und Sirius ist doch schon längst vorbei, du bist verheiratet, hast ihm gegenüber keinerlei Verpflichtungen und er dir gegenüber auch nicht, also lass ihn doch machen, was er will. Kann dir doch vollkommen egal sein.´  
  
Aber es war ihr nicht egal, wie Narcissa sich mürrisch eingestand. Es war ihr alles andere als egal. Um ehrlich zu sein: sie würde Clarence am liebsten die Augen auskratzen. Wie hatte es dieses Biest nur geschafft, sich Sirius Black zu angeln? Sirius Black, Narcissas große Liebe. (Na, wer von euch hat das alles gewusst? Ich wills gar net wissen!!)  
  
Zornig stopfte Narcissa die zwei Briefe wieder in die Schublade, den dritten, den von Severus, ließ sie achtlos liegen. Mittlerweile konnte sie ihn eh schon fast auswendig und am liebsten würde sie ihn zerreißen. So voller Verständnis, das ertrug sie einfach nicht. Severus war viel zu gut für diese Welt.  
  
"Clara, mein Darling,  
  
erst einmal herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Geburt deines Sohnes! Vermutlich weißt du, dass Black geheiratet hat und ich habe mir gedacht, dass du deswegen wohl ziemlich fertig bist. Ich verstehe dich nur zu gut, es ist schwer, eine Liebe zu verlieren.  
  
Das mit euch, das ist schon länger vorbei, nicht wahr? Sag mir, gehört Black zu den Personen, die du ein ganzes Leben lang lieben wirst? Wenn ja, kann sich der Bastard glücklich schätzen, denn dann ist er reicher als jeder andere.  
  
Es ist kein Geheimnis, das ich für dich eine tiefe, reine Liebe empfinde und es ist auch kein Geheimnis, dass du für mich nur freundschaftliche Gefühle hegst. Narcissa, vielleicht sollten wir endlich einmal darüber reden.  
  
Hättest du früher auch mit Lucius geredet, wäre heute wohl alles anders. Du bist doch sonst so eine mutige Frau, Clara, wieso fürchtest du dich vor einem einfachen Gespräch mit mir, deinem ältesten Freund?  
  
Hast du Angst, mich zu verlieren? Dann fürchtest du umsonst, denn ich werde immer für dich da sein. Hast du Angst, deine Gefühle zu offenbaren? Das habe ich auch, aber es ist notwendig, dass wir beide miteinander reden.  
  
Vielleicht schreibst du mir einfach deine Antwort in deinem nächsten Brief.  
  
Ich nehme an, Black ist der Vater deines Sohnes. Es geht mich nichts an, aber weiß er es? Du solltest es ihm sagen, Clara. Er hat das Recht darauf zu erfahren, dass er ein Kind hat.  
  
Severus"  
  
Die übliche Unterschrift. "Severus". Narcissa zerdrückte das Pergament in ihren rauen Händen. Sollte er doch zur Hölle fahren mit seinem Verständnis! Was sie brauchte, war ein Freund, der ihr half, ihre große Liebe zu vergessen und sie war auch bereits auf dem besten Weg dorthin. Schließlich war die einfachste Methode, einen Mann zu vergessen, sich in die Arme eines anderen zu stürzen.  
  
Lucius war verwundert gewesen, als seine Frau sich in sein Schlafzimmer geschlichen hatte. Verwundert, aber keineswegs abgeneigt. Sicher, er hatte gewusst, dass Narcissa vergessen wollte. Vor allem vergessen. Ob sie ihn liebte oder nicht, spielte hier keine große Rolle.  
  
Narcissa hatte gewollt und Lucius hatte gegeben. Freiwillig, ohne Zwang, einfach weil er sie liebte. `Mach die Augen zu und küsse mich und dann sagt, dass du mich liebst. Ich weiß genau, es ist nicht wahr, doch ich spüre keinen Unterschied, wenn du dich mir hingibst.´Wie genau das passte.  
  
Es war ihm wirklich egal gewesen, bei wem Narcissa in ihren Gedanken gewesen war, auch wenn er natürlich hoffte, dann sie an ihn gedacht hatte. Doch am Ende zählte für ihn nur, *dass* sie zurückgekommen war. Zurück in seine Arme. Denn schließlich war sie seine Frau und Lucius konnte fast sicher sein, dass sie immer bei ihm bleiben würde. *Fast* sicher.  
  
Narcissa hob entschlossen die Hand, zerknüllte den Brief vollends und warf ihn in den Papierkorb. Sirius war Vergangenheit, also wollte sie auch keinerlei Gefühlsduseleien hören, geschweige denn lesen.  
  
Draco. Der schwache Lichtstreif in ihrem Leben, der alles andere, alles Dunkle überstrahlte, dessen Licht heller glänzte als ihre Freundschaft zu Remus oder Severus, heller glänzte als ihre Liebe zu Sirius. Korrigiere: ihre ehemalige Liebe zu Sirius.  
  
Narcissa erhob stolz den Kopf. Vergessen. Sie würde nie wieder leiden, denn sie hatte nicht vor, noch einmal an ihn zu denken.  
  
"Darling? Kommst du bitte mit Draco mal eben runter?" Lucs Stimme klang herauf, stark gedämpft durch den Holzboden. Als "Antwort" erhob sich seine Frau, nahm ihren Sohn sanft in ihre Arme und ging zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag in ihr Wohnzimmer.  
  
Was sie dort sah, verschlug ihr die Sprache, war gewaltiger als die Erinnerung daran, wie Lucius mit Draco gesprochen hatte.  
  
Denn im Wohnzimmer saßen Andrew und Margarethe und spielten Heile Welt.  
  
"Was tut ihr denn hier?", brachte Narcissa nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, in der das Lächeln der beiden bereits zu einem Starren Grinsen gefroren war, hervor. Lucius warf ihr einen nervösen und warnenden Blick zu. Doch zu spät.  
  
Andrew war bereits aufgestanden, steuerte unaufhaltsam auf Narcissa zu, beide Arme weit ausgebreitet. "Komm, lass mich mein Enkelkind einmal halten." Die junge Frau wich zurück, ihre hübschen blauen Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt. "Nein!", fauchte sie. "Im Übrigen ist das nicht *dein* Enkelkind! Es ist mein Sohn und sonst nichts!"  
  
"So ein Unsinn!", blaffte nun Andrew seinerseits, "natürlich ist es auch mein Enkelkind, immerhin ist es Lucs Sohn." Narcissa grinste überlegen und erwiderte spöttisch. "Genau das ist das Problem. Draco ist nicht Lucius` Sohn."  
  
Ihr Mann wurde leichenblass, warf ihr einen mörderischen Blick zu und ging beschwichtigend zu seinem Vater. Andrew jedoch musterte ihn nur kühl, bedeutete ihm, stehenzubleiben. "Hast du das gewusst, Lucius?" Seine Stimme war leise, leise und kalt. Narcissa lief ein Schauder über den Rücken, beschützend drückte sie ihren Sohn an sich, bereit, ihn zu jeder Zeit zu retten.  
  
Luc senkte beschämt den Kopf. "Ja, ich habe es gewusst und habe es dabei belassen. Sie war schon im fünften Monat, als ich es erfuhr, was hätte ich denn machen sollen?" Verzweifelt wandte er sich an Narcissa, doch seine Frau sah ihn angeekelt an.  
  
"Du widerst mich an, Lucius. Ehrlich. Alles schiebst du auf andere, kannst du nicht wenigstens einmal dafür gerade stehen, dass du eben Mist gemacht hast? Nein, schieb es ruhig auf mich, mich hasst dein Vater ja so oder so, aber der kleine Luc will ja gut da stehen und da ist es sehr nützlich, wenn man eine Frau hat, die sich einem unterordnet." Narcissa war gegen ihre sonstigen Gewohnheiten Luc gegenüber lauter geworden.  
  
"Aber da bist du bei mir an die Falsche geraten! Ich habe mit offenen Karten gespielt, habe nie behauptet, dass es dein Kind ist, und du? Du bist sogar zu feige, es deinen Eltern zu sagen. Wirklich, Luc, du widerst mich an." Mit einem letzten, verachtenden Blick verließ Narcissa den Raum, Draco noch immer eng an ihren Oberkörper gepresst.  
  
Lucius sank auf einen Sessel, saß seiner Frau mit einem verletzten Blick in den Augen hinterher. Wieder einmal hatte er sie verloren, aus eigener Schuld. Nur am Rande bekam er mit, dass seine Mutter und sein Vater wieder gingen. Ein langer Besuch, wie üblich. Und am nächsten Tag würde wieder ein Brief folgen, in dem Andrew sich aufregen würde, was für Jammerlappen sein einziger Sohn doch war.  
  
Dabei hatte er keine Ahnung. Keine Ahnung, wie schwer es war, neben der Frau zu leben, die man liebte und von der man wusste, dass sie ihn zwar einmal sehr geliebt hatte, aber das jetzt nicht mehr tat. Lucius wusste nicht einmal, was genau Narcissa für ihn empfand.  
  
Keine Ahnung, wie es war, eingesperrt in einem Käfig zu leben, zusammen mit einem Adler, fürsorgend, was seine Kinder betraf, doch dennoch rücksichtslos, wenn es darum ging, sich zu holen, wonach ihm verlangte.  
  
Narcissa war ein solcher Adler, wild, freiheitsliebend, aber mit gestutzten Flügeln. Lucius seufzte. Und dabei hatte er noch Glück. Narcissa nahm wenigstens oft etwas Rücksicht auf ihn. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, womit er das eigentlich verdient hatte. Denn seine Frau hatte Recht.  
  
Er war ein entsetzlicher Feigling und außerdem eifersüchtig. Eifersüchtig auf Remus, weil Narcissa sofort zu ihm gefahren war, um ihn zu trösten. Eifersüchtig auf Severus, weil er immer ihr bester Freund bleiben würde. Oh, und eifersüchtig auf Dracos Vater.  
  
Nicht nur, weil Narcissa ihn liebte, nein, auch, weil Lucius das kleine, hellblonde Baby in sein Herz geschlossen hatte, obwohl das etwas gewesen war, was er sich geschworen hatte, nie zu tun. Und Luc hatte sich vorgenommen, es zu lieben. Für ihn eine Art Vater zu sein. Und wenn möglich, dem Jungen zu verschweigen, dass er, Lucius, nicht sein wahrer Daddy war.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narcissa zitterte. Allerdings nicht vor Angst, sondern vor unterdrückter Wut. Auf Andrew, auf Lucius, einfach auf alle. Und vor allem: Wut auf sich selbst. Warum nur hatte sie sich wieder provozieren lassen? Hundert, ach was, tausend Mal hatte sie sich bereits vorgenommen, alles, was Andrew sagte, zu ignorieren.  
  
Und nun? Wieder ein Fehlschlag. Narcissa warf sich auf ihr Bett, legte Draco neben sich, schloss die Augen und dachte nach. Vor allem über Sirius und sich.  
  
Wäre es gut gegangen? Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Sie beide waren sich viel zu ähnlich, beide leicht aufbrausend, temperamentvoll, begierig nach Leben und vor allem begierig nach Liebe und Freiheit. Hätten sie miteinander leben können ohne zu explodieren?  
  
Hier, mit Lucius, hatte Narcissa oft genug das Gefühl, eingeengt zu werden, doch mit Sirius? Das genaue Gegenteil. Konnte man nicht vielleicht irgendwo eine Mischung von beidem kaufen? Und was war mit Remus? Narcissa hörte in sich hinein, suchte ihre Gefühle für Remus und stellte einmal mehr fest, dass dort nur Freundschaft war. Reine, tiefe Freundschaft, geboren aus einer vergangenen Liebe.  
  
Severus. Der nächste Mann in ihrem Leben. Ihr bester Freund, ihr Beschützer, ihre Schulter zum Ausweinen, der Mann, bei dem sie sich geben konnte, wie sie war, etwas, das sie sich nicht allzu oft traute. Bei Lucius nicht, weil sie beide sich sowieso schon weit voneinander entfernt hatten. Bei Sirius nicht, weil sie ihn nie hatte belasten wollen, dazu war ihr ihre gemeinsame Zeit viel zu kostbar gewesen. Und bei Remus? Ihm wollte sie ebenfalls nicht zur Last fallen.  
  
Nur bei Severus gab sie sich ganz, wie sie war. Und er liebte sie trotz allem. Eine einsame Träne rann ihr über die Wange. Sie war ein so grauenhafter Mensch, und jemand Wundervolles wie Severus liebte sie mit all ihren Fehlern. So sehr geliebt zu werden oder geliebt worden zu sein, so etwas prägt. Und Narcissa hatte in ihrem Leben bereits viele Lieben erfahren.  
  
Keine, die so schmerzhaft gewesen war, wie ihr Neid auf Lily und James, denen sie ihr Glück zwar gönnte, es sich aber selbst wünschte.  
  
Keine, die so tief ging, wie ihre Freundschaft zu Severus.  
  
Keine, die so unschuldig war, wie die zu ihrem Kind.  
  
Keine, die so zart war, wie ihre Freundschaft zu Remus.  
  
Keine, die so emotionslos war, wie ihre Ehe mit Lucius. Ja, sie liebte Lucius, auf ihre besondere Art und Weise, doch nicht als Ehemann, sondern als den guten Freund, den sie früher einmal so sehr geschätzt hatte.  
  
Und keine, die sie so sehr in ihrem Inneren berührt und geprägt hatte, wie ihre Liebe zu Sirius.  
  
Manchmal dachte Narcissa, dass Severus ihr wohl doch am nächsten stand, weil er sie so gut kannte. Und er hätte es verdient gehabt, dass sie ihm ihre ganze Liebe schenken würde. Nun, vielleicht würde er eines Tages glücklich werden, sie würde es ihm von ganzem Herzen gönnen.  
  
Warum Sirius? Es verging wohl kein Tag, an dem Narcissa sich das nicht auch fragte und nie fand sie eine Antwort darauf. Er sah gut aus, aber er hatte auch etwas an sich, dass sie berührte, faszinierte. Sie würde es wohl schaffen, die Erinnerung an ihn zu verdrängen, wenn sie das wollte. Und Narcissa wollte, zweifellos. Verdrängen, ja, aber würde sie ihn jemals vergessen können?  
  
Die junge Frau glaubte nicht daran. Sirius Black hatte sie zu tief in ihrer Seele berührt, als dass es eines Tages wieder vergehen würde.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Komm endlich, Margarethe!" Andrew Malfoys Stimme war wie immer eisig, gefühllos, selbst gegenüber seiner Frau und seinem Sohn. Maggie stand noch immer auf dem Balkon ihres Hauses in der Nähe der schottischen Grenze. Vor gut drei Stunden waren sie von Lucius und Narcissa zurückgekehrt, Andrew hatte sich ganz allmählich wieder beruhigt, doch seine Frau stand nun schon seit einer kleinen Ewigkeit dort draußen und besah sich den Himmel.  
  
"Gleich, Andrew, gleich. Ich denke nach." Andrew verdrehte die Augen, ging genervt in ihr Esszimmer, um eine Kleinigkeit zu sich zu nehmen, doch Margarethe ließ sich dadurch nicht im Geringsten stören.  
  
Wehmütig seufzend senkte sie den Blick, schaute auf die Blumen, die auf einer Wiese in der Nähe blühten und fragte sich, was sie wohl falsch gemacht hatten.  
  
`Falsch gemacht? Du hast doch gar nichts getan!´erwiderte eine spöttische Stimme in ihrem Kopf. `Richtig. Ich habe nichts getan und genau das ist das Problem.´  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naa? Reviews? *gaaanz lieb guck* Wenn ihr wollt, dass ich weiterschreib, hätte ich gerne ein nettes, aufbauendes Review von jedem meiner Leser :o), dann tippen meine Finger auch viel schneller. So, jetzt noch was: Ich weiß, Andrew und Maggie waren mal wieder sehr lange zu Besuch, aber wir begegnen ihnen noch häufiger. Stellt euch schon einmal darauf ein, dass Harry bald geboren wird und die Potters an Halloween sterben. Ich weiß, Harry ist laut Buch schon knapp ein Jahr alt, das kommt dann bei mir nicht hin, da ist er knapp einige Monate alt, aber das passt mir viel besser :o).  
  
Ich hab euch lieb.  
  
Maia, die jetzt noch schön Birthday feiert :o) 


	12. Männer

Die Lüge eines Lebens 12  
  
Erst mal Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich bin einfach im Stress und außerdem hat es mich echt Überwindung gekostet, dieses Chap zu schreiben, weil ich in einer total Depriphase war. Sprich: ich wusste nicht, ob ich überhaupt weiterschreibe. Und ein Sorry, weil meine Charas OOC sind.  
  
Maia  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Männer  
  
Lucs linkes Auge zuckte unmerklich. Kurz darauf auch sein rechtes. Leise seufzte der junge Mann auf. Anscheinend war es doch schon sehr spät, vielleicht sollte er wirklich bald zu Bett gehen. Aber diese Augenblicke waren so selten. Sein Blick wanderte wieder wehmütig zu der schmalen Mondsichel am nachtschwarzen Himmel. Der Mond schien silberhell in das Zimmer, zauberte einige Lichtreflexe auf Lucius` Haar und ließ es schimmern.  
  
Es kam so selten vor, dass er Zeit für sich hatte. Doch jetzt? Eine ganze Woche. Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine schmalen Lippen, von denen man gar nicht erwartete, dass sie sich überhaupt nach oben biegen konnten. Narcissa war nach Irland gefahren, zu ihrer Freundin Anacy. Draco hatte sie bei ihrem Mann zurückgelassen.  
  
Es war schon eine seltsame Beziehung zwischen Lucius und dem Kind seiner Frau und des Mannes, den er so sehr hasste. Denn zu seiner Überraschung hatte Luc feststellen müssen, dass er das Baby mochte, ja geradezu abgöttisch liebte. Draco war das Ebenbild seiner Mutter, sah Lucius sogar ähnlich, auch wenn es gar nicht möglich war. Helle Haare, graublaue Augen.  
  
Narcissa hatte verwundert reagiert, als sie gemerkt hatte, was ihr Mann für seinen Stiefsohn empfand. Verwundert, aber durchaus nicht abweisend. Ihr sollte es nur recht sein.  
  
Draco. Das Lächeln auf Lucs Lippen vertiefte sich noch, ließ den starren Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht verschwinden und eine neue, unbekannte Milde trat in seine Augen. Kinder waren das Wundervollste auf der ganzen Welt und ganz offensichtlich veränderten sie einen Menschen auch.  
  
Denn Lucius konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich nicht mehr dazu in der Lage fühlte, unschuldige Menschen umzubringen, weil er sich jedes Mal fragte, was er fühlen würde, wenn sein Sohn das tun würde oder wenn es sein Sohn *war*, der umgebracht wurde. Ja, Draco hatte ihn verändert, wie ihn auch Narcissa einst verändert hatte. Nur mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass diese Veränderung bei dem Jungen wohl länger anhalten würde, weil er ihn nicht betrügen könnte, wie seine Frau es getan hatte.  
  
Narcissa hatte ihm quasi Dracos Erziehung überlassen und Lucius kannte auch ihre Gründe. Ihre Erinnerungen schmerzten sie zu sehr, weil Cis jedes Mal wenn sie den Kleinen ansah, an seinen Vater denken musste. Aber Luc war sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Entscheidung so gut gewesen war. Wenn er daran dachte, wie heftig seine Frau reagiert hatte, als er mit dem Jungen gesprochen hatte.  
  
Er wollte nicht, dass Draco ein Todesser wurde, doch es war das Einzige, was Lucius ihm beibringen konnte. Die gleiche Situation wie in seiner eigenen Kindheit. Die Mutter kümmerte sich nicht um ihn, war zu sehr mit dem eigenen Leben beschäftigt, also übernahm der Vater. Und erzog das Kind so, wie er selbst erzogen worden war. Wäre es anders geworden, wenn Dracos wahrer Vater da wäre?  
  
Seltsamerweise fühlte Lucius keine Wut in sich, wenn er an jenen anderen Mann dachte. Nur Trauer und ein Gefühl, als ob er innen ganz leer, ganz ausgehöhlt wäre. Vielleicht, so mutmaßte er, lag es daran, dass Narcissa ihm das Herz gestohlen hatte. Sicher, sie war bei ihm geblieben, doch um welchen Preis?  
  
Narcissa war nicht glücklich, das wusste jeder. Nun, Lucius war es auch nicht, doch die Gefühle seiner Frau berührten ihn mehr als seine eigenen. Er hatte immer gedacht, sie wäre die Stärkere von ihnen beiden, doch seit Narcissas Selbstmordversuch vor drei Jahren war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Natürlich, sie hatte alles überstanden: die Trennung von ihrer Mutter, von ihrem Vater, ihre unglücklichen Beziehungen und die Ehe mit einem Mann, den sie nicht liebte.  
  
Und sie hatte nicht mehr gekonnt. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie gedacht, Lucius würde es nicht verstehen, doch genau das tat er. Und Luc war sich sicher: Hätte Narcissa das gewusst, hätte ihr Gespräch damals nie stattgefunden.  
  
// "Lucius, ich kann nicht mehr! Mein ganzes Leben lang war ich stark. Weißt du, es heißt, dass viele Menschen an der Welt zerbrechen, aber ich bin stark genug um es zu schaffen. Aber verdammt, ich will nicht! Ich will nicht jedes Mal, wenn ich gefallen bin, wieder aufstehen! Ich will liegen bleiben, und wenn es nur ein einziges Mal ist! Und immer wieder muss ich feststellen, dass ich doch stark genug war."//  
  
Lucius hatte nie vergessen, wie leer sich ihre Stimme angehört hatte. Nicht wie sonst bei derartigen Gesprächen voller Emotionen, hingerissen von der Leidenschaft, nein, leer. Und es gehörte zu dem Schrecklichsten, was er je gehört hatte. Niemals würde er sich verzeihen, dass nicht er es gewesen war, der ihr in diesen Stunden beiseite gestanden war.  
  
Im Gegenteil, als er es gehört hatte, war er kurz zu ihr gegangen und danach Hals über Kopf geflohen, mit nur einem Gedanken im Kopf: `Schnell weg von hier.´ Severus war es gewesen, der ihr auch da wieder geholfen hatte, wie er es jedes Mal getan hatte, wie er es immer tun würde.  
  
Lucs Lächeln schwand langsam, seine Gedanken wanderten von seinem Stiefsohn zu seinem besten Freund. Denn ja, das war er und wenn Sev tatsächlich der Vater von Narcissas Kind war, dann wusste Lucius nicht, was er tun sollte. Verdammt, am liebsten würde er sie umbringen, doch er wollte vor allem, dass sein Freund und auch seine Frau glücklich wurden. Und wenn sie es nur miteinander konnte, bitte. Luc liebte sie beide, auch wenn es ihn innerlich zerriss.  
  
Lucius fragte sich einmal mehr, wer von ihnen beiden, Severus oder er, mehr trauern würde, würde Narcissa etwas zustoßen. Narcissa war eine Frau, die immer wieder lieben konnte. Doch auch in ihrem Leben gab es Personen, denen sie für immer ihre Zuneigung geschenkt hatte. Und Sev gehörte zweifellos dazu. Bei sich selbst war sich Lucius keineswegs sicher.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus Snape wälzte sich unruhig in seinem Bett. Es war bereits über zwei Wochen her, dass er Narcissa geschrieben hatte und noch immer war keine Antwort gekommen. Vielleicht hatte er sie überschätzt, ihr zu viel auf einmal zugemutet. Immerhin war es nicht gerade ein Pappenstiel, der Frau des besten Freundes zu schreiben, dass man sie liebt, also Schwarz auf Weiß.  
  
Außerdem hatte er Idiot natürlich noch Black erwähnen müssen und dass er dachte, der ehemalige Gryffindor sei Dracos Vater. Und dann noch die Sache mit dem Gespräch! Nein, wenn Severus so darüber nachdachte, war es wirklich kein Wunder, dass Narcissa ihm nicht antwortete.  
  
Aber was hätte er tun sollen? Sev ertrug es einfach nicht mehr, mit dieser Lüge von "Wir sind doch alle nur gute Freunde" zu leben, derartige Dinge hatte er schon immer verabscheut. Narcissa tat ihm einfach nur furchtbar Leid. Von ihnen allen hatte sie es wohl am schwersten. Denn er, Severus, litt nur wegen zwei Menschen, Cis und Lucius. Aber Narcissa? Die hatte viel mehr Sorgen.  
  
Was sollte man denn bitte tun, wenn man sich in die Frau des besten Freundes verliebte? Stopp, korrigiere: Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Severus sich in Narcissa verliebt hatte, war sie noch lange nicht mit Lucius verheiratet gewesen. Mittlerweile allerdings schon. Und Sevs Liebe hatte angedauert und alles überstanden.  
  
Derartige Dreiecksgeschichten waren so alt wie die Welt. Aber es war, wie Severus schon vor längerer Zeit hatte feststellen müssen, etwas ganz anderes, wenn man selbst in dem Strudel der Gefühle lebte. Alles war auf ihn eingestürzt: Schuldgefühle, weil da ständig die kleine Stimme war, die ihm sagte, dass seine Liebe verboten war.  
  
Die wahnsinnige Liebe, die er für Narcissa empfand, außerdem seine Freundschaft zu Lucius, alles war zerrissen. Und im Endeffekt hatten sie beide verloren, Sev und Luc. Und Clara hatte viel gewagt und alles verloren. Was blieb war ihre Freundschaft zu Severus. Und die würde ewig halten.  
  
Ihre Liebe zu Remus? Vergangenheit  
  
Ihre Liebe zu Lucius? Vergangenheit  
  
Ihre Liebe zu ihm, Severus? Vergangenheit  
  
Ihre Liebe zu Sirius? Narben, die niemals verschwinden würden.  
  
Und alles, was blieb, war ihre Freundschaft.  
  
Eine neue, unbändige, heiße, noch nie zuvor gekannte und erlebte Wut überkam Severus. Womit um alles in der Welt hatte Black es verdient, dass eine solch wundervolle Frau wie Narcissa ihn liebte? Gemeinsam hätten sie vielleicht glücklich werden können, vielleicht auch nicht, aber getrennt? Unmöglich, und das wussten beide.  
  
Einsam, verbittert, enttäuscht von der Liebe, dem Leben und der Welt würden sie sterben, wenn nicht etwas geschah. Doch was? Narcissa würde niemals den ersten Schritt unternehmen. Immerhin war sie eine verheiratete Frau, vermählt mit einem nicht ungefährlichen Todesser und außerdem war sie viel zu sehr verletzt.  
  
Und Black? War ebenfalls verheiratet, doch zu welchem Preis? Severus war sich sicher, dass es eine Vernunftehe war, geboren aus dem Wunsch, sich zu schützen. So viele Hexen und Zauberer heirateten derzeit, nur um zu wissen, dass da noch jemand war, der einem im Zweifelsfalle beschützen konnte.  
  
Nicht wie bei James und Lily. Sevs Magen zog sich schmerzhaft und krampfartig zusammen. Der Gedanke alleine reichte schon, um ihm Übelkeit zu verursachen. Nicht aus Hass, sondern vor allem aus Neid. Eifersucht, dass die beiden Gryffindors eine solch tiefe, innige Liebe erleben und auch noch offen leben durften.  
  
Immerhin empfand er, Severus, auch eine derartige Liebe, doch die war vergangen, würde nie wieder so existieren wie früher. Aber James und Lily. Die reine, die wahre Liebe. Verdammt, immer waren es die Gryffindors, immer diese ewigen Engel, die Lieblinge von Dumbledore.  
  
Der Schmerz in seinem Magen wandelte sich erneut in glühenden Zorn. Saint Potter, so hatten sie, die Slytherins, James immer verächtlich genannt. Das ewige Liebchen, dem man alle Fehler gerne verzieh. Den jungen Mann mit der so vollkommen intakten Kindheit, erzogen mit Liebe und nichts sonst.  
  
Und was stand dem gegenüber? Die Slytherins, misstrauisch, geheimnisvoll. Diejenigen, die zur Dunklen Seite gehörten, die den Dunklen Lord preisten. Denn das dachten doch alle, oder etwa nicht? Und wenn dem nicht so wahr? Würde es keiner glauben.  
  
Jedes Haus hatte in Hogwarts seine eigenen Regeln, sein eigenes Benehmen und das erwartete man dann auch von allen. Was wäre, wenn sich ein Slytherin erhoben hätte und Freundschaft mit einem Gryffindor begonnen hätte? Er wäre geächtet worden von seinem eigenen Haus. Und die anderen? Hätten ihm unterstellt, dass er nur etwas vorhatte und den Gryffindor für seine Zwecke brauchte.  
  
Es war, wie es war und dagegen konnte auch ein Severus Snape nichts unternehmen, obwohl er es sich wahrlich wünschte. Sie alle erfüllten bestimmte Erwartungen, Slytherin und Gryffindor würden sich wohl ewig hassen, wenn nicht etwas geschah, das beide Häuser einander näher brachte. Eine Liebe zwischen Slytherins kalten Prinzen und Prinzessinnen und zwischen Gryffindors mutigen, temperamentvollen Engeln.  
  
Denn etwas anderes waren sie doch nicht, nicht wahr? Engel mit Menschengesichtern, so unnahbar wie ihre himmlischen Verwandten. Aber würde eine solche Liebe je existieren können? Zwischen all den Grausamkeiten und der Gefühlskälte dieser Welt? Severus würde es so gerne glauben, doch sein inneres Gefühl antwortete ihm spöttisch, dass Träume niemals wahr wurden.  
  
Und das stimmte. Es war das Vorrecht, das Merkmal von Träumen, das sie eben nur das waren und nie mehr, nie Wirklichkeit. Denn es war doch immer noch besser, wenn Träume nicht wirklich wurden, als wenn man nie Träume gehabt hätte. Träumen war das moderne Entfliehen aus einer grausamen Welt.  
  
Denn lieber mit Träumen sterben als ohne Träume leben, zumindest empfand Severus das so. Es würde viele erstaunen zu erfahren, dass der eiskalte Snape Träume hatte, doch wenn man sie die Mühe machen würde, sich eingehend mit ihm zu beschäftigen, würde es jedem auffallen. Es war so eindeutig.  
  
Doch er wusste nicht einmal, was genau er sich außer der Verbindung und der Versöhnung von Gryffindor und Slytherin wünschen würde. Dass Narcissa ihn heiraten würde? Dass sie glücklich werden würden? Oder dass Narcissa mit Lucius glücklich werden würde? Oder vielleicht doch, dass Cis mit Sirius glücklich wurde?  
  
Obwohl letzteres wohl am unwahrscheinlichsten war. Wie Remus immer sagte, die beiden waren sich einfach zu ähnlich. Knowing me, knowing you. Aber Severus kannte niemanden, der es wohl ansonsten schaffen sollte, seine große Liebe glücklich zu machen. Warum hatte sich Narcissa ausgerechnet in Black verlieben müssen? Hätte es nicht irgendein anderer sein können?  
  
Irgendein hirnloser Trottel, ein hässliches Monster, irgendwas. Alles, nur nicht den Mann, der versucht hatte, ihn umzubringen. Wenn Cis Black geheiratet hätte, hätte sie sich da nicht schon bald abgewandt? Getreu dem Motto: du bist wie ich, bleib fern von mir. Denn Narcissa hatte Angst, ihre Gefühle zu zeigen, wollte sich nicht selbst verlieren in der Tiefe eines männlichen Herzens.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Remus! Remus, jetzt wach doch endlich auf!" Remus Lupin öffnete verschlafen ein Auge, leichte Panik stieg in ihm hoch, dieses Gezische mitten in der Nacht konnte doch nichts Gutes bedeuten. Entgegen seiner Erwartungen sah er dort nicht James, der ihm verkündete, dass etwas mit Lily nicht stimmte, nein. Am Fußende seines Bettes saß seelenruhig Sirius Black und schaute ihn abwartend an.  
  
"Na? Endlich aufgewacht?" Freundlich grinsend betrachtete Sirius, wie sich das Gesicht seines alten Freundes vor Wut verzerrte und er rot anlief. "Ganz ruhig weiteratmen, sonst erstickst du noch." Der lässig gesprochene Ratschlag ließ Remus vor Zorn erzittern, er setzte sich kerzengerade in seinem Bett auf und funkelte den Schwarzhaarigen an.  
  
Mit leiser, ruhiger, gepresst klingender Stimme sagte er so freundlich wie möglich. "Ich hoffe, du hast einen guten Grund mich zu wecken, ansonsten wirst du es bitter bereuen." Seine Drohung erreichte nicht ganz die Wirkung, die er sich ausgemalt hatte. Im Gegenteil, Sirius` Grinsen wurde noch breiter, falls das überhaupt möglich war.  
  
"Ganz ruhig, alter Freund. Ich wollte mit dir reden, das ist alles." Seelenruhig hatte er es gesagt, sich entspannt zurückgelehnt und beobachtete jetzt interessiert, wie sich die feinen, schmalgliedrigen Finger seines Freundes zu unkontrolliert zitternden Fäusten ballten. Eine Ader auf Remus` Stirn pulsierte, ließ ihn gefährlicher aussehen als er war und brachte Sirius dazu, amüsiert zu glucksen.  
  
"Reden? Mit mir reden? Und dazu weckst du mich jetzt?" Die Stimme des jungen Mannes schraubte sich hoch, brach mit einem entsetzten Quieken ab, bevor Remus endgültig platzte und seinen Freund anschrie: "Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Hast du denn keinerlei Anstalt? Dir-" Sirius hatte Remus` Schwall an Flüchen abrupt beendet, indem er ihm eine Hand au den Mund presste und leise "Sht" machte.  
  
Sirius` dunkle Augen funkelten vor unterdrücktem Lachen, als er Remus gespielt streng ansah. "Nicht so laut! Alle anderen schlafen doch schon!" Vorsichtig nahm er seine Hand wieder weg. "Dreimal darfst du raten, was ich jetzt am liebsten tun würde." Grummelte Remus, noch immer leicht verärgert, aber mittlerweile wach. "Also, wenn du mich schon geweckt hast, dann können wir auch reden."  
  
Sirius schlüpfte am Fußende unter die Decke, zog seine Knie an und schlang seine Arme darum um sich zu wärmen. "Es geht um Clarence." Remus, dem der Spruch: "Das habe ich mir schon gedacht." Auf den Lippen lag, beobachte den Schwarzhaarigen nur schweigend. Wenn sich sein sonst so starker Freund dazu durchgerungen hatte, über seine Probleme zu reden, dann sollte er das tun, ungehindert.  
  
Sirius vergrub sich beinahe unter der Decke, wickelte sich nervös eine Haarsträhne seiner schulterlangen Haare um den Zeigefinger und fixierte einen Punkt an der Tür. Leise und stotternd begann er zu sprechen. "Ich glaube, es, es war eine falsche Entscheidung, Clarence zu heiraten. Am Anfang dachte ich noch, ich würde sie lieben. Dann, dann kam Narcissa zu Besuch und meine Lüge fiel wie ein Kartenhaus zusammen. Dann war ich der Meinung, ich würde zumindest tiefe Freundschaft für Clarence empfinden.  
  
Ich dachte, das würde reichen, wäre doch eine wundervolle Basis für unsere Ehe. Vollkommen überstürzt haben wir dann geheiratet, hauptsächlich so schnell, damit ich keine Zeit hatte, zu zweifeln. Und nun, kurze Zeit später, muss ich feststellen, dass da nicht einmal mehr freundschaftliche Gefühle sind. Und wieso? Wieso, Remus, wieso ist das so?"  
  
Mit Verzweiflung in den tiefliegenden, schwarzen Augen sah Sirius seinen Freund an. Remus lächelte ihm leicht zu, vorsichtig und zart. Es war also mal wieder an der Zeit, den ehemaligen Gryffindor zu trösten, weil da Gefühle waren, die er nicht begriff. Wie es schon immer gewesen war. Und dieser Tradition gehorchend war Sirius zu ihm gekommen, wie früher.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht genau, Sirius, aber ich will versuchen, es dir zu erklären, ja?" Remus` Stimme war leise, einfühlsam, wie so oft und Sirius nickte heftig. Remus Lupin seufzte innerlich. Wenn sein alter Freund etwas nicht verstand, dann war es diese Liebe, die er Narcissa entgegenbrachte.  
  
"Du und Narcissa, ihr wart früher einmal zusammen und du hast sie natürlich gemocht. Dann, irgendwann, ich weiß nicht, wann, war eure Beziehung zu Ende, ihr habt euch getrennt und einige Zeit später kam Clara in Hogwarts mit Lucius Malfoy zusammen. Nun, wie wir beide wissen, war es damit nicht vorbei. Du hast wieder eine Affäre mit ihr angefangen, weil du dich ihrem Zauber nicht entziehen konntest, wie du es ausdrückst.  
  
Sehr viel wahrscheinlicher ist einfach, dass du sie mehr liebst als alles andere. Dein Herz ist an sie gebunden, ob es dir Recht ist oder nicht. Ob diese Liebe gut ist, weiß ich nicht, aber ganz offensichtlich wollt ihr, du und Narcissa, sie nicht, denn ihr habt euch wieder getrennt und Clara ist endgültig bei ihrem Ehemann geblieben.  
  
Vermutlich, Padfoot, alter Freund, suchst du Vergessen in Clarences Armen, hast dir gewünscht, an eine andere Frau denken zu können, doch in deinem Herzen schwebt noch immer Narcissas Bild und es wird dort wohl auch ewig bleiben, denn es ist für immer eingraviert in deiner Seele, so, wie Annicks Bild in der meinen. Verstehst du?"  
  
Sirius` verzweifelter Blick zeigte ihm nur allzu deutlich, dass der Schwarzhaarige es nicht begriff, *noch nicht*. "Komm her!" sagte Remus warm, öffnete seine Arme und zog seinen Freund in eine freundschaftliche, Trost spendende Umarmung. "Es wird alles gut werden, vertrau mir. Und jetzt schlaf."  
  
Eng an Remus geschmiegt, schlief Sirius schließlich ein, sein Gesicht von Tränen überströmt, die langen Haare über das Kissen ausgebreitet und trotz allem ein glückliches Lächeln auf den Lippen, wie es nur der tiefe Schlaf oder tiefe Gefühle dorthin zaubern konnten. "Ja", fügte Remus leise hinzu, "schlaf und vergiss wenigstens jetzt deine Sorgen."  
  
Und wieder einmal wünschte er sich, es wäre gut geworden mit Sirius und Narcissa. Vielleicht war es schlecht, dass sie sich so ähnlich waren, doch Remus` Vermutung war, dass sie sich wohl eher gegenseitig helfen könnten. Denn er würde Sirius nicht immer zur Seite stehen können. Sirius Black, einem temperamentvollen, gutaussehenden ehemaligen Gryffindor, der nur bei seinen Freunden wahre Liebe gefunden hatte, in Form einer ewig bestehenden Freundschaft. Sirius Black, dem Jungen, der schon viel zu früh gezwungen worden war, erwachsen zu werden. Kein Wunder, wenn er seine Liebe zu Clara nicht begriff.  
  
Doch so, wie Remus den weiteren Verlauf von Sirius` Leben einschätzte, würde er noch viel erwachsener werden müssen als er ohnehin schon war. Denn in Zeiten, in denen das Dunkle immer drohte, war jedes Leben gefährdet, besonders das von solchen Kämpfern für das Gute, wie Sirius einer war.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"James? Komm endlich zu Bett, es ist schon so spät." Die sanfte Stimme von Lily Potter drang hinaus in die dunkle Nacht. Dort draußen, auf dem Balkon vor ihrem Schlafzimmer, stand James, ihr Mann. "Gleich, mein Schatz, gleich." James` dunkle Augen wanderten hinaus in die unendliche Weite des nachtschwarzen Himmels, er beobachtete die Sterne, suchte nach dem hellsten und wünschte sich leise etwas, als eine Sternschnuppe vorbeiflog.  
  
Einer der Sterne dort oben erinnerte ihn an Narcissa. James wusste, er sollte nicht an so etwas denken, er war glücklich verheiratet, aber sein Herz blutete, wenn er daran dachte, wie unglücklich Sirius war. Und natürlich, wie schlecht es Cis erging. Dieser Stern dort. Es erschien James, als würde er seinen Platz wechseln, mal in die eine Richtung, dann wieder in die anderen. Wie Clara.  
  
Befreundet mit James, befreundet mit Remus, befreundet und verheiratet mit Lucius. Denn James war sich sicher, dass die junge Frau ihrem Mann noch immer Freundschaft entgegenbrachte, auch, wenn der das nicht wusste, auch, wenn Narcissa es vielleicht niemals zugeben würde.  
  
Lucius tat ihm Leid. Sicher, er war nicht der einzige Mann, der Claras Liebe verloren hatte, aber auch noch ihre offensichtliche Freundschaft? Denn gegenüber ihrem Ehemann benahm sich Narcissa anders, zeigte ihm nicht, was sie ihm empfand.  
  
"James! Jetzt komm doch endlich!" Der Angesprochene gab sich einen Ruck, gelobte innerlich, nicht mehr an Dinge zu denken, die ihm egal sein konnten und zwang sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen, bevor er zu seiner Frau in ihr Bett schlüpfte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peter Pettigrew kniete zitternd vor seinem Herrn und Meister auf dem Boden. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt, verharrte in seiner unterwürfigen Haltung. "Wurmschwanz!" Die grausame, kräftige Stimme verursachte eine Gänsehaut auf dem Körper des jungen Mannes. Er schwieg noch immer, wollte den Dunklen Lord nicht erzürnen, indem er ihn unterbrach. "Bring mir die Potters!" Alles, was Peter tun konnte, war, sich zu erheben, den Kopf zu beugen und ein "Jawohl, Herr." zu flüstern. Befehl war Befehl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Na, hats euch gefallen? Hoff ich doch. Bald gibt's auch ein neues Chap zu "Glück im Spiel".  
  
Maia 


	13. To Forget And To Forgive

Die Lüge eines Lebens 13  
  
Für alle, die sich denken: Wann kommt endlich das versprochene Chap zu "Glück im Spiel", Keine Sorge! Wahrscheinlich nächste Woche. Und danke schön für die Reviews!!!  
  
Have Fun,  
  
Maia  
  
Dieses Chap ist für Madeleine, weil ich so süß fand, was sie sich gewünscht hat ("Och bitte, Eviva, wenn schon so halber Sexszene, dann Ron und Hermine! Aber bitte bloß nicht Ron/Draco!" Ich: "Ähm, Madi?" Sie: "Ja?" Ich: "Sorry, aber des geht nicht. Ja, weißt du, die beiden sind leider noch nicht geboren!" Sie: "Ooooh. Okay." *rot wird*) Ähm ja, kleiner Einblick in mein Leben :o). ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Forget And To Forgive  
  
Langsam öffnete die junge Frau die Türe zu ihrem Wohnzimmer, ließ einen kleinen, silberhellen Schein herein, der auf etwas in dem Raum traf und sich dort brach. Narcissa blinzelte. Ganz offensichtlich war das Lucius, der dort an dem Tisch eingeschlafen war, umgeben von Büchern und losen Blättern. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, das die Geborgenheit zeigte, in der sich der Mann gerade befand, tief im Schlaf, vielleicht gefangen in einem Traum.  
  
Narcissa konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken und ging leise zu ihm hin, bemüht, ihn nicht zu wecken. Gerührt betrachtete sie ihren Ehemann, bemerkte, wie sich seine sonst so strengen, harten und grausamen Gesichtszüge im Schlaf entspannten. Ein tiefer Friede umgab ihn, überall in dem Raum wahrnehmbar.  
  
Die junge Frau hob den Arm, strich ihm mit einer ruhigen Bewegung das Haar aus dem Gesicht und streichelte sanft die zarte Haut seiner Wange. Lucius reagierte, atmete im Schlaf laut und drehte sich ihr zu. Narcissa kniete neben ihm nieder, hielt sich mit einer Hand an dem Tisch fest und liebkoste mit der anderen weiterhin seine Wange. Ein Blick auf die Bücher zeigte ihr, dass ihr Mann wieder einmal seine Studien wiederholt hatte- Verwandlung.  
  
Narcissa beugte den Kopf, ihre Lippen streiften Lucs Stirn und ihr Atem fuhr warm über seine Haut. "Cis?" Die junge Frau erschrak, sprang hastig auf die Beine und registrierte, dass es nur Lucius war, der offensichtlich aufgewacht war. "Verzeih, ich wollte dich nicht aufregen!" Ihr Mann war mindestens ebenso schnell aufgesprungen und stand nun vor ihr, betrachtete sie nervös. "Alles okay?"  
  
Mit geschlossenen Augen nickte die blonde Frau. Sie war einfach viel zu schreckhaft, was manche Dinge anging. Sie zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen und Lucius anzulächeln. "Alles in Ordnung,.. Schatz." Der Kosename kam zögernd, klang irgendwie falsch aus Narcissas Sicht, so beinahe vergessen, weil sie ihn lange nicht mehr benutzt hatte.  
  
Überrascht sah Luc seine Frau an. Schatz? Hatte sie ihn gerade wirklich Schatz genannt? Ein Blick in Narcissas Augen verriet ihm, dass es die Wahrheit war. "Schön." Sagte er leise, sanft. "Ich hab dich vermisst, Clara." Seine Frau blickte ihn verwundert an. "Ist das wahr?" flüsterte sie. Ein Nicken war die Antwort.  
  
Und im nächsten Augenblick fühlte Lucius, wie sich Narcissa in seine Arme warf, sich eng an ihn schmiegte und kurz darauf eine Hand durch sein Haar strich. Vollkommen überrumpelt schloss der junge Mann einfach seine Arme und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf ihren Rücken. Was auch immer mit Clara los war, offensichtlich brauchte sie ihn im Moment.  
  
"Sh, alles wird gut, mein Liebling, alles wird gut." Lucius wiederholte seine Worte einige Male, doch noch immer war er sich nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt zu seiner Frau durchdrangen. Sanft schob er sie leicht von sich, nahm Narcissa in seine Arme und trug sie hoch zu ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer, das schon seit einer kleinen Ewigkeit nicht mehr benutzt wurde.  
  
Ganz sachte legte er sie auf das Bett, kleidete sie bis auf ihre Unterwäsche aus und bemerkte, dass Claras tiefe, blaue Augen ihm folgten. "Wieso tust du das?" Narcissas Stimme war leise, fragend, zutiefst verwirrt. Lucius lächelte sich freundlich an. "Weil du übernächtigt bist und kaum in deinen Kleidern schlafen kannst." Seine Frau schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Das meine ich nicht und das weißt du auch."  
  
Lucius seufzte leise. Ja, er hatte genau gewusst, was Narcissa gemeint hatte. "Weil ich dich liebe." Antwortete er fest. "Und ist diese Liebe etwa stark genug, alles zu überstehen, alles zu vergessen, was ich getan habe?" Clara sah ihn an. Luc erwiderte den Blick. "Ja, ich denke schon, denn meine Liebe zu dir ist das Wertvollste, das ich habe. Ich will sie nicht verlieren. Und ich lasse sie mir erst recht nicht nehmen!"  
  
"Danke." Luc konnte es kaum verstehen, so leise hatte Narcissa gesprochen. "Danke?" Irritiert sah er sie an. Seine Frau nickte. "Danke, Lucius. Für alles, was du getan hast, jetzt für mich tust und irgendwann noch tun wirst. Danke, dass du für mich da bist, dass du zu mir hältst und vor allem danke, dass du mir vergibst."  
  
Lucius` sturmgraue Augen glitzerten unnatürlich. Tränen? Konnte der Slytherin weinen? Ja, er konnte und in diesem Moment war er kurz davor. Narcissa bedankte sich, dass er für sie da gewesen war, obwohl er in ihren schwersten Stunden einfach geflohen war, zu schwach um seine eigene Frau zu trösten. Oder vielleicht nur zu schwach, um zu sehen wie die Frau, die er am meisten auf der Welt liebte und die er für eine der stärksten Personen gehalten hatte, zerbrochen war.  
  
Doch irgendwie hatte Clara es jedes Mal geschafft, diese Zerbrochenheit wieder zu kitten, sie zu vergessen. Liebe, als hätte dich noch nie jemand verletzt. Aber das passte überhaupt nicht zu ihr. Narcissa war verschlossen, eigenwillig und sie vertraute sich niemandem an. Sich ohne Furcht zu öffnen, ohne Gedanken daran, was schief gehen könnte, nein, das war nicht ihre Welt. War es vielleicht nur bei ihnen beiden so?  
  
Hatte Narcissa etwa keine Angst, sich ihm zu öffnen? Luc konnte es nicht glauben, denn bisher hatte seine Frau ihm nie so sehr vertraut, dass sie ihm alles gesagt hätte. Nur Severus... Nun, Lucius hatte den Körper seiner großen Liebe bekommen, hatte Sev dafür den Schlüssel zu ihrer Seele erhalten? Möglich wäre es, denn seltsamerweise schien Severus Narcissa immer zu verstehen, er war bei ihr so einfühlsam wie bei niemandem sonst.  
  
"Lucius? Liebst du mich wirklich? Und bist du sicher, dass diese Liebe reicht?" Clara sah ihn aus riesigen Augen an, fragend und zugleich hoffend. Sie hatte schon so viel gewagt und zu viel verloren, würde sie wenigstens ihre Ehe retten können? Luc streichelte ihr sanft über eine Wange. "Ja. Zu beiden Fragen. Vergiss nicht, wo Liebe ist, sind Worte überflüssig. Liebe ist alles. Sie ist unvergänglich. Und sie ist genug." Fügte er leise hinzu.  
  
Was dann geschah, nahm Lucius nur am Rande wahr, denn es ging alles unheimlich schnell. Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, brach Narcissa in lautloses Weinen aus und schmiegte sich an ihren Mann. "Ist ja gut." Flüsterte Luc zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht. Hilflos und leicht überfordert streichelte er Cis über den Rücken, kraulte sanft ihren Nacken und ließ sie einfach weinen. "Manchmal tut es gut, seinen Kummer zu teilen, weißt du."  
  
Ob Narcissa gehört hatte, was er gesagt hatte, wusste Lucius nicht. Allerdings wurde das Schluchzen weniger, ihr Körper zuckte nicht mehr so bei den Weinkrämpfen und sie löste sich von seinem Oberkörper, sah ihn aus roten, geschwollenen Augen an. "Aber es ist ein Risiko. Sich jemandem so sehr zu öffnen." Luc lächelte ihr beruhigend zu, fühlte sich in seinen Gedanken bestätigt. "Vielleicht ist jetzt nicht der rechte Augenblick das zu fragen, aber.." sagte er sachte vorstoßend. "Nur zu." erwiderte Narcissa aufmunternd und verweint.  
  
"Wieso bist du zurückgekommen?" platzte Lucius heraus. Er hatte erwartet, dass Clara eine halbe Ewigkeit in Irland verbringen würde, falls sie überhaupt zurückkehrte. Narcissa senkte den Kopf, leicht beschämt. Wie viel hatte sie ihrem Mann schon angetan und trotz allem... "Wegen Draco? Wegen deines Vaters? Wegen meiner Eltern? Oder wegen dem Gerede der Leute?" Luc klang bitterer als er es geplant hatte, doch die ganze Verzweiflung, die tief in ihm verborgen gewesen war, brach nun hervor.  
  
"Wegen dir." Murmelte Narcissa. Langsam hob sie den Kopf, sah ihrem Mann ganz tief in die Augen. Und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit konnte er in ihren Augen eine tiefe, reine Zuneigung und die Wahrheit erkennen. Zum allerersten Mal... "Ist, ist das wahr?" presste er hervor, noch nicht bereit, es ganz zu glauben.  
  
Narcissa warf ihm einen gespielt gekränkten Blick zu. "Soll ich wieder gehen? Ja, es stimmt. Du bist mein Mann, ich habe dir vor Gott geschworen, immer an deiner Seite zu stehen. Und mir ist einfach klar geworden, dass ich diesen Schwur nicht brechen will. Außerdem sind wir doch nun so etwas wie eine kleine Familie. Denn ich habe ja gesehen, wie sehr du Draco magst."  
  
"Clara..." begann Lucius zögerlich, "Ich liebe dich, aber ich weiß auch, dass du mich niemals so sehr lieben kannst. Ich werde nicht im Stande sein, dich glücklich zu machen. Bist du dir dessen bewusst?" Narcissa nickte fest. "Wenn du damit leben kannst, kann ich es auch. Ich will wenigstens zwei Leben retten, zwei Menschen glücklich machen. Dich und Draco. Auch wenn das bedeutet, dass ich selbst zurückstecke."  
  
Die junge Frau zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht bin ich endlich erwachsen geworden und hab eingesehen, dass *er* und ich niemals zusammen sein werden, es würde nicht funktionieren. Unsere Ehe ist beziehungsweise war einmal eine Liebesheirat, doch dann wurde sie immer mehr zu einer Vernunftehe. Und ich will nicht, dass es so bleibt. Du liebst mich und für mich bist du ein wahnsinnig guter Freund. Ich denke, das ist eine wunderbare Grundlage für eine Beziehung."  
  
Lucius lächelte sie an. Dass Narcissa ihn nie ganz lieben könnte, wusste er. Er hatte sich bereits vor langer Zeit damit zufrieden gegeben, denn Clara war nicht die Art von Frau, die einen Mann heiratete, um ihm später zu sagen, dass ein anderer ihre große Liebe war. Nein, Cis hatte von Anfang an mit offenen Karten gespielt. Und offenbar hatte er jetzt gewonnen.  
  
Denn das, was er sich immer am meisten gewünscht hatte, war geschehen: Narcissa würde bei ihm bleiben, welche Gründe sie auch haben mochte, es war ihm sogar ziemlich egal. "Es ist nicht gut, nur unseren Träumen nachzuhängen und vergessen zu leben. Mit dir kann und will ich leben, Luc. Er war mein Traum, aber ich bin endlich erwacht und in die Realität zurückgekehrt." Cis hatte leise gesprochen, dabei den Blick jedoch nicht abgewandt. Lucius sollte ruhig *sehen*, dass sie es ernst meinte.  
  
"Komm her." Lucs Aufforderung war sanft, ohne jede Gewalt, doch dennoch dachte seine Frau nicht eine Sekunde lang daran, sich zu weigern. Beinahe Schutz suchend schmiegte sie sich an ihn, zog ihn auf das Bett neben sich und knöpfe geschwind sein Hemd auf. "Clara.." "Pst!" machte die junge Frau und bedeutete ihm zu schweigen. Das war kein Augenblick um zu reden; ihre Taten sprachen für sich.  
  
Und Lucius gab nach, nur allzu gerne. Narcissas warme Hände strichen sanft über seinen Oberkörper, umkreisten seinen Bauchnabel, während sie ihn langsam auf den Mund küsste. Ihre Zunge erkundete zärtlich seine Lippen, bevor er seinen Mund öffnete und ihn ihrer Zunge überließ. (Oh Gott, ich kann so was net!) Ganz offensichtlich wollte Narcissa mehr und, bei Merlin, sie würde es bekommen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(An alle, die denken, dass das Chap hier fertig ist: Ne! Ich bleib euch noch erhalten, Szenenwechsel! PS: Madi, ich habs dir gesagt, ich deute die "Sexszene" nur an)  
  
Severus starrte auf die schwarzen, verschlungenen Linien vor ihm, versuchte, es zu entziffern, doch sein Verstand weigerte sich standhaft, diese Gebilde als das zu erkennen, was sie waren: Buchstaben. Der schwarzhaarige Mann seufzte leise auf, rieb sich müde über die Augen und griff erneut nach seiner Feder, die er wieder in das Tintenfass tauchte.  
  
Nach kurzem Überlegen, was er als Letztes geschrieben hatte, ging es weiter. Severus wusste, dass es durchaus unüblich war, dass Männer Tagebuch führten, doch er hatte die Idee schon immer grandios gefunden, weil man so die Möglichkeit bekam, alles noch einmal zu erleben und auch zu verarbeiten.  
  
"Träume, die niemals wahr werden; Wünsche, die sich nie erfüllen; Wunden, die nur langsam heilen. Das alles passiert, wenn du dich in jemanden verliebst, der nicht so fühlt wie du. Einen Schmerz zu lieben und daran festzuhalten, aus Angst, mit ihm auch die Liebe zu verlieren, darin liegt das Geheimnis des Liebeskummers.  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich endlich den Schmerz loslassen, der mich erfüllt, wenn ich an meine vergangene Liebe mit Narcissa denke. Vielleicht sollte ich beginnen, nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für sie zu entwickeln, für die Frau meines besten Freundes. Vielleicht sollte ich mich zusammenreißen und daran denken, dass ich ein erwachsener Mann bin, der sich so weit im Griff haben sollte, dass nicht jeder gleich merkt, wie ich fühle.  
  
So viele Vielleichts. Und wie ich mich kenne, werde ich das eh nie schaffen. Wieso kann Freundschaft in Liebe enden, aber nicht Liebe in Freundschaft? Vielleicht, weil ich nicht vergessen kann, was ich einst für sie empfand. Und schon wieder Vielleicht... Verdammt, ich kenne nicht einmal meine Gefühle! Was ist los mit dir, Severus? Hat dir diese Frau den Verstand geraubt?  
  
Frag dich das lieber nicht, sonst kommt als Antwort nur Ja heraus. Das Leben ist ein Spiel, grausam und unfair. Manche Menschen bekommen alles, während andere sich mit den Resten oder mit gar nichts begnügen müssen. Und ich? Ich habe nur meine Erinnerungen an etwas, das war und wohl niemals wieder sein wird. Nicht wahr, Clara?  
  
Ich hab doch keine Chance, jemals mit dir zusammenzusein. Du bist mit Lucius verheiratet und du liebst einen anderen. Und wo bleibe ich? Welchen Platz in deinem Herzen nehme ich ein? Oh, ich weiß schon, ich spiele die Rolle des besten Freundes, der immer für dich da ist und alles für dich tut. Und das Schlimmste ist, dass es mir weh tut, das zu tun, ich aber gar nicht anders kann. Ich würde umkommen vor Sorge und vor allem aus Sehnsucht, wenn ich dich nicht einmal mehr als Freund sehen, dich als Freund berühren, umarmen kann.  
  
Manchmal habe ich dich beneidet, weil du so gut warst in der Schule, weil dir die Herzen aller zuflogen, weil du alles mit Leichtigkeit erlernt hast. Erst in letzter Zeit kam mir der Gedanke, dass ich niemanden beneiden sollte, der alles perfekt zu können scheint, weil er meist nicht aus vollem Herzen lachen und lieben kann.  
  
Denn das ist doch wahr, oder etwa nicht? Versuche es zu leugnen und ich werde dir kein Wort glauben. Du musst mir nicht sagen, dass es stimmt, dass ich Recht habe, denn eher würdest du sterben, als etwas Derartiges zuzugeben. Verdammt sei dein Stolz! Aber ich weiß auch so, dass es die Wahrheit ist...  
  
Hast du dir nie gewünscht, in der Vergangenheit zu leben? Dort etwas anderes zu tun? Hast du dir nie gewünscht, du hättest deine Liebe damals festgehalten? Oder hast du dir gedacht: "Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag."? Oh, Clara, das schönste Morgen kann das Gestern nicht zurückbringen, denn nichts wird sein, wie es einmal wahr. Oder hast du nach einem deiner Sprüche gehandelt?  
  
Getreu dem Motto: "Lasse ziehen, was du liebst. Kommt es zurück, gehört es für immer dir. Aber kehrt es nicht zurück, hat es nie dir gehört." Ja, so wirst du gehandelt haben, denn du weißt selbst am besten, wie wichtig Freiheit ist. Freiheit ist noch immer das, was du mit am Meisten begehrst, gleich mit Liebe. Und Liebe hast du im Übermaß..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, jetzt ist es aber wirklich fertig. Sooo lange ist es nicht, aber immerhin. Und keine Angst, noch ist unser Sevvie ja noch OOC, ziemlich melancholisch etc, aber hey, es spielt noch vor seiner Lehrerzeit :o). Dieser erschreckende Gedanke kam mir übrigens gestern Abend. Harry ist immer noch nicht geboren! Habt ihr eine Ahnung, wie viel Schreibarbeit noch vor mir liegt? *lach* Falls ich weiterschreibe, das ist ja die andere Frage.  
  
Außerdem überleg ich noch, ob es ein Happy oder Sad End gibt, und wenn Happy: zwischen wem?  
  
Naja, meine Sache, ne? :o) Könnt mir gerne schreiben, was ihr gerne hättet, aber ob ich das berücksichtige, hab ich nie gesagt!  
  
Ich hab euch lieb!  
  
Maia 


	14. Die Schatten der Vergangenheit

Die Lüge eines Lebens 14  
  
Erst mal Merci für die Reviews! Soll ich das jetzt so verstehen, dass ich keine Sexszenen mehr schreiben soll? :o) Das heutige Kapitel ist in meinem Urlaub entstanden, ich schiebe also alles auf das Meer, die Sonne und meinen Disc-Man. Das Kapitel umfasst etwa 15 handgeschriebene Seiten (will ein Lob, dass ich das abgetippt hab *g*), also gut 3600 Wörter aufwärts, ohne Vor- und Nachwort.  
  
Also bitte keine Beschwerden, es wäre zu kurz *lach*. Das heutige Chap ist mal wieder ein "Gedanken und Gefühle" Chap, daher "passiert" nicht wirklich was. Aber dafür im übernächsten Chap umso mehr. In 15 gibt's Severus - Dumbledore (wieso wurde unser aller Sevvie Todesser? Und wieso wird er jetzt ein Spion?) und in 16 hat Voldie ein Rendezvous mit den Potters.  
  
Aber nun viel Spass mit Kapitel 14!  
  
Eure erholte Maia  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Die Schatten der Vergangenheit  
  
3. August, Malfoy Manor  
  
Vor zwei Tagen habe ich es erfahren. Lilys und James` kleine Welt ist nun endgültig perfekt. Am 31. Juli hat Lily einen kleinen Jungen geboren. Sein Name ist Harry und natürlich haben Lucius und ich einen Glückwunsch-Brief geschrieben. Sirius ist der Taufpate des Kleinen. Ich frage mich, warum sie nicht Remus genommen haben. Es hätte ihm bestimmt gut getan und vielleicht hätte er endlich wieder angefangen, richtig zu leben.  
  
Gut zwei Monate ist es nun her, dass ich zu Lucius zurückgekommen bin. Ich meine, aus freiem Willen und liebendem Herzen. Seitdem habe ich oft über meine Entscheidung nachgedacht und sie dennoch kein einziges Mal bereut. Wieso auch? Lucius liebt mich. Nicht: "Wir lieben uns.", denn ich habe mir abgewöhnt zu lügen. Luc zählt zu meinen besten Freunden, eine Freundschaft, geboren aus Liebe.  
  
Seltsam. Alle sagen, dass Liebe aus Freundschaft geboren werden kann, jedoch nicht umgekehrt. Auch ich habe eine Weile so gedacht, bis mir aufging, dass es wirklich nur Freundschaft ist, das ich für Lucius und Remus empfinde. Und für Severus?  
  
Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe immer gesagt, gerade er wäre mein bester Freund, aber mittlerweile bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher. Er bedeutet mir einfach wahnsinnig viel und er war immer für mich da. Manchmal denke ich sogar, er lebt, um mir zu helfen, mich zu schützen, mich zu lieben.  
  
Doch was geschieht, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin? Wird Severus einen neuen "Sinn", eine neue Aufgabe finden? Wenn ich ihn mir heute so ansehe, dann fällt mir auf, dass Sev lange nicht so fröhlich ist wie früher.  
  
Er ist schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr der Severus Snape, wie ich ihn kannte. Nein, er ist ein Todesser, ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords. Und manchmal tritt ein erschreckend verbittert aussehender Ausdruck in seine Augen, lässt sie kalt funkeln und Severus grinst dann spöttisch und verachtend.  
  
Wird mir der Dunkle Lord nach Lucius noch einen Mann nehmen? Ich will gar nicht so genau wissen, was Sev, meinen guten Sev, dazu gebracht hat, so zu werden. Ich meine, mir gegenüber benimmt er sich wie sonst auch, charmant, höflich, zuvorkommend. Es fällt mir schwer zu glauben, dass dieser Mensch kaltblütig unschuldige Muggel oder auch Zauberer umbringt.  
  
Habe ich gar den Severus, wie ich ihn kannte, schon längst verloren? Oder existiert er noch immer, irgendwo versteckt? Ich möchte es so gerne glauben, aber mein gesunder Menschenverstand macht mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Vielleicht kann man Severus mit Liebe noch retten, doch wie? Ich kann es mit Sicherheit nicht, mein herz gehört längst einem anderen.  
  
Aber irgendetwas muss ich doch tun können. Ich lasse meinen besten Freund nicht einfach abgleiten. Wer weiß, was dann aus ihm werden würde. Eine gewissenslose, verbitterte Kreatur der Dunkelheit? Könnte ich dann weiterleben? Weiterleben mit dem Wissen, Severus "umgebracht" zu haben? Ihm nicht geholfen zu haben, obwohl er immer für mich da war.  
  
Doch nur meine reine Liebe könnte ihm helfen und die habe ich nicht. Verdammt, ich bin eine erwachsene, verheiratete Frau mit einem Kind und langsam sollte ich mich von dem Phantom meiner Jugendliebe wegreißen. Es ist vorbei, Sirius und ich, wir sind beide mit jemand anderem verheiratet. Und vor zwei Monaten bin ich endgültig zu meinem Mann zurückgekehrt.  
  
Diese Nacht, in der Lucius und ich nach langer Zeit wieder miteinander geschlafen hatten, war einfach nur wundervoll gewesen. Zum ersten Mal habe ich mir nicht gewünscht, Luc wäre Sirius. Zum ersten Mal habe ich nicht Sirius` Bild vor meinem inneren Auge gesehen. Vielleicht klingt es kitschig, doch in dieser Nacht habe ich mir geschworen, Lucius nicht mehr zu betrügen, so lange er lebt. Zumindest nicht mehr körperlich.  
  
Mein Herz hat Sirius geraubt und er hat es nicht wieder frei gelassen. Ich kann diese Liebe weder vergessen noch leugnen, denn sein Name ist auf ewig eingebrannt in meiner Seele. Ein heißes Brandzeichen, ein Feuer, das mich von innen verglüht. Und es tut weh, es schmerzt entsetzlich und dennoch ertrage ich stumm alles, denn es sind süße Qualen, die ich mir selbst aufgebürdet habe.  
  
Sirius hat mich für alle anderen Männer verdorben, er hat sich selbst in mir verewigt und mich dann fröhlich fallen gelassen. Vielleicht als Rache? Dafür, dass es schon einmal nicht mit uns klappte? Dafür, dass ich einst Severus und Lucius liebte, zwei seiner Todfeinde? Oder einfach aus Spass an der Freude?  
  
Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob Sirius nach unserer Trennung gelitten hat. Oh nein, das weiß ich nicht, denn mein ehemaliger Geliebter ist ein großartiger Schauspieler und nun denke ich sogar, dass all seine Liebesschwüre nur gespielt waren. Vorgetäuscht, um mich gefügig zu machen und mich anschließend zerbrechen zu können.  
  
Nun, mittlerweile ist ja auch er verheiratet und vermutlich sind Gedanken an eine vergangene "Liebe" nicht gerade das, was ihn schwer beschäftigt.  
  
Und dabei hatte ich mich nie in ihn verlieben wollen, erst recht nicht, weil er der Schwarm aller Mädchen war. Und dann, an diesem bestimmten Abend, da war er mir begegnet. Ich hatte Befriedigung meiner Lust gesucht und Liebe gefunden. Doch in dem Moment, in dem mir das klar wurde, bekam ich Angst. Angst, etwas zu verlieren, das ich nur zu gerne auf ewig an mich binden würde. Ja, an mich binden, doch niemals festhalten, denn er ist ebenso begierig nach Freiheit, wie ich es bin.  
  
Als Sirius in dieser Nacht aufwachte, mich zuerst küsste und dann nach einer Fortsetzung verlangte, da glaubte ich, Macht über ihn zu haben, zumindest körperlich. Ich frage mich noch heute, ob unsere Trennung an den Gemeinheiten der anderen Mädchen mir gegenüber lag, obwohl ich nie viel darauf gab, oder einfach daran, dass ich für ihn nur eine Art Spielzeug gewesen war, dessen er nun überdrüssig wurde.  
  
Auch heute noch fühle ich mich in seiner Gegenwart gering, unbedeutend und hässlich. Vielleicht, weil er selbst diese anziehenden Schönheit besitzt, diese Attraktivität, diesen Blick aus glühenden Augen, der jede Frau zum Schmelzen bringt. Sirius Black ist und bleibt ein Frauenheld, ein Casanova. Und ich blöde Kuh habe einmal gedacht ihn ändern zu können.  
  
Sicher, die Blicke vieler Männer beweisen mir, dass ich durchaus nicht so hässlich bin, wie ich mir in Sirius` Anwesenheit vorkomme, aber trotzdem. Es ist nur Platz für eine Sonne, wenn es zwei gibt, überstrahlt eine die andere.  
  
Und ich will nicht mein Leben lang im Schatten eines schönen Mannes stehen. Ich möchte mein Leben so verbringen, wie ich es mir wünsche und mich nicht immer nur um die Sonne kümmern, als Zentrum meines Lebens. Natürlich, mit Lucius kann ich auch nicht so leben, wie ich es gerne hätte, aber er vergöttert mich und das macht es mir leicht und schön.  
  
Nicht etwa, dass Sirius egoistisch ist, oh nein, nicht egoistischer als jeder andere von uns auch. Aber er merkt es nicht, wenn sich alles nur um ihn dreht. Er ist ein starker Mann und es nicht gewohnt, allzu sehr Rücksicht zu nehmen. Vielleicht, weil er immer für das gekämpft hat, was er haben wollte, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.  
  
Nun, dann will er mich ganz offensichtlich nicht, sonst würde er ja kämpfen, oder etwa nicht? Oh, es ist so schwer, Sirius` Absichten, Gedanken und Gefühle zu erkennen, weil jeder Blick von Außenstehenden und auch vielen Vertrauten an seinen glänzenden, funkelnden schwarzen Augen abgleitet.  
  
Dunkle Augen hat er, genau wie Severus und doch ist das die einzige Gemeinsamkeit der beiden. Achja, und, dass ich sie einst beide liebte, heute jedoch in veränderter Form. Allerdings braucht Severus diese Liebe, zumindest in Form von Freundschaft. Vielleicht steht er mir auch deswegen so nahe, weil er mich braucht. Ist es dieses Wissen, das mich bei ihm hält? Oder all das, was wir miteinander durchgemacht haben, was wir gefühlt haben?  
  
Bei Sirius bin ich mir überhaupt nicht sicher, ob er irgendwas von mir braucht. Starke Lichtquellen werden nun einmal von Motten umschwirrt und ich bin es ja gewohnt, dass sich die meisten schönen und attraktiven Frauen um meine große Liebe scharen. Ja, daran bin ich gewohnt....  
  
Ich glaube, ich bin erwachsen geworden. Ich kann sogar ein, zwei kleine Fältchen in meinem Gesicht erkennen und wahrscheinlich würde ich auch graue Haare finden, hätte ich nicht so eine helle Haarfarbe.  
  
Liegt es vielleicht auch an Draco, dass ich erwachsen geworden bin? Ich musste lernen, Verantwortung zu tragen, denn nun entscheide ich nicht mehr nur für mich selbst, sondern auch für ein kleines, hilfloses Kind. Für *mein* Kind.  
  
Ich habe einige Zeit mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Lucius das Baby erziehen zu lassen und einfach wegzugehen, irgendwohin, ein neues Leben zu beginnen, ohne die erdrückenden Schatten der Vergangenheit. Denn obwohl ich Draco liebe, erscheint doch jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn ansehe, das Bild seines Vaters vor meinen Augen. Und dabei hatte ich fest vor, ihn zu vergessen....  
  
Aber dann wurde mir plötzlich bewusst, was ich da vorhatte und ich schämte mich zutiefst. Einfach wegzulaufen, wie der letzte Feigling, das war doch keine Lösung. Schon gar nicht für eine Mutter.  
  
Also überlegte ich mir Alternativen und die Lösung, eine glückliche Familie zu werden, hatte in meinen Augen etwas ungeheuer Überzeugendes. Mir fiel auf, dass es mir schwer fiel, ohne mein Kind zu leben, Sirius hin oder her. Ich liebe Draco, Lucius tut es auch und beide wollen wir glücklich werden. Wieso sollten wir es nicht zusammen versuchen?  
  
Ich werde wohl nie Lucius` Gesichtsausdruck vergessen, als ich nach Hause zurückkehrte. Nun, ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln. In letzter Zeit habe ich mich ihm gegenüber entsetzlich benommen. Ich war gereizt, wütend, mürrisch und Luc war der perfekte Blitzableiter. Er hat alles über sich ergehen lassen, mir anschließend verziehen und die Sache vergessen. Weil er mich liebt.  
  
Noch vor kurzem hätte ich über solche Gefühle nur spöttisch gelacht, doch mittlerweile ist mir klar geworden, dass Lucs Liebe eines der wertvollsten Dinge in meinem Leben ist. Es ist etwas Wahres, Ehrliches in unser beider Leben voller Lügen.  
  
Meine Tante Jacky, Mutters Schwester, die sich vor langer Zeit entschieden hat, als Fee in unserer Welt zu leben, hat mir einmal etwas gesagt: "Das Glück schenkt nichts, es leiht nur." Es waren die wehmütigen Wort einer erfahrenen Frau, und dennoch habe ich diesen Spruch schon vor langer Zeit als Wahrheit angenommen und akzeptiert.  
  
Jacky ist ein wundervoller Mensch, obwohl "Mensch" durchaus nicht korrekt ist. Sie ist lieb, klug -manchmal zu sehr- und hilfsbereit. Ich sehe sie nicht oft, leider, denn sie wohnt unten in Wales. Als Kind habe ich öfter ein paar Tage bei ihr verbracht, auch, weil sie meiner Mutter so ähnlich ist. Jacky sieht aus wie eine ganz normale Frau, schlank, mittelgroß, hellblonde Haare und blaue Augen.  
  
Meine Mutter ist auch blond, eine Seltenheit bei den Feen, die normalerweise klein, dunkelhaarig und auch eher dunkelhäutig sind. Soweit ich weiß, liegt das bei uns an einem meiner Ahnen, der aus der Reihe tanzte und seine Gene uns allen vererbte.  
  
Anacy, meine verheiratete Freundin in Irland hat auch ein wenig Feenblut in ihren Adern. Ana ist gänzlich anders als ich, sowohl vom Äußeren als auch vom Inneren.  
  
Und wenn ich Severus wäre, hätte ich Anacy genommen, bevor mir irgendwer dieses bezaubernde Mädchen wegschnappen könnte. Und was hat Sev stattdessen getan? Er hat mir sein Herz zu Füßen gelegt und gehofft, dass ich es nicht zertreten würde.  
  
Doch vergeblich, auch wenn ich es nicht absichtlich tat.  
  
Clara  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aber warum, Lucius, warum? Habe ich irgendetwas getan, das dir missfallen hat? Liegt es an mir? Bin ich dir zu hässlich? Zu dick? Soll ich meinen Mann und unser Kind verlassen?" Mit einem dramatischen Augenaufschlag sah die mollige Frau ihren Geliebten an, die Unterlippe zitternd vorgeschoben, wie bei einem kleinen Kind.  
  
Der Mann lachte leise und betrachtete sie dann mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Er hob eine Hand, strich sich eine lange, silberblonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und streckte sich anschließend. Seiner ehemaligen Geliebten sah man die vergangene Schwangerschaft auch jetzt noch an, sieben Monate nach der Geburt ihres Sohnes.  
  
"Um ehrlich zu sein: ja, es liegt auch an dir und ja, du bist mir zu dick und zu hässlich.", erwiderte der Mann gelassen mit einem kalten Lächeln im Gesicht. Geschockt und mit tränennassen Augen sah ihn die Frau an. "Mein Gott, Tamara", Lucius Malfoy wurde ungehalten und wütend, "jetzt stell dich gefälligst nicht so an und hör auf zu heulen! Du hast einen Mann und mit ihm ein Kind. Also kehre dahin zurück, wo du hin gehörst."  
  
"Und ich dachte, du würdest mich lieben....", brach es aus Tamara Dill hervor. Als Antwort erntete sie zuerst einen fassungslosen Blick und dann ein spöttisches Lachen. "Wie naiv du doch bist! Ja, du warst ein hübsches Spielzeug, ganz nett im Bett, aber ich liebe Narcissa und ihr wirst du niemals das Wasser reichen können. Finde dich damit ab!"  
  
Verächtlich schnaubend verließ Lucius die kleine Blockhütte mitten im Wald und ließ eine gebrochene Frau zurück. Doch dafür zeigte der blonde Mann keinerlei Interesse. Er hatte von vorneherein klar gemacht, dass er nur Sex suchte. Was Tamara sich dachte, war ihre eigene Sache.  
  
Außerdem hatte sie drei entscheidende Fehler begangen.  
  
Erstens: Sie hatte geglaubt, ihm vorschreiben zu können, wann und wie oft sie sich trafen.  
  
Zweitens: Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte. Eine Schwäche, die für Lucius sehr passend gewesen war.  
  
Drittens: Sie hatte vor ihm geweint, sich gehen gelassen.  
  
Lucius bevorzugte und bewunderte stolze Frauen, die sich selbst zumindest so weit im Griff hatten, dass sie in der Öffentlichkeit oder vor ihm nicht losheulten. So wie Narcissa eben.  
  
Auch, wenn er es sich nicht gerne eingestand, entsprach es dennoch der Wahrheit, dass Luc jede andere Frau mit seiner großen Liebe verglich. Und bisher hatte jede schlecht abgeschnitten. Nun, das lag nun mal daran, dass Narcissa so wundervoll war.  
  
Vor ihrer Hochzeit hatten sich viele Menschen gewundert. Zum einen darüber, dass Cis Lucius Malfoy heiratete, obwohl sie jeden hätte haben können. Und zum anderen darüber, dass Luc eine Ravenclaw zur Frau nahm. Es hatte Lucius viel Überredungskraft gekostet, seine Eltern davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihm total egal war, ob sie in Slytherin gewesen war oder nicht.  
  
Denn leider hatten seine Eltern die Sache etwas anders gesehen. Für sie war es wichtig, dass ihr Sohn eine ihm würdige Frau bekam. Aber Lucius hatte immer nur seine Jugendliebe aus Hogwarts gewollt. Das Mädchen, das ihm beinahe den Verstand geraubt hätte.  
  
Am Anfang hatte Luc selbst noch gemeint, dass er Narcissa nur wollte, weil sie sich ihm entzog. Doch mit der Zeit hatte er feststellen müssen, dass sein Jagdinstinkt einer wahnsinnigen Liebe gewichen war. Und seit diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sein Entschluss festgestanden und sich bis heute nicht geändert. Diese- oder keine!  
  
Warum dann die Affäre mit Tamara? Wie er ihr schon gesagt hatte: Sie war ein hübsches Spielzeug gewesen. Clara hatte sich ihm verweigert, also hatte er sich woanders ein bisschen Ersatz gesucht. Ersatz für Sex, wohlgemerkt, niemals für Liebe. Die konnte nur Narcissa ihm geben und nun endlich tat sie es wieder.  
  
Zum ersten Mal seit langem glaubte Lucius wieder daran, dass ihre Ehe doch noch glücklich werden könnte. Immerhin war Cis zu ihm zurückgekehrt. Er hatte seine große Liebe wiederbekommen und Luc hatte nicht vor, sie jemals noch einmal gehen zu lassen. Sicher, wenn sie ihre Freiheit haben wollte, würde er sie loslassen, schon allein deshalb, weil er sie liebte und nun endlich die Gewissheit hatte, dass sie immer zurückkehren würde.  
  
Aber er würde nicht zulassen, dass sich wieder ein anderer Mann zwischen sie drängte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3. August, Snape Manor  
  
Mittlerweile ist es August und schon beinahe zwei Monate her, seit ich jenen verhängnisvollen Brief bekommen habe. Zwei Monate und dennoch verkrieche ich mich noch immer. Warum? Weil ich enttäuscht bin. Und weil ich nachdenke.  
  
Langsam aber sicher kann ich diesen verfluchten Brief nicht mehr sehen. Und jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn erneut in die hand nehme und lese, zerbricht ein weiterer Teil meines Herzens, verschwindet ein Teil meines alten Ichs. Dabei verstehe ich es selbst nicht. Es ist ein ganz einfacher Brief, weniger noch. Nur eine Mitteilung.  
  
"Severus, ich bin zu Lucius zurückgekehrt. Clara"  
  
Das war alles, keine Gefühlsduselei, keine Tränenspuren, kein "Es tut mir Leid für uns". Aber das wundert mich nicht, denn eine derartige Melodramatik passt nicht zu Narcissa. Trotzdem. Irgendwie hätte ich es mir fast gewünscht. Nur eine winzige Andeutung, ein kleines, gemaltes Herzchen. Nichts.  
  
Sicher, sie will mir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, aber ich brauche sie! Ja, verdammt, ich brauche Narcissa zum leben, wie ich noch niemals zuvor jemanden gebraucht habe. Allein ihre Anwesenheit würde mir helfen. Und ich weiß, sie wird sie mir nicht verwehren, dazu stehen wir uns zu nahe. Auch, wenn ich nicht weiß, wie lange ich das noch durchhalte, auf dem schmalen Grat zwischen Liebe und Freundschaft zu wandeln.  
  
Und ich spüre, wie ich mich innerlich verhärte, nur noch für den Dunklen Lord lebe, denn es ist keine Narcissa da, die mir sanft, aber bestimmt den richtigen Weg weist. Und gleichzeitig hasse und verabscheue ich mein Dasein als Todesser. Ja, ich ekele mich vor mir selbst, weil ich dem Lord diene. Narcissas Liebe hätte mich vor dieser Schlangengrube bewahren können, doch sie kann sie mir nicht geben, weil für mich nur noch Freundschaft übrig ist.  
  
Ich will und kann ihr keinen Vorwurf machen, dazu bin ich nicht berechtigt. Narcissa ist erwachsen und führt ihr eigenes Leben, ohne mich, dafür mit Lucius an ihrer Seite. Natürlich, sie hat es nicht gesagt, doch ich würde mir wünschen, dass wir drei uns nicht mehr allzu oft sehen würden. Luc wird es zu verhindern wissen, dass ein anderer die Liebe seiner Frau bekommt.  
  
Denn er weiß von unserer Romanze in Hogwarts, weiß von den Liebesbriefen und trotz Lucius` und meiner Freundschaft traut er mir nicht vollständig. Kann ich es ihm verdenken?  
  
Warum nur kann ich diese Frau nicht vergessen? Ich habe es schon so oft versucht und bin immer wieder kläglich gescheitert. Denn die Schatten der Vergangenheit lasten zentnerschwer auf meiner Seele, erdrücken mich und wollen nicht weichen. Was um alles in der Welt habe ich verbrochen, dass mich die Frau meines besten Freundes noch immer verfolgt? Sogar bis in meine Träume....  
  
Und wie es aussieht, werde ich wohl nie von den Malfoys loskommen. Lucius ist und bleibt mein bester Freund. Und als "Beste Freunde" werden wir uns auch des öfteren gegenseitig besuchen. Luc wird wollen, dass Narcissa mitkommt. Und wenn ich Glück habe, wird er keinerlei Verdacht schöpfen, dass ich sie noch immer liebe.  
  
Warum muss das Leben so verflucht schwierig sein? Ich habe genug davon. Wenn Narcissa mich bisher nicht retten konnte, wird sie es vielleicht nie können. Und wenn sie es nicht schaffte, wird es niemandem gelingen, da bin ich mir leider sehr sicher. Offensichtlich ist auf dieser Welt niemand alleine, nur ich.  
  
Narcissa hat Lucius, ihren Mann, Draco, ihren Sohn, und verschiedene Freunde. Lucius hat seine Familie. Und wen habe ich? Ich meine, so richtig. So, wie ich es mir wünsche. Vielleicht bin ich egoistisch, vielleicht zu sehr. Denn Claras Freundschaft könnte mir eines Tages nicht mehr reichen.  
  
Ja, ich weiß, viele denken, ich hätte keine Wünsche. Aber das ist nicht wahr. Ich wünsche mir, Lucius endlich wieder in die Augen schauen zu können, ohne Angst zu haben, dass er in meinem Blick meine Liebe zu seiner Frau erkennen kann.  
  
Es bleibt dabei. Ich habe auf dieser Welt nur mich selbst und ich verabscheue, hasse mich aufrichtig. Ich könnte mehr Menschen haben, doch ich lasse sie nicht an mich heran. Warum? Vielleicht aus falschem Stolz und verletzter Eitelkeit. Bei Narcissa trifft das jedenfalls zum Teil zu. Was ist los mit mir? Habe ich verlernt zu verlieren? Oh, Moment. Verlieren. War das nicht das, das ich noch niemals konnte?  
  
Verlieren. Ein Wort, eine Tätigkeit, etwas, das mein Vater nicht kennt, nicht akzeptiert. Also habe ich das einfach so übernommen, ohne es zu hinterfragen. Vielleicht ein Fehler, vielleicht auch nicht, wer weiß das schon? Als kleiner Junge wusste ich es jedenfalls definitiv nicht und kleine Kinder lieben ja ihre Eltern über alles und stellen nichts in Frage, was sie tun. Wieso sollte es bei mir anders gewesen sein?  
  
Weil ich Snape heiße? Weil meine Eltern Todesser sind? Oh nein, bestimmt nicht deshalb! Was wisst ihr schon, was sich hinter den geschlossenen Türen von Snape Manor abgespielt hat? Und die Tatsache, dass meine Eltern Todesser sind, machte es für sie nur noch bedeutender, mir Gehorsam beizubringen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
3. August, 21 Uhr 38 Minuten  
  
Ich sehe es noch heute vor meinem inneren Auge. Jener Abend, an dem ich erfuhr, dass mein Onkel gestorben war. Jener Abend, an dem Narcissa mich tröstete, so einfühlsam, so sanft, so liebevoll.  
  
Es ist schon so lange her, es erscheint mir wie tausend Jahre und dennoch erinnere ich mich an jede winzige Einzelheit. Wie weiß ihre langen, schmalen Finger im Kerzenlicht schimmerten. Jene Finger, mit denen sich mich an diesem Abend so zärtlich tröstete.  
  
Ihre Hände haben mich von jeher fasziniert. Feingliedrige Finger, eine derart blasse Haut, dass die Adern bläulich hindurchschimmerten und fein säuberlich geschnittene, blassrosa Fingernägel. Alles in allem wunderbar gepflegt, denn Narcissa kümmerte sich sorgfältig darum, dass die zarte Haut ihrer Hände nicht trocken war. Jene Hände, die an diesem Abend noch nichts erzählten, keine Narben, die von Claras Verzweiflung zeugten.  
  
Wenn ich Cis ärgern wollte, bezeichnete ich ihre Hände immer spöttisch als Pianistenhände. Das passte zwar nicht ganz, weil sie nur Geige spielte und sang, doch mir war das egal, denn es brachte sie immer wieder leicht in Rage, wie ich amüsiert bemerkte.  
  
Ich konnte es mir in der Tat nie vorstellen, dass diese sanften Hände dazu in der Lage sein sollen, einen Zauberstab zu halten, um grausame Flüche zu hexen und noch heute habe ich mit dieser Vorstellung Probleme. Aber bei Cis wundert mich schon lange nichts mehr. Doch vielleicht sollte ich am Anfang beginnen...  
  
Narcissa war schon immer für Überraschungen gut gewesen. Ausgestattet mit blonden Locken und blauen Augen verstand sie es, sich in Szene zu setzen. Es gibt viele Frauen, die körperlich schöner sind als sie und dennoch... Cis hat eine Art inneres Feuer, das sie erstrahlen lässt. Wenn sie es will, kann sie die Blicke aller auf sich ziehen. Und mit ihrem Charme, ihrem Witz, ihrer Intelligenz und ihrer Liebenswürdigkeit versteht sie es auch, ihre Gesprächspartner zu fesseln. (Author` s Note: das ist, bevor, die beiden zusammenkommen)  
  
Ist es da ein Wunder, dass ich ihr nicht widerstehen konnte? Nein, vermutlich nicht und ich schäme mich sogar etwas, wenn ich zugebe, dass ich zuerst nur Sex von ihr wollte. Sie schaffte es, mich zu befriedigen, wie noch niemand zuvor. Ja, Narcissa ist eine hervorragende Liebhaberin und sie stillte meine Bedürfnisse, aber ich wollte mehr.  
  
Denn irgendwann beim Frühstück, als ich beobachtete, wie ein paar Jungen sie umringten und mit ihr scherzten, da befiel mich ein ganz seltsames Gefühl. Eifersucht, wie ich mir eingestehen musste. Nicht der verletzte Stolz eines One-Night-Stands, nein. Eifersucht eines Mannes auf diejenigen, die seine Frau anmachten.  
  
Und da bemerkte ich, dass ich sie liebte und dass ich von nun an aufpassen musste. Wenn ich heute darüber nachdenke, hat mir wohl schon damals mein Gefühl verraten, dass die Liebe zu einer Frau einen Mann in Gefahr bringen kann. Und, dass Lucius Malfoy so schnell nicht aus meinem Leben verschwinden würde.  
  
Nur mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass er nicht weiß, dass ich Narcissas Liebhaber war, es mir aber sehr wohl bekannt ist, dass die beiden verheiratet sind. Was mich so sicher macht, dass Lucius nichts ahnt? Wenn er es wüsste oder nur eine Vermutung hätte, würde ich jetzt nicht mehr leben.  
  
Lucius mag viele Fehler haben, doch in meinen Augen ist der schwerwiegendste, dass er einen Adler in einen Käfig aus Gold gesperrt hat, lebendig begraben. Und als der Adler entkommen konnte, kehrte er freiwillig zurück. Oh, Clara...  
  
Wenn ich heute ganz ehrlich bin, muss ich zugeben, dass ich damals in Hogwarts aus Feigheit mit Narcissa Schluss gemacht habe. Ich hatte Angst. Angst, dass ich wahnsinnig würde, wenn mir jemand diese Frau nähme. Angst, dass Lucius Malfoy mir etwas antun würde. Ja, so feige war ich...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Weißt du, dass irgendwo am Himmel unser Stern leuchtet? Er wurde geboren, als wir uns das erste Mal küssten und er wird sterben, wenn wir uns für immer trennen. Hilf mir, den Stern niemals sterben zu lassen."  
  
Der junge Mann stand mitten in der Nacht auf dem Friedhof, verharrte vor einem weißen Marmorgrabstein und wiederholte leise und beständig diese Worte. Ihr Stern existierte gerade noch, doch er würde unweigerlich untergehen. Doch die Schatten der Vergangenheit würden noch lange bestehen und sein Herz beschweren und traurig machen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tadaa! Kapitel 14, bitte sehr! Hat ohne Vor- und Nachspann gut 4800 Wörter *stolz bin*. Jetzt vielleicht ein Review? Oder mehrere? Büdde! *lieb guck*  
  
Hab euch lieb, Maia 


	15. 15 Teil 1 It is my life

Die Lüge eines Lebens 15.1  
  
Danke schön für die Reviews! Und dann noch ein Hinweis:  
  
Spoiler: Nur (!!!) Harry Potter Bücher 1 bis 4, alles, was in OotP passiert oder was man erfährt (Gewisse Verwandtschaftsbeziehungen, der Tod einer gewissen Person etc) wird hier nicht vorkommen! Wenn Harry und Co in dieser Geschichte irgendwann einmal in Klasse 5 aufwärts kommen, wird meine Phantasie da weitermachen, wo Band 4 aufgehört hat, denn das letzte Chap hierzu existiert bereits länger in meiner Vorstellung und ich werde das alles nicht löschen.  
  
So, jetzt viel Spass mit Kapitel 15.1, das im Übrigen gewiss nicht sehr lang wird, weil ich massig zu tun habe.  
  
Eure Maia  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It is my life  
  
"Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Ein durchdringender, abschätzender, ja, beinahe verächtlich wirkender Blick aus nachtschwarzen, gefühllosen Augen fixierte den Mann, der dem Sprecher gegenüber saß. Die eiskalte Stimme vervollständigte, idealisierte das Bild, von dem der Sprecher wollte, dass alle es sahen und zwar nur es. Denn sein Gefühlsleben ging niemanden etwas an.  
  
Im Widerspruch dazu stand die sanfte Stimme des alten Mannes, der es sich auf seinem Sessel bequem gemacht hatte. "Ich kenne Sie nun schon so lange, Mr Snape, und obwohl Sie in Slytherin waren, kann und will ich nicht glauben, dass Sie ein Todesser geworden sind. Es gibt Beweise dafür, dass Sie unglücklich sind."  
  
Severus Snape wurde leichenblass, seine Augen schimmerten nun wütend. Keiner schrieb ihm vor, wie er sein sollte. "Beweise? Achja? Zeigen Sie mir die und ich werde sie in der Luft zerreißen." Milde lächelnd ging Albus Dumbledore nicht weiter darauf ein. "Ich gebe Ihnen hier und jetzt die Möglichkeit, sich der Guten Seite anzuschließen. Wechseln Sie die Seiten, bevor es zu spät wird!"  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige lachte bitter. "Es ist schon zu spät, Direktor, ich gehöre bereits zu seinem engsten Kreis und wenn ich da wieder heraus kommen will, wird er mich töten. Im Übrigen, wer sagt denn, dass ich nicht fest an das glaube, was der Lord uns verspricht? Dass ich seine Pläne nicht vollen Herzens unterstütze?"  
  
"Das sagt mir mein Verstand, Severus." Energisch sah der Schulleiter seinen ehemaligen Schüler an. "Machen Sie keinen Fehler, nur weil Sie zu stolz sind, zuzugeben, dass Sie im Unrecht waren, als Sie sich Voldemort anschlossen." Severus wandte den Blick ab.  
  
Wenn Dumbledore ihm das offenkundige Angebot machte, zu ihm zu wechseln - denn nichts anderes war das - dann musste der Dunkle Lord schlimmer sein als jemals zuvor. Wenn Dumbledore sich sogar an ihn wandte...  
  
Doch gleichzeitig wuchs ein Gedanke in Severus` Kopf, nahm Gestalt an und wurde größer. Sein Fortgang von den Todessern könnte bedeuten, dass Narcissa...  
  
Nein, gar nicht daran denken. Wenn er den Dunklen Lord verließ, dann, weil er es wollte, nicht alleine, um einer Frau zu imponieren. Auch wenn diese eine Frau seine große Liebe war.  
  
Müde schloss Sev die Augen, dachte über Dumbledores Angebot nach, war fast schon bereit "Ja" zu sagen, als er erneut Nanas Schreie hörte, erneut das Gefühl spürte, nichts, absolut nichts tun zu können und da wusste er wieder, warum er ein Todesser geworden war. Er hatte Rache gewollt, doch er war nicht mächtig genug gewesen. Und wer konnte ihm Macht geben? Lord Voldemort.  
  
Ja, Severus war ein Mitglied seiner grausamen Gruppe geworden, weil er nie wieder fühlen wollte, wie es war, hilflos zu sein. Doch er war gescheitert... Er hatte Nana nicht rächen können und zu oft hatte er mittlerweile erneut erfahren müssen, wie es war, einfach nur zuzuschauen. Ohne etwas tun zu können.  
  
Er hatte beobachtet, wie Narcissa innerlich versteinert war, wie sie ebenso kalt wurde wie er selbst. Er hatte beobachtet, wie sie in den Schatten fiel und er hatte sie nur knapp auffangen können. Zumindest dieses eine Mal. Er hatte so viel beobachten müssen und dennoch litt seine große Liebe. Nein, seine Absicht war gescheitert.  
  
// "Verzeih mir, Severus, verzeih mir. Ich wollte springen, wollte mich in die endlose Dunkelheit fallen lassen und endlich war ich mutig genug, doch du hast mich gerettet. Aber um welchen Preis? Weißt du noch, was du einst sagtest? `Wir haben beide unsere Lieben verloren, denn unsere Augen sagen mehr als tausend Worte.´ Verzeih mir, Severus, verzeih mir alles. Verzeih mir, dass ich dich so verletzt habe, dass dein Herz weint, wenn du mich ansiehst. Ja, ich kann es fühlen...  
  
Und verzeih mir das hier, doch ich konnte nicht mehr. Einmal in meinem Leben fand ich es einfacher zu fliehen und da musste ich scheitern. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich bin dir nicht böse, dass du mich aufgefangen hast, aber ich schwöre dir, ich werde es immer wieder versuchen und du wirst nicht jedes Mal da sein um mich vor der Dunkelheit zu bewahren. Wenn dieses eine Mal geschieht, sei nicht traurig, mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Denn dann wollte ich es so."//  
  
Severus räusperte sich. "Und wie stellen Sie sich das vor, dass ich die Seiten wechsele?" Dumbledore strahlte ihn erfreut an, er blinzelte kurz, bevor er antwortete: "Ich brauche Sie als Spion. Falls Sie bereit sind, Ihr Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen?"  
  
Sev dachte kurz nach. "Überlegen Sie, was Sie für diese Welt tun könnten." Fügte Dumbledore leise hinzu. "Für diese Welt? Diese Welt hat nichts für mich getan, doch ich sage zu. Ich bin Ihr Spion."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, schlagt mich, ich weiß, es ist kürzer als jemals zuvor, doch ich will euch nicht alles verraten, ihr sollt auch ein bisschen Rätsel raten veranstalten :o) und das nächste Chap wird, wenn's denn rauskommt, ewig, weil da allerhand passiert. Das hier ist sozusagen ein Prolog für Chap 15.2 *g*.  
  
Hätt aber trotzdem gerne Reviews *lieb schau*  
  
Maia 


	16. 15 Teil 2 Tod und Verderben

Die Lüge eines Lebens 15.2  
  
Danke schön für alle lieben Reviews! Heute geht's dann mal endlich weiter und, quasi als Entschädigung, mit einem längeren Chap. Ein Zitat stammt übrigens aus dem Film "Teaching Mrs Tingle", ich kennzeichne es im Chap. Und bitte, bitte schreibt Reviews! Ich brauch das einfach *g*. Zwischenzeitlich wollt ich die Story mal wieder aufgeben, aber ich häng total an ihr und würde mich auch sehr freuen, wenn gewisse Freundinnen von mir, die die Story ebenfalls lesen, mir mal reviewen würden (*wütend zu Madi, Sarah und Jette schiel* *Ginger anstrahl*)  
  
Achja, ich weiß, dass in den HP-Büchern verschiedene "Zitate" während der Todesszene von Lily und James auftauchen, aber das hier ist meine eigene, ganz persönliche Darstellung vom Tod der beiden, ich besitz genauso viel (oder wenig) Hintergrundinformation wie ihr alle.  
  
Und noch eine Warnung: Dieses Chap ist lang, ziemlich lang :o). Also bitte keine Beschwerden, es wäre zu kurz.  
  
Viel Spass!  
  
Eure gestresste Maia  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tod und Verderben  
  
Ein schwarzer Schatten näherte sich *ihr* von hinten, umfing *sie* und bereits im nächsten Augenblick schwanden *ihr* die Sinne.  
  
Alles war, wie es auch damals geschehen war. Nicht, dass es *sie* überraschte, im Gegenteil. Dieser Traum kehrte immer wieder zurück, mit hübscher Regelmäßigkeit. Machte *ihr* deutlich, dass *ihr* Leben genauso war. Dunkel und leer. Oder gab es einen Lichtblick?  
  
Ja, es gab einen, das war *ihr* besonders in den letzten Monaten aufgefallen. Aber dennoch konnte *sie* nicht vergessen, was früher passiert war, schließlich gehörte es zu *ihr*, zu *ihrem* Leben. Und man konnte *sie* nur damit lieben oder es sein lassen.  
  
Früher. Früher war alles anders gewesen. Früher hatte die Sonne noch wirklich geschienen, das Leben erhellt. Und jetzt? Nun war die Sonne nur noch ein Abklatsch ihrer selbst, eine Parodie und gewiss nicht das, was man eigentlich erwartete.  
  
Dass die Sonne nie mehr so scheinen würde, war *ihr* klar. Zu oft hatte *sie* die Nacht gesehen um noch an das Helle zu glauben in jenem unbeirrbaren, naiven Glauben, wie man ihn bei kleinen Kindern feststellen kann. Zu oft war *sie* getäuscht worden um einen solchen Glauben noch in sich haben zu können. Und das tat *ihr* Leid.  
  
Irgendwann, vor langer Zeit, da hatte *sie* gedacht, die Nacht, die Dunkelheit wäre *ihr* Freund, weil sie alles verbarg und nichts offenbarte. Aber dann war etwas geschehen, zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem die Sonne besser gewesen wäre. Doch die strahlende Sonne war nicht da gewesen und das konnte *sie* ihr nicht verzeihen.  
  
Ja, die Sonne war Schuld, dass es der Dunkelheit gelungen war, in *ihr* Leben einzudringen, es für sich zu verlangen und auch noch zu erhalten, allerdings ohne *ihre* Einwilligung. Das Dunkle hatte sich einfach genommen, was es gewollt hatte, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Ohne Rücksicht auf *sie*.  
  
Genau daran wäre *sie* fast zerbrochen. Damals. Und heute. Und wahrscheinlich würde diese Zerbrechlichkeit *ihr* immer erhalten bleiben, denn es war wie ein Riss in ihrem Herzen, ein dunkler Schatten auf ihrer Seele. Dazu da, *sie* für alle Zeiten an das Geschehene zu erinnern.  
  
Und *sie* war dazu verdammt, es ewig auszuhalten. Aufgeben? *Sie* hatte die Möglichkeit gehabt, sie genutzt und sie verloren. Ein zweites Mal gab es nicht, würde es nie geben. Weil *sie* nicht wusste, ob *sie* noch einmal den Mut dafür aufbringen konnte.  
  
Vielleicht war es Schicksal. Vielleicht wollte die Dunkelheit, dass *sie* lebte mit diesem Schatten in sich. Ein lebendes Denkmal um die Menschen daran zu erinnern, wie viel Dunkel es gab, wie dunkel ein Mensch werden konnte.  
  
Aber *sie* würde dagegen ankämpfen, denn *sie* wollte die Sonne wieder sehen. Nur noch einmal in ihren hellen Strahlen tanzen, nur noch einmal im Glanz der Sonne lächeln, ihr das Gesicht entgegenstrecken, nur noch einmal sich wärmen. Nur noch einmal richtig leben.  
  
Koste es, was es wolle. Sicher, *ihr* jetziges Leben war schön, es gefiel *ihr*, aber der drohende Schatten war da, wartete nur darauf, sich auszubreiten, *ihren* Körper und *ihre* Seele einzunehmen.  
  
Aber "richtig zu leben" bedeutete für *sie*, frei von allen Schatten zu sein, unbesorgt lachen zu können. Und das würde sie schaffen. Irgendwann.  
  
Und irgendwie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Narcissa? Was hast du denn? Ist alles in Ordnung, mein Liebling?" Besorgt wandte sich Lucius Malfoy an seine Ehefrau, umarmte sie sanft, strich ihr immer wieder beruhigend über die Haare und hauchte tausende von zarten Küssen auf ihre Wange. "Es wird alles gut, ich bin doch bei dir. Jetzt und für die Ewigkeit, das verspreche ich dir." Er wiegte sie leicht in seinen Armen, tupfte ihre Tränen ab und sah sie fragend an. Riesige, verängstigte und dennoch erschreckend leere Augen erwiderten seinen Blick.  
  
"Es ist nichts." Antwortete die Frau mit belegter Stimme, beinahe so, als hätte sie verlernt zu sprechen. Mühsam setzte Narcissa sich aufrecht hin, klammerte sich hilfesuchend an Lucius fest und versuchte mit aller Kraft überzeugend zu wirken. "Mir geht es gut, wirklich. Ich hatte nur einen bösen Traum." Unsicher betrachtete ihr Mann ihr von Tränen überströmtes Gesicht, streichelte liebevoll ihre Wangen und drückte sie kurz an sich. "Ich bin für dich da, wenn du darüber reden willst."  
  
Gerührt sah Cis Luc an. "Das ist sehr lieb von dir, aber es geht mir bereits besser. Es war einfach ein Schock für mich, ein wirklich schlimmer Traum. Und nein, ich möchte dir eigentlich nicht erzählen, was darin vorkam." Fügte sie beinahe entschuldigend hinzu. Verständnisvoll nickte Lucius, legte sich wieder hin und zog seine Frau in eine enge Umarmung. Narcissas blonder Schopf ruhte auf seinem Oberkörper, während Lucs Hand ihren Rücken hinunter strich, an der Wirbelsäule entlang und dann zurück zu den Schulterblättern.  
  
"Schlaf gut, mein Engel. Ich werde dich vor allen Gefahren beschützen." Flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und schon nach kurzer Zeit spürte Lucius, wie sich der Körper seiner Frau entspannte, doch er war trotzdem derjenige, der zuerst einschlief.  
  
Narcissas Augen starrten noch immer leicht teilnahmslos in die Dunkelheit, aber der Rhythmus von Lucs Herzklopfen beruhigte sie und nach kurzer Zeit war auch Cis wieder in einen tiefen, diesmal traumlosen Schlaf gefallen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sie hat einfach geschrieen und gemeint, es wäre nur ein schlimmer Traum gewesen?" Ungläubig sah Severus Snape seinen alten Freund Lucius Malfoy an. Bestätigend nickte der. "Ja, genauso war es. Und ich kann es mir einfach nicht erklären! Ein böser Traum wäre niemals in der Lage gewesen, sie so zu erschrecken. Du hättest es erleben müssen, es war schrecklich! Narcissa hat gezittert wie verrückt- und ihre Augen! Riesig, weit aufgerissen, entsetzt und so erschreckend emotionslos. Weißt du, was ich meine? Ich habe diese gefühllosen Blicke bisher nur bei ihr gesehen, wenn mein Vater zu Besuch kam. Und ihn kann sie nicht ausstehen."  
  
"Merkwürdig." Meinte Severus nachdenklich. "Was kann es nur gewesen sein, dass sie so reagiert hat? Narcissa ist doch sonst so schwer zu erschüttern, trotz ihres Temperamentes." Luc lachte leise. "Ja, Temperament hat sie, ohne Zweifel; zum Glück zeigt sie es nicht allzu oft. Diese Frau wird mir auf ewig ein Rätsel bleiben."  
  
Lucs Augen blickten Sev amüsiert an, aber der Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass seine Worte wahr waren und dass die Tatsache, dass er Cis nie verstehen würde, Lucius schwer zu schaffen machte. Immerhin waren die beiden verheiratet und dennoch gab es Winkel von Claras Herzen, die sie gegenüber allem und jedem verschlossen hielt- auch gegenüber Severus.  
  
Sicher, er war ihr bester Freund, aber es war noch niemals eine besondere Eigenschaft von Narcissa de Retrève gewesen, sich anderen anzuvertrauen. Lieber schwieg sie, löste ihre Probleme alleine und behielt ihren Stolz. Sev wusste das aus eigener Erfahrung. Zu oft hatte er versucht, ihr etwas zu entlocken und jedes Mal war er gescheitert. Außerdem kam ihm ihre Art nur allzu bekannt vor, schließlich war er selbst genau so.  
  
Severus hatte sich schon oft gefragt, warum Narcissa und er sich niemals so nahe gekommen waren, dass sie miteinander geschlafen hätten. Und nun schien es ihm, als habe er eine Antwort gefunden. Cis hatte Angst. Angst, sich ihm noch mehr zu offenbaren, als sie es sowieso schon tat. Angst, in solchen Augenblicken von Zärtlichkeiten übermannt zu werden und ihm ihre Gefühle zu zeigen. Sie hatte Angst, sich ihm zu weit zu öffnen und Angst, dass Sev das gegen sie verwenden könnte.  
  
Oder aber sie hatte ihn einfach nie so sehr geliebt, dass ihr Sex mit ihm in den Sinn gekommen wäre. Dass Narcissa ihn mochte, wusste Severus. Sie hatte es ihm schon so oft gezeigt, er hatte ihr immer geholfen und hatte wenigstens ein Stück weit ihre Gefühle sehen dürfen. Spielte Sex überhaupt eine Rolle, wenn eine Freundschaft, oder, von Sevs Seite, eine Liebe so tief unter die Haut ging, dass sogar Worte überflüssig waren?  
  
°Nein°, antwortete sein Herz, aber seine verletzte Männlichkeit erwiderte trotzig °Doch°. Sex wäre ein Beweis ihrer Liebe gewesen und genau das hatte Narcissa ihm nicht gegeben, ja, geradezu verweigert. Und warum? Darauf gab es nur eine Antwort: ihre Liebe zu ihm war nie so tief gewesen wie die seine zu ihr.  
  
Severus seufzte innerlich auf. Er wusste nicht, ob seine Vermutung stimmte, aber eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf flüsterte ihm zu, dass sie richtig war. Er war Claras bester Freund und nicht ihre große Liebe. Obwohl er einmal nahe dran gewesen war.  
  
"Möchtest du bei uns essen?" Lucs Stimme riss den Schwarzhaarigen aus seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken und er nickte seinem Freund zu. Eine Möglichkeit mehr, Narcissa zu sehen. "Sicher, was gibt es denn?" Lucius grinste, froh darüber, das Thema gewechselt zu haben und nicht länger darüber nachdenken zu müssen, was seine Frau so quälte. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, wir werden schon sehen."  
  
Sev lächelte leicht, erhob sich von dem grünen Sessel im Wohnzimmer von Malfoy Manor und ging gemeinsam mit seinem Freund in das Esszimmer, wo sich beide niederließen. "Kommt Narcissa auch?" fragte Severus unschuldig, woraufhin Lucius ihn anlachte und fröhlich "Ja" erwiderte.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige schaute etwas gequält und überlegte, wie es wohl würde, Cis erstmals nach ihrer Versöhnung mit ihrem Ehemann gegenüber zu stehen. Würde er seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle haben? Oder Lucius anschreien, dass er eine solche Frau nicht verdient habe?  
  
Er wusste es nicht, wirklich nicht, doch er hoffte auf das Beste. Luc musste nicht alles wissen, erst recht nicht, was sein alter Freund in Bezug auf Narcissa gerade in diesem Moment dachte. Schließlich wusste nicht einmal die blonde Frau selbst, was mit Severus los war.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seufzend betrachtete die blonde Frau ihr Hochzeitsfoto, bemerkte, wie sehr sie und Lucius damals gestrahlt hatten, so überirdisch. Aber wie konnte das sein? Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie ihn nicht geliebt, nicht mehr und noch nicht wieder. Alles war anders gewesen und anders gekommen als geplant.  
  
Sie hatte vorgehabt, Luc immer zu zeigen, was sie für ihn empfand, ihren Abscheu davor, dass sie seine Frau war, die Frau eines Todessers. Und was war geschehen? Sie hatte die Möglichkeit gehabt, ihren Mann zu verlassen und sie hatte sie verstreichen lassen, war stattdessen zu Lucius zurückgekehrt.  
  
Narcissas Gedanken flogen zu der Nacht, in der sie anderen Männern abgeschworen und wieder begonnen hatte, für Luc da zu sein. In jener Nacht hatte sie nicht an Sirius gedacht, hatte sie nicht Sirius` Bild vor Augen gehabt, als Lucius mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Nein, in jener Nacht hatte sie nur gemerkt, dass Sex mit ihrer großen Liebe anders gewesen war. Und vielleicht schöner.  
  
Aber darum ging es nicht. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor war Vergangenheit, doch Lucius war da, hier und jetzt, ein Mann aus Fleisch und Blut, nicht nur eine Erinnerung aus einer längst vergessenen Zeit, nicht nur ein Traum aus einer vergangenen Nacht und nicht nur eine Illusion, geboren aus Narcissas Wünschen.  
  
Nein, Luc war lebendig und es galt zu leben, wollte Cis doch nicht in ihren Träumen verharren. Hätte sie das gewollt, wäre sie nie zu ihrem Mann zurückgekommen. Lucius war wichtig für sie, war ihr stets ein liebevoller Ehemann und guter Freund gewesen, auch wenn etwas fehlte. Etwas, das er nie erreichen könnte.  
  
Sirius` Bild war zu tief in ihr verwurzelt um zerstört, ignoriert zu werden, aber Lucs Gesicht schwamm an der Oberfläche, prägte sich in ihren Gedanken ein und wurde immer wichtiger. Ja, ohne es richtig zu merken, hatte sich ihr Ehemann in Narcissas Leben eine tragende Rolle errungen.  
  
Erneut fiel ihr Blick auf das Bild. Wieso konnte sie einen solch gutaussehenden Mann nicht lieben? Lucius war so vieles von dem, was sie immer gewollt hatte. Er war hübsch, intelligent, humorvoll, doch er konnte genauso gut grausam, hart, kalt und mächtig sein. Narcissa gegenüber zeigte er es nicht so sehr, erst recht nicht in letzter Zeit, aber die Frau wusste von den vielen Muggeln und Zauberern, die ihr Mann gefoltert oder gar getötet hatte.  
  
Das war eine Sache, die sie zurückhielt. Die zweite war etwas vollkommen anderes.  
  
Sirius. Erneut flogen die Gedanken der jungen Frau zu ihrem ehemaligen Geliebten. Ob es richtig gewesen war, ihm gestern einen Brief zu schreiben? Erst recht, wenn in diesem Brief Informationen enthalten waren, die niemand sonst wirklich kannte? Ob richtig oder falsch, es war vor allem eines: gefährlich. Wenn Luc herausbekommen würde, was seine Frau getan hatte, dann wäre der Teufel los.  
  
Aber sie hatte doch nicht einfach zusehen können, wie die Todesser den Mord an Lily und James Potter planten! Narcissa hatte Sirius warnen müssen, das hatte ihr das Gewissen befohlen. Hoffentlich konnte Sirius die Nachricht entschlüsseln, hoffentlich wusste er, was sie meinte. Ansonsten wäre alles vergebens und verloren.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Du hast *was* getan?" Lucs Blick sagte noch deutlicher als seine Worte was er von der Sache hielt, die ihm sein Freund gerade erzählt hatte. "Ja, du hast schon richtig gehört. Ich bin ein Spion für Dumbledore geworden und habe den Dunklen Lord verraten." "Warum?" war alles, was der Blonde momentan hervorbrachte. Severus grinste verlegen. "Weil mir bei meinem Gespräch mit Dumbledore klar geworden ist, dass ich nur ein Todesser geworden bin, da ich mir Macht versprochen habe. Aber die besitze ich nicht und vielleicht will ich sie ja gar nicht haben!"  
  
"Doch", fügte er leise hinzu, "ich will Macht haben, will nicht nutzlos und schwächlich sein, aber bisher war ich durch den Dunklen Lord nicht mächtiger als vorher, sondern grausam und eiskalt. Wieso sollte ich also noch bei ihm bleiben, wenn ich gar nicht an seine Ziele glaube? Ja, ihn sogar verabscheue für das, was er den Menschen antut? Denn das alles ist mir bewusst geworden wie niemals zuvor. Dass ich mich selbst verabscheue, weiß ich. Und das möchte ich nicht länger."  
  
Lucius senkte seinen Kopf, betrachtete aufmerksam den Marmorboden, bevor er sich an seinen Freund wandte. "Und was erwartest du jetzt von mir? Warum hast du mir das alles überhaupt erzählt? Ist dir denn nicht klar, dass du dein Leben verlieren könntest, würde ich nur einen Ton sagen?" "Und ob mir das klar ist. Ich verlange nicht von dir, dass du mir hilfst, mich anders behandelst, im Gegenteil. Ich werde weiterhin den Todesser spielen, werde im Geheimen als Spion arbeiten und am Tage der dunklen Slytherin sein, den die Welt in mir sieht."  
  
"Warum ich dir das erzählt habe?" fuhr Severus fort, "weil du mein Freund bist, weil ich dir, so unsinnig und idiotisch es auch klingen mag, vertraue, denn zu viel haben wir schon gemeinsam durchstanden. Zu viel ist geschehen, als dass du mich einfach verraten könntest. Ich habe mein Leben in deine Hände gelegt. Tu damit, was du willst. Aber gib der Welt die Chance zu überleben!"  
  
"Und was, wenn du einen Fehler machst? Wenn ich dich bestrafen muss? Du weißt, dass der Dunkle Lord so etwas durchaus verlangen wird." Sev sah sein Gegenüber freudestrahlend an, im Wissen, ihn überzeugt zu haben. "Dann wirst du tun, was er befiehlt. Von mir wirst du niemals Klagen hören, niemals Beschuldigungen, denn ich habe eingewilligt dieses Spiel zu spielen, mit allen Regeln und mit dem Risiko, am Ende als Verlierer dazustehen. Ich danke dir, Lucius."  
  
Der Blonde winkte lässig ab. "Ich lebe so weiter wie bisher, denke ja nicht, ich würde dich nun anders behandeln, nur weil du mich eingeweiht hast. Wir wissen doch beide, dass alles von unserem Benehmen abhängt, nicht wahr? Du bist ein sehr guter Schauspieler, Sev, also verdirb es nicht." "Und du?" fragte Severus leise. "Vielleicht hast du ja keine Angst um dich, aber ich mache mir Sorgen. Wenn dir etwas geschieht, ist es meine Schuld."  
  
"Nein!", fuhr Luc ihn an, "ich bin erwachsen, ich weiß, was ich tue. Du hast mir alles erzählt, aber die Entscheidung, was ich tun werde, habe ich getroffen und ich übernehme die Verantwortung für meine Taten. Vor dem Dunklen Lord kann ich dir nicht helfen oder dich decken, doch du sollst wissen, dass dir mein Haus immer offen steht. Und dir muss klar sein, dass ich tausende von unsichtbaren Tränen vergießen werde, wenn ich dich bestrafen muss."  
  
Severus sah ihn gerührt an, bekam allerdings nur ein harsches "Ach, werd mir bloß nicht sentimental auf deine alten Tage!" zu hören, woraufhin er anfing zu grinsen. "Nun gut, dann will ich mal mit meiner Spionagearbeit beginnen. Dass der Mord an den Potters unmittelbar bevorsteht, wissen wir alle. Und uns ist auch bekannt, dass der Dunkle Lord das mit dem Geheimniswahrer irgendwie geschafft hat. Aber wer ist der Verräter? Kannst du es mir sagen?"  
  
Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht einmal ich weiß es. Das ist das Einzige, was der Lord geheim hält; genauso gut könnte es auf einem Pergament geschrieben stehen, das bei Gringotts liegt, denn so gut geschützt ist es. Glaub mir, er misstraut allem und jedem, auch uns, seinen Todessern und sogar mir, seinem vielleicht treuestem Anhänger." "Also hältst du daran fest?" unterbrach ihn Severus.  
  
"Natürlich. Ich bin mit den Idealen der Todesser aufgewachsen, sie sitzen fest in meinem Kopf, seit ich ein Kind bin, was erwartest du da schon von mir? Gewiss bin ich ein Anhänger von ihm und ich glaube an das, was er sagt, aber du dürftest mich gut genug kennen um zu wissen, dass ich meistens vorgebe auf der legalen Seite zu stehen. Es würde schwer sein zu beweisen, dass ich ein Vertrauter des Dunklen Lords bin. Vielleicht interessiere ich mich einfach nur stark für die Dunklen Künste, wer weiß das schon?"  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige lachte leise. "Aalglatt wie eh und je, nicht wahr, Luc? Du wirst dich nie ändern! Du wirst stets mit deinen Redekünsten beeindrucken, dich von jeder Anschuldigung lossagen, ewig jung bleiben und für immer deine Frau behalten." Lucius sah seinen alten Schulfreund irritiert an. "Was ist denn mit dir los? So melancholisch heute? Du wirst deine Fee schon noch finden, glaub mir."  
  
Severus lächelte leicht gequält. Seine Fee- Luc hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr er sich genau das wünschte.  
  
"Sev!" Der freudige Schrei unterbrach den ehemaligen Slytherin in seinen Gedankengängen. "Du bist noch hier? Wie schön!" Schon im nächsten Moment fühlte der Mann, wie sich ein warmer Frauenkörper an ihn schmiegte, wie ein federleichter Kuss auf seine Wange gehaucht wurde und Narcissa ihn anstrahlte.  
  
"Ja, wie du siehst bin ich noch bei euch." Brachte er hervor und lächelte sie etwas verlegen an. "Lucius hat mich eingeladen zum Essen zu bleiben. Natürlich nur, wenn dir das recht ist." Fügte er besorgt schauend hinzu. Die blonde Frau lachte fröhlich. "Und ob mir das recht ist! Schließlich haben wir uns so lange nicht mehr gesehen und ich will doch auch etwas von meinem besten Freund haben."  
  
Luc beobachtete seine Frau und den anderen Mann genau, mit einem kleinen Anflug von Eifersucht, bis er sich ins Gedächtnis rief, dass diese Schlacht bereits geschlagen war. Und er war als Sieger hervorgegangen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ein helles Läuten durchschnitt die Ruhe in Godric`s Hollow und veranlasste James Potter dazu, seine Frau verwundert zu fragen, ob sie noch jemanden erwarte. Lily schüttelte den Kopf, wiegte sanft ihren Sohn um ihn zu beruhigen. "Nein, ich hab keine Ahnung, wer das sein könnte. Sh, Harry, ganz ruhig, das war doch nur die Türklingel..."  
  
"Remus!" Erstaunt sah James seinen Freund an. "Komm doch rein!" "Danke." Erwiderte dieser kühl und betrat das Haus. "Hallo, Lily, schön dich zu sehen. Na, wie geht es denn Harry?" "Ganz gut", lächelte Lily, "was verschafft uns die Ehre deines Besuches?" "Leider nichts Erfreuliches", seufze Remus, "und ich würde gerne mit James alleine darüber reden, wenn es dich nicht stört?" "Schon verstanden!" war alles, was die rothaarige Frau dazu sagte, bevor sie im Nebenzimmer verschwand und die Tür schloss.  
  
"Was gibt es denn? Du siehst so ernst aus, Remus. Was ist geschehen?" Die beiden Männer nahmen auf zwei Stühlen Platz und musterten sich gegenseitig. "Du bist blass." Sagte James leise. "Bitte, du musst mir sagen, was los ist." Remus nickte. "Ich hatte nichts anderes vor. Nun, ich schätze, ich weiß, wer der Verräter ist. Du erinnerst dich gewiss daran, dass Sirius im Moment bei mir wohnt?"  
  
"Natürlich, aber was hat denn das eine mit dem anderen zu tun? Oder glaubst du etwa, dass Sirius der Verräter ist? Ich bitte dich, Moony, genauso gut könntest du es sein! So etwas Absurdes habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gehört." "Und wie erklärst du dir dann, dass Padfoot weiß, wo Lily und du sich aufhalten? Ich weiß es nur, wenn du es mir mitteilst, verlasse ich dieses Haus, ist es in meinem Gedächtnis gelöscht, aufgrund von Dumbledores Zauber. Aber Sirius weiß es ständig. Zumindest kommt es mir so vor."  
  
"Eben! Da hast du es!" rief James, der es in diesem Moment aufrichtig bedauerte keinem seiner Freunde erzählen zu können, wer sein Geheimniswahrer geworden war, erregt, "du glaubst nur, dass er es weiß, doch du kannst es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen! Du hast keine Beweise dafür, dass Sirius etwas anderes als Lilys und mein Überleben im Sinn hat. Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf, ihn zu verdächtigen? Ihr seid doch Freunde! Oder wart es, nach allem, was du hier erzählst."  
  
"Beruhige dich, Prongs, beruhige dich. Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde einen solchen Verdacht ohne Beweise aussprechen? Ja, Sirius und ich waren Freunde, aber ich bin schon seit einiger Zeit misstrauisch und nun scheint es mir, dass dieses Misstrauen berechtigt war. Schau her, das ist gestern Abend für Sirius gekommen!"  
  
Mit zitternder Hand holte Remus einen Umschlag aus seiner Jackentasche und reichte ihn James. "Was soll ich damit?" Fragend wendete er den Briefumschlag. "Was ist das denn?" Erstaunt warf er erst Remus, dann dem Brief einen verwunderten Blick zu. "Genauso habe ich auch reagiert." Erwiderte der Angesprochene grimmig. "Hast du das Wappen gesehen? Malfoy!"  
  
"Vielleicht nur ein Liebesbrief von Narcissa." Vermutete James, nicht bereit zu glauben, dass Sirius ein Verräter war. "Öffne den Umschlag und schau nach!" riet ihm Remus. "Na los, worauf wartest du? Er ist bereits offen, du musst also nichts befürchten." Seufzend holte James ein Blatt Pergament hervor, faltete es auf und begann zu lesen.  
  
"Das, wovon du weißt, dass der Dunkle Lord es plant, wird bald geschehen. Halte dich bereit, denn sie brauchen dich jetzt."  
  
Ganz blass geworden sah James seinen Freund an. "Ich weiß nicht, ob es stimmt, was du vermutest, aber es könnte sein." Seine Stimme war ganz ruhig und fest, doch seine Hand, die den Brief hielt, zitterte und zeigte Remus, wie sehr die Nachricht ihn getroffen hatte. "Es tut mir Leid, Prongs." Sachte legte er eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Gegenübers und erhob sich langsam. "Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe." Aufmunternd nickte er seinem Freund zu und verließ dann beinahe fluchtartig das Haus, einen verwirrten James zurücklassend.  
  
"Ist Remus schon gegangen? Was wollte er denn?" Noch immer mit Harry auf dem Arm betrat Lily Potter erneut das Zimmer und sah ihren Mann fragend an. "Was hast du, James? Du bist ja leichenblass! Was ist denn geschehen?" Als Antwort reichte er ihr den Brief und begann zu reden. "Das hat Sirius gestern Abend bekommen. Remus glaubt, dass er der Verräter ist."  
  
Geschockt starrte die junge Frau erst das Pergament, dann den schwarzhaarigen Mann an. "Was? Padfoot? Das ... Das ist ja wohl ein schlechter Scherz! Sirius würde uns doch niemals verraten, niemals dem Dunklen Lord ausliefern. Was geht nur in Remus` Kopf vor?!" James zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Irgendetwas ist zwischen den beiden vorgefallen, wenn sie sich jetzt so misstrauen. Denn vor ein paar Tagen meinte Padfoot noch zu mir, dass Moony der Verräter wäre. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was mit den beiden los ist."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
// "Was ist? Schaust du dir schon wieder alte Fotos an? Moony, hör doch endlich auf in der Vergangenheit zu leben!" Seufzend betrachtete Sirius seinen Freund. Bereits seit Tagen ging das so. Remus schloss sich in seinem Zimmer ein, kam nicht einmal zum Essen hinunter und verbrachte Stunden damit, Fotos von Annick anzusehen. So konnte es doch nicht weitergehen!  
  
"Lass mich in Ruhe! Du verstehst nichts davon, wie es mir geht! Du hast mich noch nie verstanden! Also hau endlich ab!" Mit einem bitteren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht wandte sich Sirius von der Tür ab und schlich wieder hinunter in das Wohnzimmer von Remus` Wohnung, in dem Peter auf ihn wartete. "Und? Hast du etwas erreicht?" "Nichts", meinte Sirius mit hängendem Kopf. Es schmerzte ihn, dass einer seiner besten Freunde nicht mit ihm reden wollte, obwohl er nicht wusste, wieso nicht.  
  
"Hat Remus etwas gegessen?" erkundigte sich Wormtail. "Ach was", winkte Sirius ab, "er sitzt nur oben in seinem Zimmer und trauert der alten Zeit mit Annick hinterher. Verdammt, ich versteh ja, dass es ihm weh tut, dass sie tot ist, aber er kann sich doch nicht einfach aufgeben! Glaubt er etwa, dass es das wäre, was sie gewollt hätte? Dass er abmagert und sich von allem isoliert? Nee, Annick hätte sich gewünscht, dass er wieder glücklich wird, das sag ich dir."  
  
Peter nickte seinem Freund zu. "Davon bin ich auch überzeugt, doch Remus ist es offensichtlich nicht. Ich habe gedacht, er wäre darüber hinweg. Naja, so kann man sich täuschen." "Das haben wir wohl alle gedacht! Sicher, es ist immer schwer, `ne Liebe zu verlieren, glaub mir, mit so was kenn ich mich aus." Sirius grinste schief. "Aber was Moony da veranstaltet geht über normale Trauer hinaus! Ich befürchte schon, er will sich umbringen."  
  
"Glaubst du wirklich?" Geschockt sah Wormtail seinen alten Schulfreund an. "Vielleicht. Keine Ahnung, was in seinem Gehirn vorgeht, offen gestanden. Ich weiß es ehrlich nicht. Es würde mich jedoch interessieren, warum er nicht einmal mit mir reden will."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Lass mich in Ruhe! Du verstehst nichts davon, wie es mir geht! Du hast mich noch nie verstanden! Also hau endlich ab!" Schrie Remus wütend, hörte, wie sich Sirius von seinem Zimmer wegbewegte und warf sich auf sein Bett. So gefühllos konnte sein Freund doch gar nicht sein, dass er einfach zu ihm ging und mit ihm sprach, so als wäre nichts geschehen. So, als wüsste er nicht, was mit ihm los war.  
  
Heiße Tränen liefen über das Gesicht des jungen Mannes, ließen ihn noch zerbrechlicher scheinen als er ohnehin schon war und verliehen seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen einen leichten Glanz. Was zum Teufel hatte sich Sirius dabei gedacht? Sicher, er war schon immer so gewesen, spontan, hatte gehandelt ohne nachzudenken, in den Tag hineingelebt, aber bei dieser bestimmten Sache hätte Remus ihm doch etwas mehr Taktgefühl zugetraut. Ja, Sirius war ein Weiberheld, daran konnte man nichts ändern, jedoch... hatte es Annick sein müssen? Hatte er Remus` große Liebe nicht in Ruhe lassen können?  
  
Nein, stattdessen machte er mit ihr rum, nutzte ihre offensichtliche Betrunkenheit aus und flirtete schamlos. Und für Remus war das besonders schlimm, weil Sirius damit das reine Andenken seiner verstorbenen Liebe im Nachhinein beschmutzte. Was war nur in dem Schwarzhaarigen vorgegangen? Hatte er Selbstbestätigung gesucht? Großer Gott, hätte es nicht jemand anders sein können? Egal wer, nur nicht Remus` geliebte Annick.  
  
Und wieso hatte sie es ihm nicht erzählt? War sie etwa zu betrunken gewesen um sich überhaupt erinnern zu können? Oder hatte sie es genossen, sich auch weiterhin mit Sirius getroffen? Remus wusste es nicht genau, aber die Briefe der beiden, die Peter ihm ebenso wie die Fotos hatte zukommen lassen, sprachen ihre eigene Sprache. Hatte Sirius Annick gar geliebt? Ungläubig schüttelte Remus den Kopf.  
  
Das gewiss nicht. Er hatte so oft mit seinem Freund über Narcissa gesprochen, dass er sich sicher war, dass Sirius die blonde Schönheit liebte. Was war es dann? Wütend und verzweifelt hob Remus seine Hand, ballte sie zu einer Faust und schlug mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand.  
  
Er hatte Sirius einiges zugetraut, aber nicht, dass er sich sogar an die große Liebe seines Freundes ranmachte. Das war ja so, als würde er mit Lily flirten.  
  
Und Sirius hatte kein Wort darüber verloren, weder über die Fotos noch über die Briefe, so schnulzig, voller Leidenschaft und Liebe, dass Remus wieder anfing zu schluchzen, als er nur einen Blick darauf warf. Schlimm genug, dass Padfoot es gewagt hatte, sich an Annick heranzumachen. Aber sollte er nur mit ihren Gefühlen gespielt haben, würde er es mit Remus zu tun bekommen. Niemand machte seine große Liebe unglücklich.  
  
°Aber Remus° wisperte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, °Annick ist tot, man kann sie nicht mehr traurig machen. Nur du trauerst noch um sie. Hast du gesehen, dass Sirius seit Monaten in Schwarz herumläuft? Nein. Denn er tut es nicht. Er lebt normal weiter. Also kann er sie nicht sehr geliebt haben, meinst du nicht auch?°  
  
Wütend heulte der junge Mann auf, trommelte auf sein Kopfkissen, mit ganzer Kraft, wollte seine Wut abreagieren, wollte seiner Trauer freien Lauf lassen. Und zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit wünschte er sich wieder, dass Narcissa bei ihm wäre.  
  
Narcissa, die ihn so wunderbar trösten konnte. Narcissa, mit der er über alles reden konnte. Aber auch Narcissa, deren Mann ein Todesser war. Und Narcissa, die Sirius einst so sehr geliebt hatte.  
  
Remus` Tränen wollten nicht enden, im Gegenteil, immer mehr liefen über sein Gesicht, bedeckten seine Haut und erinnerten ihn daran, dass es ihm offensichtlich unmöglich war, ein glückliches Leben zu führen.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Ich wünschte, Narcissa wäre hier." Brummte Sirius. "Aber Padfoot", rügte Peter, "das ist nun wirklich nicht der Augenblick um an vergangene Lieben und Sex zu denken!" "Tu ich doch gar nicht! Ich mein ja nur, als Annick damals gestorben ist, da hat Remus nur mit Cis gesprochen und ihm ging es danach viel besser. Wäre ja immerhin möglich, dass es jetzt auch so ist, was meinst du?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht recht." Erwiderte Wormtail zögernd. "Vielleicht möchte er im Augenblick einfach nur alleine sind. Zumindest erscheint mir das sinnvoller." Sirius nickte ihm zu. Ja. Das war ebenfalls eine Möglichkeit. Aber etwas musste doch getan werden, Remus konnte sich schließlich nicht für alle Zeiten auf seinem Zimmer verstecken, einmal musste er wieder zu ihnen kommen, mit ihnen reden.  
  
"Mir reichts, ich geh spazieren. Vielleicht beruhigt sich unser Kleiner irgendwann mal wieder." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Sirius und stapfte aus der Wohnung hinaus ins Freie. Triumphierend lächelnd schaute Peter ihm hinterher. Ganz offensichtlich waren ihm die Fotomontagen und die gefälschten Liebesbriefe ganz wunderbar gelungen. Nun musste nur noch Narcissa Malfoy ihrem Beschützerinstinkt nachgeben und Black einen warnenden Brief schreiben.  
  
Dass Remus Sirius misstraute, hatte er immerhin schon geschafft. Und wenn sich Moony derartig benahm, würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Sirius seinen Freund verdächtigen würde. Alles lief genau nach Plan. Stolz marschierte Peter zu dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer. Das musste er gleich seinem Meister erzählen. Er war eben doch der perfekte Spion und Intrigant. Die Potters würden sterben, er selbst würde seinen Tod vortäuschen, Sirius würde nach Azkaban wandern, während Remus als Letzter übrig bliebe und wohl verzweifelte.  
  
Bestens.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sirius,  
  
es tut mir Leid, aber es ist aus. Endgültig. Ich lasse unsere Ehe annullieren. Schließlich hatten wir nie Sex, das wirst du bestätigen können. Ich denke, das ist ganz in deinem Sinne. Immerhin waren wir beide nicht glücklich. Obwohl... ich hätte es werden können, ich habe dich einmal geliebt, auch, wenn es bereits etwas her ist. Behaupte jetzt ja nicht, du hättest für mich Liebe empfunden.  
  
Du hast immer nur Narcissa geliebt. Leugne es, wenn du magst, doch wir wissen beide, dass es stimmt. Und ich bin dir deswegen ja auch gar nicht böse, aber solltest du es ihr nicht wenigstens sagen? Was ist? Wunderst du dich, dass ausgerechnet ich dir das vorschlage?  
  
Ja, es mag seltsam klingen, ich wollte dich ja für mich haben, doch mir ist klar geworden, dass ich vor allem Liebe wollte, Egal, von wem. Und Narcissa wird nichts anderes wollen. Also sag ihr die Wahrheit. Jede Frau hat ein Recht darauf, glücklich zu werden. Und selbstverständlich auch jeder Mann.  
  
Tu mir einen Gefallen. Denke nach, bevor du handelst! Du bist zu impulsiv, zu temperamentvoll- und dieses Temperament könnte dein Untergang sein! Erinnere dich meiner Worte, solltest du Severus Snape oder Lucius Malfoy einmal wieder sehen. Vielleicht ist Narcissa in ihrer Ehe nicht so unglücklich wie du denkst. Vielleicht brauch sie dich nicht mehr. Sollte sie dich überhaupt jemals nötig gehabt haben.  
  
Nimm es mir nicht übel- doch ich denke, dass sie eine starke Frau ist, die ihr Leben zumindest im Prinzip alleine auf die Reihe bekommt. Solche Frauen brauchen nicht immer einen Mann. Ich habe dich nötig gehabt, das ist richtig. Verachte mich dafür nicht, nur, weil ich schwach war und es noch heute bin.  
  
Und vergib mir, dass ich zu feige bin, um unserer Ehe eine zweite Chance zu geben. Ich bin enttäuscht worden und habe nicht den Mut, es noch einmal zu versuchen. Ja, das hättest du nie gedacht, was? Ich habe dir alle Seiten meines Ichs, habe dir meine Seele gezeigt- nutze dieses Wissen nicht aus und zerstöre mein Vertrauen in dich nicht.  
  
Ich werde immer etwas für dich empfinden, aber es ist besser, wir gehen getrennte Wege. Ansonsten würden wir uns nur in die Quere geraten.  
  
Clarence"  
  
Überrascht sah Sirius Black auf das zerknitterte Stück Pergament, das er in Händen hielt. Er hatte vieles erwartet- doch das nicht. Clarence gab ihn frei? Frei für Narcissa. Aber die hatte ihren Mann, war ja ganz offensichtlich glücklich, wenn man den Gerüchten Glauben schenken durfte. Sirius lachte leise auf. Es fiel ihm schwer zu glauben, dass diese Narcissa dieselbe war, die er damals kennen gelernt hatte.  
  
Denn diese Cis hätte sich nie damit zufrieden gegeben, Hausfrau, Ehefrau und Mutter zu sein. Die Clara, die er gekannt hatte, die hatte singen und tanzen wollen, den ganzen Tag lang. Hatte ihre guten Laune allen zeigen wollen, komme was wolle.  
  
Hatte Lucius Malfoy den Schwarm so vieler Hogwartsjungen verändert? Hatte er den wirren, blonden Lockenschopf gebändigt? Sirius konnte es nicht glauben. Es war doch bisher niemandem gelungen. Und dennoch... Narcissa war bei ihrem Mann geblieben, trotz Trennungsmöglichkeiten. Hatte ihm einen Sohn geboren und so das Band zwischen ihnen, zwischen Lucius und sich, noch verstärkt und vertieft. Und dafür dass zu Sirius zerschnitten.  
  
Man musste Opfer bringen, nicht wahr? Hatte Narcissa tatsächlich ihre Liebe für ihre Ehe aufgegeben? Sirius schalt sich selbst. Er wusste doch nicht, ob sie ihn geliebt hatte. Ebenso wenig wie sie wissen konnte, was er wirklich empfand. Und jetzt- jetzt war er frei und sie gebunden, egal, was sie fühlten.  
  
Erneut lachte der Schwarzhaarige leise auf, voller Spott und Sarkasmus. Ironie des Schicksals- er hatte Cis nicht behalten, als er die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte- nun zahlte man es ihm heim. Und irgendwo war es ja auch gerecht. Vom Schicksal bekam man nur selten eine zweite Chance.  
  
Wie auch immer; Narcissa hin oder her- er war frei, ungebunden, konnte endlich wieder ungehemmt flirten. Um ehrlich zu sein, Sirius hatte es verdient. Sicher, die große Liebe zu finden, war schön; sie zu behalten, schier unmöglich; aber neue Frauen kennen zu lernen, das war toll.  
  
Und genau das, was ihm gefehlt hatte. Irgendwie musste man sich ja abreagieren, vor allem, wenn sich so genannte Freunde so widerlich benahmen wie Remus seit kurzem. Sirius hätte nie gedacht, dass es mit ihnen beiden eines Tages so weit kommen würde- doch er hatte tatsächlich den Verdacht, dass Remus der Verräter war. Daher hatte er Lily und James ja auch vorgeschlagen, an seiner Stelle Peter zu ihrem Geheimniswahrer zu machen.  
  
Ein perfektes Ablenkmanöver, denn Voldemort würde an denken, den starken Gryffindor, der für seine Freunde durchs Feuer ging. Niemals würde er Peter verdächtigen, den kleinen, schwachen, unbegabten Peter. Und Narcissas Brief hatte Sirius gezeigt, dass der Dunkle Lord bald zuschlagen würde. Es galt, ihn zu besiegen, damit die Welt endlich aufatmen konnte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tut mir leid, ihr zwei, aber ich bin so müde, ich geh schlafen." Entschuldigend lächelte die junge Frau ihre zwei Gegenüber an, wünschte "Gute Nacht!" und verschwand dann in ihrem Zimmer.  
  
"Hast du keine Angst, dass sie wieder Alpträume bekommt?" wandte sich Severus an Luc. Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf. "Cis gehört zu den Menschen, die Träume zum Leben brauchen. Du weißt doch, wie sie ist! Sie liebt solch melancholische Sprüche über Träume und Freiheit. Ein einzelner Alptraum wird sie da nicht aus der Bahn werfen."  
  
Severus murmelte etwas, das verdächtig nach "Wie du meinst" klang, woraufhin Lucius ihm einen seufzenden Blick zuwarf und weitersprach. "Du musst dir keine Sorgen um sie machen! Ich kenne sie, sie übersteht das. Glaub mir." Der Schwarzhaarige nickte langsam und bedächtig. "Was für Sprüche hast du gemeint?"  
  
"Kennst du sie nicht?" fragte Luc überrascht. "Erst kürzlich haben Narcissa und ich uns einmal wieder darüber unterhalten und sie sagte etwas, was mich zutiefst berührt hat: `Wenn ich sterbe, soll mein Körper zu Asche werden. Und ich hoffe, dass der Wind sie weit fort trägt, vielleicht ans Meer. An einen Ort, an dem ich singen und tanzen kann.`(A/N: das war, ungefähr, das Zitat) So etwas meine ich."  
  
"Ach so. Sprüche über Träume und Freiheit. Ja, die kenne ich von mir nur zu gut. `Wer träumt, dem wachsen Flügel.´ Und wollte Narcissa jemals etwas anderes als frei sein? Vielleicht ein wenig Glück und Liebe, doch ich habe noch nie einen Menschen getroffen, der so sehr nach Freiheit strebte wie deine Frau."  
  
Lucius setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, als ihn etwas erstarren ließ. "Spürst du es auch?" flüsterte er Severus zu. Sein Freund nickte langsam. "Das Dunkle Mal. Es brennt, aber nicht so, als würde er uns rufen. Was hat es nur zu bedeuten?" "Ich weiß es nicht." Musste Luc sich und dem Schwarzhaarigen eingestehen. "Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"James? Kommst du? Es ist schon spät, du kannst doch morgen noch darüber nachdenken, was es mit dem Brief, Remus und Sirius auf sich hat. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag! Lass uns schlafen, ich bin so müde... Ein kleines Kind ist anstrengender als ich dachte." Bittend sah Lily Potter ihren Mann an.  
  
"Gleich, mein Schatz, gedulde dich noch einen Moment." James stand auf dem kleinen Balkon ihres Hauses, schaute hinaus in die dunkle Nacht und ein Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter. "Irgendetwas geschieht heute Nacht... ich kann es fühlen, du nicht auch?"  
  
Lily krabbelte aus ihrem großen Ehebett, stellte sich neben ihren Mann, legte einen Arm um seine Hüfte und schmiegte sich eng an ihn. "Doch, ich spüre es ebenfalls. Und ich fürchte mich vor dem namenlosen Grauen, das dort draußen herumschleicht. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass es für uns gefährlich wird."  
  
Prüfend warf James einen letzten Blick ins Freie, bevor er seine Frau anlächelte und beruhigend meinte: "Komm, gehen wir schlafen. Solange wir zusammen sind, kann nichts Schlimmes geschehen. Ich liebe dich, Lily." "Und ich liebe dich." Flüsterte die rothaarige Frau. Arm in Arm schlenderten sie in ihr Schlafzimmer, schlossen die Balkontür und sahen noch einmal kurz nach ihrem Sohn.  
  
BANG!  
  
"Lil? Was ist los? Was ist passiert? Lily? Hörst du mich? Wo bist du?" Unruhig rannte James in der Wohnung hin und her. Es hatte laut gekracht, sämtliche Lichter waren ausgegangen und er war ins Erdgeschoss gestürmt um nachzuschauen, was los war.  
  
Überstürzt aufgebrochen und in Windeseile, war es kein Wunder, dass er beinahe die Treppe hinunter fiel, fast vor die Füße einer schwarzgekleideten Gestalt. Kreidebleich hob James den Blick und verschiedene Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf. °Du hast deinen Zauberstab oben!° °Beschütze Lily und Harry!° °Voldemort!°  
  
"JAMES!" Ein entsetzter Aufschrei gellte durch das Treppenhaus, veranlasste den Mann dazu, sich aufzurappeln und hochzuhetzen, seine Frau zu suchen. "Lily?" Unruhig durchforstete er sämtliche Zimmer des oberen Stockes, zuletzt das Kinderzimmer seines Sohnes, in dessen Mitte seine Gemahlin stand, in den Armen Harry. "James...", panisch sah sie ihn an, "was ist geschehen?"  
  
"Noch nichts, kleines Schlammblut, noch nichts!" Ein kaltes, grausames Lachen ertönte, die schwarzgekleidete Person tauchte in dem Türrahmen auf und sofort stellte sich James beschützend vor seine kleine Familie. "Hier!" wisperte Lily, drückte von hinten etwas Hölzernes an seinen Rücken und dankbar nahm ihr Mann seinen Zauberstab in die Hand, erhob sie und schaute seinem Widersacher furchtlos entgegen.  
  
"Voldemort!" Die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen war leise, aber fest; trotz allem rang sie dem Dunklen Lord erneut nur Gelächter ab. "Potter und Evans, wie lange habe ich auf diesen Augenblick gewartet! Du kannst deinen Zauberstab auch gleich wegwerfen, er wird dir nichts nützen. Nicht im Kampf gegen mich!"  
  
"Selbst du bist nicht unbesiegbar! Selbst du wirst deinen Meister finden!" Wütend bellte James ihm die Worte entgegen, vor Zorn nicht länger Herr seiner Gefühle. "Wie... wie hast du uns gefunden?" Als Lily sprach, war kein Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu hören, obgleich es für sie die Hölle sein musste. "Wer ist der Verräter?"  
  
"Habt ihr es denn noch nicht erraten?" Wieder lachte Voldemort, diesmal voller Zynismus und als er redete, war seine Stimme abfallend. "So naiv, so gutgläubig, so vertrauensselig. Ja, seht der Wahrheit ins Auge... euer lieber Freund Pettigrew hat euch an mich ausgeliefert. Lupin und Black haben sich umsonst misstraut, umsonst ihre Freundschaft gefährdet. Alles hatte nur einen Sinn: dass sie Pettigrew nicht verdächtigen! Und das ist mir gelungen. Denn nun stehe ich hier vor euch und ihr seid mir hilflos ausgeliefert."  
  
"Peter.." Hauchte James, warf Lily einen Blick zu, der seiner Frau beinahe das Blut in ihren Adern gefrieren ließ und hob dann entschlossen seinen Zauberstab noch höher, bereit, den Kampf zu beginnen. "Aber, aber, wer wird es denn so eilig haben zu sterben?" säuselte Voldemort erheitert. "Ich will meinen Sieg doch noch ein wenig genießen und euch dafür leiden sehen. Wer hätte schon gedacht, dass der kleine Peter Pettigrew seine großen Freunde verrät?"  
  
"Niemand wird euch jetzt noch helfen", fuhr er fort, "weil niemand weiß, was gerade geschieht. Wenn Black Lunte riecht, ist es bereits zu spät. Dann wird er nur noch eure sterblichen Überreste finden, wenn überhaupt. Und er wird wahnsinnig werden, wahnsinnig vor Wut, doch vor allem eines: wahnsinnig vor Trauer. Ich will sehen, ob euer guter Freund so spielt, wie mein Plan es erfordert."  
  
"Was hast du vor?" Wütend wollte sich James auf Voldemort stürzen, ihm, so unsinnig es auch war, mit aller Kraft in den Magen schlagen, aber Lily hielt ihn mit einer Hand mühsam zurück, während sie mit der anderen Harry festhielt. "Lass dich nicht provozieren." Flüsterte sie. "Genau das ist es doch, was er will." "Oh, das Schlammblut ist noch immer so schlau wie früher." Deutlich war der Hohn aus den Worten des Dunklen Lords herauszuhören. "Keine Sorge, ihr müsst nicht mitansehen, wie sich Black und Lupin gegenseitig erneut Vorwürfe machen, dass sie nicht auf Pettigrew kamen. Denn zu diesem Zeitpunkt werdet ihr tot sein."  
  
"Ich werde kämpfen, aber lass meine Familie aus dem Spiel! Lily, nimm Harry und lauf! Ich regle das alleine!" Lily sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an, wollte bei ihm bleiben, doch ihr Mann schrie erneut: "LAUF! Rette dich und unseren Sohn!" Lily warf James einen gequälten Blick zu, setze sich dennoch langsam in Bewegung, allerdings nicht ohne auch weiterhin das Geschehen zu beobachten.  
  
"STU." begann ihr Mann, konnte jedoch seinen Fluch nicht zu Ende sprechen, weil ihn schon davor ein grüner Lichtstrahl, begleitet von einem grausam gesprochenen "Avada Kedavra", niederstreckte. "JAMES!" Lily rannte auf den Körper ihres Mannes zu, Harry eng an sich gepresst. Schluchzend streckte sie eine Hand aus, berührte damit sanft James` Wange, sah ein letztes Mal in seine toten Augen, küsste ihn zum Abschluss auf seine kalten Lippen, bevor sie sich erhob und umdrehte, einen eiskalten Ausdruck in den sonst so lebensfrohen, grünen Augen.  
  
"Ach, das Schlammblut hat sich doch noch entschieden zu kämpfen? Nun, das muss nicht sein, weißt du. Gib mir das Kind!" Lily starrte ihn wortlos an, schüttelte demonstrativ ihren Kopf. "Du willst Harry?" Ihre Stimme klang rau, gebrochen. "Dann hol ihn dir doch! Kampflos gebe ich nicht auf! Und erst recht nicht ohne meine Liebe zu rächen!"  
  
Voldemort machte einige Schritte auf sie zu. "Du musst nicht sterben. Es reicht, dass dein Mann tot ist, oder was meinst du? Willst du ihm unbedingt Gesellschaft leisten? Oder doch lieber leben? Dann GIB MIR DAS KIND! Komm schon, so sehr kannst du Potter nicht geliebt haben..." Wild und furchtlos sah Lily ihm entgegen.  
  
"In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, das hab ich James geschworen! Glaubst du, ich laufe weg? Überlasse mein Kind dir? Ich werde kämpfen und sollte ich dabei sterben, dann weiß ich wenigstens, dass ich nicht umsonst den Tod gefunden habe, sondern für Harry. Und ich werde den Tod willkommen heißen, ich habe keine Furcht vor ihm. Warum sollte ich? Er bringt mich zu meinem geliebten Mann."  
  
Zu allem entschlossen kramte Lily ihren Zauberstab hervor, hob ihn hoch, zu allem bereit, aber nicht schnell genug. Leise krächzend bewegte sich das kleine Kind, als zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht ein hellgrüner Lichtblitz auf eine unschuldige Person niederraste und ihm nach dem Vater auch noch die Mutter nahm. "Dummes Mädchen! Doch getötet hätte ich dich sowieso." zischte Voldemort, warf einen verachtenden Blick auf die zwei Menschen, die er gerade getötet hatte und wandte sich dann dem letzten der Potters zu.  
  
"Harry Potter... gestorben ohne richtig gelebt zu haben. Da wird es sein, was die Menschheit von dir in Erinnerung behalten wird." Hauchte der Dunkle Lord hingerissen, hob seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die Stelle zwischen den halb geöffneten Augen des kleinen Kindes und wisperte: "Sag dieser Welt `Auf Wiedersehen´ Harry Potter. Jetzt schicke ich dich zu deiner Schlammblutmutter und deinem muggelliebhabendem Vater! Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Was dann geschah, kann man nicht beschreiben. Der sirrende grüne Lichtstrahl schoss auf das Kind zu, genau auf die Stelle, auf die der Zauberstab gedeutet hatte, doch dann prallte er ab, richtete sich gegen die Person, die den Fluch ausgesprochen hatte und mit einem lauten Schrei verschwand Lord Voldemorts sterbliche Hülle für eine Weile von dieser Welt.  
  
In Godric`s Hollow war Chaos, Tod, Entsetzen und Schrecken eingekehrt. Die drei Todesflüche hatten nicht nur von drei Menschen ihren Tribut gefordert, sondern auch von dem Gebäude. Alles stand in Flammen, war zerstört, doch oben, im Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern, schlief ruhig und friedlich Harry Potter, ohne zu ahnen, was Grauenhaftes geschehen war.  
  
Der Dunkle Lord war von der Erdoberfläche verschwunden, besiegt von einem kleinen Kind, das nur mit einer blitzartigen Narbe auf der Stirn überlebt hatte.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Der Junge, der lebte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Remus?" Keine Antwort. Ach, zum Teufel mit diesem verfluchten, halsstarrigen Werwolf! Wenn er nicht mit seinem Freund reden wollte, selbst Schuld. Dann würde Sirius eben Peter besuchen gehen, der Einzige, der ihm zuhören würde. Schließlich war James mit Lily beschäftigt, Remus zog es vor zu schmollen, also blieb nur noch einer übrig. Peter.  
  
Mürrisch zog sich der schwarzhaarige Mann einen dicken Wollschal an, vergrub seine Hände tief in den Hosentaschen und lief hinaus, verließ Remus` Wohnung und machte sich auf den Weg zu Peter. Nachdenklich hob er den Kopf, betrachtete den nachtschwarzen Himmel und überlegte gerade, wie er das mit Remus wohl wieder ins Reine bringen könnte, als ihn plötzlich eine seltsame Unruhe erfüllte.  
  
Was war los? Was hatte ihn so erschreckt? Sirius konnte es nicht sagen, es war mehr ein unbestimmtes Gefühl als tatsächlich etwas "Richtiges", das ihm Kopfschmerzen bereitete. Irgendetwas hing in der Luft, verursachte ihm Magenschmerzen und veranlasste die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken dazu, sich aufzurichten. Was beim Merlin ging hier vor?  
  
Getrieben von Unsicherheit und dem unbändigen Verlangen danach, etwas zu erfahren, beeilte sich Sirius, rannte den ganzen Rest seines Weges zu Peters Wohnung und klingelte. Atemlos stand er vor einer verschlossenen Tür, wartete einige Momente, bevor er erneut auf die Klingel drückte. Nichts regte sich, alles war dunkel. Wo war Peter, wenn man ihn brauchte?  
  
Aufgebracht ballte Sirius seine Hand zu einer Faust und trommelte gegen das Fenster im Erdgeschoss. "Peter! Peter, mach auf, verdammt! Es ist wichtig! Es geht um ..." An dieser Stelle des Satzes hielt er inne. Ja, worum ging es eigentlich? Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass etwas mit seinen Freunden nicht stimmte, sie in Gefahr waren, aber wer, den er kannte, konnte das sein?  
  
Auf einmal schoss ein Gedanke durch seinen Kopf, so unwirklich, dass er ihn gleich wieder verwarf. So ein Unsinn, das konnte doch gar nicht sein. Peter war ihr Freund, Lilys und James` Geheimniswahrer, der perfekte Bluff. Oder etwa nicht? Zweifel beschlichen Sirius und veranlassten ihn dazu, sofort sein riesiges Motorrad herbeizuzaubern und damit nach Godric`s Hollow zu fahren.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Entsetzt und fassungslos betrachtete Sirius Black die Trümmer und Aschehaufen vor ihm. "James und Lily... und Harry!" hauchte er geschockt. Waren sie etwa alle tot? Nein, das konnte doch gar nicht sein, so viel Unrecht an einem Platz... Unmöglich!  
  
Wild schüttelte Sirius seinen Kopf in dem Versuch, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Vielleicht lebten sie noch- wahrscheinlich nicht, aber genau das galt es herauszufinden. Vorsichtig stapfte er in das zerstörte Anwesen seiner Freunde, doch nicht ohne einen prüfenden Blick auf die umliegenden Muggelhäuser zu werfen, in denen noch alles ruhig schien.  
  
Ein Bild des Grauens bot sich ihm, wie man es von außen nur hatte erahnen können. Überall Fetzen, von der Tapete, von Teppichen, Möbelstücken, Bildern, einfach von allem. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen bahnte sich Sirius seinen Weg in das obere Stockwerk, innerlich nicht vorbereitet auf das, was sich ihm gleich darbieten würde.  
  
Ein gellender Schrei durchschnitt die nächtliche Ruhe, ein Schrei, wie ihn die Bewohner der Nachbarhäuser von Godric`s Hollow noch nie gehört hatten. Wild, wütend, traurig, von solch einer Vielzahl von überschwemmenden Gefühlen, das es einem beim Zuhören fast das Herz brach. Was mochte geschehen sein, dass ein Mensch so fühlte?  
  
Denn im oberen Stockwerk hatte Sirius Black die Leichen zwei seiner besten Freunde gefunden und die Trauer raubte ihm beinahe den Atem. Mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht saß er da, hielt die jeweils rechten Hände der beiden in seiner eigenen und ließ seinen Emotionen freien Lauf.  
  
°Eines Tages werde ich euch rächen. Das schwöre ich euch, bei meinem Leben!° gelobte er grimmig, bevor er sich von den toten Körper trennte und auf Harry, seinen Patensohn, zuging, der mitten im Raum lag, einen blutigen, blitzförmigen Schnitt auf der Stirn, aber ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. "Harry!" raunte Sirius, fiel vor dem kleinen Kind auf die Knie und drückte es fest an sich.  
  
Hätten Remus oder Narcissa ihn so gesehen, es hätte ihnen das Herz zerrissen, diesen starken Mann so leiden sehen zu müssen.  
  
Einige Minuten lang saß Sirius einfach so da, das Kind seiner Freunde an seine Brust gedrückt und hemmungslos schluchzend. Erst danach schien es, als würde er seine Fassung wieder finden, als wäre er wieder in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
  
Langsam erhob sich Sirius, Harry noch immer an sich gepresst und verließ, nach einem letzten Blick auf die Leichen, das fast vollständig zerstörte Haus. Was ihn unten erwartete, überraschte ihn.  
  
"Hagrid! Was tust du hier?" Erstaunt sah der ehemalige Gryffindor Hogwarts Wildhüter an. "Befehl von Dumbledore. Ich soll Harry zu seinen Verwandten bringen. Armes Kerlchen. So ganz ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen is` kein Zuckerschlecken, sag ich dir. Sin` ihre Leichen noch oben?"  
  
Sirius nickte. "Ja. Aber lass mir Harry. Ich bin doch sein Patenonkel." "Ne", erwiderte Hagrid, "Befehl is` Befehl. Und es is` besser, der Kleine wächst bei seinen richtigen Verwandten auf, ne?" Erneut nickte Sirius und übergab mit einem "Du hast Recht." Seinen Patensohn an den Halbriesen. "Du passt gut auf ihn auf, ja? Bring ihn heil zu Dumbledore. Und beeil dich, die Muggel werden bald nachschauen, was los ist."  
  
Hagrid wurde leicht rot. "Äh, das is` so en Problem, ich kann doch nich apparieren..." Sirius dachte scharf nach. Er konnte sich jetzt nicht um Hagrid kümmern, sonst würde ihm Peter entwischen. "Nimm mein Motorrad!" schlug er kurzerhand vor. "Ich brauch es nicht mehr."  
  
°Nein, das brauch ich tatsächlich nicht mehr! Nur noch meinen Zauberstab und Pettigrew, das genügt!°  
  
Sirius verabschiedete sich schnell von Harry, rief Hagrid ein paar Grußworte hinzu und meinte leise: "Ich muss gehen. Auf mich wartet anderes." Und auf der Stelle war er verschwunden, hatte nur einen Zauberspruch gemurmelt und sich auf den Weg gemacht, seine Freunde zu rächen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wormtail! Bleib stehen, du dreckige Ratte! Oh ja, du hast deine Verwandlungsform gut gewählt, du warst der perfekte Spion, aber dennoch... dein mieses Spiel ist zu Ende!" spie Sirius Black wütend. Nach einer kleinen Hetzjagd, bei er auch einige Muggel etwas abbekommen hatten und ihnen mittlerweile bestimmt schon das Ministerium auf den Fersen war, hatte er es geschafft, seinen ehemaligen Freund in die Enge zu treiben.  
  
"Gut gemacht, Padfoot, hast ja lange genug gebraucht!" spottete Peter, "ich dachte, du wärst intelligenter, ehrlich! So einfach hatte ich es mir gar nicht vorgestellt. Doch scheinbar habt ihr euch alle von der wunderbaren Illusion des kleinen, ängstlichen Peter Pettigrews täuschen lassen. Sogar du, und dabei hatte ich schon Befürchten, du würdest mich durchschauen, darauf bestehen, Geheimniswahrer zu bleiben und somit unseren Plan zunichte machen. Auch, wenn der Sturz des Dunklen Lords nicht beabsichtigt war, ist uns dennoch gelungen, was wir wollten. Mit Ausnahme von Tode Harrys. Und das werden wir nachholen, das versprech ich dir."  
  
Blass vor Wut stand Sirius vor ihm, sein Zauberstab hoch erhoben und einige Flüche lagen ihm auf der Zunge, warteten nur darauf ausgesprochen zu werden. Doch zuvor brauchte er noch eine Antwort. "Wie hast du Drecksstück es geschafft, dass Remus mir misstraut?"  
  
"Ach das", lachte Pettigrew, nicht länger ängstlich und zitternd, "das war einfach. Ein paar gefälschte Liebesbriefe von dir an Annick und umgekehrt. Einige Fotomontagen von euch beiden, vertieft in innige Küsse. Glaub mir, das hat gereicht um Remus` Misstrauen zu erwecken. Und der Brief von Narcissa mit der Warnung an dich, der hat sein Übriges getan. Für so dumm hätte ich ihn nicht gehalten, aber die Liebe geht oft seltsame Wege."  
  
"Narcissas Brief!" entfuhr es Black. "Der war auch fingiert?" "Oh nein, keine Sorge, der war echt." Spöttisch lächelnd bemerkte Peter, wie Sirius bei dieser Vorstellung zusammengefahren war. "Sie war ehrlich besorgt um dich, hat einiges aufs Spiel gesetzt um dir diese Warnung zukommen zu lassen. Nein, das war echt."  
  
Sirius setzte gerade zu einem Fluch an, als er die Menschen hörte, die ganz offensichtlich auf sie zukamen. Ein Blick nach hinten zeigte ihm, dass es stimmte. Eine ganze Menschenmenge rannte auf ihn und Pettigrew zu, vermutlich aufgewacht durch die Hetzjagd.  
  
Er wollte es beenden, ein für alle mal, aber Peter war schneller. "James und Lily, Sirius! James und Lily, deine beiden Freunde! Wie konntest du das tun?" Pettigrew schrie laut und überzeugend genug, dass es auch die Muggel mitbekamen und Sirius konnte ihre anklagenden Blicke direkt in seinem Rücken spüren. Es war hoffnungslos. Wer würde ihm glauben?  
  
Mit der Kraft der Verzweifelten wollte er sich auf Peter stürzen, doch sein alter Freund grinste ihm kurz zu, biss sich, zu Sirius` Entsetzen, einen Finger ab, verwandelte sich in seine Animagusform und verschwand, gemeinsam mit den anderen Ratten im Abwasser.  
  
Gehetzt sah Sirius sich um. Keine Chance, die Muggel kamen immer näher, sie alle hatten gehört, was Peter ihm, Sirius, vorwarf. Doch ein Gedanke setzte sich in Blacks Gehirn fest. °Pergament, Feder und Tinte! Du musst noch schreiben!° Und auf der Suche danach stürmte er kopflos in ein Haus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So. Das wars. Nicht vergessen zu reviewen, falls ihr bis hierher gelesen habt! Glückwunsch!  
  
Ich hoffe, ich hab in dem Kapitel keine Unstimmigkeiten an sich, ansonsten: Sorry, ist eben wahnsinnig lang.  
  
All die Fragen, die jetzt noch offen sind, wie beispielsweise: Findet Sirius wonach er sucht? Und: Wem schreibt er? Aber auch: Was ist mit Lucius, Severus und Narcissa an dem Abend? Klären sich im nächsten Kapitel. Es heißt also: Abwarten.  
  
Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Teilts mir mit!  
  
Maia 


	17. Überraschungen

Die Lüge eines Lebens 16  
  
Hallo!  
  
Erklärungen, warum so lang nix kam, findet ihr ganz unten.  
  
Zu den Reviews:  
  
Franzi: Ja, bin echt stolz auf dich! Aber diesmal gibt's keine Philosophien, sorry!  
  
Kathy: Vielen Dank für dein Riesen-Review :o). Und wer Nana ist, erfahrt ihr schon noch!  
  
Maxine01: Vielen, vielen Dank, dass du dich durch meine ganze Story gekämpft hast :o). Und danke fürs Review *knuddel*. Neue Leser sind was Wunderbares *freu*  
  
Drake: Danke schön für das Kompliment bezüglich Chapter 15.2 *hops*. Ich weiß, es war extrem lang, dafür ist dieses hier wieder kürzer :o).  
  
Und außerdem noch Danke an Ginger und Sarah, die mir quasi persönlich reviewt haben *g*.  
  
Nun viel Spass beim Lesen! Vergisst nicht, nen kleinen Kommi zu hinterlassen, sonst verzweifle ich hier noch :o). Achja, ich beschreib in diesem Chap einiges nicht (Sirius` Brief, seine Festnahme, etc.) und auch im weiteren Verlauf dieser Geschichte werden Dinge geschehen, die ich nicht aufkläre, zumindest nicht in den Kapiteln selbst. Aber ihr werdet sie am Ende lesen können *g*. Zumindest, wenn ihr wollt.  
  
Hab euch lieb,  
  
Maia  
  
~~~  
  
Überraschungen  
  
"Na, mein Süßer, wie geht's dir? Hattest du einen schönen Tag?" Mit einem verklärten Lächeln im Gesicht trat Narcissa an das Kinderbettchen ihres Sohnes und flüsterte der Hauselfe, die auf ihn aufgepasst hatte, ein "Danke" zu. Cis tat es jetzt schon Leid, dass sie nicht jede Sekunde mit Draco verbringen konnte, weil Lucius sie auch einmal zu Gesicht bekommen wollte. Außerdem musste sie ab und zu duschen, sonst würde Luc sich wohl beschweren.  
  
Narcissa kicherte bei dem Gedanken daran, was ihr Mann dazu sagen würde, wenn sie nur noch mit ihrem Baby baden würde. Dann würde das Badezimmer danach bestimmt immer schrecklich überschwemmt sein. Doch was tat man nicht alles für so einen kleinen Engel? Denn das war Draco, ohne Frage. Aber würde es so bleiben? Oder würde es Lucius gelingen, aus ihrem Sohn einen Anhänger des Dunklen Lords zu machen?  
  
Mit einer Handbewegung entließ Cis die Hauselfe, warf ihr ein letztes "Danke schön" zu und ließ sich dann seufzend auf den alten Holzstuhl neben der Wiege fallen. Es war anstrengender, ein Kind zu haben, als sie gedacht hätte. Nicht nur, dass Draco entweder Hunger oder Durst hatte, er in die Windeln gemacht hatte oder schlafen wollte, nein, hinzu kamen noch die ungeklärten Fragen, was seine Zukunft betraf.  
  
Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass sie ihr Leben lang nur das tun würde, was ihr Spass machte, und dass sie für alles einstehen würde, was ihr am Herzen lag. Und nun musste sie feststellen, dass sie alles aufgegeben hatte, nur für ihren Mann und ihren Sohn. Nun, eigentlich nur für Draco. Weil sie nicht wollte, dass er litt. Weil sie nicht wollte, dass ihm auch nur ein Minimum an Schmerz zugefügt würde. Denn Narcissa war sich sicher, dass sie das nicht ertragen würde.  
  
"Niemand sollte sein eigenes Kind zu Grabe tragen müssen, mein Schatz.", wisperte sie Draco wie so oft in letzter Zeit zu, während sie sich zu ihm beugte und zärtlich mit den Fingerkuppen ihrer rechten Hand über seine Wange strich. Und schon bei dem Gedanken daran, dieses kleine, zerbrechliche Wesen irgendwann zu verlieren, schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie Draco ansah, musste sie daran denken, wer sein Vater war.  
  
Sirius.  
  
Cis zwang die Tränen, die nur darauf warteten, vergossen zu werden, mit eisernem Willen hinunter. Und seltsamerweise war es gar nicht so schwer. Seltsamerweise? Narcissa schnaubte leise. Sie wusste nur zu genau, warum es ihr so leicht fiel. Weil sie Sirius schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Zumindest nicht *richtig* gesehen. Dieses Treffen bei Annicks Beerdigung konnte man kaum zählen. Schließlich war kein einziges, liebevolles Wort gefallen, kein zärtlicher Blick hatte sie gestreift.  
  
Dabei hatte sie sich das so sehr gewünscht. Und nun war es für Lucius noch einfacher, sie wieder vollkommen in ihre Ehe miteinzubeziehen. Das waren die besten Voraussetzungen, die er haben konnte. Sirius war weit weg und würde so schnell nicht wieder in ihrem Leben auftauchen. Und Draco... der wurde von Tag zu Tag blonder und die Ähnlichkeiten verschwanden. Narcissa hatte gelernt, ihre Erinnerungen zu unterdrücken.  
  
Severus dagegen war Lucs bester Freund, soweit man Freundschaften zwischen Slytherins trauen konnte. Cis wusste zwar, dass sich die beiden wirklich mochten und dass Slytherins untereinander sehr treue Freunde sein konnten, aber das war ihr zu wenig. Sie wollte Gewissheit.  
  
Narcissa schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Vielleicht war es endlich an der Zeit, für sich selbst Klarheit zu schaffen. Was empfand sie für welchen Mann? Konnte man das überhaupt noch "Liebe" nennen? Cis lächelte leicht. In ihrem Leben hatte es bisher immer an Gefühlen gefehlt, egal, wie viele Freunde sie gehabt hatte. Niemand hatte ihr auf Dauer geben können, was bereits von Anfang an gefehlt hatte. Das grenzenlose Vertrauen anderen Personen gegenüber.  
  
Was konnte man schon von einem Mädchen verlangen, dass von anderen Menschen erzogen worden war, als von seinen Eltern? Gut, ihr war es wunderbar ergangen, wahrscheinlich besser, als es bei ihrem Vater gewesen wäre, aber dennoch. Narcissa schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, was hätte geschehen können. Vielleicht wäre sie so geworden wie die Slytherinmädchen, die sie während ihrer Schulzeit kennengelernt hatte.  
  
Warum nur musste das so sein? Wieso waren Slytherins so oft gefühlskalt und herzlos? Cis musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass sie sich nie wirklich mit dem Thema befasst hatte. Severus und Lucius waren zwar ebenfalls in Slytherin gewesen, doch irgendwie waren die beiden anders. Zumindest war es ihr stets so erschienen. Oder machte ihre Liebe sie blind? °Nein! ° schalt sich die blonde Frau. °Das darfst du nicht denken! Dir ist ja auch aufgefallen, dass Sev sich verändert hat! Deine Liebe zu ihm hat dich nicht erblinden lassen, sondern hat nur dafür gesorgt, dass du ihn in einem anderen Licht siehst. °  
  
Es klang verführerisch einleuchtend. War es das auch? Oder redete sie sich gerade mal wieder etwas ein, weil sie sich heimlich wünschte, es möge so sein? Leise seufzte Narcissa auf. Konnte das Leben nicht wenigstens einmal einfach sein? So für ein paar Tage? Damit sie alles ordnen könnte? Offensichtlich hatte jemand in den höheren Sphären etwas gegen sie und ließ ihr Leben so kompliziert werden.  
  
Cis musste schmunzeln. In den höheren Sphären! Wie das schon klang! Sie sollte wirklich ein wenig ausspannen, wenn ihr schon solche Gedanken kamen. Vermutlich spielte der Stress-Faktor eine wichtige Rolle. Obwohl ihr Leben in letzter Zeit schon fast beunruhigend normal gewesen war. Und für alle Außenstehenden musste es ebenfalls so wirken. Warum denn auch nicht?  
  
Ein Vater, der vollkommen in seinen kleinen Sohn vernarrt war und seine Frau anbetete. Eine Mutter, die ihren Mann wieder leicht verliebt ansehen konnte und ihr Baby vor allem Bösen dieser Welt beschützen wollte. Der beste Freund des Vaters, dem die gesamte Familie beinahe mehr bedeutete als sein eigenes Leben. Ja, es klang alles so gewöhnlich. Eben wie das Leben jeder anderen kleinen Familie.  
  
Narcissa beugte sich vor, hob ihren Sohn aus seiner Wiege heraus und nahm ihn auf den Arm. Blau-graue Kulleraugen strahlten sie an, rosige Wangen verzogen sich, als Draco leise und erfreut krähte. Und seine Mutter lachte. Lachte, wie sie es schon seit Monaten nicht mehr getan hatte. Frei und aus ganzem Herzen. Es war nichts Gekünsteltes, nichts Falsches daran. Endlich konnte sie das sein, was sie seit nunmehr über zehn Monaten nur hatte sein wollen.  
  
Eine glückliche Mutter, verliebt in den eigenen Sohn und den eigenen Mann. Nun konnte sie leben. Zwar nicht für das, was sie sich früher immer ausgemalt hatte, nämlich als eine Kämpferin für das, was sie als richtig erachtete, aber immerhin. Sie war damit zufrieden, ihr Leben so zu verbringen, wie in diesem Augenblick.  
  
Und endlich hatte sie es geschafft, sich von Sirius zu lösen. Noch nicht ganz, denn allein die Erwähnung seines Namens oder ein altes Photo ließen sie erneut in Erinnerungen versinken, aber der Anfang war gemacht. Es fehlte nur noch der endgültige Schlussstrich. Und der würde kommen. Ganz bestimmt. Blieb nur die Frage, wann.  
  
Ein empörtes Krähen von Draco riss Narcissa aus ihren Gedanken. Sie widmete sich sofort wieder ihrem Sohn und musste schmunzeln. Offenbar fühlte sich der kleine Herr benachteiligt und sehnte sich nach ihrer vollständigen Aufmerksamkeit. "Ist ja gut, Süßer", wisperte Cis, "ich bin da! Und ich werde es auch immer sein, in Ordnung?"  
  
~~~  
  
"Was willst du wegen deiner Frau unternehmen?" fragte Severus leise. Ein ernster Tonfall schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Lucius schaute ihn offen an und verstand seinen Freund absichtlich falsch. "Ich werde sie schlafen lassen, was denn sonst?" Sev rollte mit den Augen. "Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Dein Vater wollte, dass du sie zur Vernunft bringst, das hast du mir selbst geschrieben. Während der Schwangerschaft hast du nichts gemacht, aber wie sieht das jetzt aus?"  
  
Luc schwieg für einen kurzen Augenblick und wandte seinen Blick ab. Verlegen spielte er an seiner Armlehne und betrachtete interessiert die reichverzierte Holzschnitzerei. Nach einiger Zeit räusperte er sich und begann, langsam und stockend zu reden. "Ich weiß es nicht. Damals war ich auch wütend. Ich bin ja so erzogen worden, dass Frauen keine Ahnung von Politik haben und ruhig sein müssen, wenn sich Männer unterhalten.  
  
Aber ich denke, uns ist beiden nur zu klar, dass man Narcissa nicht in die übliche Schublade stecken kann. Sie ist gut informiert und weiß für gewöhnlich, was sie tut. Nur, wenn sie meinem Vater begegnet, zeigt sich ihr Temperament und sie hat sich nicht unter Kontrolle, was sehr seltsam ist, findest du nicht auch? Ich meine, sie ist die Tochter eines de Retrève und einer Fee. Also eine wirkliche Eisprinzessin, wenn sie es will.  
  
Und so sehr, wie sie meinen Vater verabscheut, sollte man denken, dass sie es für angebracht halten könnte, sich ihm gegenüber genau so zu verhalten. Am Anfang benimmt sie sich auch kühl, aber sobald er etwas sagt, dass ihr nicht passt, wird sie wütend und bietet ihm die Stirn. Jedes einzelne Mal! Ich werde noch wahnsinnig, das kann ich dir sagen!"  
  
"Das kann ich verstehen, Luc, aber was willst du denn jetzt machen?" unterbrach ihn Severus ungeduldig. Lucius verzog das Gesicht. "Wenn ich das wüsste! Merlin, ich liebe diese Frau!" "Glaub mir, das weiß sie.", warf Sev leise ein. "Sie weiß es und sie liebt dich auch. Schließlich ist sie zu dir zurückgekehrt, nicht wahr?" Der Blonde nickte nachdenklich. "Kannst du mir sagen, was in ihrem Kopf vorgeht, Severus? Ich wüsste es so gerne!"  
  
Was nun geschah, konnte Lucius sich nicht erklären. Es wirkte, als würde sein Freund mit sich ringen, ob er ihm etwas anvertrauen sollte oder nicht. Seine Lippen pressten sich zusammen, als empfände er Schmerzen und seine Augen schlossen sich kurz. Als Severus sie wieder öffnete, stand eine Entschlossenheit in ihnen, die den blonden Mann erschrecken ließ.  
  
Sev sah sein Gegenüber direkt an. "Ja, ich weiß es. Ich weiß, dass sie dich liebt. Ich weiß, dass ich ihr bester Freund bin. Ich weiß, dass sie für Remus Lupin etwas empfindet, das sich nicht in Worte fassen lässt, weil es aus einer Liebe geboren wurde, die vor allzu langer Zeit beendet wurde. Und ich weiß, warum sie deinen Vater hasst."  
  
Doch was genau es war, sollte Lucius nicht erfahren. Zumindest nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Denn ein glühender Schmerz ließ die beiden Männer aufschreien.  
  
~~~  
  
Gehetzt sah sich der dunkelhaarige Mann um. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis sie ihn gefangen hatten. Und was ihm dann blühte, war das Einzige, was er mit Sicherheit sagen konnte. Bei den vielen Muggelleichen, die dort draußen auf der Straße herumlagen, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit. Zu viele Zeugen hatten gehört, wie Peter ihn des Verrates an Lily und James beschuldigt hatte. Zu viele Menschen hatten das falsche Spiel der Ratte geglaubt.  
  
Panisch durchwühlte Sirius sämtliche Schubladen des Hauses, in das er soeben eingebrochen war. Irgendwo musste doch ein Blatt Papier sein! Und vielleicht ein Stift.... Er hatte noch etwas zu erledigen, bevor er sich in die Hände der Zauberer vom Ministerium brachte. Was seinem Untergang gleichkam.  
  
Ruckartig zog er eine weitere Schublade auf. Verdammt, hier lebte schließlich jemand! Und Muggel mussten ja wohl Papier besitzen! Der dunkelhaarige Mann war bereits nahe daran, zu verzweifeln, als ihm ein kleiner, blütenweißer Fleck ins Auge fiel. Tatsächlich- ein Bogen Briefpapier. Perfekt. Falls man dieses Wort in einer solchen Nacht benutzen konnte. In einer Nacht des Schreckens, des Todes und des grausamen Verrates.  
  
Sirius hielt einen Augenblick inne. Verrat. Ja, das war es wohl, das ihn nach der Tatsache, dass indirekt er Schuld an dem ganzen Unglück war, am meisten schmerzte. Schließlich passierte es ihm nicht oft, dass er sich so in einem Menschen täuschte. Und dann der Brief von Narcissa- diese Ratte von Peter hatte es geschafft, dass er, Sirius Black, beinahe sein Gesicht verloren hätte, weil er so verzweifelt darauf reagiert hatte, dass Cis` Botschaft ebenfalls eine Lüge sein sollte.  
  
Wenigstens sie hatte ihn nicht betrogen. Sie war ihm noch geblieben, nach allem, was geschehen war. Peter hatte er verloren, unweigerlich, ebenso Lily und James. Was Remus denken mochte, wenn er hörte, dass Sirius als Mörder nach Azkaban gebracht werden sollte, wollte er sich erst gar nicht vorstellen. Vermutlich glaubte er es. Nach dem gemeinen Spiel, das Peter mit ihnen beiden betrieben hatte.  
  
Narcissa. Lucius Malfoys Frau. Die Gemahlin eines Todessers. Die Narcissa, die er verlassen hatte, aus Angst, sich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen. Aber auch die Narcissa, die es wie keine andere fertig brachte, Remus zu beruhigen. Sirius wünschte sich, dass sie zu Lilys und James` Beerdigung kommen würde. Remus würde ein wenig Unterstützung gebrauchen können, nun, da sein starker Beschützer als Verräter angeklagt war.  
  
Sirius schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, sammelte sich und beschloss dann, den Brief so schnell wie möglich zu schreiben. Er konnte schon hören, wie die "Stupor"-Rufe draußen lauter wurden und es blitzte beinahe andauernd hell auf. Offenbar wussten sich die Zauberer nicht anders zu helfen; daher `betäubten´ sie die Menschen, um die Erinnerungslöschungen zu vereinfachen. Simpel und dennoch gleichzeitig seltsam brutal.  
  
Als wolle er alle bösen Erinnerungen abschütteln, hob Sirius ruckartig seinen Kopf, legte das mittlerweile leicht zerknitterte Blatt auf den Fußboden, griff sich den erstbesten, abgebrochenen Bleistift und kniete nieder. Viel Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken, was er am besten schreiben sollte, blieb ihm nicht. Es musste schnell gehen, sehr schnell sogar.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Fertig!" Erleichtert atmete er auf, riss sich die feine Silberkette ab, die er immer trug, wickelte sie um das Pergament, wisperte mehrere Zaubersprüche und bereits Sekunden später war der Brief verschwunden. Einen Moment lang starrte Sirius auf einen Fleck an der Wand. °Es waren `alte´ Sprüche, ich hoffe, ich habe sie richtig verwendet. Wenn der Brief nicht ankommt...ich würde es nicht ertragen!°  
  
Langsam erhob sich der dunkelhaarige Mann, ließ seinen Zauberstab ebenfalls mit einem gemurmelten Spruch verschwinden und bereitete sich darauf vor, nach draußen zu gehen und verhaftet zu werden.  
  
~~~  
  
Narcissa schreckte auf. Verwirrt rieb sie sich über die Augen. Ganz offenbar war sie kurz eingenickt. Draco jedenfalls lag friedlich schlafend da und nuckelte an seinem Daumen. Verzückt lächelnd richtete sich seine Mutter auf und stellte nach einem kurzen Blick auf die alte Standuhr in dem Zimmer entsetzt fest, dass sie länger geschlafen haben musste als sie gedacht hätte. Ruckartig erhob sich Narcissa, bemühte sich vergeblich, die Falten aus ihrem Kleid zu streichen und schlich dann lautlos in Richtung Tür. Leise öffnete sie diese und huschte zurück zu ihrem Mann und Severus.  
  
"Lucius! Sev!" Erstarrt blickte Narcissa auf das Bild, das sich ihr darbot. Die beiden Männer- auf dem Fußboden liegend mit geschlossen Augen; jeweils der linke Arm war seltsam vom Körper weggedreht. Was bei Merlin war hier geschehen? Schnell kniete sich Cis zwischen die zwei und rüttelte abwechselnd den Blonden und den Schwarzhaarigen. Verzweifelt verpasste sie Severus eine leichte Ohrfeige, doch nichts passierte.  
  
Langsam aber sicher wurde Narcissa panisch. Waren die beiden etwa tot? Eine einsame Träne rann über ihre Wange, kaum dass sie zu Ende gedacht hatte. Nein, der Tod kam nur leise und unbemerkt, wenn Avada Kedavra im Spiel war. Und das hätte sie bemerkt. Oder nicht? Bilder kamen Cis in den Kopf; Bilder, in denen Severus und Lucius starben, während sie neben ihrem Kind geschlafen hatte.  
  
"Nein!", flüsterte Narcissa atemlos, "nein, so kann es mit uns nicht enden! Es geht einfach nicht!" Sie schloss die Augen, versuchte, sich zu sammeln, als sie plötzlich etwas hörte. Ein leises, kraftloses "Clara."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sev riss sich zusammen. Neben ihm kniete seine große Liebe und dachte, er und Lucius wären tot. Irgendetwas musste er doch unternehmen! Aber alles, was bei seinen Bemühungen herauskam, war ein krächzendes "Clara", das sie vermutlich nicht einmal bemerken würde. Umso größer war seine Überraschung, als Narcissa wieder die Augen öffnete und ihn genau ansah.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Severus!" Die blonde Frau konnte einen kleinen Freudenschrei nicht unterdrücken. War ihr die Welt eben noch kalt, grau, düster und ungerecht erschienen, so war sie nun noch viel schöner als vorher. "Du lebst!" wisperte sie glücklich, während sie sich nach unten beugte und ihren Freund lebhaft umarmte. Vollkommen fassungslos drückte sie ihn eng an sich, ignorierte sämtliche "Du erwürgst mich!"-Ausflüchte von Severus und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange.  
  
Erst nach einer ganzen Weile war sie wieder in der Lage, sich von ihm zu lösen. Ein wenig verlegen lächelnd hockte sie neben ihm auf den Boden und betrachtete scheinbar ganz interessiert seine rechte Hand. "Ist etwas?" fragte Sev verständnislos. Ein schnelles Kopfschütteln war die Antwort. "Hey", er nahm Narcissa sachte in den Arm, "jetzt ist ja alles in Ordnung, nicht wahr? Ich lebe, du lebst, was willst du denn mehr?" Cis musste lachen und warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu. "Das ist nicht lustig! Ich hab mir echt Sorgen gemacht!"  
  
"Ja, ich weiß, Clara." Sofort schaute Severus wieder ernst drein. "Ich meine es auch ernst. Hast du noch einen Wunsch? Gibt es etwas, was ich tun kann, um das hier wieder gut zu machen?" "Sicher, jede Menge, aber zuerst würde ich gern erfahren, was passiert ist." Große, blaue, wissbegierige Augen begegneten schwarzen, offenen Augen. "Genau kann ich es dir nicht sagen, tut mir Leid. Ich kann nur vermuten, dass etwas mit Voldemort geschehen ist. Das Dunkle Mal hat geschmerzt und dann muss ich wohl in Ohnmacht gefallen sein. Vielleicht ist es jemandem gelungen, meinen ehemaligen Meister zu stürzen.", meinte er hoffnungsvoll.  
  
Narcissa lächelte leicht. "Ja, das wäre schön. Stell dir nur mal vor, wie unsere Leben weiterlaufen würden! Wir könnten endlich in vollkommenem Frieden leben und glücklich werden." Severus erwiderte ihr Lächeln zaghaft. Die Vorstellung klang viel zu schön, als dass sie Wirklichkeit werden könnte. "Augenblick!" Cis` fester Griff um seinen Oberarm brachte Sev schmerzhaft in die Realität zurück. Seine Freundin schaute ihn durchdringend an.  
  
"Deinen ehemaligen Meister? Was willst du damit sagen?" Ihre Stimme war so schneidend wie ihr Blick. Severus verzog leicht das Gesicht. Warum nur hatte er es ihr nicht zuerst gesagt, sondern Lucius? "Lass mich los und ich erklärs dir, okay?" Narcissa nickte widerwillig und löste ihre Hand von seinem Arm.  
  
"Ich bin ein Spion von Dumbledore geworden.", sagte er schlicht. "Du bist was?" Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen sprach Bände. Unglaube, vermischt mit Wut und Entsetzen. "Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Sev?" Ruckartig sprang Cis auf, zog ihren Freund ebenfalls auf die Beine und zerrte ihn anschließend auf den Flur in eine dunkle Ecke.  
  
"Ich wusste nicht, dass du vorhast, Lucius mit mir zu betrügen." Severus versuchte verzweifelt, die Situation ins Lächerliche zu ziehen, damit Narcissa nicht daran dachte, wie ernst das alles war. "Lass die Witz!", fuhr ihn die blonde Frau stattdessen an. Nervös blickte sie immer wieder zu der offenen Tür, aus der sie gerade gekommen waren. "Was wäre passiert, wenn Luc das eben gehört hätte, hm? Verdammt, Sev, warum musst du so unvorsichtig handeln?"  
  
Erst jetzt hörte der Schwarzhaarige die Angst, die Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme heraus. Er schluckte leise. Sie machte sich Gedanken um ihn. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihm etwas zustoß. Leise antwortete Sev: "Er weiß es, Clara. Dein Mann weiß es." Müde hob er eine Hand und fuhr sich über sein Gesicht. Es war eine lange Nacht gewesen. So vieles war geschehen und offenbar war es noch nicht vorbei.  
  
Als Narcissa hörte, was ihr bester Freund ihr erwiderte, setzte für einige Sekunden ihr Herz aus. "Luc weiß es? Was um alles in der Welt hat dich dazu bewogen, einem Todesser zu erzählen, dass du ein Spion geworden bist? Bis eben dachte ich nur, du hättest unklug gehandelt, aber so langsam beginne ich, an deinem Verstand zu zweifeln, Severus Snape! Wie konntest du das tun? Ihr seid Slytherins! Er wird dich verraten, ganz bestimmt!"  
  
"Nein!" Ruhig unterbrach er sie, woraufhin Cis ihn erstaunt ansah. "Nein, Clara, das wird er nicht." Ernst fuhr Severus fort: "Er wird nichts tun, was mir schaden könnte, weil er weiß, wie sehr du an mir hängst. Solange Lucius glücklich verheiratet sein will, solange bin ich nicht in Gefahr. Verstehst du? Er und ich, wir sind befreundet. Ich bin gleichzeitig jedoch auch mit dir befreundet und es ist uns allen dreien klar, dass die Freundschaft, die uns beide verbindet, wohl ewig halten wird. Und vielleicht ist es dir nicht klar, doch Luc und mir schon: unsere Freundschaft hat ebenfalls zu viel durchgemacht, als dass er es einfach vergessen könnte.  
  
Glaub mir, er wird nichts tun. Und zwar wirklich nichts. Lucius wird mir nicht helfen und er wird mich nicht verraten. Verbindungen zwischen Slytherins halten oft ein Leben lang. Und in unserem speziellen Fall weiß ich bestimmt, dass es so ist, denn da gibt es noch dich. Clara, wir drei werden immer miteinander zu tun haben und dadurch kannst du mich im Auge behalten. Wenn du merkst, es geht mir schlecht, dann wirst du dich vermutlich auch in der Zukunft so um mich kümmern, wie du es bereits in der Vergangenheit getan hast."  
  
Narcissa warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. "Ich bin also deine Garantie?" Severus wurde leicht rot; es klang, als würde er sie benutzen, wenn sie es so sagte. Dann nickte er leicht. "Gut. In Ordnung." Überrascht hob er den Kopf, jedoch nur, um feststellen zu müssen, dass die junge Frau ihn freundlich anlächelte. "Danke, Sev." Irritiert sah er sie an. "Danke? Wofür?" "Danke dafür, dass du mir die Chance gibst, nützlich zu sein."  
  
Erleichtert lachte er. "Und ich dachte schon, du wärst wütend auf mich! Willst du eigentlich nicht wissen, warum ich ein Spion geworden bin?" Cis antwortete nur mit einem Blick, bevor sie ihn sachte umarmte und beruhigend über seine Haare streichelte. "Keine Sorge. Ich freue mich, dass ich dir helfen kann. Und nein, es interessiert mich nicht. Du musst deine Gründe gehabt haben." Einige Minuten lang standen sie einfach nur so da, ineinander verschlungen und mit geschlossenen Augen. Jeder genoss die Nähe des anderen, genoss die Gewissheit, dass es jemanden gab, der sich um einen sorgte.  
  
"Aber was ist mit dir?" Severus war es, der schließlich das Schweigen brach und sich vorsichtig von seiner Freundin löste. "Was meinst du?", entgegnete sie überrascht. "Dass du Sirius noch nicht ganz überwunden hast, kannst du mir gegenüber nicht leugnen. Bist du sicher, dass du hier mit Lucius und Draco leben kannst, ohne wieder so depressiv zu werden wie...damals?" Ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen, erwiderte Narcissa: "Mit Lucius und Draco? Ich hoffe doch, dass du uns oft besuchen kommst."  
  
Sev hob eine Hand und strich der jungen Frau sanft über eine Wange. "Lenk nicht ab, ja? Natürlich werde ich euch besuchen, doch du weißt genau, wie ich das gemeint habe." Cis seufzte leise. "Ja, ich weiß es. Und ich bin mir sicher. Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Lucius kann mich genauso auffangen wie du. Das hab ich oft genug gemerkt."  
  
Ihr bester Freund atmete auf. "Gut. Denn ich will nicht, dass du erneut in ein Dunkles Loch fällst und keiner da ist, der dich herausholt. So wie jetzt, so fröhlich und glücklich, gefällst du mir viel besser." Narcissa lachte leise. "Ich mir auch, Severus. Ich mir auch."  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige wollte noch etwas sagen, als sie beide ein leises Stöhnen hörten, das nur allzu deutlich machte, dass Luc wieder wach sein musste. Gemeinsam betraten sie den Raum, in dem Lucius noch immer auf dem Boden lag und sich gerade mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Kopf hielt. Sev kniete sofort neben seinem Freund nieder und half ihm langsam auf die Beine. Keiner der beiden bemerkte, wie die blonde Frau sie beobachtete.  
  
°Oh ja, Sev. Mein Mann kann mich auffangen, ganz gewiss. Aber ich bezweifle, dass er mich auch halten kann.°  
  
~~~  
  
Ich liebe dich.  
  
Zumindest denke ich, dass dieses Gefühl Liebe sein muss.  
  
Es ist zulange her, dass ich es gespürt habe.  
  
Es ist zulange her, dass mir jemand gesagt hat, er würde so für mich empfinden.  
  
Und nun merke, dass ich dich liebe.  
  
Doch liebst du mich auch noch?  
  
Wieso musste es so mit uns enden?  
  
Warum bekomme ich nicht die Chance, es dir noch einmal zu sagen?  
  
Noch einmal mit Gefühl.  
  
Warum darf ich dich nicht mehr küssen?  
  
Oh, wie sehr wünsche ich mir, ich hätte es früher öfter getan.  
  
Bitte, noch einmal.  
  
Noch einmal mit Gefühl.  
  
Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass ich dich vielleicht nie wieder sehe, dann dreht sich alles in meinem Kopf.  
  
Dann schließe ich die Augen und versuche, mir dein Bild ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.  
  
Vergeblich.  
  
Entsetzt muss ich feststellen, dass ich es nicht schaffe.  
  
Ansatzweise, ja, doch ganz?  
  
Unmöglich.  
  
Nur böse, traurige Erinnerungen fallen mir in diesem Moment ein.  
  
Wieso?  
  
Dabei will ich dich sehen, damit es mir besser geht.  
  
Will von dir umarmt werden, so wie früher, als wir alleine waren.  
  
Ich wusste nicht, was es heißt, Liebe zu empfinden, bevor ich dich nicht getroffen hatte.  
  
Und ich wusste nicht, was es heißt, zu sterben, bis zu jenem Tag, an dem ich Schluss mit dir machte und wir uns nicht mehr begegneten.  
  
Warum?  
  
Warum war ich so dumm und beendete freiwillig die schönste Zeit meines Lebens?  
  
Kannst du es mir erklären?  
  
Es wäre ein Wunder, denn nicht einmal ich kann es.  
  
Wieso machen Menschen Fehler?  
  
Damit sie aus ihnen lernen.  
  
Damit sie lernen, sich zu entschuldigen.  
  
Damit ihnen verziehen wird.  
  
Denn dieses Gefühl ist unbeschreiblich schön.  
  
Hast du mir verziehen?  
  
Kannst du es überhaupt?  
  
Wäre ich du, ich könnte es nicht.  
  
Erst machte ich Schluss, nur um nach deiner Hochzeit für ein weiteres Mal mit dir zu schlafen und dann erneut zu gehen.  
  
Es wäre zuviel für mich.  
  
Ich weiß, ich hab dir viel Schlimmes angetan.  
  
Dinge, von denen ich denke, dass man sie nicht verzeihen und entschuldigen kann.  
  
Ich habe mich selbst verleugnet.  
  
Gibt es eine vergleichbare Schuld?  
  
Du hast mich leben lassen.  
  
Und gleichzeitig bin ich in jeder Minute, die ich mit dir verbracht habe, ein klein wenig mehr gestorben.  
  
Aus lauter Angst vor ihm.  
  
Deinem Mann.  
  
Und als du ihn heiratetest, da schicktest du mich in den Tod.  
  
Ja, verflucht, ich weiß, dass es nicht deine Schuld ist!  
  
Aber es ist viel einfacher, dich dafür verantwortlich zu machen.  
  
Verstehst du?  
  
Bitte sieh mich noch einmal an.  
  
Noch einmal in meinem Leben will ich in deine Augen schauen.  
  
Will von dir hören, dass du mir verzeihst.  
  
Auch, wenn ich weiß, dass es wohl nie geschehen wird.  
  
Es ist ja nur eine Bitte.  
  
Nein.  
  
Es ist mehr als nur eine Bitte.  
  
Es ist das, das mich am Leben hält.  
  
Die Hoffnung auf dein Verzeihen.  
  
Bitte berühr mich noch einmal.  
  
Noch einmal in meinem Leben will ich deine Haare auf meiner Haut spüren.  
  
Will mich geborgen fühlen in einer Welt, wo das Böse nur darauf wartet, die Herrschaft zu erlangen.  
  
Bitte sprich noch einmal mit mir.  
  
Noch einmal in meinem Leben will ich deine Stimme hören.  
  
Nicht böse.  
  
Nicht ungeduldig.  
  
Nicht verletzt.  
  
Einfach nur so, wie du eben sprichst.  
  
Bitte lass mich dich noch einmal sehen.  
  
Noch einmal in meinem Leben will ich dein Gesicht erblicken.  
  
Und dich sehen.  
  
Nicht deine Maske.  
  
Nur dich.  
  
Bitte.  
  
Bitte lass mich dich noch einmal berühren.  
  
Noch einmal in meinem Leben will ich mit meinen Händen deinen Körper erkunden.  
  
Deine sanfte Haut unter meinen Fingern spüren.  
  
Dich streicheln, wie ich es früher immer tat.  
  
Noch einmal mit Gefühl.  
  
Bitte, lass uns noch einmal tanzen!  
  
Lass dich in meine Arme fallen.  
  
Nur noch einmal.  
  
Das ist es, was ich will.  
  
Dich halten, dich betrachten, dich fühlen, dich spüren, dich streicheln, mit dir reden, dich küssen und die zarte Frau in dir lieben und für alle Ewigkeit beschützen.  
  
Doch vor allem anderen möchte ich mit dir leben.  
  
Bitte.  
  
Noch einmal.  
  
Sieh mich noch einmal an.  
  
Noch einmal mit Gefühl.  
  
Gib mir eine letzte schöne Erinnerung.  
  
Bitte.  
  
Denn nun weiß ich:  
  
Ich liebe dich.  
  
Jetzt, in diesem Augenblick.  
  
Damals, als wir zusammen waren.  
  
Es hat nie eine Zeit gegeben, in der du mir egal warst.  
  
Und so wird es auch niemals sein.  
  
Bitte verlass mich nicht.  
  
Ich will glücklich sein.  
  
Glücklich mit dir.  
  
Clara.  
  
Ich liebe dich.  
  
~~~  
  
So, Schluss für heute. Ich weiß, es ist nicht besonders lang, aber ich wollte euch zumindest mal wieder etwas zum Lesen geben. Ich konnte ewig nichts reinstellen, weil ich kein Netz hatte, dann hab ich erst was zu "Glück im Spiel" geschrieben und dann hab ich mir ne Sehnenscheidenentzündung geholt, die ich jetzt seit über zwei fröhlichen Wochen hatte, inklusive Gips. Eigentlich dürfte ich auch gar nicht tippen, aber trotzdem. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und dass ihr es nicht allzu schrecklich findet.  
  
Bis bald  
  
*knuddel*  
  
Maia 


	18. Für immer vereint Teil 1

Hi!  
  
Vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben Kommis! Ich hoff, ich hab dieses Mal nicht ganz so lang gebraucht? :o) Dafür kommt der nächste Teil dieses Kapitels auch schneller, ist nämlich auch schon geschrieben, aber ich glaub, bei 22 Seiten auf einmal wird euch das ein wenig viel, hm? Das hier ist also nur der erste Teil, Tagebucheinträge und ein kleiner Teil, in dem was passiert :o).  
  
Viel Spass mit dem Lesen!  
  
Maia  
  
~~~  
  
Die Lüge eines Lebens 17  
  
Teil Eins  
  
Für immer vereint I  
  
09.00 Uhr  
  
Alles im Leben ist vergänglich. Körper, Seele, Gefühle. Das ist es zumindest, was man uns erzählt. Und dennoch wird man wohl kaum ein Märchen finden, in dem die Liebe nicht siegt. Wie heißt es noch so schön? "Und sie lebten glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage."  
  
Was passiert also, wenn einer von beiden stirbt? Ist die Liebe damit verloren? Oder aber wird derjenige, der weiterlebt, den anderen lieben, bis er selbst stirbt? Und wenn man sich neu verliebt, ist es dann Verrat? Ein komplexes Thema, nicht wahr? Eine Frage, auf die es keine wirkliche Antwort gibt, weil jeder Mensch verschieden ist.  
  
Ich habe in den letzten Tagen viel darüber nachgedacht und es verfolgt mich, bis in den Schlaf. Nachts liege ich stundenlang wach, lausche Lucs ruhigen Atemzügen und versuche verzweifelt, die Schwierigkeiten zu meistern und eine Erwiderung zu finden. Oder ich träume davon.  
  
Was bedeutet heutzutage schon noch wahre Liebe, die ewig hält? Wer bindet sich noch durch die Ehe, weil er sich so sicher ist? Man kann sich mittlerweile scheiden lassen, ohne dass es den Ruf schädigt, oder man lebt ganz einfach ohne Trauschein. Wen interessierts? Hauptsache, man ist glücklich.  
  
Warum ich mich so intensiv damit beschäftige? Das ist einfach. Ich bin ebenfalls verheiratet und überlege, ob es die Liebe gibt, von der uns immer in Filmen vorgeschwärmt wird. Diese bedingungslose Liebe, die niemals zerbricht, und für die man einfach alles aufgeben, hinter sich lassen würde.  
  
Ich dachte, so in etwa könnte man meine Beziehung zu Sirius Black beschreiben, doch weit gefehlt! Oder wie könnte ich es sonst erklären, dass ich momentan an meinem Schreibtisch in Malfoy Manor sitze und einen Ring trage, in den "Lucius" eingraviert ist? Eben. Also hatte ich ganz offenbar nicht diese Gefühle für Sirius, die die Welt um mich herum zum Beben gebracht hätten.  
  
Oder gibt es tatsächlich keine Liebe, die ein Leben lang anhält? Nur im Film kann sie perfekt sein, nicht wahr? Beim Schauspiel ist alles möglich.  
  
Gut. Ich habe gelogen.  
  
Ich denke darüber nach, weil zwei meiner Freunde gestorben sind, die sich heiß und innig geliebt haben. Irgendetwas in mir sträubt sich gegen die Vorstellung, dass dieses tiefe Gefühl nun einfach so verschwunden ist, als hätte es nie existiert. Immerhin haben die beiden einen Sohn, Harry. Und sagt man nicht immer, dass ein Kind die Krönung der Liebe ist?  
  
Bei Lily und James hat es zweifelsfrei gestimmt. Jeder, der die kleine Familie gesehen hat, konnte das glückliche Funkeln in den Augen der stolzen Eltern erkennen. Jeder hat bemerkt, wie unruhig sie erschienen, wenn sie voneinander getrennt waren. Bei ihnen war es eindeutig, dass sie zusammengehörten. Und nun sind sie sogar gemeinsam gestorben. Egal, wie lange Liebe anhält, ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Lily und James für immer vereint sind, wo sie auch sein mögen.  
  
***  
  
10.20 Uhr  
  
Jetzt, wo die Beerdigung der Potters immer näher rückt (nur noch vier Stunden und knapp dreißig Minuten), da schleichen sich auch die Tränen wieder klammheimlich in meine Augen. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun, es überkommt mich einfach.  
  
In den letzten paar Tagen gab es zu viele Gefühle, als dass ich sie alle so schnell bewältigen könnte. Es ist zu viel passiert, um es gleich verarbeiten zu können und zu wollen. Ich muss mich langsam an die Geschehnisse herantasten, sonst falle ich in einen gewaltigen Strom an Emotionen, in einen Sog, der mich herumwirbelt, ganz, wie es ihm gefällt. Doch dazu bin ich nicht bereit.  
  
Jetzt ist eindeutig ein Zeitpunkt, an dem ich stark sein sollte, um die zu trösten, die noch mehr leiden als ich. Zugegeben, ich war geschockt, als ich die Nachricht von ihrem Tode erfahren habe. Obwohl... wenn ich es mir recht überlege, dann ist "geschockt" verharmlost. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich bin schluchzend zusammengebrochen. Derartiges am Frühstückstisch in der Zeitung zu lesen, ist wahrhaftig kein besonders gelungener Start in den Tag.  
  
Ich hatte nur Glück, dass sich Severus und Lucius sofort um mich gekümmert haben, sonst weiß ich nicht, was ich in meiner verzweifelten Trauer alles getan hätte. Irgendwie haben es die beiden geschafft, mich in mein Bett zu tragen und dann kann ich mich nur noch daran erinnern, dass jemand die ganze Zeit über meine Hand gestreichelt und ein anderer Draco beruhigt hat, den ich wohl mit meinem wahnsinnigen Schluchzen erschreckt hatte.  
  
Ich muss eingeschlafen sein, denn ich wurde davon wach, dass etwas nach meiner Hand pickte. Was zwischendurch gewesen ist- nun, keine Ahnung. Meine Erinnerung setzt erst an der Stelle wieder ein, als mich die Eule weckte. Es war ein kurzer Brief von Clarence, die mir mitteilte, dass Remus sich in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt hatte und sich beharrlich weigerte, mit irgendjemandem zu sprechen.  
  
Bis heute weiß ich nicht, wie es ihm geht, denn ich wollte lieber persönlich mit ihm reden anstatt zu schreiben. Doch zum Reisen war ich noch zu schwach. Und nun muss ich mich innerlich darauf vorbereiten, Remus zu helfen. Langsam bekomme ich Angst um ihn. Angst, die mit jeder Sekunde wächst, in der ich nicht weiß, was er tut. Ich mache mir solche Sorgen um ihn, denn ihn trifft das Ganze noch viel schlimmer als mich.  
  
Ich hoffe nur, dass Remus nichts Unüberlegtes tut, trotz der Schmerzen, die er zweifelsohne empfinden muss. Würde ihm etwas zustoßen, würde mein schlechtes Gewissen mich in den Wahnsinn treiben und ich würde mir ewig Vorwürfe machen. Dabei geht es mir so schon mief genug.  
  
Nachdem ich Clarences Brief gelesen und den ersten Weinkrampf überwunden hatte, fühlte ich mich wie taub. Ich empfand gar nichts mehr. Bevor ich das nicht selbst erlebt hatte, habe ich nie daran geglaubt, dass es tatsächlich wahr sein sollte: diese Abgestumpftheit, die nach der Trauer hervorgebrochen war und mich vollkommen beherrschte.  
  
Ich habe viel darüber gelesen, dass jeder Mensch mit einem derartigen Schock anders umgeht, doch ich hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, dass ich so seltsam reagieren würde. Ich meine, wie kann es denn sein, dass einen der Schmerz so sehr überrollt und man anschließend nichts mehr fühlt?  
  
Es ist genauso unverständlich wie der Tod der beiden. Ich weiß nicht, warum Voldemort sie umgebracht hat und vermutlich werde ich es auch nie erfahren, aber in meinen Augen ist dieser Mord so sinnlos wie all die anderen, die der Dunkle Lord ausgeübt hat, und wie wohl die allermeisten Morde überhaupt. Manche Dinge werden wir wahrscheinlich nie begreifen.  
  
***  
  
11.05 Uhr  
  
Ich habe eben eine halbe Stunde lang mit meinem Sohn gespielt und alles um mich herum vergessen. Warum kann es nicht immer so schön und friedlich sein? Wieso werden uns nur kurze Zeitspannen zuteil, in denen die Welt still steht und die traurigen Gedanken einfach verfliegen? Weshalb kann das Leben eines Erwachsenen nicht genauso leicht sein wie das eines Kindes?  
  
Nehmen wir alles zu schwer oder liegt es daran, dass ein Kind unschuldig ist, das Böse noch nicht kennt und daher keine Scheu und Furcht zeigt? Für Kinder sind alle Menschen ihre Freunde, solange sie einmal nett zu ihnen waren.  
  
Wir Erwachsenen dagegen haben gelernt, misstrauisch zu sein und uns nicht zu schnell auf etwas einzulassen. Ist unser Verhalten falsch oder das der Kinder? Merlin, ich will wieder vertrauen können, ohne vorher groß darüber nachzudenken!  
  
Ich habe mich plötzlich wieder an einen Satz erinnert, den ich vor langer Zeit einmal gelesen habe: "Kinder sind Raupen und Erwachsene sind Schmetterlinge. Und kein Schmetterling erinnert sich mehr daran, wie es sich anfühlte, eine Raupe zu sein."  
  
Mir wurde klar, wie wahr diese Aussage ist. Ich habe nur noch eine vage Vorstellung davon, wie mein Leben früher ausgesehen hat, als ich vielleicht fünf, sechs Jahre alt war. Es wird nie mehr so sein wie damals und ich bedauere es zutiefst, dass meine Erinnerungen beinahe vollständig verloren gegangen sind. Wie habe ich mich in bestimmten Momenten gefühlt? Vergessen. Ich weiß es nicht mehr.  
  
Wie gerne würde ich jetzt so unbeschwert lachen können wie früher, als kleines Mädchen. Für Kinder lachen sämtliche Menschen, nicht wahr? Wir haben doch alle einmal Bilder gemalt, auf denen unsere Familie zu sehen ist, oder Freunde. Und garantiert hatte jede Figur ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, denn damals war die Welt in Ordnung.  
  
Es war eine Zeit, in der man zwar nicht so sicher war wie heute, weil der Dunkle Lord gerade auf dem Weg zum Höhepunkt seiner Macht war, aber dennoch habe ich sie genossen. Eltern, oder in meinem Fall Verwandte, tun alles, um ihren Kindern das Schreckliche nicht zu zeigen und es vor ihnen zu verstecken. Ich habe auch niemals etwas davon mitbekommen, dass da draußen ein Zauberer war, so grausam, dass ihn jeder, selbst seine Anhänger, fürchteten.  
  
Nun ist er verschwunden, fort und noch immer haben wir Angst, da keiner weiß, was genau geschehen ist und wir deshalb auch nicht sagen können, was passieren wird. Die Zeit des Dunklen Lords hat alles verändert und es ist fraglich, ob es jemals wieder so sein wird, wie es war. Ich zumindest will mich bemühen, meinem Sohn die Kindheit zu bieten, die er verdient, die jedes Kind verdient.  
  
Denn es ist die Unschuld der Kinder, die ein Lächeln auf unsere Gesichter zaubert und oftmals sogar bis in die Herzen der kältesten Menschen vordringt. Kleine Kinder verkörpern die Reinheit, da sie sich in ihrem jungen Leben noch nichts haben zuschulden kommen lassen. Es gibt keinen Grund, den Kindern dieser Welt Böses zu wollen. Sie sind das größte Glück, das wir haben. Sie sind unsere Zukunft.  
  
***  
  
11.25 Uhr  
  
Gut, nachdem ich es bisher vermieden habe, zwei ganz bestimmte Themen anzusprechen, finde ich nun, dass es an der Zeit ist, das Schweigen zu brechen. Um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, auf die Beerdigung zu gehen, ohne mir vorher darüber im Klaren zu sein, was ich über diese Sache denke. Über ihn. Über Sirius Black.  
  
Als ich am Morgen nach meinem Zusammenbruch die Zeitung wieder in die Hand genommen und gelesen habe, dass er ein Verräter an Lily und James sein soll, und dass er bereits in der Nacht vom 31. Oktober auf den 1. November nach Azkaban gebracht wurde, da war ich noch verwirrter als zuvor. Hatte mich schon der Tod der Potters aus der Bahn geworfen, so gab mir das den Rest.  
  
'Das kann nicht sein!', schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Verwundert überlegte ich, wie man denn überhaupt darauf gekommen war, dass ausgerechnet Sirius seine beiden Freunde verraten haben soll. Für mich bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass er unschuldig war. Jedoch hatte ich aus Clarences Brief erkennen können, dass Remus in dieser Hinsicht ganz anderer Meinung war.  
  
Und das war es, was mich gestört hat, was mich zum Nachdenken angeregt hat. Denn was, bei Merlin, hatte Remus dazu bringen können, etwas Derartiges zu glauben? Was war zwischen ihm und seinem Freund vorgefallen, dass Remus nun ebenfalls Sirius in Verdacht hatte?  
  
Ich kann nicht erklären, was mich selbst so sicher sein lässt, doch etwas Weiteres außer meiner Vernunft beharrt darauf, dass Sirius definitiv kein Verräter ist. Vielleicht ist es eine Art Stolz, der mir verbietet, auch nur daran zu denken, dass der Mann, den ich einmal so sehr geliebt habe, so etwas Hinterhältiges getan hätte. Viel wahrscheinlicher ist es allerdings, dass mein Herz sich gegen diese Behauptung wehrt.  
  
Ich vermute, es ist ganz einfach Wissen. Simples Wissen. Obwohl ich es nicht verstehe. Ist das Vertrauen? Jemandem zu glauben, an seine Unschuld zu glauben, fest darauf zu beharren, obgleich man die Wahrheit nicht kennt und vielleicht nie erfahren wird? Trotz all dem, was die anderen sagen, an seiner Meinung festzuhalten und seinen Freund zu verteidigen?  
  
Egal, wie sehr sich die Beweise häufen und ganz egal, wie viele Zeugen es gibt. Und wenn jemand, der einem ebenfalls sehr nahe steht, nun auch diese "Lüge" als Wahrheit ansieht... wenn man dennoch von der Unschuld dieses ersten Jemands überzeugt ist, dann ist das Vertrauen wahrlich größer als alles andere.  
  
Irgendwer hat mir mal gesagt, dass Vertrauen die stillste Art von Mut ist. Ich muss sagen, der Gedanke gefällt mir. Vielleicht ist das hier meine Möglichkeit, Mut zu beweisen, indem ich an die Unschuld eines angeklagten und verhafteten Mörders glaube. Vielmehr kann ich auch nicht tun, aber einfach nur herumzusitzen, verkrafte ich nicht. Ich muss etwas unternehmen, und wenn es bloß die Tatsache ist, dass ich einem alten Freund vertraue. Nach allem, was geschehen ist.  
  
***  
  
12.05 Uhr  
  
Es scheint, als käme ich heute nicht von meinem Tagebuch los. Zu vieles beschäftigt mich und nun habe ich endlich die Zeit, die mir in den letzten paar Tagen so sehr gefehlt hat. Im Moment bin ich alleine, denn Lucius ist zum Zaubereiminister gegangen und bemüht sich, seinen beschädigten Ruf wieder zu kitten. Ich weiß gar nicht, was er alles vorhat, doch es sind auch ein paar Ideen dabei, die ich für gut halte.  
  
Spenden für das St. Mungo, für das Waisenhaus St. Agnes und für andere wohltätige Einrichtungen. Ich bin mir durchaus der Tatsache bewusst, dass Luc das alles nur tut, um besser dazustehen, aber mir bedeutet es wirklich viel. Es ist meine einzige Möglichkeit, direkt zu helfen und die werde ich nutzen.  
  
Ich hatte sogar vor einiger Zeit die Idee, für ein paar Stunden täglich im Krankenhaus zu arbeiten. Andere Menschen zu unterstützen und ihnen Mut zu machen, bedeutet Glück für mich. Ich bin nur fröhlich, wenn meine Mitmenschen es auch sind. Allerdings muss ich davor noch eine Hürde meistern.  
  
Meinem Mann dürfte es kaum gefallen, wenn ich dorthin ginge. "Eine Malfoy braucht sich nicht aufzuopfern!" wird er sagen. Doch ich will mich ja aufopfern! Ich möchte arbeiten gehen und das Gefühl haben, nützlich zu sein! Wenn Luc will, dass es mir gut geht, dann muss er es mir einfach erlauben.  
  
Was Lucius selbst angeht, so reden wir derzeit kaum miteinander. Der Mord an Lily und James, das zweite Thema, das ich vermieden habe, steht zwischen uns, obwohl mir sowohl mein Mann als auch Severus geschworen haben, dass sie nichts damit zu tun haben. Wie ich bereits schrieb- wir kennen als Erwachsene nur noch Misstrauen und daher zögere ich etwas damit, ihren Worten Glauben zu schenken.  
  
Die Situation ist nicht einfach für mich. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass mir auch Remus seine eigene Version davon erzählen wird, warum Sirius seiner Meinung nach zum Verräter geworden ist. Überhaupt sagt jeder etwas anderes und alle klingen irgendwo glaubhaft. Es gibt nur eine Lösung: Ich muss meine eigene Wahrheit finden und abwarten.  
  
Irgendwann wird sich alles aufklären und bis dahin halte ich nun mal an meiner Wahrheit und Meinung fest. Sirius Black ist weder ein Verräter noch ein Massenmörder von Muggeln. Und eines weiß ich gewiss: Ich für meinen Teil werde schweigen. Es existieren bereits genügend falsche Gerüchte.  
  
***  
  
12.40 Uhr  
  
Und meine Tränen laufen wieder... Gerade saß ich eine Weile am Fenster und habe Draco beobachtet, wie er schlief. Doch dann ist mir eingefallen, dass Lily und James das bei ihrem Sohn nie wieder tun können. Seine Eltern werden nicht da sein, um ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er älter wird und wächst. Sie werden es nicht miterleben, wenn er sich zum ersten Mal weh tut und sie werden ihn nicht trösten können. Lily und James werden niemals gemeinsam mit ihrem Sohn durch die Winkelgasse laufen und aufgeregt die Sache für sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts kaufen.  
  
Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie, wo sie auch sein mögen, dennoch ein klein wenig Anteil an seinem Leben haben werden, obwohl sie sich in diesem Leben wohl nicht begegnen werden. Aber sie werden für immer in seinem Herzen wohnen, davon bin ich überzeugt.  
  
Clarence hat mir auch geschrieben, dass der kleine Harry Potter bei Lilys Schwester und deren Familie aufwachsen wird, also bei Muggeln. Allerdings wollte Dumbledore es nicht bekannt geben und hat offenbar all die, die es wissen oder auf irgendeine Weise davon erfahren, so wie ich, mit einem Zauber belegt, so dass er es mitbekommt, sollte es jemand verraten.  
  
Harry tut mir Leid. Was kann es für ein Kind Schlimmeres geben, als ohne Eltern groß zu werden? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er bei dieser Petunia glücklich wird. Zwar habe ich Lilys Schwester nie persönlich getroffen, doch durch bestimmte Erzählungen kann ich mir ein gutes Bild von ihr machen.  
  
Lily hatte oft betont, wie gut sie beide sich verstanden hatten, bevor herausgekommen war, dass sie eine Hexe war. Ich wusste, dass Lils Eltern sehr stolz auf sie gewesen waren und ganz offenbar hat Petunia das nie vollständig überwunden. Es ist nicht schön, wenn die Schwester aus der eigenen Sicht heraus bevorzugt wird. Und genau so muss es Petunia vorgekommen sein.  
  
Nun, wahrscheinlich wird sie ebenfalls auf der Beerdigung erscheinen und ich werde sie kennenlernen. Vielleicht möchte sie das Geschenk haben, das ich für Remus vorbereitet habe. Ein Fotoalbum mit alten Bildern aus unserer Schulzeit dürfte sowohl Remus als auch später Harry sehr gut gefallen. Immerhin denke ich nicht, dass er viele Erinnerungen an seine Eltern hat.  
  
Und so, wie es meinem alten Freund derzeit geht, ist es gut möglich, dass er sich weigert, etwas anzunehmen, was ihn an früher erinnert. Aber wenn ich Glück habe, dann vergisst er für einen kurzen Moment seinen Schmerz und lächelt selig, weil er an einen der vielen Streiche denkt, die die Marauders, wie sich Sirius, James, Peter und er genannt haben, angestellt haben. Wie gesagt. Wenn ich Glück habe.  
  
***  
  
13.25 Uhr  
  
Mir ist etwas eingefallen. Die Grabrede. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Remus sie halten wird, doch ich bezweifle, dass er es überstehen wird. Wie viel will er sich denn noch aufbürden? Irgendwann wird er zusammenbrechen und keiner seiner damaligen Freunde wird ihm helfen können, weil sie entweder tot oder im Gefängnis sind!  
  
Und Remus selbst, er hat als Werwolf keine leichte Position. Kaum jemand wird ihn einstellen wollen, da er eine Gefahr darstellt. Es ist mir sowieso ein Rätsel, wie er bisher mit dem wenigen Geld, das er besitzt, auskommen konnte. Remus braucht eine Arbeit und ich zermartere mir den Kopf darüber, wie ich ihm behilflich sein könnte.  
  
Lucius scheidet aus. Mein Mann würde niemals eine, wie er es nennt, Kreatur unterstützen, die nicht vollkommen menschlich ist. Als ob das bei Freundschaft eine Rolle spielen würde! Aber halt, ich vergaß: Slytherins sind Egoisten. Haben sie die Wahl zwischen sich selbst zu helfen oder einem anderen- ratet mal, für was sie sich entscheiden würden!  
  
Und ich alleine kann kaum etwas ausrichten. Meine Kontakte sind, um es gelinde auszudrücken, quasi nicht vorhanden. Alles, was ich bin, bin ich, so sehr es mich schmerzt, durch meinen Mann. Schrecklich, oder? Auf jemanden so sehr angewiesen zu sein. Und genau deshalb will ich mich ein wenig von ihm lösen, arbeiten gehen und möglichst etwas finden, wobei ich mich und andere glücklich machen kann.  
  
Doch Lucius dürfte das nicht verstehen. Für ihn ist es selbstverständlich, dass sich jeder nur um sein eigenes Wohl kümmert. Natürlich, ich habe auch meinen Selbsterhaltungstrieb, ich ziehe genau wie alle anderen die Notbremse, wenn ich merke, dass ich mir nur selbst schade, dabei allerdings Fremde glücklich mache.  
  
Aber ich weiß auch, wie weh es tut, wenn man ganz alleine ist und niemand einem zur Seite steht! Das hat kein Mensch verdient! Für alles gibt es eine Grenze und meine liegt, was das betrifft, ziemlich weit weg von mir. Ich reagiere grundsätzlich zu spät für mein eigenes Glück und kümmere mich zuerst um meine Freunde. Das ist doch kein Fehler!  
  
Wenn jeder so handeln würde, wäre dann die Welt nicht um einiges besser als sie jetzt ist? Wir sind nur zu blind, um zu erkennen, was wir falsch machen. Daher gibt es so viel Unheil, so viel Krieg, so viel Schmerz. Man muss Zeichen setzen und indem ich Remus helfe, zeige ich, dass es auf die inneren Werte ankommt, nicht auf das, was andere in einem sehen.  
  
Hoffentlich sehen das die anderen genauso, sonst nützt es Remus rein gar nichts, egal, wie sehr ich mich engagiere. Wenn alle Stricke reißen, dann vergesse ich, was ich geschrieben habe, und wende mich trotz allem an Lucius. Sollte das eintreten, muss ich beten, dass er für mich alles tun würde.  
  
~~~Szenenwechsel~~~  
  
14.05 Uhr  
  
Merlin, ich kann das nicht! Ich kann mich nicht vor allen Leuten hinstellen und eine Rede über das Leben von Lily und James halten! Ich schaffe es nicht, das zu erzählen, weil ich noch immer nicht glauben kann, dass sie wirklich tot sind. Und was noch wichtiger ist: was soll ich denn sagen? Was für wunderbare Menschen die zwei waren? Das weiß doch nun wirklich jeder selbst, der auf ihre Beerdigung kommt!  
  
Soll ich vielleicht etwas über unsere glückliche Schulzeit erzählen? Klasse Idee, dann fällt allen wieder ein, dass Sirius ja James' bester Freund und auch offensichtlich ein Verräter ist. Langsam weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich noch glauben soll. Wenn ich an unsere Zeit in Hogwarts zurückdenke, an die Zeit, in der wir einfach nur die Marauders waren, dann fällt mir Sirius ein, wie er fröhlich lachend durch die Gänge rennt und irgendeinen neuen Streich ausheckt.  
  
Aber gleich danach wandern meine Augen zu dem Foto, auf dem Sirius und Annick in eindeutigen Posen abgebildet sind. Nicht zu vergessen: die schmalzigen Liebesbriefe, die dazugehören. Da ist eine Stimme in meinem Kopf, die immer wieder ruft: "Warte Moony, ich helf dir!" und parallel dazu erscheint das passende Bild: Sirius, wie er mir Bücher abnimmt, als ich vollkommen beladen in den Gemeinschaftsraum wanke und kaum noch das Gleichgewicht halten kann.  
  
"Lass ihn in Frieden!" Wie oft haben Sirius und James diesen einen Satz gezischt, wenn sich mir jemand näherte und es offensichtlich war, dass nichts Gutes dabei herauskommen würde. Mindestens einmal in der Woche duellierte sich Sirius, weil er wütend darüber war, dass viele Slytherins dachte, ich wäre eine wehrlose Zielscheibe. Er hat sie so oft eines Besseren belehrt.  
  
Ich bin ihm unendlich dankbar für alles, was er meinetwegen auf sich genommen hat. Er hielt mich für schwach und wollte mein Beschützer sein, was ich mir auch meistens gefallen ließ. Es ist schön zu wissen, dass da jemand ist, auf den du dich verlassen kannst, dem du vertrauen kannst und der für dich da ist, wenn du ihn brauchst.  
  
Jetzt ist dieses Vertrauen beinahe verschwunden. Plötzlich fällt mir ein, was für ein Aufreißertyp Sirius schon immer gewesen ist und dann fange ich an, zu zweifeln. Dabei hätte ich niemals geglaubt, dass ich mir Gedanken über einen meiner besten Freunde und meine große Liebe zu machen. Ich bin enttäuscht von mir, weil ich es Annick zutraue, mich mit Sirius betrogen zu haben.  
  
Ich habe mittlerweile aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft ich mich bereits in Gedanken bei ihr entschuldigt habe. Ich bin vollkommen verwirrt, weil jeder etwas anderes erzählt und ich keine Ahnung habe, wem ich Glauben schenken soll. Meinen Augen? Dann würde es stimmen, dass Annick und Sirius eine Affäre hatten. Meinem Gehirn? Besser nicht. Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, was ich denken soll. Oder doch meinem Herz?  
  
Demnach wäre Sirius unschuldig, in beiden Fällen. Dann hätte er weder mich noch James betrogen. Das ist es, was ich glauben will, was ich mir wünsche, dass es wahr ist, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Es gibt keine Beweise. Ich muss mich auf mein Gefühl verlassen und langsam misstraue ich mir selbst.  
  
Es ist so vieles geschehen in den letzten paar Tagen, was es mir unmöglich erscheinen lässt, jetzt einfach normal weiterzumachen. Warum überlege ich überhaupt noch? Ich habe meinen Beschluss bereits gefasst. Sobald die Beerdigung zu Ende ist, werde ich meinen Plan durchziehen und ein neues Leben beginnen, weil mein altes mich wahnsinnig macht.  
  
Tag und Nacht quälen mich Bilder, Bilder aus meiner glücklichen Zeit mit Annick. Bilder, auf denen ich vielleicht elf Jahre alt bin und von einigen bulligen Slytherins bedroht werde, denen allerdings James und Sirius Flüche auf den Hals hetzen. Und auch Bilder von Lily und James, wie sie glücklich lächeln und ein stolzes Funkeln in ihren Augen verrät, dass Harry nicht weit weg sein kann.  
  
Doch am meisten verfolgt mich ein einzelnes Bild. Immer und immer wieder kann ich Annicks Gesicht sehen, leichenblass und mit riesigen Augen, die mich vorwurfsvoll anschauen. Und jedes Mal sagt sie dasselbe, bevor sie verschwindet und mir ein paar Stunden Ruhe lässt. "Wie konntest du zulassen, dass es soweit kommt?"  
  
Ich mache mir Vorwürfe, zu blind gewesen zu sein, um irgendwelche Unklarheiten erkennen zu können. Vielleicht ist Sirius der Verräter, aber hätte ich dann Annick diese Beziehung anhängen sollen? Vielleicht ist er es auch nicht, dann bleibt immer noch die Frage nach dem wahren Täter. Und, bei Merlin, als Freund von Lily und James hätte ich Anhaltspunkte bemerken sollen, die es mir einfach machten, den Verräter zu identifizieren.  
  
Mir kommt das alles vor wie ein riesengroßes Spiel. Das Vertrauen, das wir einst hatten, ist zusammengebrochen und existiert nicht länger. Wir haben verloren, jeder einzelne von uns. Das Spiel ist vorbei und ich habe Angst, es nicht richtig gespielt zu haben, nie ganz und gar dabei gewesen zu sein.  
  
Nun ist es zu spät und ich fange an, zu bereuen. Mein schlechtes Gewissen plagt mich, denn ich weiß, ich hätte einiges verhindern können. Merlin, wie soll ich das nur jemals wieder gut machen? Vielleicht, indem ich dafür sorge, dass niemand vergisst, was geschehen ist. Solange wir an Lily und James denken, werden sie weiterleben.  
  
Für immer in meinem Herzen.  
  
~~~Szenenwechsel~~~  
  
"Schatz, Mami muss jetzt gehen. Sei schön brav, ja? Mach mir keinen Kummer, bist doch so ein lieber Junge, nicht wahr? Und nicht wieder weinen, Süßer. Bald komm ich zurück und dann spielen wir zwei, so wie vorhin." Die blonde Frau strich ihrem Sohn sanft über die Wange, beugte sich nach vorne und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Stirn. Ein fröhliches, krähendes Lachen war die Antwort und Narcissa schmunzelte. Er würde ihr fehlen, die paar Stunden, in denen sie woanders war.  
  
Langsam richtete sie sich auf, zog fürsorglich die Decke über ihr Kind und stupse vorsichtig seine Wiege an, sodass diese leicht schaukelte. Narcissa hob den Blick, sah ihr Gegenüber durchdringend an und meinte kühl: "Vielen Dank, dass du dich dazu bereit erklärt hast, auf Draco aufzupassen, Margaret. Ich werde es nicht vergessen." Lucius' Mutter verzog ihre Lippen zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. "Jede Großmutter freut sich darüber, auf ihr Enkelkind aufpassen zu können. Du tust mir hiermit eher einen Gefallen. Und nun verschwinde endlich, du kommst noch zu spät."  
  
Schweigend ignorierte Cis, was die andere Frau soeben gesagt hatte und nickte nur. Eilig schlüpfte sie in den schwarzen Mantel, den sie vor langer Zeit einmal von ihrem Vater aus Frankreich geschenkt bekommen hatte, und griff nach einer ebenfalls schwarzen Tasche. Ihre langen Haare hatte sie zu einem Knoten aufgesteckt, weil es ihr unpassend vorgekommen war, mit offenen Locken auf einer Beerdigung zu erscheinen.  
  
Nach einem flüchtigen Abschiedsgruß rannte sie die Treppe hinunter, durch die Eingangshalle und verschwand nach draußen. Ihr noch geöffneter Mantel flatterte im Wind und offenbarte das schwarze Kostüm, das sie darunter trug. Beinahe tat es Narcissa Leid, dass ihre Haare nicht genauso dunkel waren, wie sie es sich für diesen Tag gewünscht hätte. Einfach alles schrie nach Trauer, sogar die Wolken am Himmel schienen grau und warteten offenbar nur darauf, aufzubrechen und es regnen zu lassen.  
  
Cis drehte sich ein letztes Mal um, wurde einer flüchtigen Bewegung an ihrem Fenster gewahr und schluckte kurz. Draco bei Margaret zurückzulassen war, war das einzig Mögliche gewesen. Lucius war unterwegs, kittete seinen Ruf und da war es seiner Frau nur natürlich erschienen, die Großmutter nach Malfoy Manor zu bitten. Sicher, gerne hatte sie es nicht getan, aber manchmal mussten Opfer gebracht werden. Und Narcissa wollte um nichts auf der Welt die Beerdigung verpassen, schon allein wegen Remus nicht.  
  
Sie hatte es bisher wunderbar vermeiden können, darüber nachzugrübeln, wie Remus das alles unbeschadet überstehen wollte. Über ein bisschen Hilfe würde er sich mit Sicherheit freuen, also würde sie auch hingehen und ihn unterstützen, so gut es eben ging. Draco mitzunehmen erschien ihr vollkommen unmöglich. Eine Beerdigung war wohl kaum der richtige Ort für ein kleines Kind.  
  
Mittlerweile war Narcissa immer tiefer in den weitläufigen Park gelangt, der zu ihrem Haus gehörte. In der Mitte der Anlage hatte Lucius kurz nach ihrer Hochzeit einen Pavillon anlegen lassen, an dem sie nun vorbei kam. Er war klein, weiß angestrichen und bot kaum Platz für den Flügel, der, wie Cis wusste, darin stand und darauf wartete, dass jemand auf ihm spielen würde.  
  
Wie oft hatte sie es schon tun wollen, ihre Scheu überwinden, einfach dorthin gehen, ihre Geige mitnehmen und dann ganz in der Musik versinken. Doch sie konnte es nicht. Etwas hielt sie davon ab und dieses Etwas war ihre Erinnerung. Sirius beherrschte in gewisser Weise nach wie vor ihr Denken. Sie war der Ansicht gewesen, darüber hinwegzusein, aber da waren diese kleinen Dinge, die ihr auffielen und ihn vor ihrem inneren Auge erscheinen ließen.  
  
Er hatte ihre Hände Pianistenhände genannt. Ob sie wohl jemals fähig sein würde, auf dem Flügel zu spielen und zu singen, ohne in Tränen auszubrechen, weil sein Schatten sie noch immer verfolgte? Mittlerweile war sie immerhin schon so weit, dass sie nicht mehr an ihre Liebe dachte. Seine ganze Person, sein Wesen, seine Streiche, all das konnte sie allerdings nicht aus ihrem Gedächtnis streichen.  
  
Sirius war ein Teil ihrer Vergangenheit, er gehörte irgendwo zu ihrem Leben und daran hatte sie sich so lange gewöhnt, dass es ihr jetzt beinahe unmöglich erschien, ihn aus ihrem Herzen zu löschen. Und wahrscheinlich hatte sie Recht. Es war nicht möglich. Sie musste lernen, damit umzugehen und sich dennoch weiterzuentwickeln. Wenn sie die Beerdigung heute überstand, dann würde sie morgen auf dem Flügel spielen.  
  
Ihn zu vergessen, das konnte und wollte sie nicht. Sie wollte sich nicht selbst vergessen, also musste sie ihre gemeinsame Zeit akzeptieren und zu den Akten legen. Ihr Leben spielte sich hier und jetzt ab, bei Lucius und Draco. Sirius war vergangen, Geschichte. °Es kommt mir so vor, als wäre alles ein großes Theaterstück. Ich stehe jeden Tag auf der Bühne, man gönnt mir kaum eine Verschnaufpause und bisher gab es nur einen Akt mit verschiedenen Szenen aus unterschiedlichen Blickwinkeln und Zeiten.  
  
Nach der Beerdigung beginnt der zweite Akt. Narcissas neues Leben.°  
  
~~~  
  
Reviews bitte :o)  
  
Edit: Leaky, ich habs geändert. Hoffe, du kannst damit leben :o). 


	19. Für immer vereint Teil 2

Die Lüge eines Lebens 17 Teil 2  
  
So, endlich geht's nun weiter. Tut mir Leid, dass ich so lang gebraucht hab, aber vor ca. drei Wochen war mein PC kaputt und die Folge davon war, dass wir eine neue Festplatte bekommen haben, das hieß für mich, alles hier noch mal abtippen. So viel Zeit hatte ich dafür eben auch nicht, doch nun hab ich's geschafft. Ich wünsch euch viel Spass beim letzten Teil! Ich hoffe, die Grabrede ist nicht zu schlecht. Ich hab nun wirklich keinerlei Erfahrung in so was.  
  
Maia  
  
~~~  
  
„Narcissa Malfoy. Keine große Überraschung, dich hier zu sehen." Abschätzend musterte die eine Frau die andere. „Clarence."Cis nickte zur Begrüßung und wollte sich schon wieder abwenden, als die ehemalige Gryffindor sie plötzlich am Arm festhielt. „Warte mal. Ich muss mit dir reden."Blaue Augen trafen auf dunkle. „Ich wüsste nicht, worüber."  
  
Clarence senkte den Kopf, wobei ihr die kurzen, schwarzen Haare ins Gesicht fielen. „Das war mir klar. Aber nicht einmal du kannst alles wissen. Würdest du also bitte mitkommen, ja? Es ist wirklich wichtig, denn glaub mir, ansonsten hätte ich nichts mit dir zu besprechen." Narcissa murmelte eine Zustimmung und schon im nächsten Moment fand sie sich im Schutz der riesigen Bäume wieder, an denen noch die bunten Blätter hingen und die gesamte Umgebung in herbstliche Stimmung versetzten.  
  
„Wie bist du überhaupt hergekommen?"Fragend sah Clarence die junge Frau an. „Aliquo loco", murmelte Cis widerwillig. Gar nichts zu antworten erschien ihr zu unhöflich und lügen wäre nicht angebracht gewesen. „Schau einer an, so ein komplizierter Zauber.....und den bekommst du hin?"Und schon konnte man erneut die Spitze in beider Stimmen heraushören.  
  
„Sei still!", fauchte die Blonde. „Wir sind hier auf der Beerdigung zwei unserer gemeinsamen Freunde, schon vergessen? Ich denke nicht, dass sich unser Verhalten für diese Situation geziemt, oder? Ich bin nicht hergekommen, um mich mit dir zu streiten, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich dachte, wir könnten endlich Frieden schließen. Immerhin haben wir keinen Grund, auf die andere wütend zu sein, oder?"  
  
Der versöhnliche Klang ihrer Stimme hatte auch auf Clarence seine Wirkung. „Vielleicht hast du Recht.", flüsterte diese beinahe beschämt. „Heute ist ein Tag, an dem man die Feindschaften begraben sollte."Sie zuckte zusammen, als ihr auffiel, was für ein Wort sie soeben benutzt hatte. „Ich weiß, was du meinst.", erwiderte Narcissa rasch. Sie wollte auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass die andere bereits jetzt in Tränen ausbrach.  
  
„Also, Freunde?"Abwartend streckte sie die behandschuhte rechte Hand aus, die Clarence zögernd ergriff. „Freunde.", bestätigte diese und ein dünnes Lächeln machte sich auf ihren Lippen breit, bis es schließlich sogar ihre Augen erreichte. „Tut mir Leid.", platzte sie auf einmal heraus und erntete nur einen verwunderten Blick. „Was denn? Für was entschuldigst du dich?"  
  
„Einfach für alles. Ich war in letzter Zeit widerwärtig zu dir, wann immer wir uns gesehen haben und ich hab versucht, dich schlecht zu machen, wenn Remus mit den anderen über dich geredet hat. Du warst mir ein Dorn im Auge, weil du mit Malfoy verheiratet und mit Gryffindors befreundet warst. Ich dachte lange, du wärst eine Art Spionin und mehr als einmal wurde ich von Lily, James, Sirius oder Remus dafür zurechtgewiesen.  
  
Ich konnte mich noch daran erinnern, dass wir in unserer Schulzeit ziemlich gut miteinander ausgekommen waren, aber später war es vorbei. Ich wollte dich nicht mögen und hab alles getan, um es zu schaffen. Ich hab mir selbst eingeredet, dass du auf der Dunklen Seite bist und so etwas. Kurz: ich habe vieles gemacht, was ich heute bereue."  
  
Offen sah Clarence die blonde Frau an. Narcissa, die von diesem kleinen Ausbruch vollkommen überrascht worden war, nickte nur. „Mir tut es auch Leid.", gab sie sofort zu. „Ich hab in die nur die Frau gesehen, die Sirius geheiratet hatte und die mich nicht ausstehen konnte. Ich war zu blind, um alles zu erkennen."Erneut senkte Clarence den Kopf. „Das waren wir wohl alle."  
  
„Worüber wolltest du nun mit mir reden?", kam Cis wieder auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück. „Remus.", war die knappe Antwort. „Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm los ist. Es scheint, als wäre er vollkommen verwirrt und hätte keine Ahnung, was er glauben sollte. Das mit Sirius macht ihm schwer zu schaffen. Irgendwie sieht es aus, als hätte Remus seit einer Weile geglaubt, dass Sirius wirklich ein Spion war und Sirius dachte dasselbe von Moony."  
  
„Wie kam das denn?", warf Narcissa ein. „Die beiden haben sich doch immer so gut verstanden."Clarence zuckte mit den Schultern. „Frag mich was Leichteres. Wenn du was Genaueres wissen willst, musst du Remus selbst fragen. Ich würde sowieso vorschlagen, dass du vor der Beerdigung noch einmal mit ihm redest. Er hat Angst, weißt du. Er weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. Sprich mit ihm, du wirst mehr ausrichten können als ich."  
  
„Also glaubst du an Sirius' Unschuld?", hakte Cis nach. Clarence lächelte. „Ich kenne ihn seit einer halben Ewigkeit und war sogar kurz mit ihm verheiratet. Sirius mag alles Mögliche sein, er hat mehr Fehler und dumme Streiche gemacht, als ich überhaupt noch zählen kann, aber er würde niemals seine besten Freunde verraten, genau wie Remus. Nur haben das die zwei wohl nicht mitbekommen und jeder hat den anderen verdächtigt."  
  
Narcissa erwiderte das Lächeln. „In Ordnung. Dann gehe ich jetzt Remus suchen, es ist ja noch ein wenig Zeit, bevor der Trauergottesdienst anfängt, nicht wahr? Mal sehen, was ich herausfinde und möglicherweise richtig stellen kann. Bis später, ja?"Sie wandte sich ab und lief auf die Bäume zu, wo sie sich plötzlich umdrehte. „Ich denke auch, dass Sirius unschuldig ist, wenn es dich interessiert."Und dann war sie verschwunden.  
  
~~~  
  
„Ist alles bereit? Mr. Lupin?"Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen drehte sich Remus erschrocken um. „Jaja, alles in Ordnung.", erwiderte er zerstreut und schaute dem Pfarrer hinterher, der ihn kurz zuvor besorgt gemustert hatte. Remus hätte nie geglaubt, dass er sich eines Tages um die Beerdigung seiner besten Freunde würde kümmern müssen. Nichts war so gekommen, wie sie es früher gedacht hatten.  
  
Lilys Eltern lebten nicht mehr, genau wie die von James und allem Anschein nach hatte auch Lilys Schwester Petunia keinerlei Interesse daran, dem Trauergottesdienst beizuwohnen. Also war diese traurige Aufgabe an ihm und Clarence hängen geblieben. Es war schwer, verdammt schwer sogar, so etwas organisieren zu müssen.  
  
Viele waren erschienen, um Abschied von den Potters zu nehmen und um ihnen die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Doch kaum jemand hatte Remus und Clarence helfen können, da die meisten selbst beschäftigt genug waren. Dumbledore hatte sie soweit er konnte unterstützt. Ihm war wohl klar gewesen, dass es die beiden alleine unmöglich schaffen konnten. Dazu nagte die Trauer viel zu sehr an ihnen.  
  
Beklommen sah sich Remus in der kleinen Kirche um. Überall kalter, grauer Stein, Porträts angesehener Kirchenmänner und hohe Fenster aus buntem Glas. Als Lily und James hier geheiratet hatten, war ihm die Kirche vorgekommen wie die personifizierte Fröhlichkeit. Alles hatte geglänzt, gestrahlt und gute Laune verbreitet.  
  
Damals waren die Steine hell gewesen und hatten niemanden in traurige Stimmung versetzt. An jenem Tag hatte die Sonne geschienen und so durch die Fenster Farbenspiele auf den Altar und die Wände gezaubert. Es war dieselbe Kirche und dennoch war heute nichts wie am glücklichsten Tag von Lily und James.  
  
Neben den ganzen Zauberern, die mit den Potters befreundet gewesen waren, waren auch Bewohner des kleinen Dorfes gekommen, Nachbarn der beiden und gute Bekannte. Das hier kein reiner Zaubererort, dafür hatten sich James und Lily ganz bewusst entschieden. Sie hatten gewollt, dass Harry in beiden Welten aufwuchs und die Traditionen von Muggeln und Zauberern kennenlernte.  
  
Das war nun vorbei. Dumbledore hatte Harry in jener verhängnisvollen Nacht zu seiner Tante und deren Familie gebracht, in deren Adern nicht ein Tropfen magischen Blutes floss. Lily war als einzige eine Hexe gewesen und deshalb würde ihr Sohn unter Muggeln aufwachsen, die nichts über die andere Welt wussten und ihn niemals wirklich verstehen würden.  
  
Remus seufzte leise auf. Er hätte Harry zu gerne bei sich aufgenommen, hatte es dann allerdings nicht gewagt, weil er nicht wollte, dass der Junge ohne Mutterersatz groß werden würde. In Petunia und ihrem Mann würde er sowohl Vater als auch Mutter sehen und das wäre das Beste. Jeder brauchte Familie.  
  
„Geht's dir gut?"Eine Frage, die er in den letzten Tagen viel zu oft gehört und viel zu oft falsch beantwortet hatte. Blaue Augen betrachteten ihn fürsorglich und eine schmale Hand griff beruhigend nach seiner, drückte sie sachte. Remus lächelte gezwungen. „Clara. Wie schön, dich zu sehen."Und bereits im nächsten Moment fand er sich in einer herzlichen Umarmung wieder.  
  
„Du musst es nicht verbergen.", flüsterte eine klare Stimme neben seinem Ohr und er konnte fühlen, wie seine Maskerade bröckelte und sein Körper zitterte. Sie hatte Recht. Alle wussten, wie nahe er Lily und James gestanden hatte, also würde es auch niemanden überraschen, wenn er seinen Schmerz zeigen würde. Clarence konnte man es ja ebenfalls ansehen. Sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter roten, verquollenen Augen, in denen ein trauriger Ausdruck lag.  
  
Rasselnd zog Remus ein wenig Luft ein, atmete ein paar Mal ein und aus, bevor er es wagte, sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen und die junge Frau anzuschauen. Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen und ließen sie heller erscheinen als sonst. Noch immer waren ihre Hände ineinander verschlungen und Narcissa wirkte nicht, als ob sie ihn in absehbarer Zeit loslassen wollte.  
  
Ein müdes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und von hinten vergoldete ein schmaler Sonnenstrahl ihre blonden Haare. In diesem Moment erinnerte sie Remus mehr denn je an einen menschgewordenen Engel. „Du siehst erschöpft aus.", stellte Narcissa leise fest. „Du bürdest dir zu viel auf, mein Lieber."Sie zog ihre rechte Hand aus der seinen, um ihm sanft über die Wange zu streichen.  
  
Ihre Augen beobachteten jede seiner Bewegungen, bemerkten alles, jedes noch so kleine Zittern oder Blinzeln. „Ich erledige nur das, was ich den besten Freunden schuldig bin, die ein Mensch je haben kann. Das ist meine Art, mit ihrem Tod umzugehen, in Ordnung?"Sofort biss er sich auf die Lippen. Das hatte sich härter angehört, als er es vorgehabt hatte. Narcissa konnte schließlich nichts dafür. Im Gegenteil, sie trauerten beide.  
  
„Tut mir Leid.", fügte Remus schnell hinzu, doch die junge Frau schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Ist schon gut. Das war einfach alles zu viel, nicht wahr? Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich verstehe dich. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Das hier nimmt mich auch mit, weißt du?"Er nickte. „Ich weiß."Seine Stimme klang rau und belegt, als hätte er in den letzten zehn Minuten vergessen, wie man sie gebrauchte.  
  
„Gibt..... gibt es etwas, worüber du reden möchtest?", begann Narcissa behutsam. Es schien ihr keine gute Idee zu sein, Remus einfach so nach Sirius und ihrer Beziehung zu fragen. „Im Augenblick nicht, nein." Beinahe erstaunt erwiderte er ihren Blick. „Warum? Bedrückt dich etwas?"Cis nickte. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn sie den Anfang machte, dann würde es ihm womöglich leichter fallen.  
  
„Als Annick damals gestorben ist, hat mir das James in einem Brief mitgeteilt. Dabei hat er noch geschrieben, dass er eigentlich nie wieder an mich denken und meinen Namen vergessen wollte. Wieso, Remus? Ich hatte immer geglaubt, wir würden uns gut verstehen."Unverständnis, gepaart mit Verzweiflung sprachen aus Narcissas Augen.  
  
„Weißt du, James hat dich gemocht. Du warst intelligent, freundlich, umgänglich, na ja, einfach nett. Außerdem warst du mit Lily befreundet und hast zeitweise seinen besten Freund glücklicher gemacht, als es irgendjemandem zuvor gelungen war. Als es zwischen dir und Sirius aus war, hat James natürlich mitbekommen, dass es Sirius nicht gerade gut ging."„Aber er war es doch, der Schluss gemacht hatte!", warf Narcissa verwundert ein, froh darüber, dass Remus ihr helfen konnte.  
  
„Sicher, das wusste James auch. Und dennoch, Sirius litt unter eurer Trennung und deshalb war James wütend auf dich. Er dachte, du hättest ihm das Herz gebrochen und darum wollte er dich vergessen, damit Sirius es genauso tun konnte und wieder glücklich werden würde."„Und was war mit dir und Sirius?"Erschrocken schaute Remus Narcissa an, die ihm ein knappes Lächeln schenkte.  
  
„Hör mal, denkst du etwa, es wäre niemandem aufgefallen, dass ihr zwei euch gegenseitig verdächtigt habt, Spione zu sein? Ihr wart immer so gut befreundet, was also ist da zwischen euch vorgefallen, dass sich die Situation dermaßen geändert hat? Und erzähl mir keine Märchen, Remus, ich will die Wahrheit wissen."  
  
Der junge Mann senkte leicht den Kopf. Cis hatte ihn geschickt in die Enge getrieben. Nun war er gezwungen zu antworten und sich seinen Gefühlen zu stellen. „Er hatte einen Brief bekommen.", begann Remus. „Mit dem Wappen der Malfoys. Darin stand, dass er sich bereithalten sollte."„Guter Merlin!"Narcissas erschrockener Ausruf hallte an den Steinwänden der kleinen Kirche wider und sofort hielt sie sich die Hand über den Mund.  
  
„Was ist?"Remus starrte sie verwundert an. „Deshalb hast du ihm misstraut? Wegen diesem Brief?"Narcissa fächelte sich mit der freien Hand Luft zu, während sie zusehends blasser wurde. „Nicht nur, wieso?" „Der Brief war von mir.", gab die Frau leise zu. „Ich habe ihm geschrieben, um euch zu warnen. Ich hätte doch nie gedacht, dass....." Sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden, sondern schloss stattdessen die Augen und schien kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen. „Das hab ich nicht gewollt.", murmelte sie immer wieder mit zittriger Stimme.  
  
„Dein Brief war nur eine Sache.", fuhr Remus fort, während er sie an sich zog und ihr beruhigend über den Rücken strich. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, es war nicht deine Schuld. Du kannst nichts dafür, ja?"Zwei kühle Finger legten sich unter Narcissas Kinn und zwangen die junge Frau, ihr Gegenüber anzuschauen. Sie schluckte, als Remus' warme Bernsteinaugen auf ihr ruhten. „Okay."Cis lächelte, obwohl ihr eher nach Weinen zumute war. „Und was war die zweite Sache?"  
  
Plötzlich verdunkelten sich die goldenen Augen wieder und beinahe schien es, als wolle Remus davonlaufen, um alles zu vergessen. „Annick.", war seine einzige Antwort. Verständnislos starrte Narcissa ihren alten Freund an. „Annick? Remus, was meinst du damit? Was ist mit ihr?"„Peter hat mir Fotos zugekommen lassen. Bilder, auf denen Sirius meine große Liebe küsst. Und Briefe, in denen er ihr seine Liebe gesteht. Merlin, was hättest du denn gedacht?", brach es aus ihm heraus.  
  
„Ich bin zu Tode erschrocken, dachte, ich sehe nicht recht, aber es scheint zu stimmen. Oder wie soll ich mir sonst die Briefe erklären?" „Sh.", machte Narcissa, da sich Remus zusehends in Rage geredet hatte. „Ganz ruhig, ja?"Sie überlegte ein paar Augenblicke lang, bevor sie erneut zu sprechen begann. „Ich dachte, du würdest deinen Freunden vertrauen."Es klang wie ein Vorwurf und nach Enttäuschung, das merkten sie beide.  
  
„Das tue ich ja auch!"Remus' leidenschaftlicher Ruf hallte an den Steinwänden wider und veranlasste Cis erneut dazu, ihm ein „Psst!" zuzuhauchen. „Achja? Offenbar nicht. Denn so sieht es im Moment nicht für mich aus."„Willst du mir nun auch noch Vorwürfe machen, oder was soll das? Clara, was glaubst du eigentlich, wie es mir gerade geht? Da sind Erinnerungen in meinem Kopf, die gegeneinander ankämpfen!  
  
Sirius, wie er mir hilft, mich immer unterstützt. Sirius, wie er schon wieder eine neue Freundin hat. Sirius, wie er mit allen möglichen Mädchen flirtet. Sirius, wie er dich anschaut. Und dann ist da noch Annick, wie sie mich anlächelt. Wie sie Sirius beobachtet, während er einen Witz erzählt. Merlin, hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung davon, wie zerrissen ich bin? Ich stehe zwischen zwei angeblichen Wahrheiten und kann mich für keine entscheiden."  
  
Betroffen senkte Narcissa den Kopf und vermied es, ihren Freund anzusehen. „Es tut mir Leid, Remus. Es steht mir nicht zu, dich zu kritisieren. Ich bin davon überzeugt, was auch immer du tust, es ist richtig. Ich habe meine Wahrheit bereits gefunden, aber ich kann dir nicht helfen, nach deiner zu suchen. Du musst für dich selbst entscheiden, was richtig ist und was falsch. Niemand hetzt dich. Lass dir Zeit und höre auf dein Herz. Wenn du ganz still bist, dann kannst du seiner Stimme lauschen."  
  
„Ich weiß."Langsam wurde Remus wieder ruhiger, sein vor Anspannung verzerrtes Gesicht wurde allmählich wieder glatt und entspannter. „Niemand kann mir diese Entscheidung abnehmen. Doch es lastet auf mir, wie ein wahnsinniges Gewicht. Ständig begegnet es mir, sogar hier und jetzt. Nachher soll ich die Grabrede halten und ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich zu Sirius sagen soll."  
  
„Hör auf dein Herz.", riet ihm Narcissa zum zweiten Mal. „Es flüstert dir alles zu, was du wissen musst."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Clarence Montam war kalkweiß geworden. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie stumm auf ihrem Platz auf der steinernen Kirchenbank gesessen und dem Pfarrer zugehört, der darüber gesprochen hatte, dass der Tod nicht das Ende war, sondern dass danach etwas wartete, dass besser war.  
  
Irgendwann hatte Clece es nicht mehr ertragen und war aus der Kirche gerannt, bevor der Gottesdienst geendet hatte. Zu glauben, dass es Lily und James ohne ihre Freunde und ohne Harry besser gehen sollte, fiel ihr schwer. Was wusste der Pfarrer schon von der Trauer, die alle hier ergriffen hatte und wohl nie wieder loslassen würde? Er hatte keine Ahnung von dem Schmerz, der sich seit jener Nacht in Clarences Herz gefressen hatte und es allmählich zerlöcherte.  
  
Sämtliche Empfindungen schnürten ihr die Kehle zu, kein Schluchzer offenbarte, was sie fühlte, denn jeder konnte es sehen. Ihre Augen waren trüb genug, um allen zu zeigen, was sie spürte, wie sie litt und wie sehr sie sich nach Erlösung sehnte. Kaum jemand konnte nachvollziehen, was in ihr vorging, da kaum jemand Lily so gut gekannt hatte wie sie.  
  
Remus war in gewisser Weise ihr Trost. Ihm ging es genauso schlecht wie ihr und gemeinsam versuchten sie, sich gegenseitig Halt zu geben und zu unterstützen. Aber das würde nicht mehr lange so bleiben. Clarence wusste, was Remus vorhatte und sie würde ihn nicht davon abhalten. Jeder Mensch hatte das Recht, glücklich zu werden und ihn würde es wohl tatsächlich helfen.  
  
Clarence fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch ihr Gesicht. Nicht, um die Tränen abzuwischen, die bereits seit Tagen nicht mehr flossen. Sie hatte stundenlang geweint, ununterbrochen und es hatte ihr in keiner Weise geholfen. Lily und James waren danach noch genauso tot wie vorher, also war Clece zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass die Tränen unnütz waren.  
  
Die Zeiten, in denen Weinen befreit hatte, waren nun endgültig vorbei, so wie ihre Kindheit und Jugend. Jetzt begann das Erwachsensein, ohne ihre alten Freunde. Nach der Beerdigung würde sie verschwinden und versuchen, von vorne anzufangen, so fern ihre Erinnerungen sie lassen würden.  
  
Die junge Frau lächelte kurz. Neubeginn. Ja, das hatten sie wohl alle vor. Remus sowieso und selbst Narcissa hatte merkwürdig entschlossen gewirkt, als sie auf dem Friedhof angekommen war. So, als wäre auch für sie die Beerdigung der letzte Abschnitt eines Lebens, das so weit entfernt schien, dass man glatt daran zweifeln könnte, es jemals echt gewesen war.  
  
Clarence warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Der Gottesdienst müsste jeden Augenblick zu ende sein, dann würde noch die Grabrede gehalten werden und danach würden sie sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen verteilen, um sich vielleicht irgendwann einmal, wenn der Schmerz so klein geworden war, dass ein altes Foto nur wehmütige Erinnerungen wachrufen würde, wiederzusehen und über die Zeiten zu reden, in denen sie jung, unbeschwert und glücklich gewesen waren.  
  
„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"Clarence schnellte herum. Dort, vor der kleinen Kirche aus Stein, stand Narcissa Malfoy und sah sie besorgt an. Mit schnellen Schritten war die Blonde bei Clece angelangt und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Der Gottesdienst ist vorbei.", erklärte sie leise. „Remus wartet auf uns."„Wieso?"Cis warf ihr einen erstaunten Blick zu. „Wegen der Grabrede natürlich. Er hat gemeint, er müsste noch kurz etwas mit dir besprechen. Ich dachte, du wüsstest, worum es geht."  
  
„Ach, das."Clarence zwang ein Lächeln auf ihre vom kalten Wind rau gewordenen Lippen. „Ja, selbstverständlich. Gehen wir?"Narcissa nickte ihr zu und gemeinsam schritten die beiden Frauen auf den Friedhof zu, den Blick krampfhaft auf Remus gerichtet, der am Eingang stand und sich in seiner schwarzen Kleidung dunkel vom wolkenverhangenen Himmel hervorhob.  
  
„Da seid ihr ja."Er wirkte erleichtert, als sie bei ihm angekommen waren. „Merlin sei Dank. Ich hatte schon Angst, dir wäre etwas passiert, Clarence, als du so überstürzt weggelaufen bist. Ist alles in Ordnung?"Die Angesprochene hob den Kopf. „Ich konnte es nur nicht mehr ertragen. Mir kam es vor, als würden sich die Mauern immer näher auf mich zubewegen, um mich am Ende zu erdrücken. Plötzlich fühlte ich mich so klein wie nie zuvor in meinem Leben."  
  
Remus sah sie wissend an. „Das kann ich verstehen. Ich fühle mich genauso. Das ist die Erkenntnis, die uns deutlich macht, dass wir alle geringer sind als Bauern in einem Schachspiel. Wir bedeuten nichts und können auch nichts ausrichten. Lilys und James' Tod hat uns das wieder gezeigt und nun spüren wir, wie wir eingeengt werden. Wir fangen an zu begreifen, Clarence. Du kennst doch den Spruch: „Was uns nicht tötet, macht uns stark."? Genau so ist es hier. Wir zerbrechen innerlich, sterben jedoch nicht, sondern werden wohl irgendwann wieder normal leben können, allerdings immerzu mit der Gewissheit, dass unser Leben nichts bedeutet."  
  
Eine einsame Träne rann aus Clarences linkem Augenwinkel über ihre Wange und schimmerte sanft im fahlen Licht der Sonne, die es sich, wie es schien, nicht nehmen lassen wollte, den Trauernden wenigstens ein bisschen Trost zu spenden. „Lily und James haben etwas bedeutet.", flüsterte sie. „Sie waren anders als wir. Die beiden waren wie Sterne in einer dunklen Nacht. Und nun sind sie verloschen."  
  
Eine Hand legte sich auf Cleces Schulter, eine weitere auf die von Remus. „Lily und James waren nicht die einzigen Sterne. Für euch waren sie so etwas wie die Zentren eurer Leben. Ihr dürft nicht aufgeben und sie niemals vergessen. Eines Tages werden neue Sterne geboren, die euch genauso leiten können, wie es die zwei vermochten. Ihr müsst Geduld haben und den unbändigen Willen, weiterzuleben. Das ist es, was sie sich gewünscht hätten. Wollt ihr ihnen das nicht erfüllen?"  
  
Auch in Narcissas blauen Augen glitzerten ungeweinte Tränen und in diesem Moment waren die einzigen Gefühle, die die drei spürten, tiefes Verständnis und große Verbundenheit. Für einen Augenblick war der Schmerz verschwunden, weil sie wussten, dass sie in ihrer Trauer nicht alleine waren und es auch weiterhin nicht sein würden. Geteiltes Leid war halbes Leid. Selbst so wahnsinniges Leid wie dieses hier.  
  
„Wir müssen gehen.", durchbrach Remus mit rauer Stimme die wohltuende Stille, die ihnen etwas Geborgenheit gegeben hatte. „Clarence, was ich dir sagen wollte: es bleibt so, wie wir es besprochen haben. In Ordnung?"Die junge Frau nickte leicht. „Wie du meinst, Remus. Ich bin einverstanden."Irritiert blickte Narcissa von einem zum anderen, bevor sie beschloss, dass sie das hier nichts anging.  
  
Hand in Hand schritten die drei auf dem schmalen Weg aus grauen Steinen durch die hohen Bäume und näherten sich der Stelle, an der die beiden Särge aufgestellt worden waren und darauf warteten, dass man sie in der Erde versinken würde. Davor lagen Dutzende von Kränzen, von denen die meisten mit Lilien geschmückt waren. Auf jedem standen Abschiedsgrüße, die deutlich machten, wie sehr diese zwei Toten geliebt worden waren.  
  
Lilys weißer Sarg wurde von roten Rosen überflutet, in die zahlreiche Lilien hineingesteckt worden waren. Rote Rosen, das Symbol der Liebe, und Lilien fanden sich auch auf James' Sarg aus Ebenholz wieder. Es schien, als hätte der Florist sich große Mühe gegeben, zu zeigen, dass die beiden zusammengehörten. Sie waren die Gegenstücke des anderen, wie im wahren Leben.  
  
Narcissa spürte, wie Clarence an ihrer rechten Seite merklich schwankte und wie ihr Körper zitterte, als wäre sie einer Ohnmacht nahe. Hilfesuchend klammerte sich Clece an der blonden Frau fest und verbarg ihr Gesicht an deren Schulter. „Ich kann das nicht.", keuchte sie und rang gleichzeitig verzweifelt nach Luft. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich beinahe panisch. Eine Hand krallte sich in Narcissas Jacke, so sehr, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.  
  
„Sh.", machte Cis ein wenig überfordert und gleichzeitig beruhigend. Ihre linke Hand löste sich nicht aus der von Remus, stattdessen ließ sie nur ihre rechte über Clarences Kopf wandern, um die andere sanft dazu zu bewegen, sie anzuschauen. „Du schaffst das, hast du verstanden? Du hast schon ganz andere Sachen gemeistert."„Achja? Was denn?" „Alles.", antwortete Remus leise. „Vergiss das nie, hörst du?"  
  
Ganz allmählich richtete sich Clarence wieder auf und sah die beiden lange an. Ihr Gesicht wirkte leichenblass, vor allem, da es von ihren dunklen Haaren umrahmt wurde. „Du hast Recht.", seufzte sie. „Ich muss stark sein."Vorsichtig strich ihr Remus ganz kurz über die Wange und schenkte ihr ein mattes, aufmunterndes Lächeln, bevor er sich ruckartig abwandte und auf die beiden Särge zumarschierte.  
  
Narcissas Hände griffen nun beide nach denen von Clece, die sie heftig drückte. Als Remus zum Stehen gekommen war, war auf einmal Ruhe eingekehrt und das Gemurmel war erstorben. Die vielen Trauergäste wandten sich ganz Remus zu, der einsam vorne stand und seltsam emotionslos in die Runde blickte. Cis konnte Albus Dumbledore erkennen, der ihr müde zulächelte. Alle waren sie gekommen, um Abschied von zwei großen Menschen zu nehmen.  
  
Ein bedrückendes Schweigen lag in der Luft, bis zu dem Moment, in dem Remus leise zu sprechen begann und somit alle in seinen Bann zog. Keiner konnte sich dem Zauber des Augenblicks entziehen, denn sie wussten oder ahnten zumindest, dass dieser junge Mann ihnen noch einmal das Leben von Lily und James Potter ins Gedächtnis rufen würde.  
  
„Etwas über zwei der besten Menschen zu sagen, die ich je getroffen habe, ist eine geradezu undankbare Aufgabe. Es gibt so vieles, was mir wichtig erscheint, und zugleich so wenig Worte, die auszudrücken vermögen, was ich fühle. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, was ich nun erzählen soll. Und um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es bis jetzt noch nicht."Remus machte eine kleine Pause, in der er tief Luft holte und sich scheinbar für die schwerste Tat seines bisherigen Lebens rüstete.  
  
„Wenn ich an James denke, dann kommt mir sofort Lily in den Sinn und umgekehrt ist es genauso. Es ist unmöglich, von dem einen zu sprechen und dabei den anderen nicht zu erwähnen. Sie waren die perfekte Einheit, wie füreinander geschafften, haben sich wunderbar ergänzt. Zwei Personen, die sich gesucht und gefunden hatten, um einander nie wieder zu verlassen. Das haben sie erreicht, denn sie starben gemeinsam, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätten."Wieder verstummte Remus sekundenlang, diesmal, um zu schlucken und den Kloß in seinem Hals zu vernichten.  
  
„Obwohl meine Trauer über ihren Tod mich fast zerreißt, muss ich dennoch zugeben, dass ich beinahe froh darüber bin, dass nicht einer der beiden den anderen lebend zurücklässt. Es hätte sie zerstört, davon bin ich überzeugt."Verschiedene Trauergäste nickten ihm stumm zu und vereinzelt liefen glitzernde Tränen über die Wangen. Remus allerdings schien sich mehr oder weniger gefangen zu haben, denn er hob bereits wieder die Stimme.  
  
„Zuerst möchte ich euch etwas über James erzählen, oder es zumindest versuchen. Worte können dem nicht gerecht werden, was ich empfinde, deshalb bitte ich euch, nachsichtig mit mir zu sein. Es war an meinem allerersten Schultag, an dem ich James das erste Mal begegnete. Ihr habt ihn alle gekannt und wisst, was für eine Wirkung er bereits als Kind auf Menschen hatte, wenn er einen Raum betrat und sämtliche Blicke auf sich zog. Da war etwas um ihn, eine Art Aura, die jeden sofort spüren ließ, dass er nur Unfug im Kopf hatte und deshalb Spass am Leben hatte.  
  
Er war so selbstbewusst, wie ich es nur selten bei anderen bemerkt habe. Seine äußerlichen kleinen Fehler, wie er es nannte, baute er zu seinen Stärken aus. Schon bald kannte jeder in Hogwarts seinen verstrubbelten, rabenschwarzen Haarschopf, der schnell zu seinem Markenzeichen geworden war. James machte das Leben viel zu viel Freude, als dass er sich so sehr mit seinem Aussehen aufgehalten hätte. Ihm war es wichtig, was in einem Menschen steckte, nicht, was für eine Augenfarbe er hatte oder ob seine Nase krumm war.  
  
James hatte etwas an sich, was mich faszinierte. Da war diese unglaubliche Lebensfreude, diese Gewissheit, dass er alles erreichen könnte, was er sich nur wünschte. Diejenigen, die ihn nicht mochten, behaupteten, er wäre arrogant und eingebildet. Ich war sein Freund und sage, er konnte sich auf seine Fähigkeiten verlassen und wusste, wozu er fähig war.  
  
Vom ersten Augenblick an war ich gefesselt. James nahm das Leben leicht, aber nicht zu sehr. Er konnte ernst sein, doch wollte vor allem anderen Spass haben und die Zeit genießen, in der noch niemand von ihm verlangte, erwachsen zu sein und sich auch so zu benehmen. Er war anders als ich und genau deshalb mochte ich ihn auf der Stelle. James schlug oftmals über die Stränge, konnte sich jedoch jedes Mal mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln aus der Affäre ziehen. Ein bettelnder Blick aus seinen Augen und die meisten verziehen ihm alles, denn er war ein Mensch, dem man oft und gerne verzieh, weil man heimlich selbst über seine Streiche lachte.  
  
Schon bald waren er und Sirius", hier zuckte Remus kurz zusammen, „bei den Lehrern bekannt wie zwei bunte Hunde. Ich ebenfalls, weil sie mich immer mitnahmen, wenn sie etwas vorhatten, genau wie Peter. Wir beide wurden ihre Schützlinge und gemeinsam stellten wir Hogwarts unzählige Male und gerne auf den Kopf. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hatte ich Freunde, die das Leben nicht so schwer nahmen wie ich, ja, denen es nicht einmal in den Sinn kam, das Leben als Bürde anzusehen und das tat mir unglaublich gut."  
  
Remus' Augen schweiften beobachtend über die Menge. Er hatte sehr wohl gemerkt, wie die meisten erschrocken reagiert hatten, als er Sirius' Namen erwähnt hatte. Er konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln, schließlich galt Sirius als Mörder von Lily und James, um die sie so sehr trauerten.  
  
„Um gleich etwas richtig zu stellen: Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob Sirius Black ein Spion war oder nicht. Ich habe ihm früher vertraut und kannte ihn besser als manch andere. Ich möchte mit dieser Rede keinerlei Vermutungen anstellen, ich will einfach nur von dem Sirius erzählen, den ich mochte und damals sah. Heute gibt es nur den Schüler Sirius Black wie ich ihn kennengelernt habe."  
  
Schweigen folgte seinen Worten und Narcissa erwischte sich dabei, wie sie lächelte. Ja, Remus hatte sich ihre kleine Ansprache wohl zu Herzen genommen und einen Weg gefunden, das zu sagen, was er wollte und das zu ignorieren, was ihn zu sehr schmerzte. Nach einem letzten Blick auf die Trauergäste fuhr Remus fort:  
  
„James hatte das Talent, Menschen zum Lachen zu bringen. Wo er war, da herrschte pures Vergnügen. Ihn jedoch als Feind zu haben, bedeutete Ärger, denn alle wussten, dass er nicht alleine stand, sondern genügend Freunde hatte, die ihn unterstützten, egal, was er vorhatte. James konnte andere mit nur einem Blick für sich einnehmen und auch halten. Er war beliebt und wurde deswegen von manchen gehasst, was ihn allerdings nicht sonderlich kümmerte.  
  
Und obwohl mir klar war, dass James für seine Freunde ebenfalls einstehen würde, hatte ich Angst, denn ich hatte verschwiegen, dass....." Narcissa machte eine ungestüme Handbewegung und hoffte inständig, dass Remus sie sehen würde. Er war doch tatsächlich gerade dabei, von seinem Werwolfdasein zu erzählen! Hatte er etwa den Verstand verloren? Was sollten die Muggel unter den Trauergästen denken?  
  
Remus verstummte abrupt. Etwas in Claras Augen sagte ihm sehr deutlich, was sie dachte und ihm wurde eiskalt. „Dass.....dass.....", stotterte er leicht überfordert herum, bis ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen wurde, indem ihn eine ältere Frau unterbrach: „Sie können ruhig erzählen, was Sie für richtig halten. Wir wissen Bescheid. Lily und James vertrauten uns vieles an. Wenn man so eng zusammenlebt, wie wir hier, dann kann man nichts verbergen. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen."  
  
Fragend warf Remus Dumbledore einen Blick zu. Der Direktor lächelte ihn kurz an und nickte anschließend. Es hatte nicht den Anschein, als wäre er sehr verwundert. Albus Dumbledore konnte scheinbar nichts und niemand mehr überraschen. Remus nickte als Antwort ebenfalls und hob erneut die Stimme:  
  
„Ich hatte verschwiegen, dass ich ein Werwolf bin und hatte nun Angst, wie sie reagieren würden."Zumindest die Trauergäste waren ihm gewogen, denn nicht einer zuckte zusammen oder machte den Versuch, erschrocken davon zu laufen. „Monatelang hatte ich es vor ihnen verbergen können, hatte Ausrede um Ausrede erfunden, aber irgendwann passten sie mich ab und sagten mir auf den Kopf zu, dass sie die Wahrheit wussten. James und Sirius waren beide intelligent, es hatte mich also nicht gewundert, dass sie mir auf die Schliche gekommen waren.  
  
Nun stand ich da, zitternd, und fürchtete mich davor, die besten Freunde zu verlieren, die ich jemals gehabt hatte. Und was tat James? Jeder von euch, der ihn ein wenig kannte, wird es mit Leichtigkeit erraten. Er fing an zu lachen und bekam dieses funkelnde Glitzern in den Augen. Ich wusste, was das bedeutete und atmete erleichtert auf. James roch, genau wie Sirius, ein neues Abenteuer, die beiden nahmen es schulterzuckend hin und grinsten. Und Peter richtete sich sowieso nach den beiden. Ich war also gerettet und genoss von da an die Zeit mit den dreien noch mehr als vorher.  
  
Kurz danach waren wir besonders übermütig, niemand konnte uns stoppen, bis zu dem Augenblick, in dem wir zum ersten Mal so richtig mit Severus Snape aneinander gerieten. Bereits im Zug hatten mir James und Sirius von ihm erzählt und ich hatte mitbekommen, wie wenig sie sich leiden konnten. Woher genau das rührte, wusste ich nicht, aber ich schätzte, dass es etwas mit den Feindschaften zwischen Zaubererfamilien zu tun hatte.  
  
In Hogwarts waren sie sich bisher aus dem Weg gegangen, was einfach gewesen war, da Slytherin und Gryffindor nur ein Fach zusammen gehabt hatten. An diesem Tag schnappten sich Snape und Malfoy Peter und hetzten ihm verschiedene Flüche auf den Hals, die ihn ohnmächtig zusammenbrechen ließen. Als James und Sirius davon erfuhren, machten wir drei uns auf den Weg, unseren Freund zu rächen. Dieses eine Mal hatte uns sofort deutlich gemacht, dass es nicht weise war, irgendwohin alleine zu gehen. Gemeinsam waren wir stark, das wussten wir."  
  
Remus hielt einen Moment inne, um sich eine einzelne Träne wegzuwischen. Tausende von Erinnerungen schossen durch seinen Kopf und machten ihm die Rede noch schwerer, als es ohnehin schon war. Tausendmal Sirius, tausendmal James, tausendmal Lily, tausendmal Peter und tausendmal Annick. Aber er musste weitermachen. Sie erwarteten es von ihm.  
  
„Malfoy konnten wir nicht finden, nur Snape stach uns ins Auge, wie er alleine auf den Ländereien spazieren ging. James stürzte sich in den Kampf, als ginge es um sein Leben und erst da wurde mir richtig klar, wie wichtig meine Freunde für mich waren. Sie waren gleichzeitig auch meine Beschützer, weil ich ihnen immer so schwach vorkam. James machte mir mit diesem Duell nur allzu deutlich, dass er auch mit jedem anderen so umgehen würde, sollte mir jemand wehtun. Dass Sirius die Sache genauso sah, obwohl er sich aus dem Kampf herausgehalten hatte, um nicht versehentlich James zu treffen, war selbstverständlich.  
  
Früher war es mir immer so vorgekommen, als würde James Snape mehr hassen, als Sirius es tat. Mittlerweile bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher. Nun denke ich eher, dass es umgekehrt ist. Vielleicht war es auch ganz einfach so, dass sich Sirius und James so nahe standen, dass sie einige Gefühle teilten, mitunter die Feindschaft zu Snape. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich weiß gar nichts mehr."  
  
Zum Ende hin war Remus immer leiser geworden, bis er schließlich ganz verstummte und die Augen schloss, übermannt von dem Wirbelsturm an Gefühlen, der durch sein Herz fegte und ihm keine Ruhe ließ. Narcissa biss sich auf die Lippen, während sie beobachten konnte, wie ihr alter Freund einer Ohnmacht nahe schien und sich so sehr beherrschen musste, um nicht laut loszuschluchzen.  
  
„James und Sirius hielten zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel."Überrascht bemerkte Clara, wie es Remus jedes Mal aufs Neue gelang, weiterzureden. Er war zerrissen zwischen den Gefühlen von damals und denen von heute. Er wusste nicht länger, was er glauben sollte, das sah man ihm nur allzu deutlich an. Und dennoch..... Remus war stärker als sie angenommen hatte. So viel stärker als die meisten hier. „Sie waren eine kleine Einheit in unserer Vierer-Gruppe und jedem war klar, dass der eine für den anderen sterben würde. Zumindest damals."  
  
Diesmal war es Clarence, die neben Cis stand und der auf einmal tausende von Tränen über die Wangen liefen, bevor sie sich gegen Narcissa lehnte und verzweifelt weinte. Die blonde Frau strich ihr hilflos über den Rücken, während auch bei ihr die Tränen zu fließen begannen. Irgendwann war es einfach genug. Und Remus hatte sie beide bereits jetzt so tief berührt, dass alle Trauer hinauswollte.  
  
„Ich kann nicht sagen, was sich geändert hat, wenn Sirius nun als Verräter in Azkaban sitzt, aber früher hätte ich meine Hand dafür ins Feuer gelegt, dass Sirius alles für James tun würde. Es war etwas zwischen den beiden, was sie immer verband und mich manchmal störte, weil ich mir ausgeschlossen vorkam. Doch meistens war es dieses wahnsinnige Gefühl ewiger Freundschaft, das in der Luft lag, wenn man die zwei beobachtete. Sie waren sich ähnlich, ohne Zweifel, und vielleicht verstanden sie sich genau deshalb so gut."  
  
Ein leises Schniefen an ihrer rechten Seite zeigte Narcissa, dass sich Clarence offenbar wieder ein wenig gefangen hatte. Remus allerdings fuhr sich mit zitternder Hand über sein Gesicht und schien um seine Fassung zu kämpfen, bevor ein leichtes Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte.  
  
„Wenn ich an James denke, dann denke ich an Quidditch. Es war sein Sport, sein Spass, ein wichtiger Teil seines Lebens. Er liebte, es auf dem Besen durch die Luft zu jagen und Ausschau nach dem Schnatz zu halten. Er hielt es keine Woche aus, ohne sich den Wind übers Gesicht streichen zu lassen. James brauchte Abenteuer und Quidditch bot ihm alles, was er wollte. Er galt schon früh als ein hervorragender Sucher und genialer Flieger, wofür ihn viele bewunderten.  
  
Obwohl James die Selbstinszenierung liebte, wie wohl jeder andere auch, wurde er nie überheblich, ganz egal, was seine Neider erzählten. Manchmal spielte er die Arroganz, vor allem dann, wenn er jemanden ärgern wollte. Doch vor seinen Freunden verstellte er sich nur selten, das hatte er nicht nötig. Er wurde um seiner selbst willen geliebt, nicht wegen den Siegen im Quidditch. Er mochte es, wenn man ihn lobte, aber er konnte auch ohne Ruhm leben.  
  
Vieles änderte sich, als unser zweites Schuljahr begann und James endlich in der Hausmannschaft von Gryffindor spielen konnte. Hatte er vorher nur nachts geübt, was natürlich verboten war, so konnte er nun offen zeigen, wie gut er war und wir konnten offen zeigen, wie gut wir ihn fanden. Sicher, es war ein Geheimnis gewesen, dass er trainiert hatte, also hatten es selbstverständlich alle gewusst."  
  
Narcissa lächelte und auch auf die Gesichter vieler anderen stahl sich ein Schmunzeln. Remus verstand es, das Vergangene neu zum Leben zu erwecken und ihnen vor das innere Auge zu zaubern. Jeder konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, was er erzählte. Und es war gut, wenn in einer solchen Rede nicht nur Trauer zu spüren war, sondern vielmehr die wunderbaren Erinnerungen, die man mit den Toten verband.  
  
„In unserem zweiten Jahr war es dann auch, dass Lily nach Gryffindor kam. Für James war es Liebe auf den ersten Blick, das kann ich persönlich bezeugen. Professor McGonagall rief Lily Evans auf und James fiel neben mir fast von der Bank. Anschließend, nachdem sie sich an unseren Tisch gesetzt hatte, brachte er das ganze Abendessen über keinen Ton heraus, was, da waren sich alle einig, eine absolute Premiere gewesen war."  
  
Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu Minerva McGonagall und Albus Dumbledore, die beide ein Lächeln nicht verstecken konnten und sich offenbar nur allzu gut an diesen Abend erinnern konnten. Clarence brachte ebenfalls ein schmales Lächeln zustande und flüsterte Narcissa zu, dass sich damals ganz Gryffindor über James gewundert hatte. Remus jedoch schien sich an der allgemeinen Reaktion in seiner Rede bestärkt zu fühlen.  
  
„Dass es Lily nicht sofort aufgefallen war, konnten besonders Sirius und ich nie begreifen. James benahm sich wie ein kompletter Idiot, wenn sie in der Nähe war, was, da sie im selben Haus waren, ziemlich oft vorkam. Er konnte sich nicht auf seine Hausaufgaben konzentrieren, weil sie drei Tische weiter saß und sich unglaublicherweise mit einem Jungen aus ihrer Klasse unterhielt, was James' Meinung nach einem Verbrechen gleichkam."  
  
Erneut folgte zaghaftes, vereinzeltes Gelächter, da sich niemand traute, auf einer Beerdigung laut zu sein. Remus hatte es geschafft, ihre Herzen zu bewegen und so waren sie gefangen im Zauber einer anderen Zeit, die niemals mehr wiederkehren würde.  
  
„Er war rasend eifersüchtig, regte sich darüber auf, dass sie ihn nicht beachtete und war oftmals kurz davor, Blätter aus unseren Lehrbüchern zu reißen, um sie anschließend genüsslich zu zerknüllen. Zu seiner großen Enttäuschung nahm Miss Lily Evans nämlich nicht die geringste Notiz von ihm, was wirklich erstaunlich war, so seltsam, wie er sich verhielt. Stattdessen verbrachte sie ihre Freizeit mit ihren Freundinnen, die James heftig beneidete.  
  
Sirius und ich machten uns meist einen Spass daraus, ihn zu ärgern, indem wir es fertig brachten, dass er beim Frühstück, Mittag- und Abendessen in ihrer Nähe saß, woraufhin er lauthals lustige Geschichten erzählte, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass er sich komplett lächerlich gemacht hat."  
  
Clarence lachte leise, zum ersten Mal seit Tagen. „Es war unglaublich!", erklärte sie Narcissa leise und für einen Augenblick konnte jeder sehen, wie sie in ihren Erinnerungen hinfort schwebte, zu jenen Jahren, in denen sie glücklich und unbefangen gewesen war.  
  
„Sirius war es schließlich, der mir eine Neuigkeit mitteilte, die wir unserem lieben Freund eine ganze Weile lang verschwiegen. Irgendwie hatte Sirius herausgefunden, dass Lily James ziemlich süß fand und das nur wesentlich besser verstecken konnte, als unser geschätzter Prongs. Was wir für wahnsinnig komisch hielten, brachte ihn schier um den Verstand, weil er noch immer nichts davon wusste.  
  
Um zu verhindern, dass Gryffindor sein erstes Spiel der Saison verlor, weil sein Sucher von einer rothaarigen Erstklässlerin abgelenkt wurde, haben wir es ihm vorher verraten. Das Strahlen, das von da an sein Gesicht beherrschte, werde ich wohl nie vergessen. Gryffindor gewann und James war plötzlich unauffindbar, genau wie Lily. Doch anders als Sirius, der bereits in unserem vierten Schuljahr als Casanova verschrien war, hielten sich die beiden zurück.  
  
Mehr als Händchenhalten oder schüchternen Küssen auf die Wangen war nicht drin, das wussten alle. Und viele dachten nicht, dass die beiden zusammenbleiben würden, weil die erste Liebe nicht automatisch die große bedeutet. Dass es bei Lily und James anders war, ist mir schnell aufgefallen. Da waren diese verliebten Blicke, die einfach nicht verschwanden und das Sehnen in James' Augen, wenn er Lily nicht sehen konnte.  
  
Es wurden in dieser Zeit viele Wetten abgeschlossen, wie lang ihre Beziehung wohl halten würde und sie hatten alle Unrecht. Die beiden waren auch in James' Abschlussjahr noch zusammen und glücklicher denn je. Allerdings hatten sie sich ein wenig verändert, waren selbstverständlich erwachsener und reifer geworden. Lily hatte einen geradezu magischen Einfluss auf James, der bewirkte, dass er aufhörte, einfach irgendwelche Leute, vorzugsweise Snape, zu verhexen. Er lernte, dass es noch andere Dinge gab, außer zu planen, in welcher Unterrichtsstunde man die nächste Stinkbombe schmeißen wollte.  
  
Wirklich erwachsen wurde James freilich nie, dazu genoss er es viel zu sehr, ein Kind zu sein. Und Lily hatte auch niemals versucht, es ihm auszutreiben. Er hatte sich von ganz alleine geändert. Durch ihre Beziehung wurde James ein noch besserer Mensch, er wollte perfekt sein. Ein perfekter Mann für eine perfekte Frau, so sagte er oft und lachte dabei. Lily und James nahmen einander, wie sie eben waren und das hatte zur Folge, dass viele sie um ihr Glück beneideten.  
  
Lily wurde schnell ein Teil von uns, den wir gerne akzeptierten. Wir gönnten den beiden ihre Liebe, weil wir täglich miterleben konnten, wie gut es ihnen ging. Wenn ich an Lily denke, dann fällt mir spontan dieses Strahlen in ihren Augen ein, das nie zu verschwinden schien. Sie war ein herzensguter Mensch mit einem Sinn für Gerechtigkeit, der atemberaubend war. Zu wissen, dass sie dafür gestorben ist, hätte sie mit Freude erfüllt."  
  
Remus schwieg. Er hatte tief Luft holen müssen, so lange hatte er eben gesprochen, dass ihm der Atem ausgegangen war. Doch die glänzenden Augen der Trauergäste vor ihm zeigten ihm, dass es nicht umsonst gewesen war. Remus lächelte kurz. Er war bereit für den letzten Teil.  
  
„Mir hat einmal jemand gesagt: ‚Das vollkommene Glück findet man nur dort, wo es keine Zeit gibt. In unseren Träumen. In einem glücklichen Augenblick, in dem die Zeit stehen bleibt. In unseren Erinnerungen.' Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Lily und James jetzt an einem Ort sind, wo die Zeit entweder nicht existiert oder nicht von Bedeutung ist. Das heißt für mich, dass sie vollkommen glücklich sind. Und daran glaube ich fest."  
  
Schließlich verstummte Remus und kam ruhigen Schrittes auf Narcissa zu, an deren linke Seite er sich nun stellte. Clarence trat zu ihm, legte ihm kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter und ging dann nach vorne, wo bisher Remus gestanden hatte. Clara warf Remus aus rotgeweinten Augen einen fragenden Blick zu, den dieser mit einem Kopfschütteln abwies und starr auf Clarence sah. Ganz offenbar würde sie ebenfalls eine Rede halten.  
  
„Remus hat James beschrieben und ich will mich bemühen, meiner besten Freundin gerecht zu werden.", begann Clarence leise und zutiefst verunsichert. Der sanfte Wind, der durch die Wipfel der hohen Bäume fegte, brachte ihr kurzes Haar durcheinander und ließ sie wie Rachegöttin erscheinen, umrahmt von dunklen Strähnen und mit kleinen Augen, in denen Tränen glitzerten und die in der trüben Sonne hell wie Perlen wirkten.  
  
„Lily Evans. Um alles zu sagen, was man über sie sagen kann, um sie darzustellen, um sie wieder zum Leben zu erwecken....., dazu bräuchte es einen geschickteren Redner als mich. Ich will einfach nur erzählen, wie sie war, denn ich finde, das ist es, was uns im Gedächtnis bleibt.  
  
Lily hatte, wie Remus es schon gesagt hat, einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Gerechtigkeit. Dadurch dass sie selbst in einer, zumindest anfangs, heilen Familie aufgewachsen war, konnte sie nie ganz begreifen, dass es Menschen gab, denen ihre Verwandten nichts bedeuteten. Von klein auf hatte sie mitbekommen, wie herzlich alle miteinander umgingen und genauso handelte auch sie später.  
  
Lily war schon immer sehr beliebt gewesen, das hatte bereits in der Grundschule angefangen. Sie verabscheute Menschen, die es genossen, die zu ärgern, die zu schwach waren, um sich wehren zu können. In solchen Situationen war sie die Erste, die beherzt einschritt und niemals Angst hatte, selbst das Opfer zu werden. Als wir gemeinsam nach Hogwarts kamen, war mir von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass sie eine Gryffindor werden würde und ich behielt Recht.  
  
Es war zu offensichtlich gewesen, dass sie einfach in dieses Haus gehörte. Mit ihrer offenen und fröhlichen Art verstand es Lily, andere zu begeistern und sich mit vielen anzufreunden. Sie war nicht schüchtern im eigentlichen Sinne, eher im Gegenteil: sie schloss schneller Freundschaften, als die meisten anderen. Umso mehr wunderte es mich, als ich bemerkte, dass sie einen bestimmten Gryffindor geradezu mied. Sein Name? James Potter."  
  
An dieser Stelle lachte Clarence leise und auch Narcissa konnte es sich nicht verkneifen. Liebesgeschichten waren immer atemberaubend, aber diese eine berührte sie ganz tief im Herzen, weil sie sie selbst miterlebt hatte.  
  
„Als ich sie daraufhin ansprach, verriet sie mir, dass er ihr bereits am ersten Abend aufgefallen sei. Zunächst war sie ziemlich skeptisch gewesen, hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er sie überhaupt ansehen würde. Natürlich war ich nicht die Einzige, die das seltsame Verhalten der beiden bemerkt hatte. Schnell bekam ich heraus, dass James Lily genauso anziehend fand, wie sie ihn. Die beiden waren sich in gewisser Weise sehr ähnlich: beide lebenslustig und immer gut gelaunt. Nach dem ersten Quidditchspiel kamen sie zusammen und blieben es auch.  
  
Wie Remus schon gesagt hat: es wurden damals viele Wetten abgeschlossen, doch keine behielt Recht. Am Ende waren die Wetten vergessen und die beiden immer noch glücklich. Ganz langsam und allmählich war James zum Mittelpunkt in Lilys Leben geworden und brachte es fertig, ihre Gedanken unentwegt zu beherrschen. Jeder, der die beiden sah, wusste, dass sie einfach zusammengehörten. In der Nähe des anderen verhielten sie sich mustergültig und achteten stets darauf, gut dazustehen.  
  
Mir war klar, dass für die zwei ihre Liebe das Wichtigste überhaupt war. Alles andere war auf einmal nur noch nebensächlich. Oder, um es in Lilys Worten zu sagen: Sie waren geboren, um den anderen glücklich zu machen und zum Lächeln zu bringen. Am wertvollsten sind die Menschen, die es schaffen, anderen ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zu zaubern. Lily und James gehörten zweifellos dazu."  
  
Clarence warf einen Blick in die Runde, schloss für einen Moment ihre Augen und verkrampfte ihre Hände, flocht ihre Finger ineinander. Das alles zu erzählen, war ihr nicht leicht gefallen. Und nun war es vorbei. Ganz langsam bahnte sie sich einen Weg durch die Menge und öffnete ihre Hände wieder, um nach Narcissa und Remus zu greifen, die ihr entgegen gekommen waren.  
  
„Es ist in Ordnung", flüsterte Cis mit gepresster Stimme, während sie sich mit der freien Hand die Tränen aus dem Gesicht strich und nach einem Taschentuch suchte. „Du hast es geschafft, Clarence."Und die andere fiel ihr um den Hals.  
  
~~~Szenenwechsel~~~  
  
„Auf Wiedersehen."Immer wieder ertönte der Abschiedsgruß und vereinzelt trug der Wind sogar Gesprächsfetzen an die Ohren der drei Personen, die als Letzte vor dem frischen Grab standen und behutsam sämtliche Kränze darauf ablegten, sorgsam darauf bedacht, alles perfekt zu machen. Die Beerdigung war bereits seit einer halben Stunde vorbei und auch jetzt noch knieten einige in der kleinen Kirche aus Stein und versuchten, ihre Trauer zu verarbeiten.  
  
Die drei vor dem Grab jedoch schienen ruhiger, gefasster, so, als hätten sie keine Tränen mehr übrig, als wäre alles gesagt und alles geschehen, was eben beweint, erzählt und passieren konnte. Selbst die trübe Sonne schien sich vor all dem Schmerz zu verstecken, der auf dem Friedhof herrschte. Am Himmel konnte man nichts erkennen außer verzerrten, sturmgrauen Wolken, die sich danach sehnten, zu brechen und der Welt Regen zu schenken, um alles hinwegzuschwemmen, was nicht dorthin gehörte.  
  
„Ich muss gehen."Nur zögernd brach die blonde Frau das wohltuende Schweigen, das geherrscht hatte, während sie sich um das Grab gekümmert hatten. Zwei Blicke waren die einzige Antwort, die sie bekam, gefolgt von einem verständnisvollen Nicken. Das hier war nicht länger der Ort, an dem Lily und James Potter zum vielleicht letzten Mal lebendig geworden waren.  
  
Nun gab es dort nur noch leblose Erinnerungen, Bilder, Geschichten, die niemals vergehen würden. Aber nie wieder würden so viele Menschen von einer Rede derart ergriffen sein und nie wieder würden sie alle sich einander so verbunden fühlen, vereint in der Trauer um zwei große, warmherzige und einzigartige Menschen. Nun würde das Geheimnis ihrer Liebe auf eine einfache Geschichte reduziert sein.  
  
„Cis, bevor du gehst, möchte ich dir etwas mitteilen. Ich gehe ebenfalls."Die Angesprochene senkte den Blick. So etwas Ähnliches hatte sie erwartet und wer konnte es ihm schon verübeln? „Wohin?", fragte sie nur müde. Der Mann zuckte mit den Achseln. „Vermutlich nach Australien. Dort kann ich arbeiten und bin auf niemanden angewiesen." Sie nickte. „Ich verstehe. Du kannst mir jederzeit schreiben. Ich würde mich freuen."  
  
Er lächelte kurz. „Wir wissen beide, dass ich nicht schreiben werde. Und dennoch werden wir niemals alleine sein."Die zweite Frau sah ihn ruhig an. „Also bleibst du bei deinem Plan?"Der Mann erwiderte den Blick gelassen. „Selbstverständlich. Genau wie du. Nicht wahr?"Die kurzen dunklen Haare bauschten sich um ihr Gesicht herum auf, als sie sich ganz erhob. „Ja. Ich kann nicht länger hier bleiben. Zu viele Erinnerungen. Das ist nicht gut."  
  
Und als die Sonne zwischen den trüben, grauen Wolken hervorbrach, fiel ein einzelner, wärmender Strahl auf den weißen Marmorstein, auf man in schwarzen Buchstaben lesen konnte:  
  
„Lily und James Potter  
  
Für immer vereint  
  
Wenn wir lieben, sind wir unsterblich  
  
Eure Liebe war die größte  
  
Ihr könnt alles überstehen  
  
Gemeinsam"  
  
Die ersten Regentropfen fielen leise klirrend auf den Stein und blieben dort hängen, diamantenähnlich und ebenso strahlend. Der Himmel begann, die Trauer wegzuschwemmen und den Menschen die Möglichkeit zu geben, wieder fröhlich zu sein.  
  
Drei Personen machten sich auf ihren Weg in ein neues Leben mit dem festen Vorsatz, ihr Glück zu finden.  
  
~*~*~Ende~*~*~  
  
So, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, auch wenn es nun vorbei ist. Ich hab ungefähr ein Jahr an der Story geschrieben und war oft so weit, sie wegzuwerfen. Aber ich hab durchgehalten und ich bin froh darüber. Ich hab dieser Story unendlich viele Stunden gewidmet und ich hoffe, sie hat euch gefallen. Ich weiß, ich hab mal gesagt, dass ich die Story bis zum Schulabschluss von Draco schreibe, doch für meine Idee geht das nicht durchgehend. Und hier hat der Cut sehr gut gepasst. Wer von euch wär denn dafür, dass ich eine Fortsetzung schreibe? Die Idee dazu hab ich, aber ich bin noch am Überlegen.  
  
Bis bald, hab euch lieb,  
  
Maia 


End file.
